Chuck vs El Serpiente
by Ronnie1958
Summary: On the train home to L.A. Sam played a few hands of poker with 3 men demonstrating her expertise . They got off at Los Vegas where they put what she showed them to use resulting in their getting banned from the reputable casinos. Now playing cards in a less than legal establishment they meet El Serpiente who recognized his ex-partner's skill, Lucky Jack or he used to be lucky.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man, 23 Chuck vs The Baguette, 24 Chuck vs The Black Knight, 25 Chuck vs The Merchant of Venice, 26 Chuck vs Electric Sheep, 27 Chuck vs The Band, 28 Chuck vs The Cold, 29 Chuck vs A Horse With No Name, 30 Chuck vs A Bolt In The Blue, 31 Chuck vs Brick and Mortar, 32 Chuck vs Juri Sheshenkov, 33 Chuck vs The Couch, 34 Chuck vs The Hijack, 35 Chuck vs El Capitan, 36 Chuck vs The Wall, 37 Chuck vs The Outback, 38 Chuck vs The Evil Twin, 39 Chuck vs Golden Thumb, 40 Chuck vs Ben Franklin, 41 Chuck vs The Lady of Uruk, 42 Chuck vs The Beard, 43 Chuck vs Bunny, 44 Chuck vs the Football

[Previously on the Southwest Chief heading for Union Station L.A. outside of Los Vegas]

"I'll make sure he gets the word," said the waiter. Chuck looked around the table something was wrong but he couldn't figure out what it was. It was like something was missing but he shook his head. He was still thinking about his plan and running different scenarios through his head. Then in one he even had Sam dressed up like a flight attendant. He started laughing but then it hit him. He was missing Sam.

"I'm sorry Sam but you had to see... wait Sam! Where did she... the bathroom she never came back from the... I've got to find her," he said as he panicked. "Sarah's so going to kill me."

He jumped up and was about to run down the stairs to the bathroom when he saw Sam sitting at a table with a group of men playing Five Card Stud and winning judging from the toothpicks stacked in front of her.

"Sorry boys read 'em and weep a full house, aces and ladies," said Sam as she raked in the toothpicks. "Now did you see how I did that?"

"No not really," said one of the men. "You dealt too fast. Can you slow it down a little more so we can see it?"

"Come on Joe get with the program. You think when you get in the casino you're going to be able to tell the dealer slow down the shuffle. He'll laugh his butt off."

"The kid's right. We wish we could take you with us. I bet you'd break the bank," said the one man wearing a Stetson hat with a feather on the side.

"But she's under aged and shouldn't be handling cards like she was told numerous times by her mother," said Chuck. Sam took a deep gulp she was caught. "What she was showing you if you're good enough to see and you have a little tack on your fingers like pancake syrup. You can pull the card from anywhere in the deck like this," said Chuck. He flashed on the deck of cards then shuffled the deck showing off his card handling skills then he dealt out four hands.

"Okay in that hand there's two pair king high and over there we have a straight flush ten high," said Chuck as he named all the cards in the table. "What you see is a con, a sleight of hand trick like a magic act. Played like this it's for fun but inside a casino however... well people get upset and angry and hurt. You need to know what to look for so you won't be conned."

"Because if you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker," said Sam as Chuck started to take her away. "Good luck in Los Vegas and one last piece of advice. The house never loses."

"What's going on," asked Sarah as she came back. "I would've been back sooner but I couldn't find your tablet then I remember someone was watching Masha and the Bear. I found it in someone's bed. Miss, you and I need to have a talk... the bed is for sleeping. I can't help feeling I stepped in the middle of something. Why are those men in cowboy garb looking over here?"

"We can talk about that later," said Chuck as he looked across the table at Sam. "Right now I think I've got a plan that will save everyone. Just listen up and tell me what you think?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of Los Vegas in a cabin near Lake Mead a group of gentlemen were playing a game of high stakes poker. Three gentlemen blew in off the Southwest Chief, the train from Chicago to L.A. They had done well on the strip so well that they had gotten themselves barred from all the reputable establishments which brought them here where they were at now.

"Okay read 'em and weep boys," said a man with a Stetson hat on with a feather in the side. "Boy I can't believe my luck."

"Neither can we," said the men on either side of him. They gave the man a look that said they'd like to plant a knife in his chest.

"Joe, it's getting late we should go," said one of the man's friends. He and the other friend didn't like to looks of the other men at the table.

"You two can go on ahead I want to play another hand then I'll be with you," said Joe as he tossed in his chips for the ante. "Now can I have some cards? Lady luck is smiling on me tonight."

"This isn't going to end well is it," said the one friend to the other. "I wish we had that kid with us from the train. Crap don't look now but Joe's going all in."

They all stood around as the dealer dealt the last card but as he dealt Joe his last card Joe reached over and blocked the man's hand.

"Friend, I'd like my card dealt from the top of the deck and not the bottom if you don't mind," said Joe. You could hear a pen drop in that moment.

"Are you calling me a cheat?" said the dealer as he looked for his friends to back his play. He got a nod from them. "You know around here we don't like people blowing into town talking all sorts of trash."

"Joe tell him it was a mistake that you didn't mean anything by it. It's just money," said one of the friends. "Let's just go back to the hotel and drink over this."

"It's a little too late for that but if your friend here says he's sorry and apologizes then gets up from the table. I might consider it a sign of good faith."

"You heard him this is your way out. Just apologize and let's go back to the room. It was fun while it lasted but now it's over. Let's go."

"Geez he's putting the Stetson on," said the other friend. "Joe, don't forget you bought that thing in a souvenir shop in Kansas City. You're not a cowboy or John Wayne or one of the avengers. You're going to get us killed. Look around you these men mean business."

"If you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker," said Joe as he looked in the dealer's eyes. "I'm going to have to call your bluff."

While all this was going on and tensions were rising, a man walked in from the back room with snake tattoos up both arms. He walked straight over and shot the dealer in the back of the head. The man fell forward on the table with a pistol in his hand.

"Mister it looks like I just saved your life mister. I only heard one other man say that phrase about knowing all the cons. Lucky Jack was his name and he was my partner… well sort of my partner. I've been looking for him for years and I think you can help me find him. So why don't you go ahead and prove to me I didn't just kill the wrong man."

"Well you see there was this little girl on the train with us," said Joe as he kept looking down at the body lying across the table. "And she was good with cards. She was the one who said it."

"This is interesting how little was she and what did she look like? Boys come in here and take out the trash. Feed him to the hogs out back," said the man to the others standing around. They picked up the body but as they did they gave Joe a look like he was next. Their friend was dead and it was because of Joe.

"I don't know. She was young. I guess maybe four or five but the kid was smart as a whip. Then her father came and took her. He was good with cards too…"

"That's right," said one of Joe's friends as he jumped into the conversation. He realized they'd all just witnessed a homicide and if they didn't prove their worth they'd end up a loose end. He'd never eat another bacon burger as long as he lived which he hoped would be longer that this night. "She called him Chuck. He had dark hair and dark complexion and he was about thirty-six I'd say wouldn't you agree Blair?"

"What? Oh yes, that's right… absolutely," said Blair. He still was in a state of shock over what they witnessed.

"No that's not lucky Jack. It can't be him he'd be older and well I guess he could've colored his hair. Humm… you haven't told me what the kid looked like. What color was her hair? You said she was smart."

"Yes, smart as a tack. Talking to her was like talking to an adult and she had blonde hair like her mother. Both of them had blue eyes too the kind that attracts your attention."

"I think you found my Rebbeca boys," said the man as he went over grabbed a bottle then poured out four glasses.

"I don't want to rain on your parade Mister but I heard the man, I assume was her husband, call her Sarah not Rebbeca," said one of Joe's friends.

"Blair and Joe looked at the other friend as if he was an idiot. They had finally gotten to a place where this crazed killer was giving them drinks then he had to go try and ruin it.

"Of course he did. Here drink up boys," said the man. They all let out a deep breath. "You thought I was going to kill you? Oh no we're friends now and friends help friends. We are friends?"

"Most certainly… yes of course," said Joe as the other two nodded their heads so fast they risked getting whiplash.

"Now this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to give you a phone then two of you are going to hop a train or drive or whatever you've got to do to get to L.A. I want you to find that little girl and her family. I don't care what you've got to do but find them. Your friend here Joe is it with the Stetson? You know I really like that hat."

"Then take it. It's yours," said Joe as he tried to nervously hand it to him. Blair wondered if all his courage he kept in the hat and now that he took it off he understood what had happened.

"Why thank you. Now this is what I'm talking about when I said we could be friends and we'll become even closer since you're going to stay here with me."

"But wouldn't it be better if we all three of us went to look for her. Three sets of eyes are better than two and we can cover more ground."

"That would be a good idea if you didn't have a bum leg. You won't be much help and actually my friend you might even slow them down."

"I don't have a bum leg," said Joe. "Look I can walk around just fine." The man pulled his weapon and shot Joe in the leg. He dropped to the ground moaning and crying.

"See you had a bum leg and didn't even know it. What a shame. Listen up you two you go to the police and you can collect your friend in a box. If I think you're screwing with me and not searching I'll send you a piece of him until there's nothing left to mail. Got that?" They nodded. "I'm sorry I'm going to need a vocal confirmation that you understood."

"Yes we understand," they said as they looked at Joe bleeding on the floor. "Someone should take him to a hospital before he bleeds out."

"You don't worry about him you just go do what I told you to do and everything will be okay. You've got my word on that. If you don't do what I told you he won't need a doctor but a good Mortician to put him back together again. Can someone get over here and clean this mess up. Geez there's blood everywhere and you two," he said as he turned back to them. "What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to get?"

"We're leaving right now," said Blair. "Hey hang in there Joe, we'll be right back as soon as we can you can count on us. We'll get you out of this mess we promise."

"You'd better because I know where both of you live too. Oh excuse my bad manner people call me El Serpiente," he said as he handed them back their wallets. They didn't even feel them being lifted which went to show how scared they were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah got back in the swing of things with Emma and Molly being there. Mary stayed behind to continue her search. Sarah wanted to say something but Chuck told her to let it lie. He was just happy they were together and back with their family. Sarah took over Bunny details. Chuck pitched in and wanted to help. When Chuck woke up the sun was up he rolled over to find Sarah putting Bunny back in her bed after her early morning feeding.

"You should've woken me up. I want to help out," said Chuck as he reached out for her. "Come here and let's cuddle for a bit."

"Sweetie, I don't know if you've noticed this or not but you're physically not equipped to do the feeding," said Sarah as she sat down next to him on the bed. They watched Bunny sleep. "But since you volunteered you've got the next diaper."

"I love you," said Chuck as he looked into her eyes and kissed her. "I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"That's good because we're not going anywhere. Do you really have to go back to work today? I'm taking the girls to the park wouldn't you like to ride the rides with them?"

"As much as I would I don't think Beckman or Casey would agree to let me. And John if you're listening I only said that to humor you. For the record I still think mayonnaise is a bad idea on any sandwich on a deserted island."

"Well you don't know what you'll be missing," said Sarah as she kissed him. "If you haven't figure it out yet let me show you again," she said as she kissed him again.

"How about I go in do a little work then duck out and meet you guys for lunch? Isn't there that hotdog truck that drives through the park?"

"Please after _Wienerlicious_ I hope I never see or smell another hotdog. There is that ice cream truck and that hamburger joint nearby."

"All your basic food groups and enough cholesterol to clog even the healthiest of arteries," said Chuck. Sarah punched him. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"For making fun of me… Chuck, should I try to cook more? Sam is basically living on ice cream and takeaway. What's going to happen next year when she starts school and visits her little friends? She'll see how things are different then she'll hate me forever."

"She won't hate you because you did or didn't cook for her. I think you're exaggerating a little. If she hates you it will be for something else."

"Like what? The fact that I'm always gone like you hate your mother. That's what you're trying to tell me isn't it? Sam's told you something hasn't she?"

"No she hasn't told me anything because she doesn't hate you. You need to stop spiraling. Sam loves you the same way I love you… well not exactly the same," said Chuck as he put his arms around her and kissed her. "I'll never get tired of looking into your eyes. If I could I'd drown myself in them."

"I love you too Chuck even when I didn't know I loved you I loved you," she said as she kissed him back pulling him into her.

"Ewe yuck I think I'm going to be sick," said Casey from the doorway. Sarah reached under her pillow pulled out a knife and threw it into the door frame slicing Casey's cigar in half.

"There's no smoking in here. There's a baby sleeping in here or can't you see. Next time it'll be even closer."

"Crap that was one of my good ones, a pre-revolutionary Costa Gravas double corona. It wasn't even lit," said Casey as he pulled the knife out of the door frame and tossed it on the bed then he picked up the other half of his cigar wondering if he could still smoke it.

"Don't you dare try to still smoke that thing in here," warned Sarah. "I can do this carnival trick all day until we have an oopsy."

"It probably wouldn't smoke right but I'll take it with me for break time. Bartowski can you cut the crap out about mayonnaise being a bad idea on any sandwich on a deserted island. You and Grimes have beat that one to death. Put some pants on we need to get out of here the General is waiting and you know she doesn't like to wait."

"I knew you were still listening in on us," said Chuck as he got indignant. "Where'd you hide the bug at? John, you should feel ashamed of yourself."

"Chill out Chuck your baby monitor is on and the other end is in the kitchen. I heard you guys talking when I came in and had my bowl of cereal. By the way I put up on your shopping list Capt'n Crunch either get the plain or the one with crunch berries."

"A 'please' every now and then would be nice," said Chuck. "You know they say you attract more flies with honey than you do with vinegar."

"Why would I want to attract flies unless I wanted to kill them? It seems to me to be a little silly but hey if it gets my itch scratched more power to it."

"I give up," said Chuck as he got up. He kissed Sarah then grabbed his suit disappearing into the bathroom." Sarah got up and looked in on Bunny.

"John, I want that bug out of here today or I'll grind it up and put it in your chicken à la king and don't give me any crap about the baby monitor because I know it's off."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckman was sitting in her officer waiting for Casey and Chuck to report in and as usual they were late. Before she would've gotten angry but now she was used to it so she spent the time weeding through the tons of paperwork that passed across her desk. She picked up one request that attracted her attention.

"Connie, can you get me my Major and tell him I want to see him right away in my office," said the General as she continued to read what was written inside.

"General you wanted to see me," said the Major as he stuck his head in her office. At first he wondered if he was in trouble. But she wasn't yelling so he was pretty much safe.

"Yes, I picked up this memorandum from the DEA. It's a request for us to do some intelligence gathering for them against a Mexican cartel. They're kind of vague about which cartel we're supposed to spy on and the scope of our intel gathering."

"I can call our liaison office and tell them we need more information before you can make a decision about the merits of their operation."

"That should really tick them off but I like it. If we piss them off enough they'll get mad call us and tell us everything they've got going."

"Or they don't tell us anything then seek help elsewhere. But I see what you mean. You don't trust they've told us everything in their request."

"One of the things that all my years of experience in this organization has taught me is never trust a guy who comes to you with his hand out because he's probably got a loaded weapon in the other."

"I'll call the DEA right away," said the Major as he started out. Diane looked at her watch then glanced at the set of clocks on the wall.

"Hold up I need for you to contact Castle and have those people contact me," she said but as she was talking Connie stuck her head in.

"It's Colonel Casey he's on monitor one for you," said Connie then ducked back out returning to her desk.

"Go take care of that other thing I told you to look into," said the General as the Colonel came up on the monitor. "Good you finally got around to checking in. I was beginning to wonder if there hadn't been a time change that I wasn't aware of."

"Funny General I thought you said at one time you did kid," said Chuck as he walked in front of the monitor with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"I didn't used to do a lot of things before like waiting forever for my agents to check in or having my orders blown off. Well this is a heads up the DEA has asked us to assist them with a sting operation but they've been a little vague about the details. I'm refusing to commit until I get details but you guys should be on standby."

"Has there been any word on Hector?" said Chuck. "We've been trying to paint a happy face on this for the girls but I'm still worried he might want to come after us."

"The last word I got was the other members of this so-call Terror, Inc. organization wanted to oust him in a coup attempt but he turned the tables on them and eliminated all its high ranking members. Right now he's off trying to rebuild his empire but as soon as I have viable intel I promise we'll take him out. In the meantime, stand by to stand by. Beckman out."

"Hey John, somewhere around noon I'm going to duck out and meet up with Sarah and Emma with the girls in the park."

"Are you asking me for my permission? If you are that would be a first."

"More I want you to know where we'll be until this Hector problem is taken care of."

"I understand and don't worry I've got you back."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

Blair and his friend drove their rental from Los Vegas to Los Angeles in record time driving through the night. They only stopped for gas and directions. This whole thing that had happened to them seemed so unreal that they thought somewhere along the drive they'd wake up to find out they had been dreaming. But they never woke up and somewhere before dawn the saw the signs they read welcome to L.A. county.

"Okay we're here. Now what?" asked Blair as they drove on. "I guess we could cruise by schools and see if we happen to spot her."

"And you call yourself smart? The only thing that will get us is arrested and put one the child predator hit list. If not a jail cell with someone named Bubba who likes pretty boys."

"Can we cut out the graphic novel and get back to what we're going to do? I say let's stop for breakfast then after we fill up on caffeine we hit up all the parks and playgrounds. I'm thinking maybe the kid was too young to be in school yet. I know what you're going to say but we have to look discreet or maybe we can hire some vagrants to do some leg work for us. "

"I could go for some breakfast but I don't know about you I don't want anything pork related that goes for bacon or ham as long as I live."

"I hear you there brother. There's a greasy spoon up ahead and judging from the big rigs parked out front it must be good. How does steak and eggs sound to you?"

"I don't know I was thinking more about maybe pancakes or even a bowl of oats. I might even become a vegetarian. But right now I just need coffee."

"I hear you there."

They pulled into the parking lot then got out of their car and walked inside. They were busy but not over run. Blair and his friend took a booth in the corner where they could talk privately. After sitting down the waitress came over and handed them menus. Before everything went sideways it started out quite pleasant.

"Can I get you boys some coffee while you look over the menu?" Both men nodded. The waitress went away then came back with a pot of coffee and topped off their cups. "Have you boys thought about what you want yet?"

"I'll have a double stake of pancakes but you can hold the sausage," said Blair's friend. The waitress looked at him strange then shook her head.

"Okay mister I'll have it put on a separate plate but the pancakes come with a choice either bacon or sausage links."

"Maybe you don't understand but you see I recently decided to become a vegetarian. If you had vegetable links I'd take a double order of those?"

"Mister, look around you does this look like a place that serves that kind of food. Sammy in the back heaps up the cholesterol on every plate of greasy fries and fatty hamburgers that are guaranteed to stop the healthiest of hearts. If you want food that's good for you, you need to find another restaurant. There's a reason these places are called greasy spoons."

"It says on the menu to ask what the special is. Do you have a breakfast special," asked Blair. The waitress held up her hand for him to wait.

"Sammy," she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Do we have any of the breakfast special left?" There was a pause of silence. "Excuse me but Sammy forgot to change out the batteries in his hearing aid this morning."

"I can hear you all right woman," a man screamed back. "Just hold your horses. Yeah we got too much you need to push it."

"Okay then the special today is scrambled eggs with pigs' brains. Can I entice you in ordering a double serving for the regular price?"

"No thank you. I'll just have plain toast," said Blair as he felt his stomach churn and tasted acid in his mouth. "Oh and more coffee, please."

"Sorry but we don't sell plain toast," said the waitress as she stood over them with her note pad. "You need to order something else."

"It says here I can modify my order the way I want it. Is that true?" The waitress nodded. "Good, I'll have an order of the creamed chipped beef over toast. You got that? Now you can bring us our coffee."

"Yeah, I'm not like Sammy I'm not deaf. So I got you one the creamed chipped beef on toast and for you double stack of pancakes with sausage on a separate plate. Are you Jewish or something? Never mind. You're orders will be right up," she said as she started to leave.

"Hold up I'm not done," said Blair. "On my order I want you to hold the creamed chip beef and bring me the toasted bread."

"And what do you want me to do with the creamed chipped beef?"

"You really don't want me to answer that. Lady, you don't know what we've been through but we've had a very bad night and right now we don't need any hassle. Just bring us our orders and get out of our faces."

The waitress disappeared shortly afterwards they heard a commotion in the kitchen then the waitress came back out following a man that looked like he shave every other day or when he remembered. He had what used to be a white hat on that was now beige with a sweat stain around the brim and an apron which had stains that matched things on the menu. The man took the apron off and threw it on a table as he walked back towards them.

"Blair, I don't think you're going to get your toast today. Down the coffee because I think that's about all we're going to get here."

"Which one of you bums smart mouthed to Agnes here?" said Sammy. "If you don't like what we cook you can move along."

"Listen friend," said Blair as he got up. "I didn't smart mouth off to anyone. I simply came up with a solution that would get me what I wanted given what you had to offer. The fact is I'm the one who ought to be complaining about paying for overpriced toast."

"I think you need to apologize to Agnes for the way you treated her and leave her a good tip," said Sammy raising his shirt showing he hand a Smith and Wesson revolver tucked in his belt. "Or else my friend here will show you the errors of your ways."

"Come on Blair we don't need another incident. Remember we've got to think about Joe and rescuing him. This doesn't matter in the scope of things. He's a twenty is that enough?"

"It's a good start. Now your loud mouth friend needs to match that then get out of here and we don't want to see your kind in here anymore."

Blair didn't know if it was because he was tired or fed up but people had been pushing them around for a while. First the casinos then this El Serpiente and now this small time thug.

"I'll give you what you're worth," said Blair. He tossed a penny on the table. "And friend I should ask for change."

"Why you…," said Sammy but Blair was quicker. All this time Blair was moving in closer to Sammy and now he reacted. Blair grabbed the pistol in Sammy's belt cocking the hammer back.

"Don't move a muscle or you're going to lose something you don't want to lose. You know for the past week we've been pushed and shoved around by thugs like you and I'm tired of it…"

"Listen guy that pistol has a hair trigger be careful down there. I'm sure we can come to some sort of mutual arrangement."

"Now we can come to an arrangement… you want me to be careful? Well my friend and I we're going to leave now. If you follow us I won't be responsible for what happens. Now both of you just sit down and hold hands. Close your eyes and pretend you're in church. You're praying that you hope I don't cap you fools before I leave. Anyone else wants some of this before we leave?"

"No, they've deserved that for some time now," said one of the truck drivers as he got himself a cup of coffee. "But you might want to get while the getting's good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam got up the ran to her parents' bedroom only to find it empty. She felt a little perplexed then ran into the kitchen but there was no one there either. She pulled out the step ladder and got herself a bowl then she went for the cereal. That was when she discovered they were out of Capt'n Crunch so she settled for Cheerios. She went to the fridge got the milk and made herself a bowl. As she sat down to eat she couldn't help but wonder if everyone hadn't gone to the park and left her behind.

"What are you going to do if they forgot about you," she said as she shoveled in a spoonful. "I could watch Masha and the Bear but I've already watched all the episodes."

She finished eating then put her bowl in the sink. After that she put the milk back in the fridge. But she still didn't know what to do.

"I could walk to the Buy More. Chuck was supposed to go to work today so he should be there. But what if he's not? Maybe Morgan will be there. I can play with him but he might not want to because he's at work. This is quickly becoming the most boring day of my life. Maybe I'll just drink the day away," said Sam. She went to the fridge and got out the juice sat back down at the table then poured herself a glass.

She heard the door open as she took a drink then she heard Sarah's voice. Her mother hadn't forgotten her after all.

"I need to go inside to see if Sam's awake," said Sarah as she came in through the front door to find Sam sitting at the kitchen table.

"You're up," said Sarah as she dropped her keys in the bowl next to the door. "Why didn't you come out side? I was sitting outside talking with Emma. Let me make you some breakfast…"

"I've already had breakfast. I made it myself and by the way we're out of Capt'n Crunch," said Sam as she took a sip of her juice. "Where's Bunny? She's not in her bed."

"No she's outside with Emma next to the fountain. As soon as Molly wakes up we can head for the park. Emma told me what you did for Molly when she didn't feel well. I want you to know we're all proud of you," said Sarah as she came over and sat down next to her.

"I kind of acted out with Alex. I know I shouldn't have but I did. I missed you and Chuck and so I kind of took it out on her."

"Well Alex hasn't told me anything so evidently it wasn't as bad as you thought. However, if you feel that badly about it you should be apologizing to her not to me. I used to get angry with my granny because Emma and Jack disappeared. I know what you're going through and I never wanted you to experience the same thing but here we are. However, there is one thing I want you to always remember and that's I love you so very, very much. When I have to be gone I'm always thinking of you."

"Are you going to have to go away again soon?" asked Sam as wrapped her arms around her and hugged her.

"I hope not, I really do hope not soon," said Sarah as she hugged her back. "Hey, can I have a sip of you juice," ask Sarah as she dried her eyes.

"Sure," Sam said as she slid the glass over. "What happened to my cereal? I know there was enough Capt'n Crunch left for this morning."

"Uncle Casey dropped by for Chuck this morning. We can stop off at the supermarket on the way home and get more. I want to get something to cook for tonight."

"You're going to buy pizza? The ones we order are much better or were you thinking about Chinese. But there again Sizzling Shrimp can't be beat."

"You know there are families who come home and eat home-cooked food … together sitting around a table," said Sarah. Sam looked at her like she was talking nonsense. "Well that's what we're going to do tonight."

"But it's not Thanksgiving or Christmas is it? I've heard about Christmas in July but we're months away," said Sam as she smiled and giggled.

"Funny but you're going to help. Now the decision is what are we going to cook? I was thinking about keeping out foray into the culinary arts to a minimum."

"I would agree with what you said if I understood what you said. You know there are laws against child labor," said Sam as Molly came in. "She can help too. Do you want to foray in the culinary arts? Oh, just say yes because I have to."

"Do I want to do what? I don't know right now I'd like to eat breakfast. Mom told me to come over here while she gets ready."

"Well the pickings are slim today. Casey beat us to the Capt'n Crunch so the only thing left is Cheerios or Oats. Mommy wants to cook dinner for us all and we were elected to help."

"You know there are laws against child labor," said Molly she got her cereal and Sam giggled as got her milk.

"Don't spill the milk and eat your cereal," said Sarah as she handed her a bowl. "I don't need the two of you ganging up on me. I know we can make a meatloaf."

"You mean something that looks like a big hamburger," said Sam as she smiled over at Sarah.

"Drink you juice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck walked up through the Buy More ducking out to meet up with Sarah and the girls when Morgan caught him. He tapped his watch looking at Chuck and Chuck replied by shrugging his shoulders. Then he motioned for him to follow him into his office. Once they were inside he closed the door.

"Chuck, where are you ducking out to," yelled Morgan. "It's not time for a break and it's too early for lunch so what gives? Just because we're friends doesn't mean you can take advantage of me like this." Morgan motioned for Chuck to look out the window. Underneath the window trying to act like they lost something was Skip and Fernando.

"Oh right. Well I was going to take an early lunchbreak if that's okay. Things are kind of slow so I was going to meet Sarah and the girls in the park then we're going to grab something to eat."

"It sounds like something longer that your lunchbreak," said Morgan as he went over to the window and kicked the panel beneath the window. Both Skip and Fernando popped up like in pop goes the Weasel.

"What'd you guys lose," said Chuck. "You've been looking for it as soon as I came in. Maybe we can come out and help you guys find whatever it is you've lost."

"Chuck, can't you see they lost their brains but that happened at birth," said Morgan. "Instead of trying to listen in on private conversations why don't you do something novel and do a little work for a change. I know that might sound strange but you should try it."

"Morgan, I really have to run I promised Sarah and I really need to see her. They're in the park waiting for me. Sarah said she was going to try to cook supper so I'd like it if you and Alex could come over."

"You mean she's ordering. I could go for some Thai food myself but I'll go along with whatever everyone else is having."

"No Morgan she's cooking, cooking. She's going to the supermarket after the park and buying everything she needs. I need you to show up and support her. This is important for her and whatever you do; don't make fun of her cooking."

"But why go through the hassle? It's not Thanksgiving or Christmas but we did get the advance sales catalog for Christmas in July."

"See now that's the sort of thing you can't do tonight. Please Morgan, do this for me. It's important for me because it's important for her."

"Okay, okay I'll try not to make any jokes but I'm putting 911 on speed dial. Didn't you say something about her poisoning a group of French diplomats?"

"They were assassins and she got them before they got her. And I'm happy she did. I hate to ask you but why did you bring this up?"

"Well the question my dear Chuck is did she do it intentionally or did her cooking do it for her," said Morgan. He saw the look Chuck gave him. "Okay buttoning it up I won't say another word."

"No it's best if you get this out of your system now before you come over. Just remember she's putting a lot of love into this meal."

"Just as long as there isn't any strychnine or arsenic I'll be okay." Chuck made the same face. "You were the one who told me to get it out of my system."

"Right I did." He went to the door. "Hey Big Mike," yelled Chuck. "Morgan wants to find out what you did last night. How's that new bed working out for you? I've got to run you can tell Morgan he can tell me. Little Buddy, that's called payback. You've been warned about tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and Sarah sat on a bench in the park with Bunny asleep in her pram while the girls went and played on the rides. Sam introduced Molly to all her friends then they took turns on the slide and swings. The sun was warm and felt good to Sarah after the time she'd spent up North.

"I wish Mary had come back with us. I know that's what Chuck wanted but she didn't. She had in her mind she wanted to finish going through that lab."

"If Chuck said to let it go then I think you ought. She's his mother after all and he knows how he wants to deal with her."

"Does he? I hear what he says but deep down I don't think that's the way he feels. I just wish Mary could see it too."

"It might not be that easy for her. She's thinking about what she wants to find and letting that cloud the way she sees the world around her. Her focus is making her oblivious to everyone around her."

"Okay so what do I do… I mean short of next time taking the shot. I'm open to any suggestions," said Sarah as she glanced over at Molly and Sam on the slide. Sam waved to her and she waved back. "Its things like today she's missing. She missed them with Chuck and she's missing them with Sam and Bunny."

"I don't know if there is a quick and easy answer. You just need to be close to Chuck and if he says he's okay with it support him."

"Even if I know that's not what he really wants."

"Especially then because he may realize he's not going to change Mary and what he is actually doing is trying to convince his heart what his brain already knows. I feel sad for him but I don't think there's anything any of us can do except for those two."

"I guess you're right it's just Chuck is always ready to help people out. I don't know if I told you this but the first time I met him there was this little girl and her father who came into the Buy More. The father came in desperate because he shot his daughters recital with a camera that had no film in it."

"I bet that went over well with his wife so what did Chuck do sell him film? Then what did he do?"

"He used the TV room in he Buy more to recreate the recital so the father could film it but that wasn't just it. The little girl was timid and was acting shy he asked her what was wrong and she said, 'I'm usually in the back row. I'm too tall. I block the other ballerinas.' Then Chuck told her and I remember what he said, 'Can I tell you a secret? But you can't tell the other girls. Real ballerinas are tall.' I think that was when I fell in love with him."

"Maybe you realized that if he could make that little girls' dreams come true he could make yours too. But look at me what do I know. Hey where did Sam and Molly disappear to?"

"What? They were just over there on the slide a few minutes ago. Crap where have the gone to. Oh no see that group of kids I bet they're in the middle. What is Sam up to now?"


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

Two poorly dressed men walked into the park one sat up a table near the playground. Then he took out a deck of cards pulling out of the deck four cards, three kings and the queen of hearts. He sat the four cards down on the table then started hawking asking people to place a bet. The other man his accomplish came over acting like a disinterested stranger.

"Anyone want to win some easy money... easy money right here. Just come and get it. All you have to do is place a bet and you're almost guaranteed to be a winner. Mister you want to try your hand?"

"Sure why not here I'll match your bet I want some of that easy money," said the man's associate. "Now tell me what I have to do?"

"It's easy watch the lady… watch her close," said the man as he began moving the cards around. "Keep your eye on her because she's a crafty one. Okay now tell me where she's at."

"Right there," said the accomplish as he pointed at the card. "Come on let's see so you can give me my money." The man turned it over and there was the queen.

"Well you beat me this round. You're on a winning streak so do you want to go another? Maybe we could up the ante a bit how about let's go twenty dollars," said the Conman. He pulled twenty from his shirt pocket popped the bill with both hands then laid it on the table.

"Well that will be my twenty very soon," said he man as he pulled out ten plus the other ten he'd won. A crowd started to form around the men as the Conman started moving the cards around again.

"Are you watching the queen? She's the fickle type one day you're in her good graces the next you're sleeping out back with the dog. Are you watching her? You'd better keep an eye on her or she'll get away," said the dealer. This time he slowed down the shuffle so anyone standing by could see where the queen was.

"Okay Mister, now tell me where the queen is." However, this time the man intentionally pointed at the wrong card. The crowd standing around them all took a deep gasp and moaned at the same time.

"Buddy you need to make an eye appointment," said one of the men standing in the crowd watching as the conman flipped over the cards. The bait was set now he just had to reel in the fish and he didn't have to wait long.

"You got twenty you want to give me?" said a man from the crowd.

"Hey wait a minute I was here first. I want some of the action," said another man. Then another and another until he had about a grand riding on the table. He did the same move as before but he picked up the pace. This time it wasn't so easy to pick where the queen was. But they all had an idea where she was and they picked a card but when he turned it over it was a king.

"Sorry better luck next time," said the man as he started to reach for the cash. The man was beginning to wonder if they weren't going to have to move on to another park their mark wasn't here. Then suddenly things changed.

"Guys, you've just been conned and not a very good con at that," said Molly. "The card was never on the table..."

"No it's in his shirt pocket," said Sam. "You know you're not very good at this game mister. I could do better."

"Because when you know all the cons..." said the man.

"You'll never be a sucker," said both Molly and Sam as they looked at each other puzzled wondering how the man knew that."

"Got you," said the conman then he played it off. "Kids, shouldn't you be playing on the rides or playing in the middle of the street anywhere but here. Shove off go find your parents you're bothering me. You do have parents or did they run off and leave you here to pester me?"

"Hey let's have a look in your shirt pocket," said one man as another grabbed him from behind. "Look what I found the queen of hearts. Looks like you deserve the queen of clubs."

"Make a hole, Homeland" said Sarah as she pushed through showing her badge. "What's going on here?" The Conman used the distraction Sarah caused as a window of opportunity. He broke free and ran but as he ran he looked over at his partner and nodded.

"Say cheese," said the conman's partner as he took a photo of Sarah kneeling down talking to Molly and Sam. Then he turned and ran as fast as he could.

"Hey! What the heck?" said Sarah as she reached in her bag for her Smith and Wesson but there were too many people for her to pull on an unarmed man.

"Don't worry I got this," said Chuck as he came out of nowhere chasing after the guy through the park. The man thought he was home free when he saw the back fence. All he had to do was up and over. His conman partner was waiting on the other side.

"Toss me the phone then up and over," yelled the conman. "You've done this a million times. Just toss me the phone first you don't want to risk dropping it."

"Okay, okay," said the man as he was starting to run out of breath. He tossed the phone to his partner then he readied himself for the jump.

"Oh no you don't," said Chuck as he flashed. He drew his dart pistol and fired two darts without breaking stride. The man had started his leap for freedom but both darts tagged him in the back. He dropped on the wrong side of the fence.

The man's partner ran hopping on the first bus that passed as Chuck arrived. There was nothing Chuck could do about him but this one had some explaining to do.

"John, I'm going to need a prisoner transport van and a hood at the park... no it's not for Emma. Just get over here on the double."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the ranch house outside of Los Vegas a vet was taking care of Joe's leg as El Serpiente looked out the window. Day was breaking and the first rays were starting to be seen. The night creatures were looking for some place dark and cool to retreat to where they could wait out the hot day. This was part of the day he liked the most this and sunset but that was only natural. These were the times of day when snakes hunted.

"Okay you should be all right in a few days," said the Vet. "Here take half a pill twice a day until their gone. It's an antibiotic I use for horses that's why I said half it."

"Thanks doc," said El Serpiente as he put two C-notes in the doctor's shirt pocket. Then had one of his men escort him out.

"I should still go to a hospital or to see a real doctor. I need a second opinion," said Joe but his host really wasn't listening to him. "I need a doctor... a real doctor."

"No you need to shut up or what you'll get is driven out in the desert a hole put in your head then left for the vultures. You'd better hope your friends come through because you had me tap Paco. He was one of my better dealers..."

"If he was one of your best then I'd hate to think about what the rest look like. No offense but either this Paco thought we weren't very good or he was just plain sloppy but his card handling left a lot to be desired."

"Then let's see if you can do better," said El Serpiente as he pulled out a deck of cards then tossed them to Joe. "Let's see how you deal. Dealer calls the game."

"Okay I'm partial towards five card stud three down two up and no wild cards. Let's start the ante at twenty dollars," said Joe as he cracked the seal on the deck then shuffled. He laid it out for El Serpiente to cut then he dealt out three cards face down. They played through most of the morning with Joe holding his own. Somewhere around lunch they decided to break.

"I know you're cheating because no one is that lucky but I can't see how. You are good mister and that's why I ought to shoot you."

"You've already done that," said Joe as he took half his horse pill. "I'm kind of tired right now can we take a breather then come back?"

"I'll have one of my men take you to a room. They'll bring you something to eat then you should get some sleep. You're going to need it because you're my new dealer tonight. You make me some good money and I just might not kill you when this is all over."

"You aren't going to hurt the kid are you? I know I should mind my place but the kid is just a kid and any problem you have with her grandfather you two can work out together."

"Oh no you've gotten me all wrong I don't want to hurt anyone. As a matter of fact in a few years the kid can come work for me if she's as good as you say she is. A good portion of what you see here today is thanks to lucky Jack. We were partners he used to work the strip find the really big whales and bring them here for a no limits game. Money was pouring in back then one day he just up and left. The money started to dry up. I've managed to keep this place going with whales like your friends who get themselves kicked out of the casinos but I need Jack to turn things around."

"Well I'll do my best this evening to help out. You can count on me," said Joe as he started to hobble out on crutches.

"I plan on it and if you cause me to lose money I'll cut off your little toes. You don't need them anyway then we'll work from there."

"Then what well you do with them? Are you going to feed them to the pigs like you did that guys body last night?"

"No those go to the chickens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Castle Chuck was looking up at General Beckman on one monitor while he watched Casey and Sarah interrogate the perp from the park in another. They were called by the General almost as soon as they got in. Morgan took Emma and Kat to his office with the girls so the General wouldn't have a cow because there were civilians in Castle.

"I don't understand," said Chuck as he pretended not to know why she called. "We've already talked this morning General. Please tell me there's been a break through finding Hector's whereabouts?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing question. CCTV feeds were sent to me from the L.A. office. It has someone that looks like you bagging and tagging a civilian. I know you don't go around tranqing people off the street so I have to ask myself what this could be about."

"Me? Who me? I've been here working my fingers to the bone saving small electronic devices. I wanted to take my lunchbreak to be with Sarah and the girls but I was too backed up with work."

"I don't suppose I can talk to Colonel Casey because he's probably with your prisoner in detention cell three considering it's the only one we can't see from here."

"You can't? I don't know why I can see it fine from here," said Chuck as he watched Sarah starting to look like she was getting serious. "The Colonel is on the Buy More floor trying to seal the deal on a Beastmaster if you switch your view you'll see him." Chuck had set up a loop from feeds before for this specific purpose.

"Okay I see him," said the General. "I don't know what you guys are up to but I've got the DEA coming over to brief me so don't get too comfortable there. Beckman out."

The screen went out just in time. Chuck worked some on the Castle climate controls then ran back to the lab as he watched the interrogation on the monitor. He had to get inside before things got out of hand.

[Meantime back in interrogation]

"Okay Lorenzo let's go over this again. Who do you work for? And why did you take photos of my partner and those kids in the park? Are you some sort of pervert?"

"Where am I? How'd I get here? I want a lawyer? You haven't read me my rights yet so go ahead then I can tell you to go get screwed."

"Lorenzo, look around you does this look like a police interrogation room? And do we look like cops? You'd better tell me what I want to know or I'm going to introduce my fist to your face."

"I'm no stool pigeon and I'm no rat so you can do whatever you want. I'm not talking," said Lorenzo then he got quiet.

"Well we'll see about that," said Sarah as she dropped a bag on the desk in front of him. It made a metallic clink. "Let me take a crack at him."

"Yeah lady, I'll vote for that," said Lorenzo. If you take off these cuffs we can really get down to interrogating.

"You want to see what I've got?" said Sarah as she rolled out a belt with different items like a pair of tin sips, pliers, screwdrivers, a corkscrew all made out of surgical steel. "I don't hear you running your mouth anymore. Do you feel like talking yet?"

"American agent in a government facility would never use any of that. I'm not afraid," said Lorenzo. Suddenly the air condition felt like it went off and it started getting warm inside.

"You're right. Normally, I wouldn't threaten a subject with death by ammonia injection… burning somebody from the inside out. Doesn't sound like something that's in the Geneva Convention, does it? But you took a photo of me and my children. Your partner said a catchphrase that belongs to someone close so I want answers and not answering is not an option."

"Is that it? You want to appeal to what? My sense of what is right? When you're living on the street you don't have that luxury."

"Then why don't I remove your thumbs then let's see how you handle cards after that." Sarah grabbed the tin snips from the belt but Casey stopped her.

"No you can't do that not here. Beckman already knows we grabbed this guy and we can't afford of her to find him mutilated."

"Out of my way John," said Sarah. "Who said anything about anyone finding him afterwards? That's what shovels are made for."

"Step back and take a deep breath you're not thinking right and you know it. Ask yourself would Chuck want you to do this? You're not thinking right and it's because of this stupid heat. The AC must be on the blitz."

"You can leave go and check on it that way while you're gone I can have a nice chat with Lorenzo. We can use the time to get to know each other better."

"I don't hardly think so," said Casey. They started to go at each other but Chuck came in just in time before anything broke out.

"Guys, guys both of you take a break. I covered with Beckman for you Big Guy you were selling a Beastmaster. Why don't you two go out where it's cool and leave Lorenzo with me? Lorenzo, you look a little hot here's a bottle of cool water."

"Getting all chummy with our perp won't help," said Casey as he went out. Sarah looked at Chuck then at Lorenzo then back at him. Chuck smiled and nodded. She kissed him then left. The cooler air outside the cell felt good and refreshing.

"Come on John, follow me let's go watch. Chuck's got a plan," said Sarah as she started to run around to the observation room.

"I want to check on the air conditioning first. I don't know how hot it is in there."

"Leave it that's a part of Chuck's plan I'm sure of it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blair and his friend checked into the Waldron and from there they ran their base of operations out of their hotel room. The plan was simple they sent a few vagrants out to try and find Sam in the parks. They were given instructions to get a group of kids together then use the catchphrase. If anyone completed it they were to take a picture with the phones. Then they were to come to the Waldron where they would get their reward but only if they had the right picture. After showering and shaving they felt human again then they went down to the hotel restaurant and had diner together.

"I don't know about you but my mushroom risotto was really good and I really liked it with the grilled chicken."

"Or it could be we're just really hungry. I have to make a mental note not to ever stop off in that greasy again."

"But look at you going all psycho-assassin in there. Blair, I would've never thought you had it in you and to tell you the truth you had me so scared I thought I was going to have to change my pants. I don't think Sammy will ever forget you. What are you going to do with his pistol? You aren't going to keep it are you?"

"I hadn't thought about it but I might. We're going to need something if El Serpiente decides to double cross us. I don't think you can trust his kind… you know psycho-assassin."

"You mean like you? Geez, I can't believe what you did. Where did you grow them at? You must've added extra fertilizer or something. This isn't the Blair I know from accounting."

"Maybe I was just fed up and went postal on them. Let's move over to the bar and wait for our pigeons to come home. If you want, we can divide this in two or three hour shifts. You can go up to the room and crash for a bit while I wait down here then we switch."

"I could use a nap right now. I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes open. So once we've identified the kid then what we call or drive back to Los Vegas?"

"I don't know I haven't thought it out that far yet. El Serpiente gave us the phone to use so I guess we run with that. We'll ask him what he wants us to do but we're going to need proof of life no matter what he says."

"So you've got the first shift I'm going up to the room and crash. You might have to call up to the room and wake me because when my head hits that pillow it will be lights out."

"Just shut up and get out of here," said Blair as he moved over. He took up a booth in the corner where he could see people coming and going.

"Can I get you something," said the waitress as soon as he got comfortable. "Would you like a menu for the bar?"

"No, I'll have a Bloody Mary but go easy on the tobasco," said Blair as he took up his post waiting for one of their mignons to come home. He didn't have to wait long for the first guy to show up. He came over and sat across from Blair.

"I found her I know I did," said the man. The waitress came over looking at the man up and down but Blair waved her off. The last thing he wanted was to give alcohol to a drunk. If he did, he'd be buying drinks all afternoon and into the night.

"Let me see," said Blair as he took the phone from the guy and looked at the photos the man took. "Didn't we tell you the girl we were looking for was blonde? You've got pictures of kid with ever sort of hair color but none of them are blond."

"Maybe she dyed her hair…. Yeah that's it she dyed her hair because she knew you guys were looking for her but I found her so where's my reward?"

"Did any of them answer the catchword phrase?" asked Blair but the man just sat there with an empty stare. "Well did she? Geez you forgot what to ask, didn't you?"

"I can't help it. It was complicated and at the time I'd just finished the last of my brown paper bag special."

"Here's fifty buckets now get out of here," said Blair. "Don't make a scene and don't complain. That's about the easiest fifty bucks you've ever earned now get or I'll have you tossed out on your ear."

"Oh man, don't be like that," said the man but Blair was adamant. So the guy got up grabbed Blair's drink then downed it. "I'm out of here." The waitress immediately came over and cleared the table.

"I'll have a bourbon neat this time. Sometimes when you have to do something uncivil you need to deal with the incivil." The waitress looked at him strange. "Never mind just bring me my bourbon, George Dickel if you've got it."

No sooner had the waitress left then another one of their men they'd sent out came in. He looked around then came up to Blair.

"Before you sit down did the girl answer the catchword phrase? Because if she didn't you might as well move along."

"She did and she caught me when I did my little sleight of hand trick. Here's her photo like you asked," said the man handing Blair the phone. The waitress came over and put Blair's drink in front of him then started to walk away.

"Hold up a moment. What would you like to drink? I'm drinking bourbon. I want you to tell me everything."

"Scotch single malt you can pick the label."

"You heard the man," said Blair. "Now let's get back to business."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Chuck got Sarah and Casey out of the interrogation room then he walked back over in front of Lorenzo. He didn't say a word he just sat down and began playing with Sarah's equipment. He looked over everything then put everything back but all in silence without saying a word. The longer he was silent the more the silence filled the room with noise until Lorenzo couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm not answering your questions so it's useless to ask me anything," said Lorenzo. But Chuck didn't answer he just sat there. "Did you hear me I'm not answering a thing?"

"I don't think I've asked you anything. You know all these things you see in front of you and the torture... well they really don't work. You want to know why?"

"Okay I'll play along," said Lorenzo. "Why don't they work? Because your two friends who were in here before certainly thought they did." Chuck looked at Lorenzo's face as sweat rolled down it and he knew then he was fruit ripe for the picking.

"That's because you have to use them to make the detainee realize that you mean business and from there it escalates. Until well people sitting were you're sitting now will say anything to make the pain go away whether it's true or not. If you don't want that bottle of water, I'll take it. Geez is it hot in here."

"No, I'm going to drink it or is that what you want me to do?" said Lorenzo as he looked at the bottle. The heat was causing him to have a hard time deciding.

"Well if you're not I could use a drink and the first one to crack the seal it's his unless you want backwash," said Chuck. Lorenzo instinctively pulled the bottle near him. He cracked the top and saw the seal was intact. He turned the bottle up guzzling it all down. Chuck tapped on the mirror behind him and held up two fingers.

"Can we get two more bottles of water in here? Boy you were thirsty," said Chuck. He didn't have to wait long before Sarah came in and handed him two more. She kissed him then left.

"Is she your girlfriend or something? How'd that happen and on what planet is that right," said Lorenzo. "Wow I don't feel so good. I think I'm coming down with something."

"Yes you are," said Chuck as he drank out of one of the bottles then handed Lorenzo the other. "She's my wife and those kids you took photos of one of them is my daughter. Remember what I said about these toys you had to use them to make the detainee realize you mean it. Watch this," said Chuck. He poured some of his water into Lorenzo's first bottle then he put the lid on it and squeezed. A stream of water came out of a minute hole.

"What the heck is that?" said Lorenzo. He was starting to sweat profusely getting his shirt soaked. He looked at the bottle he had in his hands.

"Oh that one you can drink I got you on the first. What you just saw in my show-and-tell was a needle hole where I injected inside a very rare and almost always fatal African virus. You'll be dead within twelve hours..."

"If... there has to be an 'if' there just has to be. What have you done to me? You can't do this... it's not right. Oh I don't feel good," said Lorenzo as he bent contorted over the table.

"I think you're living testimony that I can even if the living part is only for a little while longer. Headache, eyes feel puffy yes it's setting in. You asked about an 'if' well there is a cure," said Chuck as he pulled out two vials. "These are the only two cures outside of Africa," he said as knock one off the table then stepped on it.

"No, what are you doing. You can't. No don't do that give it to me I have to have it please. Please give me the other one I need it."

"Yes you most certainly do need this but if you want me to give it to you you're going to have to earn it. I want to know everything and when I say everything I mean everything. You leave out one vowel or one consonant and well you now know what I'm capable of."

"Who are you? What kind of man would do this?" said Lorenzo. "Geez I think I'm burning up. Okay I'll tell you everything."

"Then start speaking we'll tape your confession and remember what I said. Who are you working for and why did they want those photos?"

Lorenzo told them everything about being approached at the bus stop then being told to go to the parks to look a smart little blonde headed girl who would finished the catchphrase. He told them they were supposed to take photos then go to the Waldron hotel. The men that hired them would be waiting in the lobby or bar for them to return with the phones.

"How many people did these two men send out? Did they give you their names and could you describe them?"

"I don't know how many people they sent out and describe them... well there were average people although they looked a lot like us. In that they could've used a shower and shave. I heard them say they'd been on the road all night. As far as their names one was called Blair and the other Barney now will you give me that medicine?"

"Barney and Blair," said Chuck as he turned the names around in his head. For some reason they sounded familiar like he should know them but nothing came to him.

"Mister, I held up my half of the bargain now you need to hold up yours. Please the medicine... I need the medicine now please."

"I bet you won't be taking anymore photos of kids," said Chuck as he tossed the vial to the man. He fumbled with it until he had it. Then he broke the cap and downed the contents. "There you should be all better if that's the way you could describe how you were before. One of my associates will be with you shortly. Just hang tight and don't go anywhere."

Chuck walked out of the detention cell to find Sarah and Casey waiting for him outside the door. Casey had a look about him while Sarah's was more a question mark about what he'd done.

"Okay we know you didn't inject him with that African virus because we don't have anything like that in the lab or do we?" asked Casey.

"Of course not that was cocktail of the various flu viruses that we keep in the lab to make people indisposed when we need them out of the way."

"Then the other vial that you gave him," said Sarah. "What was in that... an antiviral? But that's going to take time."

"True but I combined it with Vitamin B and a little bit of synthetic adrenaline. It's a bit of a pick me up that will make him feel better until the antiviral takes effect. We need to run down to the Waldron and see if we can find these people. I don't know why the names Blair and Barney are not new to me but I can't remember why."

"I'll get our boy ready for transport," said Casey. "We're going to need him to spot our perps in the hotel. Then I'll give him a little whiff of X-13 before we cut him loose."

"Well while you boys handle the package I'm going to go up and see how our two little girls are holding up."

"Don't say anything about the photo," said Chuck. "If they ask the men were persons of interest in another case we were working and they happened to be in the park. There's no reason get them scared or paranoid."

"I agree," said Sarah then she kissed him. "Call me when you guys are ready to roll I want to go with you and meet these guys."

"Come on Chuck, let's get out friend ready for transport we need to get out of here. The dillydallying you can do when we get back."

"Really we're going to go with dillydallying? And what's with the bandana over your face? Are you planning on robbing a stagecoach on the way to the Waldron? Come on Big Guy he's already seen you face and you plan on using X-13 gas on him anyway."

"This is all there is between me and the microbes you let loose in there when you infected our perp. I don't want to catch the flu. I have it from a good source that the different flu strains were invented by the commies to weaken the west."

"By whom the Enquirer or did you read it on the internet now there's a reputable source if ever there was one."

"I know," said Casey. "Now come on and stop your yapping."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Morgan's office

Molly and Sam sat in chairs facing Morgan's desk with Emma sitting in Morgan's chair facing them. Kat took Bunny to change in the bathroom while Morgan took off leaving them alone. Sam looked around the room trying to avoid eye contact with Emma while Molly began to swing her legs back and forth.

"I'm waiting for an explanation," said Emma. "Molly sit still and Sam look at me when I'm talking to you. I want to know what happened in the park."

"Nothing really happened," said Molly as she looked over at Sam. Sam nodded. "We were playing on the swings I think..."

"You were on the swings I was on the slide because you wore that skirt and I wore pants. I told you the slide gets hot when the sun comes out."

"You're right I didn't bring any and the sun got the slide too hot for me to slide down so I went to the swings. If we're going to be here for a while I really need to get a pair of pants."

"Don't try to change the subject. You know you two are not to go off by yourselves without telling someone. Molly, you're older so you should've known better. Sam, you know the park so you should've known where you went was too far away."

"Yes ma'am," said the two girls as they looked down at their feet. "We're sorry," said Molly then she elbowed Sam to speak up.

"No, I'm not sorry. The man was cheating and he was stealing taking those people's money. You saw that too," said Sam to Molly. They had a type of shell game going. There were two of them. The first guy set the bait by winning then losing. Everyone else thought it was an easy win so they put their money down when the winning card wasn't even on the table. I don't have to explain to you how the shell game works."

"Sam, you can't go around calling out people that's what the police are for. Someday this could get you into trouble. You should've come to me or to your mother and tell us not take matters into your own hands." There was a knock on the door then Sarah stuck her head in.

"Emma, I need to talk to you outside. You girls sit where you're at and don't move. Sam, don't you dare play with Morgan's trap door." Molly looked at her puzzled.

"There's a button under the desk that if you push it you go swoosh down a tube into Castle down below but you end up in a holding cell. Given the way the wind is blowing now they'd leave us in there."

[Outside the door]

"Emma, I need you to take the girls back home and stay there with them. We're taking the perp to the Waldron where he's going to identify the people who put him up to taking the photos of me and the girls."

"Do you know why these people wanted photos of you two? I mean it doesn't sound that random. Could it be for that other thing?"

"If that other thing you're talking about is the intersect I don't think so. The one perp said, 'if you know all the cons...'"

"You'll never be a sucker," finished Emma. "You don't think your father has something to do with this? I know he's conned a lot of people over the years. We've seen his chickens come back to roost. But if they took a photo of you and Sam then you must've been involved in the con."

"I don't know the perp said the names of the people behind them were a Blair and a Barney but neither of those names sticks out in my memory. But like you said there were so many I could've easily forgotten them."

"You were just a baby back them," said Emma as she caressed Sarah's face. "This is my fault for leaving you with your father."

"In all fairness I was about Molly's age and you didn't leave me with Jack you left me with Granny. I chose to run away with Jack. I made my choice and now I've got to live with it."

"But you were only a child," said Emma. Sarah took hold of Emma's hand.

"Some kids don't have that luxury." In that moment her phone rang. It was Chuck signaling it was time to roll. "I have to go. We'll all meet up back at Echo Park. If you want to do something call Jack and ask him if those names mean anything to him. Whatever you do don't say anything about this this to the girls."

"Of course not I told them we were upset with them because they ran off without telling us where they were and for getting in the middle of that ruckus in the park. But Sam said she didn't think she did anything wrong because the men were cheating. How would she qualify what your father used to do?"

"You mean what we used to do. She has a better center for what's right and wrong than I did at her age that's for sure. But that's because of her father," said Sarah as her phone rang again. "I need to run. Crap I was going to cook supper tonight. It looks like takeaway again. We'll see everyone tonight," said Sarah as she hurried off.

"Do you mind if I grab some papers off my desk," said Morgan. "I need to get some invoices to check off the merchandise we received."

"Sure go ahead Morgan it's your office," said Emma as she watched Sarah leave. Emma was still outside the door after Morgan walked in.

"Have you seen my son anywhere," asked Big Mike. "I'm in the back with the delivery and it's getting in the way of my reading. I'm in the good part of this Danielle Steele novel and let me tell you it's a page turner."

"Morgan went into his office," said Emma as she went inside with him. But the office was empty the girls and Morgan were gone. "I guess he stepped out without me seeing him."

"Doesn't matter here's the folder I need now I can get this taken care of and get back to my book," said Big Mike picking it up off the middle of Morgan's desk. Emma walked back outside looking around. Kat waved to her from the other side of the floor.

"I lost the girls and Morgan," said Emma. "Do you know anything about this trap door in Morgan's office? Sarah told Sam not to play with it."

"Yeah but don't worry about it or them. I just got a call from Alex. Morgan and the girls are trapped down in detention. They have to wait until she gets here because John changed the access to detention and accidently forgot to put Morgan on it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Waldron Blair and Barney were on the phone with El Serpiente keeping him informed about their find. They sent him copies of the photos they had. However, they expected him to be pleased and release Joe but instead he was almost angry with them.

"There you go you can see from the photos we sent you that we held up our end of the bargain. Now we expect you to hold up yours and let Joe go."

"What end of the bargain are you talking about? You were supposed to find the kid not sent me photos of her. What am I supposed to do with this? Do I need to send some boys and show you how you're supposed to do this?"

"Look they were in the public park near a place called Echo Park. It can't be that hard to find her. We'll do a drive by in the neighborhood and see what we can find. It's not that late we'll go back to the park and look around."

"You do that then call me back when you have an address. Remember your buddy's health is in your hands. One more false move like this and I'll send you his hands then I'll come for your heads. Do we understand each other?" He didn't wait for an answer there was a click and the line went dead.

"I don't like this Blair he didn't let us speak to Joe. How do we even know he's still alive? Don't you think it's time we take this to the police?"

"No, not yet if we do that Joe really will be dead and us afterwards. Come on we've got the kid's photo let's go to the park and see if we can find out where she lives. We can do this you just have to hold it together for a little while longer."

"Okay," said Barney. He grabbed his jacket then they left. Walking out of the hotel Blair noticed their informant was still drinking away his reward in the bar. They went out and had the valet bring their car around front. As their car was arriving the team pulled into the parking garage below.

[Inside the van]

"Yeah John," said Chuck. "So let me hear again how you accidently forgot to put Morgan on the access for detention like we're really supposed to believe that."

"You can believe whatever you want to believe but I wasn't going to let the idiot accidently let any prisoners out. I would've accidently forgot to put you on the access too but I figure you'd just hack the system and bust my keypads."

"And on that you would've been correct so how are we going to do this? We can't very well walk Lorenzo through the Waldron not in the condition he's in."

"I told you I wanted to hose him down but you said we didn't have time. I'm also not the one who raised the temperature in the interrogation room to sub-Sahara hot."

"It worked didn't it. So this is what we're going to do. Sarah and I will walk up through the lobby we'll take hidden cameras with us plus we'll tap into the hotel CCTV feeds. You stay here with Lorenzo and let us know if he sees his employers. Sarah and I will go because a couple will draw less attention then two men and a woman."

"I don't know about that the Waldron has a reputation for that sort of thing," said Lorenzo. "You might just fit in. Ouch!" he said as Sarah cracked him over the back of the head with a collapsible baton.

"I'm sorry did that hurt? That just slipped in my hand," said Sarah. "Remember I'm the mother and the sister of the girls you took photos of. If anything happens to them, you will be the first person I come looking for and what you just got will seem like a tickle in comparison."

"Sarah let's go," said Chuck as he held out his hand and helped her out of the back of the van. Then Casey closed the door behind them. They walked over to the elevator then took it up to the lobby.

"I know what you're thinking Chuck that this has something to do with Jack and you're probably right. I talked with Emma she's going to call Jack and run those two names by him."

"Well let's not jump to conclusions yet. It might point in that direction but that maybe just what it looks like now. There could be other reasons too."

"Chuck, you're attributing good intentions to him because you're a good person. I know who my father is Chuck."

"Well, he must have done something right. You turned out pretty good," said Chuck as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Ewe Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick," they heard in their earbuds. "Can you to stop doing that for a little while I'd like to be able to keep my lunch down. Right now all I'm seeing is close up of your blouse and your shirt. I can almost do a thread count. Can we get our heads in the mission here?"

"Roger that," said Chuck as they both tried to stifle laughs. The doors to the elevator opened and they walked off. They walked through the main lobby. Chuck went to the dining room and glanced around.

"No nothing," radioed Casey. "Go find Sarah then check out the bar." Chuck rejoined Sarah then they went inside the bar and looked around like they were trying to find a booth.

"There he is," said Lorenzo. "That guy in the booth in the corner. He was my partner and look at him. Crap he's drinking up all our profits."

"You heard the man corner booth in the back," radioed Casey. "But we may be too late."

"Well we'll soon find out," said Sarah. "Sweetie, back my play," she said as she went towards the man in the booth.

"I don't know if I like this," said Chuck as he followed her back.

"Just get your butt in gear and back her up," radioed Casey. "Remember you both are professionals and that goes for you Bartowski."

"But professional what?" said Lorenzo. Casey turned around and popped him in the face.

"That didn't slip," said Casey. "Okay heads in the game let's take this jerk."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

El Serpiente hung up the phone then looked at his Lieutenant that was sitting across from him. He studied the man for a bit but long enough to make him nervous. El Serpiente got up went over to his bar and poured two glasses of Tequila then came back and set the glass in from of him. He raised his glass and then both down it. El Serpiente then held his glass up and looked at the room through it as if he was seeing the world differently.

"What is it El Jefe, Boss? Did I do something wrong? If I did just tell what it is and I'll do whatever you want to make it right."

"What? No, you didn't do anything. No, I was thinking I don't trust these idiots to get the job done for me. I want you to take some of our men and go find this kid and her parents then bring them here to me. I want them brought here but I don't want them hurt. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course but if they don't want to come we might have to use a little force to convince them... you know to get them to cooperate."

"That is totally acceptable," said El Serpiente as he went over grabbed the bottle then came back. He poured his man another drink then himself. "Pick out four men then leave for L.A. The two idiots are staying in the Waldron."

"What do you want me to do with them? You know if they cruise around a residential neighborhood they're liable to get pulled over and if they get pulled over well..."

"I see what you're getting at they're liable to get caught then give us up. It would be a shame if they had an accident while they were there. L.A. can be a violent city especially if you enter the wrong neighborhoods."

"Yes it can be deadly for the wrong people. I want to take Jesus, Paco, Enrico and Diego with me. They all speak good English and can blend in. Plus, if push comes to shove they know their way around a firearm."

"Just remember I told you I wanted them taken unharmed but you need to protect yourselves. What are you telling me you're afraid of those two gringos? You saw them here you say boo and they'd jump through the ceiling."

"True but even a rabbit if he feels he has nothing to lose with turn and fight. Our two little bunnies might be full of surprises."

"I don't see it happening but they are loose ends that need to be taken care of. Go do what I told you just call me when you reach L.A. Who knows maybe the idiots might have found the kid and her mother I asked them to find. If that's the case, I'll leave it up to your discretion on how to handle them."

"They got Marco killed so don't look to me to have any sympathy for them. If you leave it to me, you know which way I'm going to go with this."

"I know and I wouldn't have told you if I didn't want you to do it. Here have another drink then hit the road. I need to open the front doors to our evening's guests. Joe had better show me he's got the right stuff or he'll be joining Marco. With all this extra feed the hogs should be getting about the right size to slaughter. Oh Miguel on your way out have Lucas come in." Miguel left and Lucas came immediately inside.

"El Jefe, you wanted to see me," said Lucas after Miguel left. "What can I do for you? Oh and by the way our guests are here for tonight's game."

"Good have someone go get Joe and have him driven over. It's time he demonstrated he's worth feeding. Miguel will be out of town for a few days so I want you to fill in for him as my Lieutenant. Now wipe that stupid grin off your face and get me Joe." Lucas got up and left leaving El Serpiente in his office by himself. He went over poured himself another glass then looked out the window into the night.

"El Jefe, you wanted to see me," he could hear himself say. He remembered he was a lot like Lucas in the day. He walked into this very room all those years ago.

"Yes, I want you to go into Vegas and check out this card shark who just blew into town. He goes by the name of Lucky Jack. Invite him here I want to talk to him about a business proposition... one he can't refuse if you get my drift."

It wasn't a few months later he was called right back in but the tone was much different. He was patted down and his weapon was taken then he remembered passing Jack on his way in. They bumped Jack passed him a pistol. He looked at Jack strangely.

"Hide it you'll need it," whispered Jack. "I'm going to take my daughter outside to stretch our legs we'll be back in a flash," said Jack out loud. He remembered looking at Rebbecca and she looked back at him with her blue eyes. It was as if she was trying to say something which he found out shortly later what it was.

"Come on El Jefe doesn't like to be kept waiting," said one of El Jefe's personal guards. Two men escorted him inside. El Jefe looked up at him from the other side of his desk.

"Tomas, how could you do this to me? I treated you like a son... well maybe a stepson or a cousin but a first cousin. Not the kind you kiss mind you but a cousin. Anyway why did you do it? Did the Mariachi cartel get to you? Did they buy you out for a song?"

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a loyal soldier and I would never do anything against you or our cartel."

"Are you going to stand there and lie to me to my face? Okay then whose lighter is this," asked El Jefe as he tossed the lighter to him. He remembered looking at it.

"This is mine but how did you get it?" he said as he searched his pockets but it was gone. Then he realized he'd been set up and he had a good idea by whom.

"We found it in the safe where the three million in cash from our last drug sell was kept. We want our money back and you're going to tell us where it is. Afterwards there will be a ride in the desert a snake belongs in a snake pit and that's where you'll be going."

He didn't remember much after that one of the men tried to grab him. He pulled the pistol Jack had given him. The man's eyes grew wide wondering where he had it hidden but that didn't last long. He pumped two rounds in him then the eyes went blank. He grabbed the dead man holding him up as a shield he dropped the other guard. El Jefe went for a pistol he kept in his desk drawer but he was faster. He put one in his chest knocking him backwards. El Jefe smiled at him taking the hit in the vest but the second one landed between the eyes and that was the end of the old El Jefe.

When the rest of the men broke in they found him behind El Jefe's desk with a pistol in each hand and smoking one of his best cigars.

"We have a change of management boys. El rey ha muerto, ¡viva el rey! Those who are with me will be rewarded those who aren't... well look around you. I want Lucky Jack and his daughter brought to me now."

"Tomas, Jack took off. He grab a car and drove out as you were brought in here. He said El Jefe wanted him to run into town to pick up more decks of cards and chips."

"Send men out then have the word put out I want him found and brought to me. I want him and his daughter but I don't want the daughter hurt."

He remembered saying that like it was yesterday as he looked out the window. There was a knock at his door that brought him out of his trance.

"El Jefe, Joe is here," said Lucas. "Do you want him in here?"

"What? No, take him to the game and have him begin. I'll be over in a little while to see how he's doing and when I come I'd better not be disappointed or Cesar's pigs will be getting extra feeding this evening."

"Yes El Jefe," said Lucas as he closed the door. Tomas now the El Jefe turned back to stare out into the dark trying to figure out if he should shoot Jack or hug him for what he did to and for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah walked up to Lorenzo's partner as he was sitting in the booth drinking a triple whisky neat. He looked up and saw her coming towards him all he could do was smile. Chuck stayed behind Sarah because as he got closer he recognized him as the man Lorenzo tossed the phone to and if he recognized him he might bolt. Sarah sat down on the other side of the table from him and smiled. His eyes naturally followed her so Chuck moved just behind him.

"Lady, I do appreciate the attention but I don't think I can afford you with what I've got left," said the man as he smiled back.

"My partner and I would like to take you somewhere private," said Sarah as she took his hand. "Would you like that?"

"Oh I must've won the lottery today," said the man as he nodded back. Then Chuck placed his hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Chuck. "Hey I know you from the park. What is this?"

"Some payback to begin with," said Sarah as he grabbed his hand and held it out. She took his whisky glass and slammed it into the back if his hand. There was a loud crack the sound bones make when they're crushed. "You won't be taking any more kid's pictures with that hand for a while."

"Augh!" cried the guy. The waitress heard the noise and looked over for a second but she didn't particularly like the guy. He had been sitting there all afternoon drinking but not tipping.

"It's nothing. The gentleman put his hand where it didn't belong," said Chuck then he turned back to the man. "The lady's going to ask you some questions I suggest you answer them without any more lip or you're going to have a hard time eating."

"Let's start with something easy. You've already turned the phone over haven't you?" said Sarah. But the man just sat there. "You asked for this. Mister you took the picture of the wrong kid," she said as she squeezed his broken hand.

"Augh, yes I already gave it to one of the guys who hired us. He took it and paid me. It's him you should be torturing not me. They're staying up stairs."

"How do you know that," said Chuck as he looked at Sarah. "Could they be so dumb as to arrange for a drop in the same hotel they're staying in."

"Chuck, get the room number," Casey radioed in his ear. "Sarah, stand down unless you want to take that hand with you. Personally I'd mount it on a stick it would make a good back scratcher."

"I need a room number," said Chuck. "If you want to keep that hand I suggest you come up with a number and quickly."

"I don't know it… I'm not saying I don't know not to answer but because I really don't know. Look if you ask the waitress she has his room number. He paid for the first rounds on his room tab."

"Thank you and good night," said Chuck as he jabbed a dart in him. The man fell forward on the table unconscious. Chuck waved for the waitress to come over.

"What can I get you," said the waitress as she looked at the man slumped over the table. She pulled out her notepad and pen.

"I'll have a scotch single malt. Is that good for you?" Sarah nodded. "Good make that two then I need some information," he said as he showed the woman his badge.

"I didn't think you people were supposed to drink while you're on duty," said the waitress as she looked at the man lying face first on the table. "Is he dead?"

"No but he may soon wish he were. Why is he a friend of yours," asked Sarah. "He met a man here before we're looking for. He's supposed to be staying here…"

"If I tell you then the manager will get upset and fire me. I need this job but if you had a warrant he couldn't say anything."

"Martha is it," said Chuck reading the name off her blouse. "Listen Martha we don't have time. The only thing I can tell you is a little girl is involved."

"One moment I'll be right back with your drinks," said the waitress then she left. They watched her disappear behind the bar.

"Chuck, we should tranq her and the bartender then just take what we need. She could go behind the bar then bolt out the door."

"Chuck, listen to Sarah," radioed Casey. "You don't know this woman and why'd you tell her that Sam was involved. Go bag and tag her."

"No one is going to bag or tag anyone here she comes with our drinks," said Chuck. The waitress sat the drinks down in front of them then Chuck handed her two C-notes. She disappeared.

"Chuck, don't you think that was a little too much of a tip for nothing. Come on we'll do this my way," said Sarah as she started to get up. Chuck reached over and took her hand then slid his napkin over to her, written across it was 419.

"John, we're going to go up and check out the room. You can come up and secure our perp I'm leaving my scotch for you."

"You're a gentleman and a scholar Chuck," radioed Casey as they headed for the elevators. The doors opened and they got on.

"Okay you've got to tell me how you knew you could trust the waitress. I didn't flash on her but you seemed to know her."

"I didn't know her nor did I flash. On her left hand was a white band where there used to be a wedding band. She wore a charm bracelet with all sorts of charms but one in particular stood out 'number one Mom'. She's a single mom trying to make ends meet. You heard what she said about needing this job. My mentioning the little girl was an appeal to her motherly instincts."

"I swear if you say elementary my dear Watson I'm going to punch you," said Sarah as she smiled at him. The doors opened and they walked down to the room. Standing outside, the room Chuck covered Sarah while she cracked the lock and they were inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckman came back in the office after her luncheon meeting with the Administrator of the DEA. She walked past Connie who walked into her office after her telling her who had called and what they wanted. But halfway through the list she realized the General hadn't been listening.

"General is everything okay? Do you want me to continue or would you prefer I come back?" said Connie.

"What? I'm sorry. You're right I'm not listening. Did anyone call with anything earthshaking? If not get the Major and tell him, I need him in my office ASAP."

"I'll contact him and have him report to you right away," said Connie as she turned to leave. The General sat down at her desk and began playing with her pen. She was thinking and lost track of time. There was a knock at her door she looked up and the Major was standing in front of her.

"General, you call for me. I'm sorry it took me so long to get over here but I was having a late lunch in Georgetown with a friend."

"Late?" said the General as she looked at her watch wondering where time had flown to. "Yes late, well don't let it happen again. Sit down I want to bounce something off you. As you know the DEA has asked our assistance with gaining intel on a drug cartel. Now I have the name and a little more information. They are looking at the group headed by a man who goes by the name El Serpiente. It seems he has been seen this side of the border outside of Los Vegas. According to them the man is involved in everything illegal that goes back and forth across the border. No to mention a string of homicides his people are rumored to be responsible for."

"How do you want to handle this? We could call the Carmichaels from Burbank even if it is a little outside their AOR."

"I thought about them but I think we need to give our Reno station the led on this operation. Chuck can't always be our go to guy we do have other agents too. I want the Reno office to get one of their people inside undercover. They scout out the situation then report back. Once we have that report we can make a plan on how to proceed."

"Any suggestions I should pass on as to how they can get their person inside? Or do you want them to find their own in?"

"The DEA has it on good authority that there will be a high stakes poker games organized at an undisclosed location near Los Vegas."

"So once we know where they're holding these poker games we can organize a raid and arrest their kingpin."

"If he's there. The agent needs to get in identify El Serpiente then get word out that he's there from that we can bust in. However, if he's not there then they need to gather as much intel as they can then we'll make a decision. Arresting El Serpiente is not the main objective here, our goal is to bring down the whole organization from the head to the end of the tail. If we can do that then we can call this a victory."

"I'll go get our Reno Chief on the horn," said the Major. He left then Beckman returned to what she was thinking before. This certainly if played right would be a good feather in her hat and give her some personal satisfaction. These cartels had been a pain in her side and the government's since they started to spring up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah turned the room upside down but there was nothing to find in it. The suitcases just had clothes and nothing else. They had no equipment or weapons nothing that linked to them to anything bigger.

"There's nothing here," said Chuck. Sarah was reluctant to agree but there wasn't anything. "I'll put a motion detector in the room then go back down below and chill in the lobby. I have my phone to keep me company. Why don't you go home with Casey?"

"I don't want to leave you here by yourself. Crap, I was supposed to cook dinner tonight. I'd planned on preparing meatloaf and if you say it's a big hamburger I'm going to hit you."

"No, I wouldn't do that. I can tell you're upset," said Chuck as he held her in his arms. "I might've thought it but I wouldn't have said it. Ouch!" said Chuck as Sarah punched him in the shoulder.

"I didn't have to think about that. Oh Chuck, what am I going to do next year when Sam sees how normal people live?"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have joked about this," said Chuck as he put his arms back around her. "We'll get through this like everything else. Those other parents you're worried about don't have the weight of the world on their shoulders. How many of them can say they used to protect the President? You, Ms. Sarah Carmichael, are one extraordinary woman and Sam is proud have you as her mother."

"Thank you. You always know what to say to cheer me up," said Sarah as she kissed him.

"Ewe Yuck you just can't leave it alone can you," said Casey from the door. "Well what I'd like to say is let's go. It's getting late and Kat just called me asking when we'd be home. We'll gas the perps then on our way to Echo Park we'll dump them off."

[A little while later in the park]

Blair and Barney were sitting on a park bench. Their feet hurt and they had nothing to show for it. They were about to give it up when they heard a noise and saw movement through the bushes. They ran for cover thinking it was a cop some parent had called on them. But then they saw Sarah and Casey carrying their two men back to the merry-go-round where they deposited them.

"Hey that's her... that's the mother I remember her from the train," said Barney. "What are they doing with our two guys?"

"What does it look like they're doing? They're setting them up. After they leave they'll call the police hotline and leave an anonymous tip. The police will come and haul the two idiots away. They'll end up on the predator watch list and not know how they got on it."

"What should we do?" asked Barney as they watched them dump the second perp. He made a loud thud.

"I can't believe you asked that. We follow them and see where they go. If we do this right, we could get the kid's address then El Serpiente won't have any more excuses for holding Joe. Then we can put this behind us like a bad dream."

"I hope you're right. I'll go get the car and drive around to pick you up. In the meantime, you follow them out of the park. Make sure you see what kind of car they get into. The license plate number would be good too but if we can follow them they'll led us straight to where we want to go. Now shut up and go I'll meet you over at the east end gate."

"Good, good" said Blair to himself. "This was going better than he could've hoped for. Lady Luck was smiling on them tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

The players were all picked up at pre-arranged locations throughout the city. As soon as they climbed on board the SUV player's phones were confiscated then they were asked to transfer a half million dollars into an offshore account where it would be held in escrow until the end of the evening. When the last player was picked up hoods were placed over their heads then they were taken to the cabin near Lake Mead shortly afterwards the game began.

"Before we start would anyone like anything from the bar," said Lucas. He passed out champagne to everyone. "A toast to tonight's festivities and may the best player win." They all drank to the toast. "One moment and the game will begin. Help yourself to the bar in the meantime."

"So where's our host," asked one of the men. "The name makes you kind of curious, El Serpiente... well doesn't it. What kind of name is that?"

"It's one you shouldn't be throwing around Mister... excuse me what's your name? Where you on our list of invitees? I don't seem to remember you this is a closed game."

"John Brown's the name and tractors are my game. We make them big or small. If you're interested in a deal on a good tractor we can talk after the game."

"Yes well Mr. Brown you're not on our list. How did you find out about this game? This is supposed to be by invitation only."

"Harley Burdock was invited and he couldn't make it so he told me I could take his spot. I got him a good deal on his tractor and it is a beauty you should see it to appreciate it. It came complete with air conditioned cab and TV. All it was missing was a mini bar and you'd have a limo but Burdock he's a teetotaler so it wouldn't have done him any good."

"That might be so but you're not on our invitation list. This is highly irregular. Why did Mr. Burdock give up his seat at the table?"

"You mean other than it being against his religion and he'd burn in eternal damnation. He knew I loved to play poker so he told me Slim, because Slim is what he calls me. You can see I'm anything but slim but that's what he calls me anyway. He likes pulling my leg well enough of that he told me to come in his place. Don't you be telling me I've got to go you took my half million."

"I'll have to have a talk with Mr. Burdock and explain the rules to him afterwards," said Lucas as he touched his ear and nodded. "But I've been told that since you're already here and you've put your money in the pot you can stay and play. Speaking of playing just set your glasses down and follow me," said Lucas. He led them into a room with a poker table sitting in the middle. Joe was sitting at the table with a deck of cards in front of him.

"Who is he," asked Mr. Brown turning to Lucas. "Why was he allowed in here before us? You aren't trying to pull a fast one over on us are you?"

"If you talk to me and not to him," said Joe. "You'd see I've got a bum leg so I couldn't mingle with you fine folk before nor can I drink with the horse pills the doctor's got me on. But my money is as green as your unless you print your own."

"Well enough of this these are the rules there are none. Dealer calls the game. You asked why Joe was here. He's playing for our boss like you're playing for Mr. Burdock. Everyone sit down I'll suffle the cards first," said Lucas as he made sure everyone saw him break the seal on the deck. "Now you can cut the deck to see who deals first. One last thing if you want a drink just signal and a barman will be over to take your order."

"I'll have a drink then before we start. I'll take adry martini, one. In a deep champagne goblet. Just a moment. Three measures of Gordon's, one of vodka, half a measure of Kina Lillet. Shake it very well until it's ice-cold, then add a large thin slice of lemon peel. Got it?"

"Yeah sure buddy," said the barman as he shook his head. "There's always one idiot in the group who has to have it."

"Rufus, I'll take a Bourbon two fingers and George Dickel. If our friend is going to ruin his liver I'm going to help him."

"If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times my name isn't Rufus. It's Pedro... Pedro. It's not that difficult to remember."

"But you look like a Rufus. I don't know maybe when you were born you looked like a Pedro but now you definitely got this Rufus look about you. What do you think Mr. Lucas?"

"I don't know I thought you were here to play cards. Men your drinks will be here but in the meantime shall you begin," said Lucas as he stood over them as they cut to see who the dealer would be. "Okay looks like Joe's the first dealer."

"Well boys let's start out with a friendly game of Texas hold 'em everyone knows the rules right?" said Joe. "Okay let's start." He dealt out two cards each face down then the betting started as they began Lucas touched his ear.

"Are you sure? Okay I'll be right there. I'm sorry gentlemen but I have to step out for a moment. Rufus... I mean Pedro will take care of you in my absence," said Lucas then left the room.

"Don't look at me Rufus evidently I'm not the only one who thinks that's what you look like. Okay I'll see you and raise another hundred," said Joe as he pushed his chips out into the pot.

Pedro shook his head then moved over in Lucas' spot to get a better look at the players. His only consolation was knowing Joe's days were numbered even if Joe didn't seem to realize that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey drove the short distance from the park to Echo Park. It was because of the short distance that he didn't notice he had a tail. They pulled up and both hopped out. Casey passed the keys off to an agent from the downtown office that was waiting. They walked across the courtyard and over to the apartment. Opening the door they were hit with the smells of food cooking.

"Look at us," said Sam. She and Molly had aprons on and they were helping Kat cook. "Emma said we were on KP duty whatever that means." Casey stifled a laugh.

"It meant we had to help," said Molly. "But it was kind of fun. However, don't get any ideas about this becoming permanent."

"Well you two make adorable chefs," said Sarah as she gave them both a kiss. "My granny used to tell me idle hands are the devil's workshop so I had to be busy all the time. John, help yourself you know where the beer is."

"Where's Chuck," asked Sam. She went to the door and looked outside but he wasn't there. "Don't tell me he had to leave?"

"No, but he won't be eating here tonight. He's at a stake out. I'm here until I can get everyone to bed then I'll go check on him. Emma, Molly do you mind sleeping over here tonight?"

"No, we can manage," said Emma as she sat at the table holding Bunny. But I think someone wants to be fed."

"I'll take her into the bedroom," said Sarah. She took Bunny they started back to their bedroom. What's that smell? It smells absolutely delicious."

"It's nothing we decided to make a meatloaf. Sam suggested it would be… how did she put it something about a foray into the culinary arts. That kid I don't know where she comes up with half of what she says."

"Yes strange isn't it," said Sarah. "Morgan and Alex where are they? I think Chuck invited them to drop by for dinner."

"Alex called they're running a little behind but they should be here soon. You take care of Bunny and we'll take care of the rest out here."

"Gee thanks," said Sarah as she went into the bedroom. "Crap now if I make meatloaf everyone will compare it to Kat's and there's no way I can compete. I'm so hosed. Well you're easy to feed," said Sarah as she looked down at Bunny looking up at her. "I only have to decide right or left with you."

[Outside]

Blair and Barney pulled up outside in their rental car parking on the opposite side of the street. They had the apartment complex now they settled in for what looked like a long evening. Halfway through the stakeout Barney's stomach started roaring letting them know they hadn't eaten anything since lunch in the hotel.

"Why don't you leave me here then you go grab something at the nearest drive-through. I'll wait for you here and you can pick me up when you get back."

"And where are you going to wait at here that won't have someone calling 911 to report a suspicious man walking around the neighborhood?"

"Well if you want to wait here I'll fly but I thought you'd prefer to stay with the car. But if you want to stretch your legs than…"

"No I don't want to stretch my legs or wait and neither do you because we aren't going anywhere. We're staying right where we are. You're going to have to tell your stomach it's going to have to wait."

"I wonder what they're doing inside," said Barney as his stomach growled again. "I bet they're getting ready to sit down at the dinner table right now."

"If you keep thinking about food it's just going to make you feel worse. Think about something else like us trying not to get ourselves killed. It was you and Joe who wanted to go to that stupid poker game to begin with. I told you guys we shouldn't go but you two didn't listen to me."

"The way I remember it you didn't exactly but up a strong fight against us going," said Barney as his stomach growled again.

"Look in the glove box there might be some candy in there. See if you can find something to hold you over. Get down a car is pulling up," said Blair as he shoved Barney's head down.

Alex and Morgan pulled up then they ran across the courtyard to Sarah and Chuck's place. Blair and Barney watched them as they went up to one of the apartments rang the doorbell then went inside.

"Bingo we got you," said Barney. "Okay we know the apartment now. Let's go someplace quiet where we can phone El Serpiente. He's got to let Joe go now."

"I don't know think about it we're assuming that's the right apartment because they went inside. What if they just happen to be visiting neighbors? We tell El Serpiente he sends his people and they ring the door on the wrong apartment."

"That might not be too healthy for any of us. Remember he knows where we live," said Barney as his moment of euphoria was just that a moment. "So what do you want to do?"

"I think we need to stay here longer and see how the night pans out. That is unless you want to go over and knock on the door and say hi."

"You saw what they did to those guys in the park. If they did that to them simply for taking the photo what would they do to us?"

"Exactly, so we sit and wait. You know this is like being between a rock and a hard place." They waited for what seemed like an eternity but was in fact only a few hours.

"There's the blonde," said Barney but Blair was already on it. He started the engine then pulled out behind her as he followed her.

"Hey I know where she's going," said Blair as it became evident that they were heading towards their hotel. Hold up let me pass her and we'll wait for her there," he said and not too late. Sarah was beginning to look at them in her rearview wondering if they were following her so she slowed down. However, instead of slowing down to stay behind her they sped up and passed her.

"You're just being paranoid after the park incident," she said to herself. She sped up and continued on to the Waldron.

[In the Hotel]

Chuck found a comfortable chair in the lobby and planted himself there. There was something about the luggage that he noticed but at the time he didn't think much about. There was a partially torn stub on one of the bags. Now that he was thinking about it he was sure he'd seen that type of stub before. He used his phone and google to do search of baggage receipts and stubs but after searching most of the airports in the area he'd come up a blank.

"Excuse me," said the desk manager. He'd timed Chuck sitting in the lobby for some time so he decided to investigate. "You been sitting here for over an hour playing with your phone. Are you a guest here at the hotel or are you waiting to meet one of our guests?

"I was unaware that it was against the law to sit in your lobby. I had dinner in your restaurant and a few drinks in your bar so I'm not freeloading if that's what you're insinuating."

"No certainly not but as manager I need to know what's going on under our roof. The Waldron has a reputation to defend."

"Give me a break," said Chuck as he laughed. "I'm sorry but that was a joke right? With all the trysts that go on here you're worried about me doing work on my phone in your lobby."

"I'm afraid if you don't have a reason for being here I'm going to have to ask you to move along," said the manager becoming belligerent after Chuck laughed at him.

"Here this gives me authorization to be here," said Chuck as he flashed the man his badge. "Agent Charles Carmichael Homeland. I'm sitting here as a part of a stake out so if you don't want to blow my cover and then force me to haul you in. I think you're the person who needs to move along unless you want to share a holding cell with someone by the name of Bubba."

Chuck had just gotten rid of the manager when Sarah walked in. Chuck smile and stood up to kiss her then that sat down next to each other.

"I take it you got everyone off the sleep. What bedtime story did you have to tell Sam to get her to go to sleep?"

"You mean to get Molly and Sam to go to sleep. Molly and Sam are doubling up and I gave our bed to Emma so she can keep an eye on all the girls."

"You don't have to spend the night if you don't want to. I thought I was clear on that I've got this. Casey is going to come by in the morning then I'll get some rest and get back on it."

"Now you tell me after I gave away our bed," said Sarah as she smiled at him. "Don't be silly of course I'm going to stay with you. I would've brought you some dinner but Morgan found what I'd saved for you and I think you get the picture."

"It's okay things have been really slow here I thought I was going to fall asleep so I went to the bar where I grabbed a sandwich and a cup of coffee..."

"And where you over tipped the waitress because you feel sorry for her. Do you intend to put her kid through college too?"

"I did over tip I will admit to that but it's too early to talk about university. Joking aside did you notice the stub on one of the suitcases. I can't get it out of my mind. It's like I should know where it's from. I googled baggage receipts and check all the airports but nothing."

"I glanced at it but it had Los Vegas on it so I dismissed it. Maybe I put it aside too fast. You know you don't just check-in your bags are the airport but you can also check them in to travel on the bus and also the train."

"Yes the train! You're a genius," said Chuck as he leaned over and kissed her.

[Down below in the parking garage]

"Crap they found us here," said Blair. "We don't dare go up to our rooms. If we do, we'll get caught for sure. They've probably already staked out our room."

"But who are these people and what have we gotten ourselves mixed up in," said Barney. "This is bad, really back and I don't see it getting any better."

"Let's drive back to where that woman came from and stake out the neighborhood. On the way we can stop of at In-N-Out and grab something to take with us."

"You're just trying to appease me but it's working. Okay let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But Joe really didn't want to go anywhere. He was on a winning streak and things were looking pretty good for him. Pedro AKA Rufus was dumbfounded at the luck Joe was having. They'd played Texas Hold 'em, Royal hold 'em, Omaha Hold 'em and double Texas Hold 'em. The last game they played was five card stud that Mr. Brown called.

"You want any cards," asked Mr. Brown. Joe hadn't thrown any away. He studied his hand then moved things around.

"No I think I like these," said Joe. That was enough for all the other players to fold tossing their cards in.

"I think I have to see what you have," said Mr. Brown. "You talk a lot of crap but I have to see what you've got. Here's call and all in. Let's see if you put your money where your mouth is."

"Okay I'm all in too," said Joe as he pushed his chips to the center of the table. "I don't have much though just a heart flush."

"Nice try but I've got a full house," said Mr. Brown as he laid out his cards for everyone to see. "I guess this pot is mine."

"Gentleman as you can see the sun is starting to rise and with that hand concludes tonight's activities. Mr. Brown you asked to meet El Serpiente well he's interested in meeting you too."

"Good where do I have to go," said Mr. Brown. "Oh Joe that was a good game. Sorry for the bad luck at the end."

"You win some lose some," said Joe as he got up and started to hobble away.

"Hold up Joe," said Lucas. "El Jefe wants to talk to you too. You need to tag along so if you don't mind please follow me." Three men escort them outside and into a waiting vehicle.

"Where are we headed back to the ranch?" asked Joe. He didn't like not knowing especially after losing that last hand. He was afraid this was his last ride."

"Just sit back and relax. You two have to be tired after playing all night. If you want you can close your eyes and sleep for a bit," but neither man dared.

They drove on for what seemed forever until they came to an old abandon farm house with another Escalade parked outside. They pulled up and then four other men can out from inside and surrounded their vehicle. Lucas opened the door then waved them out.

"Have you been here before," asked Mr. Brown but Joe shook his head. Men came over and frisked Mr. Brown. They found a Beretta nine tucked in his belt and as they were finishing searching him a man stepped out from inside the farmhouse.

"Mr. Brown a tractor salesman from Butte. What are you doing carrying a piece like this," said the man. "I guess the tractor business is a dangerous affair. You wanted to see me well here I am."

"You're El Serpiente I was expecting something… well something more snake like I guess," said Mr. Brown. "Okay so we've met now I'm ready to go."

"Not so fast. Joe, what did I tell you before the game? I told you that if you let me down I was going to feed you to Cesar's pigs. How would you characterize the way you played this evening?"

"I was doing good all the way to that last hand. I don't know what happened. I guess my luck changed. But if this is it well I did have fun last night…"

"That's the way you want to go out. I tell you what let's have one last bet. One of you is going to die but I'm willing to let the cards decide here's a deck. Cut for high card, whoever has the high card lives."

"I can do that," said Mr. Brown as he looked over at Joe. Joe shrugged his shoulders and nodded. El Jefe held out the deck. Joe cut queen but Mr. Brown cut a king. "Sorry just not your day."

"Neither is it yours Agent Brown or whatever your name is," said El Jefe as his men grabbed Brown. El Jefe took his hand and pulled out the cards he had hidden up his sleeve.

"Let go of me I'm a federal agent. People will be coming to look for me if I disappear," he said as they tossed him into an old well. Joe heard the rattling noise of sidewinders. Brown yelled then silence.

"I hope they do come looking," said El Jefe as he tossed Brown's phone down with him. "You see that Joe. You don't know all the cons yet but you're getting there. Lucky Jack would've caught him at the table… heck he would've had a high hand up his sleeve. Joe, Joe you've got a lot to learn but if you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker."

"But how'd you know that man was an undercover agent," asked Joe. He looked over the edge into the dry well that had become a snake pit.

"Easy I had his fingerprints lifted off his champagne glass then had them run through the law enforcement data base. You think someone would've provided a back story. But that's how the cookie crumbles."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

[Earlier outside of Los Vegas]

Miguel got his crew together then they headed out to McCarran International where they caught a flight to Bob Hope. The flight itself was short only an hour long no more than up then down again. They had a SUV waiting for them when they arrived but when they went to pick it us they discovered they had company waiting.

"Miguel, Miguel," said a Hispanic looking gentleman standing next to his rental. "You people blow into town and you don't think we won't know about it. You know you're out of your neck of the woods here."

"Listen José, we don't want any trouble. We're just going to pick up a couple of people that El Serpiente wants to chat with. They're civilians so there's nothing here for you."

"If you want to operate in my city then you need to take my people with you. Those are my rules and if you don't like it well too bad. You can get back on the plane that you came in on or we can settle it right here right now." When he said that other men came out armed to the teeth.

"Well since going home emptyhanded isn't an option I guess we've got ride-alongs. But first things first we're hungry let's go grab something to eat first. You pick the place." José had his men frisk them and took their weapons.

"Aren't you afraid your little birds won't fly away while your stuffing your face? Whatever happened to business before pleasure?"

"In this line of work where you've already got one foot in the grave my motto is grab all the pleasure you can before it's too late."

"You're probably right. Okay you want Mexican there's El Sombrero that's nearby and good. I go there all the time."

"Then I ride shotgun you can drive," said Miguel as he tossed José the keys. "Boys pile in; we're going to make a slight detour."

"Miguel, are you sure about this," said Enrico from the back. "We should call El Jefe and let him know what we're doing."

"And do you want to call him to ask permission to use the bathroom? What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides I don't know about you boys but I'm hungry."

"You've gotten pretty cocky since the last time we met," said José. "The restaurant is just up ahead. Normally you need a reservation but the owner is in our pocket."

"And you swear the food is good? You know the way my mamita cooked. You ate over at our house enough."

"Well the food isn't that good but it's good enough for this side of the border," said José as he led them through the restaurant to a backroom table. "This is it sit down and tell me why these people are so important for El Serpiente."

"I don't know much but I'll tell you all just as soon as I get back from washing my hands. You remember that was always one of mamita's rules. You always had to have clean hands before you were allowed to sit at the table."

"How I could I forget that I thought I was going to have to scrub the skin off my hands before she'd let me sit down. I'll send a couple of my men with you they can show you the way and make sure you don't get lost."

"Boys follow me that goes for you too. No dirty hands at the table," said Miguel as José laughed watching them all march off.

Once they were out of sight and hearing José got his men together to explain their next move. He posted one man at the doorway to make sure no one was listening.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do. As soon as we figure out who these people are that El Serpiente wants, we eliminate Miguel and his crew then we take these people ourselves. Once we have them we can ransom them for a larger piece of the pie before talks open up."

"But aren't you and Miguel friends? You two talked like you were brothers then you're going to whack him just like that?"

"Those are the breaks. And believe me if I don't whack him he'll whack me. I always had the feeling he was jealous. Standby for my signal but be ready."

[Meanwhile in the bathroom]

"Make sure you clean those hands well. I want to see them when you're done," said Miguel. The two men José sent laughed standing behind them. "Crap the hand dryer doesn't work and there aren't any paper towels. Will one of you boys be so kind as to go ask someone for something to dry our hands with?"

"But we were told to watch you guys," said the one as he looked at the other guy. "We can't just go off and leave you here."

"Well we've got wet hands. If you don't come up with something we're going to have to dry them on you. Besides we won't be alone one of you will be with us."

"He's got a point," said the one guard as he thought. "Okay I'll go but no one leaves until I get back that means no one." He disappeared out the door.

"Hey buddy you dropped a twenty," said Miguel to the other guard pointing by his foot. The man looked down but that was long enough for Miguel to extract a plastic hat pin he had in his sleeve. He shoved it in the man's ear.

"Open the stall," he said as he deposited the man inside after taking his weapons. "Open the paper towel dispenser." Inside they found a trove of weapons Tec-9s along with a cut-throat razor.

"Keep those weapons hidden and the razor is mine," said Miguel. They'd just gotten everything put away when the man came back with paper towels.

"Here are some paper towels," said the man then he started looking around. "Where's the other guy that was with you?"

"He got called back away for something. He told them you were coming right back and we wouldn't be going anywhere with wet hands. Thanks," said Miguel as he took the paper towels then passed them around.

"Crap, knew I shouldn't have gone. I bet I'm in trouble now," said the man. "Come on we need to get back before my El Jefe has my head."

"Don't worry I'll put in a good word for you," said Miguel as they followed the man back into their private room.

"I thought you guys fell in," said José as he sat at the table. Miguel looked around the room. José had his men bunched up in a corner. "Now tell me more about these civilians you were talking about."

"Sure one moment let me get around you," said Miguel as he walked around José. He pretended he was going to sit with his back to the wall. He looked at his men and nodded then as he passed José he grabbed his head. He pulled it back then dragged the razor across his throat. He pulled the weapon he got off the guard and his men opened up with their Tec-9s making short work of the rest of José's men.

"José," said Miguel as he stood over the top of him. "The owner might be in your pocket but the waiters are in ours. You're so predictable. You've been coming here for years and it just made sense this would be where you'd take us. Oh and yes I also figured you'd grab us at the airport. Everything was calculated from the beginning. Well boys I guess this is one less Christmas card I have to write this year now let's get down to the Waldron."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah headed back to the elevator to ride it back up to their perps' room. Chuck pushed the button two or three times in an attempt to make it come faster. It seemed to be stuck up on one of the upper floors and just as they were about to take the stairs the elevator doors opened up. A couple got off laughing and giggling. Chuck just shook his head as they got on.

"What are you shaking your head at? We've done it in the elevator at Castle. Can you explain to me why I'm a genius?"

"Because you are," said Chuck as he kissed her. "I'll show you when we get to the room. You never told me how dinner went? In the end did you have to order out? I know Morgan wanted Thai."

"Well he got meatloaf and he liked it. He went on forever about how good it was the whole night long. In the end I so wanted to choke him to death."

"Why? He was complimenting you on it. I don't know how you did it considering how late it was when you left here. But don't be mad at Morgan I told him to make you feel good. I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have but I thought you'd like the compliment."

"I would've if I had prepared it. But we got to Echo Park late so Kat went ahead and cooked meatloaf at Sam's suggestion. Crap Chuck, what am I going to do now? I know it's nothing more than a big hamburger but it was something I could cook. Now if I make it everyone will compare mine to hers and mine can't hold a candle to hers."

"Don't worry about it," said Chuck as the doors opened up. "You're spiraling no one is going to compare yours to hers."

"You're right because there's no comparison especially after all the praises Morgan gave hers. I know you meant well but I really wished you hadn't said anything to Morgan."

"I don't know what I can do other than tell you I'm sorry. I know I'll be your guinea pig. You can try out your dishes on me. I'll try them before you cook them for everyone else," said Chuck as they walked down the hall to the room.

"Okay but you have to be honest with me and tell what you really think not what you think I want to hear. If you don't it won't help me at all. In fact, it could do the opposite. I think something is good then serve it and Morgan goes on as if I've poisoned you guys," said Sarah as she opened the door to the room again.

"Morgan wouldn't do that," said Chuck. Sarah stopped and looked at him. "Okay but I'll talk to him first to make sure it doesn't happen. Right over here," he said as he took Sarah to the suitcase. "I was going about my search all wrong by just looking at airport check-ins. Doesn't this tag look familiar?"

"It's from Chicago Union Station to Los Vegas... the Southwestern Chief. Chuck, these people were on the train with us. This can't be a coincidence. Chuck, we need to ask Sam in the morning if she remembers those perps' names. How am I supposed to question her without getting her scared? This isn't something they teach you in spy school... how to interrogate your own child."

"Let's do it together but she could feel like we're ganging up on her. Maybe it would be better if only one of us talks to her."

"Thank you for volunteering. I know you can do this and if you need me I'll be there for support," said Sarah as she quickly dropped the hot potato in his lap. "You don't have to say it I know what I just did."

"Don't worry about it," said Chuck as he kissed her. But before they could do anything else they heard a noise outside the door someone was coming in. They both quickly ducked into the bathroom just as the door swung open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Outside in the hallway]

"Diego post on the door and make sure no one comes in without us knowing," said Miguel as they went inside. "Okay the rest on me."

"Boss, they're not here," said Enrico as they looked around the room. Miguel growled looking at him. "But you can see that too."

"Instead of stating the obvious go check the bathroom," said Miguel as his phone rang. Sarah pulled her Smith and Wesson and Chuck pulled his dart pistol as they hid in the shower. Enrico switched the light on and was about to go inside when Miguel stopped him.

"Hold up," said Miguel. "Yes El Jefe I can hear you. ... You're telling me our two gringos have found the apartment and they're what? ... Who told them to hold a stake out? ... No, I'm just having a hard time believing they could do something like this. ... Okay I've got the address we're on our way there now. Oh by the way we had a run in with the Mariachi and I handled it. ... Yes, handled means handled. It was José. ... Yes, I'll explain when we have the woman and kid with us. Okay we're out of here," said Miguel as he hung up. "Come on let's get out of here."

The men left then Chuck and Sarah came out. Chuck took out his phone and called Casey putting it on speaker as Sarah went to the door to check the see if the men had gone.

"Big Guy are you home," said Chuck. "Listen I don't have time to explain but there are people outside Echo Park watching our apartment. There's at least a car load of thugs on their way right now to kidnap Sam..."

"Come on Chuck we need to get to my car and beat them back home before they get there. You should've let me take them here."

"I'm right behind you. I'm unleashing the Casey," said Chuck as he put his phone away. "We couldn't take them here because we don't know how many of them there are. If we took this group but there's another we were risking being busy with one while the other one went after their target."

"You mean Sam and we wouldn't be messing with them as you put it if they were all dead," said Sarah as they flew down the stairs.

"We need at least one alive to find out who's behind this and what's going on or this will never end. Did anything we hear mean anything to you?"

"No nothing, you think the woman they were talking about grabbing is me, don't you? Chuck, you can say it one of my chickens has come to roost. This has to be something Jack and I were involved in."

"I didn't say that and that woman might just as well be Kat or Emma. They were in the park too so let's not jump to conclusions," said Chuck as he hopped in the passenger side.

"But I'm the one they took the photo of not them. Chuck, the sooner you accept the obvious the sooner we can get to the true prime mover."

"I'm just saying let's keep an open mind."

"I love you," she said as she glanced over at him. "You just refuse to acknowledge my checkered past."

"My love, I not only acknowledge it I embrace it too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey got off the phone then had to excuse himself with Kat. They'd been sitting on his sofa looking through some of Kat's photo albums. They contained pictures of Alex when she was little. He liked doing this with Kat, it made him feel more a part of Alex's life but at the same time it made him feel sad because he realized thumbing through them what he'd missed.

"That was Chuck I'm going to have to step out for a few minutes," said John. "You should go back over to Chuck and Sarah's. You can wait for me there." He went to his small personal arsenal and looked over what he had.

"I feel like making a little noise," said John as he grabbed his twelve-gauge pump. "Oh and don't worry Heir Sig I'm bringing you to the party too."

"John is something going on I should know about," asked Kat as she looked over his shoulder. "You've got that look that you're about to go scratch your itch."

"We can only hope. Here take this," said Casey as he handed her a Beretta Mini Cougar. He put a clip in it then chambered the first round.

"Some guys give their girls flowers, you John give a girl a loaded weapon," said Kat as she smiled taking it from him.

"If you see anyone you don't know shoot them that also includes Grimes," said Casey. Kat gave him a look. "Just kidding, not," he said as he went to the door. He killed the lights then went out into the courtyard clearing it. He stayed there long enough to make sure Kat made it to Chuck and Sarah's

"Now to find my perps," said Casey as he made his way through the birds of paradise using them as cover. Then he spotted a car with Nevada plates parked on the other side of the street from them. He took out his night scope and identified there were two men inside.

"Okay Casey think," said John. He just couldn't stroll across the street. They'd see him and take off before he could get to them. "No you need to go down a little ways then cross," he said to himself. He realized they were watching the apartment not the street behind them so if he could come up from below then he should be good. He made his way over to Chuck and Sarah's place then slipped inside to find Kat there with his pistol in hand pointing it at him.

"Don't shoot me," said John as he looked down the barrel. "Next time I promise I'll give it to you with a rose."

"Sorry," she said as she lowered the weapon. But they woke up Emma who came walking out in a house coat and slippers.

"What are you two doing here," she said then she saw the pistol in Kat's hand. "What's going on? Are there hostiles outside?"

"Kat can explain," said Casey as he ducked out the French windows to double around the apartment complex in order to get the drop on the two in the car.

[In the car]

The two had stopped on their way back to grab takeaway and Barney was finishing up his 4x4 when notice Blair went on the alert looking over at the apartment. Barney couldn't talk because his mouth was full so he washed it down with a big slurp from his shake. But in his haste he slurped down too much and got a brain freeze.

"Oh crap did that hurt," said Barney. "What's gotten into you? You look like a dog I used to have pointing a birds."

"I thought I saw movement outside the apartments but I guess it was just nerves. How do you feel now that you've got your stomach full?"

"A lot better than before. How did you read the way El Serpiente spoke to us on the phone when we told him we found the address?"

"It's hard to say with him. But he wasn't yelling like he did before so I think that was a good sign. However, I think we need to keep our eyes open when his team gets here. I don't trust him if for no other reason than someone who calls themselves a snake... well I don't know."

"I agree so what's your plan that keeps us from getting killed or have you come up with one yet," said Barney then he took another hit from his shake. However, before Blair could answer the window on Barney's side seemed to explode then he was yanked out. Blair went for his pistol but he found one pointed at his face.

"You move you die. Now with two fingers take that pistol out and toss it on the floorboard," said Casey. Blair started to pull it out. "Hey, I'm not kidding pull it out nice and slow or I'll put a bullet in that gourd of yours. Actually you'd make my day if you tried."

"Mister, can you get your foot off my head," said Barney as he laid on the sidewalk. "It's a little uncomfortable down here."

"I could stomp if you don't stop your whining. Now you on the driver's side I want you to get out nice and easy then walk over here. If you run, I will put a bullet in your back and not think a thing about it."

"Geez, did you have to break the window? How are we going to explain that when we turn this thing in to the rental company when we leave?"

"Oh you guys are going to leave all right. You're going to a dark site where someone is going to get all medieval on you. You guys picked the wrong kid to try to grab. Here," said John as he tossed them a set of handcuffs. "Cuff your right hand to his left then let's go for a little walk."

"Listen, there's been a big mistake," said Barney as he cuffed his hand then Blair's. "We're victims in this too."

"Yeah, yeah let's go inside but you two need to keep it down honest people are sleeping. But don't think I won't shoot you. I have an itchy trigger finger and I'm dying to scratch it."

"Mister, you're homicidally crazy," said Barney as Casey yanked them to their feet.

"I was told something similar on my last psych eval. I think that was about the only thing the nut doctor and I agreed on. Now start walking we've got the rest of the night to get to know each other," said John. But no sooner than they had started to cross the street when this dark Escalade came barreling down the middle of the road at them with its lights off. John was able to leap out of the way but the vehicle swerved to take out his two perps.

"Crap," said Casey as he got up firing.

"Go get the kid and the woman," yelled Miguel. "We'll cover you from here."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

Sarah was driving as fast as she could but the Escalade had a good lead on them and was barreling through the city as fast as they were. They were almost at Echo Park when Sarah saw a black Escalade ahead of them go dark cutting their lights. They knew they had found them but also that it was too late. When they arrived they found Casey in a firefight with the perps hiding behind their vehicle then suddenly one perp broke for the courtyard covered by his friends.

"I got him," said Chuck as he flashed. He opened the door and rolled out of the speeding car Sarah did the same out the other side as she let her car ploughed into the back of the Escalade. There was a loud crash followed by flames. Two of the men hiding behind the SUV were caught between the two vehicles while the other two were knocked to the ground.

"Get up Paco we need to go cover Diego," yelled Miguel coughing but as Paco got up Casey put a round through his head dropping him on the spot.

"Going somewhere," said Sarah as she came up behind Miguel. She'd made her way to the other side of Miguel after rolling out. He turned to fire only to catch a spinning heel kick to the side of the head. He went down to the ground but as he did he spun around to fire. Sarah didn't hesitate she filled him with lead. He was dead before he hit the pavement.

"Sorry about your car but good job there. Looks like we taught these perps a lesson," said John as he walked over. "They'll think twice before they come back for more."

"No John, this isn't a good job. We needed one alive to interrogate. How are your two perps you had handcuffed together?"

"I don't know they're going need medical care I called for an ambulance plus back up. They should be here soon." Suddenly they heard a gunshot.

"Crap," said Sarah as she remembered Chuck went off after the fleeing perp. "Chuck went after the one that got away. He's in our apartment." They both ran across the courtyard to the apartment. "You go high I'll go low." Casey nodded. "On three, three."

[Shortly after Chuck bailed out of Sarah's car]

Chuck dashed across the courtyard after the man who was running for his front door. Chuck got there late he heard the man yell at Kat to put her weapon down. He reached for his dart pistol but found he'd lost it when he rolled out of Sarah's car. He reached down pulling out his boot knife from its ankle sheath.

"Okay Chuck time to flash," he said as he looked at the knife. But then his blood ran cold when he heard Sam and Molly voices inside.

"What's going on out here," said Sam as she yawned. "Mister, who are you and what are you doing her with that gun. Does my Chuck know you're here?"

"I suggest you turn around and leave while you can," said Molly. "My sister won't be happy to find you here. You don't want to piss her off."

"Crap there are two of you," said Diego as he looked at the two blonde headed girls. "You're both coming with me," he said as he motioned them to move with his pistol. But they just smiled at him. "What's your problem didn't you hear me? Let's move it."

"They aren't going anywhere with you buddy," said Chuck as he walked in behind Diego. Diego turned to shoot but Chuck threw the knife across the room catching him square in the forehead. It made a loud thud as it took the man off his feet. His gun went off shooting a hole in the ceiling. Plaster dust fell back down on him covering him with what looked like powdered sugar. Chuck immediately ran to the girls turning them away so they wouldn't see the body. He took them immediately back to Sam's bedroom.

[Shortly afterwards]

"Is everyone all right in here," asked Sarah as she and Casey breached the door with weapons drawn at the ready clearing the room.

"Yes, Chuck took care of that man then herded the girls back to Sam's bedroom. The man wanted to take them with him, why?" asked Kat. "What's going on?"

"I wish I knew," said Sarah as she watched Casey grab the perp by the legs then drag him out of their apartment and into the courtyard. He walked back in.

"Can someone put a pot of coffee on while I contact the downtown office. We're going to need a cleaning crew in and you might need a roofer," said John as he looked at the hole in the ceiling. "While we're waiting I'm going to go search our perps for clues."

"I'll be right with you," said Sarah. "But first I want to look in on Bunny then see how the girls are doing."

"Of course go ahead they aren't going anywhere," said John he went back outside. Emma poured out the old coffee and started a new pot. While Kat poured herself a scotch.

"Leave the bottle out I think we all could do with a hit from that after tonight," said Emma. "Are you okay?"

Sarah didn't wait around to hear Kat's reply she walked back to find Bunny still sound asleep like nothing had happened. Then she went over to check on the girls but she stopped at the door when she heard them talking.

"It would only be natural to be scared so if you are don't worry about it. It's over now," she heard Chuck say. "If you have bad dreams you know you can always come and climb in bed with us."

"Why did that man want to take us with him? Did we cause it this when we told on the man in the park?" asked Sam. "Is he coming to get us?"

"Sorry for what? You did what you thought was right. Never apologize for doing the right thing. A lot of people would've walked away and not have gotten involved because they're scared but you two stood up for what was right. Besides we don't know the two things are connected. Any way that man can't be coming to get you because we already handled him."

"Chuck, is that man dead?" asked Molly. Chuck could see there was something more behind the question and he wasn't sure how to answer her question.

"The man in the park? No we just questioned him and his partner then John and Sarah took them and turned them loose after they promised never to do that again."

"No not him," said Molly. "The man in the kitchen. Is he really dead? We saw the knife sticking..." Sarah thought it was time for her to intervene.

"Hey guys how about some ice cream," said Sarah as she walked in saving Chuck from answering. "Sweetie, Casey needs our help outside. Girls I'll send Kat and Emma back with the container of ice cream. I think for tonight we can put aside the two scoop rule." Chuck and Sarah kissed the girls then went back out to find Casey cigar in his mouth and coffee cup in hand. However, judging from the smell it wasn't just coffee.

John was outside with men from the downtown office. They brought an ambulance in then took away Blair and Barney. The cleaners were busy taking cake of the bio hazard while tow trucks were hauling away vehicles.

"In a little while you won't know anything ever happened here. I've got IDs off our perps but so far the only ones that have proven to be real are the ones for the two guys that were watching us from the Nevada plated car. It turned out to be a rental. I called our people in Reno to investigate but it might take a while for them to get back to us. When I called they were in a tailspin because they lost a guy and can't find him."

"Do you have the photos of the perps," said Chuck. Casey handed him his phone. Chuck started thumb through them but nothing. Then when he saw Miguel he flashed. He saw drugs and people being run across the border both ways. Then he saw him standing next to another man with no face and snake tattoos up both forearms. "Does El Serpiente mean anything to anyone?"

"No not really," said Casey. Sarah shook her head. "Should we know who he is? And what do we have to do with him?"

"I don't know he's like some Howard Hughes of the drug cartels. No one really knows what he looks like other than he's got these snake tattoos running up his forearms. Did you find anything on our perps?"

"I found this phone on the guys in the ambulance but it's busted to crap and then I found this phone on the guy Sarah ventilated just you also ventilated his phone too."

"Let me see if I can do something with them. Maybe all this time in the nerd herd might actually pay off," said Chuck.

"Good luck on that," said John. He handed him two plastic bags with the contents of what was left of the phones inside. "I hope you've got some holy water in your nerd herd bag of tricks because you're going to need it."

"Not really John," said Chuck as he looked over the phones. "As long as the SIM cards are intact then we should be able to get something. These may hold the answers we've been looking for."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the Reno office was still running frantic. They'd lost their agent during the night and still couldn't find him. There was a full scale man hunt going on but after a night of searching they still had nothing. The Chief walked the parking garage where his man was picked up just to see if they'd missed anything but there was nothing.

"Chief, we just go word the police found a burning Escalade outside to the city limits. It matches the vehicle our guy got into just before he disappeared."

"Let's go that's the only thing we've got so far. Radio ahead have the police rope off the area but they are to stand down. No one is to go anywhere near our crime scene. I don't need them corrupting it."

They drove across town and then out of the city. As they were arriving the first rays of light popped up over the desert. The light and sand made the place look almost Martian. The Chief expected to see the Mars rover on fire instead of the 2015 Cadillac Escalade. By the time they arrived firemen had already put the blaze out and trampled all over the crime scene obliterating any possible foot print.

"Who's in charge here," yelled the Chief. "I thought I ordered this area roped off and no one was supposed to have access until we got here."

"Excuse me but who are you to give orders? This is Clark County jurisdiction and it's your people who are on my crime scene. Now if you don't mind..."

"Oh but I do. This is a part of an ongoing federal criminal investigation and you, Detective whatever your name is, will be directing traffic in front of the kindergarten tomorrow. Hey listen up everyone. You people," yelled the Chief. "I want you all to stop whatever it is you're doing then back away in an orderly fashion. Go get a doughnut or something. You, former detective, open your mouth one more time and I've got your Sheriff on speed dial believed me you don't make me hit it."

"Chief, what do you want us to do? The fire department hosed down the vehicle so all our possible evidence just got washed away."

"I don't know. Do like the prospectors bring in sifters and sift the sand around the vehicle. We might get lucky. Although I'm not too hopeful considering the way today has been going.

"Chief, Chief, we found him," said one of his man running up winded. "What I mean is his phone just came back on. We've pinged it…. We've got a location and he's not that far away."

"Okay, I want you and you to come with me. Call the rest of our people and have them converge on that location. The rest finish processing here. Let's go," said the Chief as he jumped in the SUV then headed out. "Turn up the AC it's already starting to get hot. Geez, this place is like the water in my house cold or hot no in between."

They drove farther out into the desert until an abandoned farm came into view. The desert was already reclaimed its own. The Chief could only image what kind of crazy would've picked a place like this to homestead. But that was true of most of the pioneers that came west leaving what they knew for an unknown. Sometimes it worked out and sometimes like where they were pulling up to it didn't. Two other Escalades were already on scene when they arrived.

"Report," said the Chief to his senior agent on scene as soon as he stepped out of his vehicle. He put his sunglasses on as he listened.

"It's kind of grisly," said the man. "We believe he was tossed down in that abandoned well," said the man as he led the Chief over to it.

"What do you mean believe? Send someone down to check it out. Do I need to tell you how to do your job? What are you waiting on?" Being up all night and the stress of the situation was starting to wear his patience thin.

"This is why we're waiting," said the man. He picked up a rock and tossed it into the well then they heard the sound of at least ten or fifteen rattlers.

"Rattlesnakes I see," said the Chief. As he was looking down in the well one of his men came running up to him. "Lower a camera down inside then let me know. I assume you came over to tell me something. It's the General isn't it she wants me to report in." The man nodded. "When it rains it pours."

"She's on the secure line in the Escalade," said the man as he handed the Chief a bottle of water. Sweat was already beading up on his forehead. "You look like you could use this."

"Thanks but after this call I might need something stronger," said the Chief as be popped the top then opened the door and sat down in the SUV. They had the AC going inside. It felt like a cool oasis to the heat outside and it wasn't even noon yet.

"Chief report," said Beckman. "I want to know how you lost your man and tell me what I'm supposed to tell the DEA when they ask me about our progress?"

"We're confirming now if we found him. We got a ping off his phone and if he is here... well they dumped him down inside a snake pit. I think they wanted to send us a message..."

"Do you think so," said the General. "Going by the name El Serpiente. I think the message is clear mess with the snake and you get bit. How'd El Serpiente even know he was one of ours?"

"I don't know right now. It's too early to say but I've got an investigation going into that as we speak," said the Chief. One of his men motioned for him to come. "Ma'am there's nothing I can tell you right now. I need to run one of my men is signaling they need me."

"Well go but I expect a complete report. I think El Serpiente or whatever his name is just declared war on us and if this is the game he wants to play then so be it. Beckman out." The Chief got out of the SUV and was hit by the wall of heat as soon as he stepped out. He put his sunglasses back on as he walked over.

"We found him sir, our man. We lowered a rope and got it around him now we're pulling him out," said the Agent. Just then the body was brought to the surface. "Geez," said the man as he turned his head. The body was covered with snake bites that seemed to have festered.

"Hey, look he might still be alive," said one of the men. He saw the man's shirt move as if he were breathing. He started to go check but the Chief grabbed him before he got close.

"Hold up," said the Chief as a rattlesnake slithered out. The Chief drew his piece then shot it. "Snakes like warm and in that hole his body was warmer than the hole. You might want to check him for other ones before handling him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck went to the living room where be spread out his tools. Then he spread out an antistatic mate where he laid each phone out. Then he began dissecting them. The phones had been damaged so badly that the back covers wouldn't come off. However, with a little careful prying combined with persistent patience he was able to get the backs off.

"Okay now that we've got the backs off. We can work at removing the SIMs," said Chuck as he worked his magic. While he was doing this Sarah and Emma went outside in the courtyard.

"Have you called Jack yet to ask him what he knows. If you haven't you need to call him now so we can find out what's going on," said Sarah.

"You're right, I don't know why I've waited this long," said Emma as she pulled out her phone. But Sarah understood why and deep down so did Emma. She didn't want to find out another one of his crazy schemes at getting rich quick backfired and this time Sam was involved in it. "It's ringing."

"Put it on speaker so we can both talk to him," said Sarah. Emma put it on speaker but the only thing they got was a recording.

" _This is Jack Burton I'm busy right now and can't come to the phone. At the sound of the tone please leave a message and you credit card information... just kidding. I will get back with you friend."_

"Crap where could he be? What time is it back there? He should be in the casino organizing that poker tournament."

"That's what he said when we left. I'm going to kill him if he thinks because I'm not around he can go back to his old tricks."

[Meanwhile in the Tivat Airport in Montenegro]

Jack was sitting on a Learjet about to takeoff. Sitting across from him was a middle Eastern looking gentleman. They were having a pleasant conversation over some outrageously good and expensive scotch. As they were talking their personal flight attendant came back and interrupted their conversation.

"I'm sorry to break in like this but our pilot just informed me that we've gotten clearance to takeoff. I need to make sure you're buckled in and take your glasses."

"Miss, I'll buckle up but you touch my glass and we're going to have a problem," said Jack as he wrapped both hands around it. Both the flight attendant and the man across from him laughed.

"Don't worry Jack, I've got plenty more where that came from. I can't keep it at home but I can make sure my planes are well furnished for my friends... me, myself and I... plus you now."

"In that case okay go ahead and take it but just sit it in the sink. I've become affectionate towards that glass. Thanks again Sheik for giving me this ride."

"It is my pleasure and call me Ali. You showed me a good time in your casino it was the least I could do. You needed to go to L.A. and I'm headed that way so it's really nothing. Maybe we can play a few hands of poker to pass the time away once we take off. That's another thing I can't do when I'm home. You can let me try to win back a little."

"Sure you can try," said Jack as he pulled a deck out of his inside jacket pocket. "I just happen to have a deck on me. Have you ever heard the story about the turtle and the scorpion?"

"No can't say as I have. How does it go?"

"Oh it's nothing, I've been trying to find someone to tell me the story. Someone mention is once and I'm curious to hear how it plays out," said Jack as he felt the plane lift off. "How things look so small from up here. Okay so what are we going to use for chips?"

"I've got that taken care of," said Ali. He pressed the button for the flight attendant then she came with a stack of chips and a sealed pack of cards. "Yours are good but I think I'd like to try mine."

"Here you go sir as you ordered," said the flight attendant as she sat everything on his try. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Yes, can I get my glass back and while you're at it can you freshen it for me first please?" said Jack as he took the deck opened it and began to shuffle.

"Can you do the same for me too," said Ali. "My luck might be changing now," he said as they both laughed. "Jack, you should've called your family and told them you're coming. If you want, you can use the inflight phone."

"No, I want to surprise them and besides they're used to me just dropping in like this. If I call them then they'll get used to it. Let's cut to see who deals first."

"What are you going to do if you get there and find they're gone somewhere? You're going to look silly standing on the door step," said Ali as he cut drawing a ten.

"Then I'll play it from there," said Jack as he cut a queen. "Looks like I deal first. What were you saying about your luck changing?"

"I might've spoke too soon," said Ali as he tossed in his chips for the ante. "What am I saying you're the type that always lands on his feet."

Jack couldn't help but think about what Ali said. His family always being there was the only constant in his life. He always knew he could go home. But maybe that was just an assumption on his part.

"The bets to you," said Ali.

"What? I'm sorry," said Jack. They'd been playing and he hadn't been paying attention. "You know what I think I'll fold." He tossed in his cards.

"Look at this I didn't have a thing. Maybe my luck has changed."

"Maybe both ours has friend," said Jack as he took a sip of scotch. "Boy is this good stuff."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

Chuck worked through the night and into the morning trying to bring life back to the SIMs so he could extract data. In the meantime, Beckman called but Chuck had his phone off so she called Casey. He informed her of the night's events. She sat there listening quietly as Casey gave the briefing quietly until he was finished.

"I want you to take team to Los Vegas and meet up with the station Chief there, Chief Randolph. He may not be happy to see you considering he just lost a man but I don't really care. The time for singing Kumbaya by the fireside is over. I think he might be out of his depth with these people that's why I need the team there."

"Ma'am considering the threat level here and everything what has gone on I'd like to leave either Chuck or Sarah to watch over the girls..."

"Do we know why El Serpiente has targeted the girls? It seems strange to me that he'd be going after children that's not usually his style."

"Sarah seems to think she might be a target too and I'd like to use that to lure him out. But naturally I'm not going to tell Chuck that."

"Given everything I think that is wise but are you sure that's prudent? We don't know why this... how I hate calling this man El Serpiente. Why can't he have a regular name like everyone else? Well do you think it's prudent we don't know why or what he wants?"

"I think this is our best shot at flushing him out and once we get him out in the open I can step on his snake head."

"Colonel, as I told my Major, killing El Serpiente is not the primary mission. We're working with the DEA to take down his whole operation."

"I realize that but we can't get intel if he stays in his snake hole hidden. We've got to bring him out into the light and this is our best shot at doing that."

"Very well do what you have to do. Just remember he's already taken out one of our agents. I don't need nor want to lose another one."

"Nothing will happen I've got this. I see Sarah out in the courtyard now let me call her so she can be in this briefing too."

"Yes, I want to talk to her and to Chuck when he's done," said Beckman. Casey went to the door and waved for Sarah to come in.

"The General is on the horn. Both you and Chuck have your phones off," said Casey. "She's not happy.

"General, I'm sorry but I turned my phone off after the incident last night. Both Molly and Sam slept with me and I didn't want them to get woken up this morning. As you can imagine it took a while to get them to bed then they woke up and I had to stay with them to get them to sleep."

"I hope they are better now because I need for you and Colonel Casey to travel to Reno. The Colonel has all the details but you are to meet with the Station Chief there and coordinate our activity against this El Serpiente. He came after us now we're going to go after him. I understand your concerns about the home front so I'm willing to let Chuck stay behind to watch over the girls. Maybe once you're there you can find out what's going on."

"Yes ma'am, we can only hope," said Sarah. She had the feeling that she walked into a deal already made and she was only catching the tail end of it. "I'm sure the Colonel will bring me up to speed. When do we head out?"

"I want you on the first flight out of Bob Hope. The Station Chief will be at the airport to meet you when you land. The DEA is looking over our shoulder on this so we can't afford any screw ups."

"I hope that isn't the reason Chuck is being sidelined. Because if it is I can name hundreds of times he's pulled our and your bacon out of the fire..."

"You misunderstand. I was talking about our people in Reno. You'll find out when you get there. The Colonel knows a little but the Station Chef will brief you about the rest when you get there. If there's nothing else, Beckman out." The screen went blank then Sarah turned to Casey.

"Okay come clean what's going on and why did you cut Chuck out? I know you did so if you don't start talking I'm going to go straight to him."

"All right, we both know how overly protective Chuck is of you and in this operation you're going to be the bait that we use to get El Serpiente to come out or would you like to wait for him to make another try at Sam. Next time we might not be so lucky. It's up to you now what do you want to do?"

"What did Beckman mean about screw ups and our Reno substation? She told you something," said Sarah as she crossed her arms staring at him.

"It seems our Station Chief sent a man undercover and things didn't go so well for him. They found his body this morning. I don't have any of the details the Chief will give us those when we get there. So are you going to get your go bag now or not? It doesn't feel good does it being the little fat boy being picked last."

"Casey, it's nothing like that. Okay, I don't think I've got much of a choice but let me tell Chuck. But for the record I don't like this. I don't like this at all and I don't think Chuck will like it either. However, I don't see another play here so I'm going along at least for now."

"Guys," said Chuck as he ran in. "I've got the data off both SIM cards and I've matched numbers dialed. Guess what they only have one number in common. Excuse me what's with the faces? What did I just walk in on?"

"Chuck, Beckman called and... well there's an opportunity for us to investigate this El Serpiente in Nevada. The long and short of it is she wants me and Casey to go but we all agreed you should stay here to protect the girls."

"Why? There's Alex and Morgan plus Emma in a pinch. They can go to the cabin. No one knows about that."

"Chuck, you saw the people he sent. Do you think Morgan or Alex would have a chance against them? The cabin might be secluded but too many people know about it and all it would take is for the one person to say the wrong thing to the wrong people. No this is the way it has to be."

"Well if that's the way it has to be... I assume you need to go right away," said Chuck. Sarah nodded. "I thought so. Well you're going to have to tell Sam. She'll see you with your bag and want to know where you're going."

"You can't tell..." she started to say then she saw the look on his face. "No you're right, she should hear it from me."

"Just please whatever you tell her don't become my mother," said Chuck. He saw the look on Sarah's face. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. Let's try this number and see who picks up," he said he quickly to change the topic.

Chuck looked down at the phone he didn't want to look at her but he didn't have to he could feel her eyes burning holes through him. He wished he kept his mouth shut but he couldn't help what he said. The phone clicked then they heard a recorded message.

" _I'm sorry; the number you have reached is not in service, or temporarily disconnected. The number you have reached is not in service at this time. This is a recording."_

"That's a burner phone and our perps' already ditched it," said Casey. "We need to leave. Go get your crap and do what you've got do then let's roll. Chuck, you're driving us."

"Chuck, you don't have to if you don't want to we can always catch a cab," said Sarah. "Besides how are you going to watch Sam from the airport?"

"Easy, I'll take her and Molly. We can see you off and you can say whatever you want to say on the way to the airport," said Chuck as he cleared the lump out of his throat. "Well while you're getting things together I've got one more trick to try out I want to see if I can remotely access the phone this number belongs to. I can write an algorithm run it through Castle then while we're gone it will gyrate until it gets done."

"Well I need to talk to Sam and get some things together," she said then she darted out. Chuck waited for her to leave then he went to the doorway and made sure she as inside their apartment.

"John, I know exactly what's going on here and I don't like it. You're using her as bait and you don't want me around because you're afraid I'll interfere with your plans and you're probably right. But if the truth be told, and it seems a rare bird around here, you don't have a plan. You're just going to put her out there like a goat tied to a tree and wait for the tiger to come. Do I have to tell you what usually happens to the goat? Remember Twenty-nine Palms isn't that far away not to mention Nellis and I will rain hell down on you. I'm holding you responsible for her, you and Beckman…"

"That's some base in your voice..." Casey started to say but Chuck wasn't backing down. Charles Carmichael was speaking.

"John, don't push me or should I say Lieutenant Coburn. I know all your secrets they're stored away in the intersect. Don't push me into becoming the person I don't want to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's hope you never have to find out," said Chuck then he turned and left. He was angry, hurt, and upset but he couldn't show it so he had to bury it deep inside. He knew he was a walking volcano but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back outside of Los Vegas, Tomas AKA EL Serpiente was climbing the walls. Why hadn't his boys called in? They had the address and knew where to go but he'd been waiting all night for the call that never came. This put him in a foul mood and for those who could they avoided him. The first person to discover what kind of mood he was in was the maid that brought him his breakfast.

"Hold up where are you going. You call this huevos rancheros? The eggs are over cooked and the rice and beans are cold. I can't eat this crap. Take it back and tell the Chef to get it right next time or I'm going to cut out his tongue grill it up then have him eat it. Now take this crap away but you can leave the coffee."

"Yes sir, I'll tell him right away then I'll bring you back another tray," said the maid. She bowed then started to take away the tray.

"On your way out have Lucas come in. You can tell him I need to talk to him. Oh and also have the Chef bring in the next tray I shouldn't take this out on you. It's not your fault."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," said the woman as she picked up the tray and hurried out the door. "Lucas El Jefe wants to see you. Be careful in there he's in one of his moods."

"Thanks for the head's up," said Lucas as he picked a couple of tortillas off the tray and ate them. "But he's right the eggs are overcooked. Was the Chef concerned they weren't dead? He's the one that could end up dead."

"The last time he was in one of his moods the eggs were undercooked and everything was too hot. You take my word for it be careful in there."

"I love the way you look out for me Lucia," said Lucas as he caressed her face. "Hey, wait a minute are you in love with me?"

"Stop talking silly talk I'm old enough to be your mother. Will you shut up and go in before he gets mad at you and me." She had no sooner said that when the doors opened and El Jefe walked out.

"There you are. What's taking you so long? Will you leave the help alone and come in here? Miguel didn't check in at the time I set. I've got a bad feeling those gringos screwed this up somehow."

"El Jefe there are a lot of things that could've happened to keep Miguel from checking in. To settle you mind why don't I make a few inquiries with our contact in Reno."

"Yes that would be a good idea. Get on it and let me know. While you're at it find out if the Feds got my message and what their reaction was. I might've acted out a little too much but they needed to be taught a lesson."

"I'll take care of that too. Is there anything else I can do for you," said Lucas as the Chef walked in carrying El Jefe's breakfast tray.

"You might get me the names of a couple good Chefs who know how to cook huevos rancheros that I can interview. There may be a position becoming available," said Tomas as he looked at his Chef. "Let's go try that breakfast."

"I'm sorry about the misunderstanding on the first tray," said the Chef as he broke out in a sweat. "I'm sure you'll find this more to your liking."

"I'm sure I will but the question is why did I have to order two breakfasts to get one decent one. I pay you good money to cook for me the foods the way I want them."

"I cook the way I was trained to cook and I prepare you the food the way the recipe calls for," said the Chef. Lucas disappeared quickly he could see a storm was about to blow in.

"I don't want my food the way you want it. I want it my way the way I want it and considering I sign your paycheck I think I've got that right."

"I understand even though I disagree. I do understand and I'll prepare your meals the way you want them even if they are wrong."

"You see with that attitude I don't think you do," said Tomas. He grabbed the Chef's hand then jabbed his fork through it.

"Augh," screamed the Chef as the prongs went into the wood. The man dropped to his knees in pain but his hand remained stuck to the desk.

"You can leave now and take the tray with you," said El Jefe. "One more screw up and you won't be cooking pork belly you'll be in it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah walked back inside the apartment to find Sam and Molly were up eating breakfast. Emma saw her shopping list and had bought Capt'n Crunch which reminded her of another thing she'd forgotten to do. She was a bad mom. Emma brought her over a cup of coffee and handed it to her.

"Thanks but I don't have time. Casey and I are going to have to leave town for a few days. But Chuck will be staying behind to take care of everyone. Mom can you watch Bunny while Chuck runs us to the airport."

"Can we come," said Molly. "Come on Sam let's go get changed so we won't be left behind." Sam didn't say anything she just go up and followed Molly.

"I was going to ask if you two wanted to ride along to the airport but it looks like that's a yes. I'll check on you guys in a little while I need to put a few things together first."

"I'm not going to ask if this is absolutely necessary," said Emma. "I'll take care of things here while you're gone. However, I might understand but I'm not so sure your daughter does. You might want to talk to her."

Sarah walked back and stuck her head in Sam's room. Molly was changing out of her pajamas as fast as she could while Sam sat of her bed looking at the floor.

"What's taking you so long? Do you want to be left behind? Here let me help you change," said Molly but Sam got upset and pushed her way.

"No, I can take care of myself," said Sam as she pushed Molly away. "It's not like I haven't been doing it for a while. I don't need your help... I don't need anyone's help..."

"What's gotten into you today? Do you feel okay? I only wanted to help you," said Molly wondering what was wrong with Sam.

"Like I said I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help. I can take care of myself."

"Sam, come with me," said Sarah as she appeared at the door. "Come with me and let's talk while I get ready. Then I'll get you ready if you want."

Sarah took Sam to their bedroom then had her sit on the bed as she got ready. Bunny woke up in her bed she rolled over and smile at her. Sarah felt a knot in her stomach but she repeated to herself that she had to go.

"Sam, please don't get mad at Molly and take this out on her or any of the people around you. I've got to do this. It's my job and after last night I need to make sure you and everyone here is safe."

"Is that the reason? I don't like seeing you leave. Who's going to feed Bunny? Who's going to take care of her she needs you?"

"There are bottles in the fridge for her and among Emma, Chuck and the rest Bunny will be taken care of. So will you if that's what you're worried about."

"I don't need to be taken care of. I can take care of myself next year I start school and once I learn to read and write I'm set."

"Oh you think so do you. Then what happens," said Sarah as she pulled a case out of the closet. Dialed the combination then pulled out two H&K MP5KA4s. She weighted them in both hands then tossed both in.

"I go to university then medical school and become a doctor... maybe a brain surgeon or a doctor like aunt Ellie. One thing I do know is I'm not going to get married."

"You're not and how do you know you're not going to find someone you really like and you want to spend your life with like your father and I."

"You two don't spend your life together. You're going or he's going and only sometimes are you here or there together. That's the reason I don't want to get married. I don't want to leave him and I don't want him to leave me."

"Is that the way you see us? You've got us all wrong. No, we're not like that at all," said Sarah. "We've got work to do that's important and that's just the way it works out sometimes."

"You mean often. I'm not saying it's bad. If it's good for you then okay. But I see Chuck's face when you're gone and he doesn't look happy."

"I don't expect him to be but neither am I..." Sarah started to explain but Sam cut her off.

"I don't see that," said Sam as she jumped off the bed. "I'm going to change by myself. You don't need to worry about me." Sarah wanted to go after her and ask her what she meant but she was afraid of the answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley the General was looking over the after action report from Reno and the more she read it the more disgusted she got. It was a perfect example of how things between two agencies can go to crap in a hand bag and this was how her man got killed.

"Connie," yelled the General. "I want the Administrator of the DEA. I don't give a rat's behind if he's out golfing with the Attorney General. If he says anything, I'll take a bite out of him too. Major, did you read this report? The DEA provided the cover identity and removed the man from the poker game but they didn't do a back story."

"I read that so you think that's what got him killed? The real question I think is was it done by accident or on purpose."

"Well to answer the first part of your question it certainly didn't do him any good. Are you suggesting we've got mole?"

"I don't know if we've got one or the DEA but would it be so farfetched to assume that given everything that's happened."

"No it wouldn't and it would explain how El Serpiente has always managed to stay one step ahead of us. It would be easy if someone were feeding him information. Contact Casey we might be able to use this to our advantage and smoke out the mole at the same time."

"Then you still plan on letting them proceed with the Colonel's plan. You know the other Agent Carmichael won't go along with this."

"Only if he's told. Connie," yelled the General. "Any luck on that phone call?"

"Not yet. The last time I got through to them I was told they were on the ninth hole."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

In the skies over the Rocky Mountains a private Learjet was on the last leg of its journey that took it halfway around the world. The flight attendant came over to the two passengers and told them they were in contact with tower control at Bob Hope. Soon they'd be making their approach and landing so they had to draw their game to a conclusion.

"Well Ali it's been great and judging from our chips it looks like we're coming out with what we put in which is fine by me."

"Somehow I think that's more by design then by chance but I appreciate you not taking me to the cleaners on my own plane. You are a gentleman, Jack Burton even if others would disagree."

"I think there are quite a few in that category. This has been a fun way to pass the time. These transcontinental flights can be so boring."

"I know exactly what you mean. If you'll excuse me for a moment I need to stretch my legs for a bit and make sure my ground transportation is waiting for me. Are you sure I can't give you a lift somewhere?"

"No, I'll catch a cab or rent a car. You've done enough for me and I can't impose on your kindness anymore."

"Well you know where I'm staying. I'll be here for a couple of days. If you or your family needs anything just let me know."

"I appreciate it but I don't see that happening. My daughter married well and her husband takes care of her every desire that's one of the reasons I call him a schnook. But he's a good kid... they both are. It's good she didn't turn out like me."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," said Ali as he disappeared up front to talk with the pilot and take care of business.

"Oh friend if you knew me back in the day you wouldn't say that," said Jack as he shuffled the cards then dealt himself out all four aces. "Yes I've still got it. Remember Jack, we're on the straight and narrow but straight sure is awfully straight and narrow is terribly narrow."

He sat the cards aside then downed his scotch then got up refilled his glass before they landed. Then on the way back to his seat he touched his pocket and felt his phone. He suddenly had an urge to call ahead to let them know he was coming.

"What are you doing," he said to himself. "Are you being sentimental? No then they'll be expecting you and what will happen the day you don't show us? How will they feel then? You might feel better but in the long run you can't help but let them down." He took a sip of his scotch and looked through the glass. "Jack be at least honest with yourself. But why I'm not honest with anyone else why should I be any different with myself."

"We're almost there," said Ali. "Everything is arranged. One last try, are you sure you don't want a ride?"

"Yes I'm sure but answer me this if you can," said Jack. "I'm a pathological liar... I can't help myself I lie all the time so am I lying now?"

"I don't understand is this supposed to be some sort of riddle. If it is, I don't get it. What does that mean?"

"Probably nothing then again everything," said Jack as he raised his glass. "Let's call it a toast then. They laughed as they drank.

"You are an odd one Jack Burton but I mean that in a nice way."

"Ali, I'll take it any way I can," said Jack. He didn't know if it was the scotch or whatever it was but they were laughing a lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas called their contact in Reno who had to do a little research. At first he balked at the task because he was afraid someone would ask him why he was sticking his noise into things that were going on in L.A. But Lucas reminded him that he didn't balk at all the money they'd sent his way. If he had he wouldn't have been able to afford his new car and his ranch house not on his government pay check.

"You like your new beemer, don't you," said Lucas. "I'm sure you saved up all your quarters and dimes to buy that, didn't you? Or did you have to pick up a lot aluminium cans by the roadside?"

"It's called a bimmer. The bikes are called beemers and how do you know what I drive? I'm telling you there are risks involved here. Did your boss have to go and kill the Fed? Things are going crazy here I've even heard they are unofficially looking at everyone."

"Then you'd better hope they don't go looking at your ranch house. That one's going to be hard to explain. How much did that set you back?"

"A good penny but it was worth it but I've got a paper trail. My aunt bought it before she passed away then I inherited it. My butt is covered and as for the car…"

"I get it your aunt liked bimmers as you call them. It was probably fast cars and her fast lifestyle that did her in at the early age of ninety-four. I still need that intel. Find out what you can then call me back. El Jefe isn't going to let this go and he isn't going to take no for an answer from you."

"Okay, okay I'll see what I can do. Since I've got you on the line this is a peace offering. Maybe you can use it to buy me some more time anyway I heard from over at the substation that the Station Chief is going to the airport to meet two hotshot agents they called in from L.A. to ride roughshod over the investigation into your boss. If I were him I'd move back across the border for a little bit at least until the heat blows over."

"Well I can tell you that won't happen. We're still meeting with the Mariachi to try to hammer out this peace deal. It took a long time to get them to agree to sit down. The deal is we're going to divide territory over cards. Each side is looking for a champion."

"Now that's what I call cut throat poker. Well I told you what I had to tell you and I'll try discreetly to look into this other matter for you."

"That's what I wanted to hear," said Lucas as he hung up. If Miguel got himself taken out that would mean his position as El Jefe's Lieutenant was his to keep. He needed to start acting like the Lieutenant and not the worker bee. He hoped El Jefe would see that in the way he dealt with their snitch. He went to look for El Jefe to pass on the news and after looking all over the ranch house he found him outside. He had a 3-wood in his hand and was sending balls down past the backyard.

"El Jefe," said Lucas but he held up his hand to tell him to wait. He waited then he saw the Chef walk out of the barn with two chickens in his hand. El Jefe looked down at the barn eyed his target leaned slightly over his knees measured his stroke raised the club then followed through driving the ball down the fairway onto the imaginary green.

"El Jefe," said Lucas again but he held up his hand as he watched the ball fly all the way down to the barn.

"Yes, on the money, I was wondering if I shouldn't have used a 5-wood but this proves never second guess yourself," said El Jefe as they watch the Chef drop and the two chickens he had in his hand ran while the running was good. El Jefe turned to Lucas. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to speak to a man while he's teeing off?"

"Sorry but I've got information from our snitch. He's going to looking into what happened to Miguel but he also passed on that the U.S. government is sending in two agents from L.A. to manage their investigation into us. They're supposed to land in Reno today."

"What am I supposed to do with them Lucas? I could plant a bomb and take them out but that could backfire on us and the Mariachi would take advantage of it."

They looked down at the barn as two farm hands found the Chef. They stood over him scratching their heads trying to figure out what happened. One of them found the golf ball then the other pointed at the hens.

"I think I'd like to meet these agents. We can drive to Reno and meet them in the airport. There's no reason we can't have civilized sit down face to face. I'm meeting with the Mariachi so why can't I meet with them."

"Well for one thing because they're liable to shoot you on sight. I don't think these are like the other agents we've dealt with before."

"All the more reason to sit down and lay our cards on the table. I can show them I'm an honest business man… well most of the time… okay when I'm not doing something illegal but they don't have any proof."

"Like I said I don't think they're here to gather proof. They are a part of a death squad sent here to end you for what you did to one of theirs."

"I really did act out, didn't I? It doesn't matter. We can work through this. Tell those idiots to give me back my golf ball and if the Chef is dead serve him up to Cesar's pigs. Ask him when he wants to make chorizo out of them? I suspect soon then have my car and a chase vehicle brought around. Pick six men to go with us to Reno."

"So you've made up your mind you're going to meet these people and I can't talk you out of it," said Lucas. He wasn't sure how this was going to play out. Worst case scenario he was going to need to update his CV before going job hunting.

"No, I think I've got to see this through. If I don't do something the Mariachi will look at it as a sign of weakness and we've come too far to let this drop apart at the last minute."

"Very well I'll grab the men to take with us and have your car brought around like you asked. Is there anything else?"

"No, but I have this urge to stop on the way up to grab a couple of chorizo on a tortilla as a light snack. Road trip food I guess. We'll see what time it gets when we get into Reno."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trip to the airport was quiet. Chuck rode shotgun so Sarah could sit in the back with the girls. There was cold breeze blowing from the back seat that had frost on the inside of the windows. Sarah reached over to hold Sam's hand but she pulled away. Molly tried to generate conversation but it all died. Finally, Chuck intervened.

"Sam, do the names Blair and Barney mean anything to you. They were on the train with us and they got off in Los Vegas."

"Yes and you know them too. You don't remember them? They had another friend with them Joe. If you saw him, I know you'd remember him. He wore a cowboy hat with a feather."

"Those were the three men you were playing poker with on the train. I don't think I ever knew their names."

"Excuse me you were playing poker on the train?" said Sarah as she gave them both a look. "And where was I when all this was going on?"

"You were gone," said Sam. She added under her breath, "as usual." Sarah was about to say something but Chuck jumped in. "

"Love you'd stepped out to go back to the compartment to change Bunny and brought someone my tablet. That same someone told me they needed to go to the bathroom and that I couldn't go with them because it was ladies only…"

"It's true I wasn't lying about the room. I just might have gotten detoured on the way. They weren't very good poker players. Remember so I showed them how to see if someone was cheating."

"More by doing then teaching as I remember Miss. You had a good stack of toothpicks in front of you when I caught you."

"Hey, it wasn't just me," said Sam. She reached up and tapped Chuck on the back of the head. "You showed them how to do the fancy dealing."

"So let me get this right I step out for a moment so while the cat's away the mice will play. All this happened while I was changing Bunny?"

"What can I say, you weren't there things happened. Where are Barney and Blair at now? Can I see them?"

"They're in the hospital. They had an accident last night and I'm not sure what they're condition is now. We can check later."

"Uncle Casey, you didn't shoot them, did you? They aren't bad people. Bad poker players yes but not bad people."

"No, I did not shoot them. I might've wanted to but I didn't shoot them. How do you know squirt they're good people? One of your buddies was carrying a pistol. Good people don't go around carrying pistols."

"You all carry pistols some more than one so what does that make you? If what you say is true, then the only person good here is Chuck."

"Sam, I've carried a pistol from time to time but what's Casey was trying to say and doing a poor job of explaining is it takes time to know people."

"From what you and mommy said it didn't take time for you two to know you loved each other. Or is that a story true."

"Of course it is," said Sarah. "But it took time for us to understand what we felt. There were break ups and separations in there too before we finally came together."

"Well we're here," announced Casey and not soon enough he thought as they pulled into the parking garage. They all got out. Chuck took Sarah's luggage so she could hold Molly and Sam's hands. They made their way through the airport walking to the charter desk. Casey went to the desk and took care of details while Sarah said her goodbyes.

"Okay I've got to go board now. I want both of you to listen to Chuck while I'm gone and Sam, I love you so very much," said Sarah as she hugged and kissed her. "This won't be long and when I get back we can do something together. Just you and me we can hang for a day."

"And Molly," said Sam. "We can have a lady's night out like what we did in Chicago with Clara. It's fun we had our hair done, our nails and feet."

"I know Clara wrote me about it and I have to admit I was a little jealous. She told me she wanted to get her ears pierced but Ellie refused."

"Well your older than Clara and if you want I think I can talk our mother into letting you get yours pierced. But only if you want to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack landed and deplaned with his friend Ali. A shuttle was there to meet them then drove them over to the terminal as they were being driven over they passed another shuttle going in the opposite direction. Jack looked over and for a moment he thought he saw Sarah and cop face. But he shook it off thinking that it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

"Well this is where we part company. Thanks Ali for the ride and whenever you're back in my neck of the woods you'll always be welcomed at the tables."

"Thank you Jack for sharing the ride with me. It made a long journey more pleasant. I hope everything goes well with your family."

"Jack is that you," he heard. Turning around he found Chuck standing there with the two girls. "It is you. Why didn't you call or let us know you were coming?"

"Jack," yelled the two girls as they both assaulted him.

"Hold up a moment, schnook and company let me introduce you. This is Sheik Ali Belair. This is my son-in-law. The Sheik gave me a lift over on his private jet. I thought I'd surprise everyone.

"Charles Carmichael, but my friends call me Chuck except for Jack for him my name is schnook. Nice to meet you," said Chuck as he gave Jack the eye.

"Nice to meet you. You run a security company. I've heard of you. Do you have a card or a way I can get in touch with you? I might have some business I can throw your way."

"Sure," said Chuck as he handed him his card. "You just missed Sarah. She and Casey went to put out a fire in Reno, but she should be gone only for a few days."

"Well I've got to run my ride is waiting for me. It was nice meeting you all," said Ali then he disappeared. Chuck looked at Jack.

"No, it's not like what you're thinking. Ali came to the casino gambled a little… lost a lot then when I found out he was coming to L.A. his luck changed and he gave me a lift. That's it."

"Why is it 'that's it' is never 'that's it' with you? But I'm glad you're here. Let's go get the herder then head home."

"We need ice cream… lots of ice cream. We ate everything we had last night after the man broke into the apartment and shot a hole in the ceiling."

"I used to do some roofing back in the day. Did you make sure the bullet didn't go through your roof? If it did you could have some problems when it rains. Roofers will charge you an arm and leg and if you aren't careful you're just asking for trouble."

"Excuse me out of that story that Sam told you what you took from it was the fact that we needed our roof looked at?"

"Sure, I figure people shooting at you should be old hat by now. The first few times it gets a little hairy but after that you get used to it. Now getting shot is a different thing all together."

"Oh and Chuck killed the man by throwing a knife in his head. We ate all the ice cream and got to sleep in the big bed all together."

"Good for you Chuck. I don't like guns either never had any use for them. I've never been in a situation I couldn't talk my way out of."

"Thanks I think but it's amazing what you take away from a story. Does the name El Serpiente mean anything to you or Los Vegas? Sarah seems to think this all might have something to do with you and her back in the day."

"No, El Serpiente sounds like a cheap tequila and Vegas… well who hasn't been to Vegas. Sin city, what happens there stays there."

"What stays there," asked Sam. She looked at Molly she just shrugged her shoulders. "We don't understand what stays there?"

"In Cincinnati? Oh the Reds, yes the Cincinnati Reds… the baseball team. Jack's quite the fan and he was asking if they were going to move but they're not."

"You're right I'm a big fan of reds and blacks." Chuck gave him a look as they pulled out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El Serpiente, Lucas and their men drove out from a Mexican fast food continuing on their journey to Reno. Lucas sat in the back with El Jefe who was looking out the window. He was obviously thinking about something but about what. Lucas himself had grave doubts about this meeting if it would actually serve to anything but this was what El Jefe wanted and what he wanted he got. Suddenly his phone rang he looked at the caller ID anonymous but he had a good idea who it was.

"Go ahead and tell me what you found out," said Lucas. As he thought it was their mole reporting in as he was told. El Jefe held up his hand to talk to him. "Hold up El Jefe wants something."

"Put him on speaker I want to hear what he's found out first hand," said El Jefe. Lucas nodded then put the mole on speaker.

"El Jefe wants you to report in to him directly," said Lucas. "Go ahead we're both listening to you. What did you find out about Miguel?"

"They managed to get themselves killed and captured is what I was told. There are two in the hospital in not too good a shape as for the rest they're dead. Your man Miguel I was able to identify as a casualty. There seems to be a little confusion about how he died. I was told he lost a knife fight with an Agent Charles Carmichael but on the official it was reported he died from a fatal GSW to the head. I couldn't find out any more without drawing any undue attention."

"I need to know who's in the hospital or better I need to make sure they don't recover. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"I know a guy, a mechanic in L.A. that does wet work I can call on but he's not cheap. Do you want me to make the call?"

"Make the call and I'll give you access to one of my offshore accounts to pay him. Charles Carmichael you say, he must be pretty good to take Miguel out with a blade. See what you can dig up on him."

"I don't know what I can do as I was telling Lucas things are crazy here with the death of that agent you whacked. He was a company man and they don't get mad they get even. I'm surprised a kill order hasn't been issued on you yet."

"They wouldn't dare. I know too many things and I've got it all documented. They touch me and their dirty little secrets get aired for the whole public to see. They know me now as El Serpiente but I've had many names. That was something Lucky Jack taught me. Go find out what I want and make that call."

"Sir," said the driver. "We're almost at the airport." A sign came in view Reno-Tahoe Airport next right.

"Good job we're early. Let's go grab a cup of coffee. Oh and Lucas make a note for me I need to kill this Charles Carmichael."


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

Sarah settled into her seat with Casey sitting across the aisle from her. She looked out of the window as the plane began to roll down the tarmac and a few minutes later it was off. Looking out at nothing she kept turning over in her head what Sam had told her. Did Chuck miss her more that she missed him? Looking at things from his perspective maybe. His mother left him then his father. There was Stanford and Bryce his relationship with Jill. Lastly there was herself on the beach. Everyone left Chuck.

"My mother and father left me," said Sarah to herself. But she knew it was hardly the same. Chuck until recently didn't know why while she knew good and well why, especially Jack. If there was one thing she could count on it was Jack would let her down.

"I'm a cynic... I don't trust people. People let you down every time. Well I didn't trust people before Chuck. Maybe I spent my life looking for Mr. Right but finding Mr. Wrong. Bryce was all right but we were hardly exclusive. There was Shaw but I was always comparing him to Chuck. I think I hit rock bottom with him but Chuck has always been there for me. Always," she said out loud.

"Always what?" said Casey as he looked over at her. "You need to get your head out from where it's at and back into the game. We're on this mission also to make Sam safe back home even if she doesn't understand it. Shut all those lady feeling down. We're about a half hour out and I just got word from the General saying she wants us to check in."

They patched the General's transmission to the big monitor in the cabin of the flight. The screen flickered for a bit then her picture came on.

"General, we weren't expecting to hear from you until after we landed. We're still a half hour out. I take it there's something you want to pass along before we touch down."

"Yes, we suspect that there's a mole working either within our organization or within the DEA. I can't guarantee that El Serpiente doesn't know you're arriving. If he's gotten word you need to watch your backs."

"Are you saying we're flying into a trap," said Sarah as she looked over at Casey. "Should we be worried about what to expect in the airport."

"With the Station Chief meeting you at the airport I don't see that happening. That would be a bold move on his part and I just don't see it happening."

"Like getting a guy tossed in snake pit, did you see that one coming?" Mumbled Sarah. Casey looked over at her. This wasn't making her feel good about the mission.

"Do you have something to add Agent Carmichael," asked the General as she raised her eyebrow. Sarah shook her head. "Well if not this might be a good opportunity for both of you to dust off your spy skills. You've gotten used to being able to rely on the intersect now you've got to rely on what you know. If there's nothing else Beckman out." The picture went out then the monitor went blank.

"You wouldn't have talked back to the General like that before you met Chuck. What's gotten into you lately? You aren't thinking about quitting again?"

"Nothing has gotten into me. I've just got more on my plate than before and more to lose. You walked into a relationship with your daughter when she was already an adult I've got to two to raise and I want to be there for both. What was that hidden message between you and Chuck when we left about remembering what he said. What did he tell you?"

"He threatened to rain holy hell on me and Beckman if anything happens to you. What's in that intersect about me? He made an allusion to Lieutenant Coburn."

"I don't know I've never flashed on you or who you were before you were John Casey. I can only think if you were recruited by Colonel Keller there were some black ops in Central and South America you were involved in."

"I was given orders and I executed them."

"And not only orders."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tomas aka El Serpiente was sitting in Peet's drinking coffee waiting on the flight coming in from L.A. The coffee was good and the place okay. Airport security noticed his crew when they rolled in but they received orders from above to stand down. The Station Chief received word on his way to the airport that a man matching El Serpiente's description had been seen in the airport. Stills and videos had been taken now as he was driving to what seemed an ambush. He was awaiting confirmation that seemed to be taking forever.

"Any word back on identifying our perps," said the Chief. The man sitting next to him shook his head as he talked into the phone.

"No, they're running facial recognition but so far we've got nothing. TSA is on our backs wanting to know what we want done."

"Tell them to observe but not to intervene. The last thing we want is another Waco in an International airport. Why do I feel like the lamb being led to slaughter?"

"Chief, I don't want to say anything but at least you know what's going on. This poor people on the plane are flying into it with no idea what's going on."

"True, it always makes you feel better when you find someone else worse off than you. But what does this tell us? I'll tell you. We've got a mole who's selling us out. I want a background check done on everyone and when I say everyone I mean just that. That includes the cleaning crew, the janitors and even me. I want financials I want the whole nine yards and I want it done yesterday."

"I'll make it happen but it might take a little time. There are a lot of people to check off and we've got limited resources."

"I don't care if we have to call Langley and ask for help. If they balk let me know and I'll call the General. She's got to be thinking the same thing. This man is responsible for the death of our guy and if anyone makes a fuss about being investigated show them what our guy looked like when we fished him out of the well.

"Sir the plane's received clearance to land. We can proceed over to the hangar to meet them," said the man next to him. He touched his ear. "Sir one of the party from Peet's café is Oscar Mike. He seems to be heading for the hangar too."

"Well then we need to look alive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck stopped off grabbed three quarts of ice cream and a case of grape soda. Leaving Jack in the SUV with the girls. When he came back they already had a deck of cards out. Chuck shook his head as he got in. Then on the way he kept glancing back at them in the back as Sam watched Jack shuffle.

"Can we put away the cards? Sam, you know your mother doesn't want you to play with them and Molly, I don't think Emma would be happy either."

"But Mommy isn't here and you won't tell on me, will you," said Sam. "It's just one hand and Jack's teaching us a new trick."

"Sam, I don't want you playing cards either. Part of this predicament we're in is because you played with cards. If you hadn't played poker with those men on the train none of this would've happened. I don't want you to feel bad and this is my fault because I let you. But Sam you have to learn there are consequences for our actions. I think you can understand that now."

"But I like playing cards," said Sam. "It's fun... isn't it?"

"Sweet Pea, you like ice cream too but if you eat too much you get a stomachache and throw up. Too much of anything we like isn't good for us. You like ice cream and so you eat it. But if you eat too much one of the consequences is you get sick."

"I hadn't thought about it like that," said Sam. "So mommy had to leave because of me? Is that what you're telling me?"

"I'm tell you there are a lot of reasons but one of them was that. She went to make sure you stay safe," said Chuck as he glanced at her in the mirror.

"Now that we've laid the guilt trip on the kid. Can someone explain what's going on," said Jack as they pulled into the parking lot at Echo Park.

"I'll run through it with you later right now let's get everyone inside," said Chuck as he got out then got everyone out. Molly and Sam took Jack inside while he laid back. He checked in with Castle to see if he had any luck activating the burner phone.

"Got you," said Chuck as he grabbed the ice cream and ran inside. "I've got him," announced Chuck to an empty house. Everyone was back with Bunny which left the living room free for him. He brought up the connection on the big screen then he activated a triangulation algorithm to locate the phone with satellite imagery. While it was working he went to the fridge grabbed a bottle of Chardonnay.

"Come on _Rombauer_ I could use a little thinking juice," said Chuck as he took a hit from the bottle then poured himself a glass. Then he sat down at the keyboard cracked his fingers. "Now to work a little magic. He activated the mic so he could listen in on the conversations around the phone. All the voices were muffled so he fed them back through the mainframe to clear it up.

"How are you holding up Chuck," said Morgan as he and Alex walked in. They noticed the wine glass and bottle next to him. "We thought we'd drop by and check up on you."

"Doing fine little Buddy I'm in the zone right now. Grade soda in the Escalade outside... everyone else in the back with Bunny and oh by the way Jack's here. Can't talk..."

"I know you're in the zone. I noticed you've got your thinking juice next to you. Remember to eat because we know what happened in the past."

"In the zone Morgan," said Chuck. Morgan went immediately to the kitchen got a Ding Dong then went and shoved into Chuck face. "Eat this."

"Thanks, can't talk in the zone and I got you," said Chuck as the Sat image brought up a cabin secluded in an area outside Lake Mead. As Chuck zoomed in the audio he recorded cleared up and he played it back.

"Rufus where's El Jefe or El Serpiente at today? I need to know about the game tonight. Is it still a go? Does anyone know anything about my friends? I haven't heard anything from them."

"Gringo, you're asking the wrong man. I wouldn't get too bossy you saw the other night what can happen. El Jefe went to Reno to deal with something urgent. When he comes back it will be late so I'm in charge and stop calling me Rufus or I'll put a bullet in your other leg."

"Sure Rufus... I mean Pedro. I just need more horse pills before the game tonight or I don't know how well I'll play without them."

"Listen up Joe. I'll get you your pills but don't screw up. If you lose then you make me look bad and if you make me look bad, then I'll get angry. You can see where I'm going with this, don't you?"

"I'll do my best. What time is chow time around here? No one has said anything about eating since breakfast and I'm getting a little hungry."

"If you want something to eat you can hobble into the kitchen and make it yourself. We're in between Chefs now. The old one got a new job with the hogs."

"Hogs and heifers downtown. Yeah, I know where that's at. We got kicked out of there but it was nice before then. I really don't see him lasting there."

"Yeah, they'll probably chew him up and spit him out then eat him again," said Pedro. Chuck heard Pedro laugh.

"Crap," said Chuck as he switched the phone off. He had to save the battery. "I need to contact Sarah right away to tell her El Serpiente is in the airport waiting for them."

"Hey I know that place," said Jack as he walked back in the living room. Chuck was on the phone calling Sarah. "That was a while ago and one of the last jobs we worked together. Why are you looking at that place?"

"Because that's one of the locations of El Serpiente. I pinged a burner phone there and Sarah isn't picking up. What do you know about this place and how does Sarah fit in? She's about to walk into a trap if I can't stop it," said Chuck as he tried Casey.

"The leader... El Jefe at the time liked to run a high stakes poker game there and he asked me to deal for the house. It wasn't an offer I could refuse. There was this young Lieutenant Tomas he was a nice kid and there was a safe full of money."

"You stole the money and framed the kid. But this kid is who now? Oh my... Oh he's El Serpiente, isn't he?"

"That would be my guess. I knew they were going to haul him in then take him out to a snake pit. That was their favorite way of getting rid of people so I passed him a pistol to even up the odds. I booked that night with Sarah and I haven't heard from him since."

"It's ringing," said Chuck. "What does this Tomas and Sarah have to do with each other? How old was she back then? Maybe in her early teens."

"You guess. She was blonde and blue-eyed that was one of the reasons I had to get her out of there. It wasn't good for her."

"You don't say." The phone clicked. "Casey don't get off the plane it's a set up. El Serpiente is waiting for you guys in the airport. He and Sarah have a past."

Jack saw Chuck's face turn grey as his world fell apart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[A Half An Hour Before]

Casey and Sarah were deplaning in a hangar in Reno there to meet them was Chief Randolph with a detail of his men. As they were about to step into their Escalade another one pulled up. The Chief's men went on the alert drawing weapons. A man stepped out slowly waving a white flag.

"Don't shoot, I'm only the messenger. El Serpiente wants a sit down with the two agents that just came in. He's waiting in the Timber Ridge restaurant in the airport to talk with you."

"I don't like it," said Casey. "It smells like a setup. Chief, what do you say? Did you know he was in the airport?"

"I had reports but I couldn't verify anything. I was hoping to get you out of here in a hurry. If you go in I'm not sure I can guarantee anything. There's a lot of civilians in there."

"We might as well go in and hear him out," said Sarah. "If nothing else we can finally put a face on the snake. Let's go."

They left their vehicles there then walked through the airport. There were a few heads that turned seeing all these men in black walking through. They found the restaurant after they passed security in the High Mountain Marketplace.

"Lucas you need to call Pedro and tell him we're going to be late when we get in. He can run the game tonight. I'll balance the books when I get in and they'd better make me happy."

"I'll get on it. El Jefe I think your guests are here," said Lucas. He was the first to see the group of men in black arrive.

"Rebbeca… Rebbeca Franco," said El Serpiente as he got up and went to her throwing his arms around her. "How's Lucky Jack? I haven't heard from you or him for… well a long time. To think I've been looking everywhere for you and you just show up here. This has to be destiny. So you're with the agency I bet Jack had a heart attack."

Casey and the Chief were looking at the two of them. Neither knew what to say and neither did Sarah.

"The name is Sarah now… Sarah Carmichael. This is John Casey my partner and this is Chief Randolph. So Tomas you're El Serpiente. You know I'm going to have to arrest you."

"There will be time for that later on. Let's sit down. Where are my manners are you hungry? Would you like something? Your people would you like anything?"

"I'll take a beer," said Casey. The Chief and Sarah looked at him. "What? He's offering and I'm thirsty."

"I like you, gringo. You remind me of a man one of my men told me about in Honduras. He worked with the Americans during Operation Condor. I don't know if you heard about it? But that man I was telling you about he had everything documented along with pictures. I wonder if you aren't in there somewhere. Lucas a cerveza for our friend and bring me one too."

"Tomas, it doesn't matter I'm still going to have to arrest you," said Sarah. "You killed one of our agents."

"Did I? Do you have any proof? We're here in this nice public place so you can't make me disappear without a scene. If I disappear or I have an accident, then everything I have gets published. And what about your father? Are you going to arrest him too? He put me in this position."

As he was speaking Sarah's phone rang she looked at it. It was Chuck. She didn't dare answer it so she let it go straight to voice mail.

"You might want to answer that. It could be important. Maybe it's Jack calling asking for you to help him with another con."

"I don't do that anymore," said Sarah as Casey's phone started ringing. But instead of letting it go to voice mail he answered. Sarah glanced at Casey as he held his phone to his ear.

"What? Has motherhood changed you that much? I heard your daughter is a little Franco too or Carmichael or whatever your real name is."

"You don't say," said Casey. "Talking about a day late. He's sitting across from us right now with Sarah or Rebbeca as he's calling her."

"Who is that? Her husband? Put him on speaker I want to talk to him," said Tomas over Sarah's protests. "I've been polite with you so you should be polite with me."

"No John don't," said Sarah but John felt he had to so he did. There was no reason in antagonizing their host.

"Charles Carmichael I presume. You did a very nasty thing to my man. He was only there to give you an invitation from me."

"Do you often give invitations with a nine casing? If anyone attacks my family I defend it and I made a point with your man."

"Well, I'm going to need Rebbeca for a while so don't be looking for her to return home any time soon. She's going to do me a favor. I hope that's okay with you. If you want, you can come and we can discuss it like men."

"No Chuck, it's a trap. Don't come we can handle this ourselves. Chuck please, take care of everyone back there. We've got this."

"Yes Chuck, don't come listen to your woman. She doesn't need you anymore because she has a real man. Be a good wife and watch the kids."

"My friends call me Chuck and you're not one of them. You touch one hair on her head and I will be your worst nightmare." Suddenly all the screens in the airport went blank then Tomas' came up everywhere. "I will be your El Cucuy... Duérmete niño, duérmete ya... Que viene el Coco y te comerá [Sleep child, sleep now... here comes the Cucuy and he will eat you]."

"I'll give you that you've got a flair for the dramatic but you're there and I'm here with her. As soon as we get off the phone and your friend calls his boss then I'll become untouchable."

"Don't count on that to protect you from me. I'll burn the very ground you stand on. I wonder what the Mariachi have to say about all this?"

"They won't matter soon. I think we've threatened each other enough for one day. I have to run I've got someplace to be." Tomas passed John back his phone.

"This is the deal you two are guests of mine at my ranch. You can see my operation and gather as much intel as you want. I have a poker match that's going down in a few days and I want you to be my champion. I would've preferred Jack but you'll do."

"What do expect us to do? Forgive and forget? You killed a man… one of our own. That's just not something you brush under the rug."

"Conjecture, where's your proof," said Tomas as Casey talked with someone on the phone. Sarah had a good idea who it was and looking at his face she knew she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Oh no John don't tell me the General bought that crap about Operation Condor. You know as well as I do that's a load…"

"I'm sorry but our orders are to go along for now. The General is also going to detain Chuck until this operation is completed so he doesn't do anything stupid."

"So the perp goes free and the only decent man I know is being arrested. I should pull my weapon and put a hole in your head right now."

"And that's why all weapons will be left with your Chief. Once you've done that we can be on our way."


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

The line dropped with Reno and Chuck looked at the phone. He was trying to get his head around what was going on and what he could do. There was going to be hell to pay and he was the one to dish it out. But as he was sitting thinking his doorbell rang. Morgan went to answer it and standing there were two men in black. Agents he recognized from their downtown office.

"Is Agent Carmichael at home we have orders to bring him in. The General wants to speak with him downtown."

"Why can't she speak to him right here?" asked Morgan. "He's supposed to be watching his two kids. Is she going to come and change Bunny's diapers?" Morgan already had a sense that this wasn't kosher and the men weren't on the up and up.

"I don't know about that we were just told to bring him in," said the Agent. "I don't like it any more than you do but orders are orders."

"Have I heard that before," said Chuck as he went over to them. "It's all right Morgan. Let me go with these men they're only doing what they were told to do. Can I talk with the General from your vehicle on the way downtown? I think I need to clarify some things. You realize I have Presidential signature authority and if I wanted to I could invoke it but I'm choosing to come with you to avoid a scene."

"We were just told to bring you in. We don't know anything else and…" Chuck ignored them as he continued to explain.

"It's called Presidential signature authority which gives me the authority to pick and choose my missions. It also gives me the right to quit which is where we're at right now. Here Morgan take this," said Chuck as he handed him his dart pistol. "Don't get jumpy guys. Here take this too," said Chuck as he handed him his knife. "I need to say goodbye to my daughter. You can come and watch if you want."

"Listen we didn't make up the rules we just follow them. We need you to come along," said the one but the other grabbed his partner's hand.

"Agent, go do what you have to do. If it were me I'd want to do the same thing and I'd hope, I'd meet someone like you who'd understand."

"Thanks, I appreciate this," said Chuck. He walked over to Sam. They were all drawn up front on hearing the noise. "I'm going to have to go with these gentlemen but I will be back soon. In the meantime, I want you to be a good girl and remember never be sorry for doing what's right. Doing what is right isn't always easy but it's what defines us. I don't expect you to understand me now but with time I think you will. You're on the right path."

"Do you have to go? I don't want you to go," said Sam as she looked back the other agents. "Tell those men to go away. I hate them."

"You shouldn't hate them they're only doing what they were told to do. Never strike out in anger. Think about what you're doing first. Weigh the consequences, remember I told you there are always consequences. Sometimes there may not be a good solution but the lesser of evils. Emma or Kat will explain that to you. Just know I will always love you and Bunny," said Chuck then he kissed them both.

"Agent Carmichael, we really need to get on the road now," said the one agent. "We have a long way to go so we need to get started."

"Long way... downtown you mean," said Morgan as he looked at Alex. Alex started to reach for her bag. But Chuck shook his head.

"Let's go then," said Chuck as he went out in the door. Before he left he glanced over at Jack. "Until we see each other again." Then he was gone.

"What did Chuck mean by that Jack," asked Emma. Jack shrugged his shoulder. "I bet you don't know. Well I think we need to break out the ice cream and forget about the two spoonful rule."

"Morgan, you need to go get the grape soda," said Alex as she motioned to the door. "Let me come with you and help you get it."

"It's only one case I can get it by myself," said Morgan. Alex stared fire at him. "Oh right, yes I could use the help. Even if it's just moral." They went outside and the first thing Alex did was punch him in the shoulder.

"Idiot, I know you can carry one case of soda by yourself. I wanted you outside so we can talk away from the girls."

"Ouch that hurt. Okay let's talk but I don't know if I'm going to be able to use this arm. I got it too it's not that far from here to the downtown office even if they hit traffic."

"Because they're not going down town. I think they're taking Chuck to Supermax at Yucca Mountain. Chuck didn't make a fuss inside because he didn't want to upset the girls. The question is what do we do now?"

"You do nothing," said Jack as he slipped outside without being seen or heard. "Chuck and Sarah are counting on you two to watch the girls. If you want to help that's what you'll do. Don't do anything that will compromise yourselves."

"What did Chuck really mean when he told you until you meet again?" asked Alex. "Don't shrug your shoulders like you did inside and say you don't know. That won't fly out here that was code for something."

"Take it from me you don't want to know and how he knew I don't know. But remember what I said about not compromising yourselves. Don't go looking for Chuck."

"But Chuck's on his way to Yucca Mountain."

"He's not there yet now is he? It's a long way from here and a lot can happen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[A Few Minutes Before]

The two agents walked Chuck out to a transport vehicle that was waiting. They cuffed him then put him in the back after that they climbed in with him. One of the men banged on the back wall that was the signal they could leave. The driver eased out on the main road then got on the I-5 north. He wasn't headed for downtown L.A. but instead he was driving towards Yucca Mountain and Supermax.

"Now that we're on the road can I talk with the General? You and I both know we're not heading downtown. Where are we going? Yucca Mountain? You know how many people I've put there. All traitors now that's what you think I am?"

"You're only going there temporary. Once we get there you'll be put in isolation so you won't have to deal with anyone that might want to get at you."

"Are you going to tell me this is for my own good too? So can I talk with the General now. You promised me I'd be able to."

"If you act up we're under orders to restrain you by whatever means we deem necessary. We've got a sedative that will put you to sleep for the whole trip if you keep acting up," said the one as he showed Chuck the needle as some sort of intimidation.

"You know I've never really been fond of needles," said Chuck. "Actually they used to terrify me but I have to admit sometimes they come in handy. You know you really should've frisked me before you put me in this thing." Chuck jumped up the handcuffs just fell off. He grabbed them like knuckle busters and laid the one agent out with one punch the syringe flew out of his hand. The other man went for his gun but Chuck grabbed the syringe in midair then jabbed it in his neck. The man's eyes rolled up and he was out. Afterwards Chuck handcuffed the two men together.

"Okay now to get out of here," said Chuck. He took a little C-4 from the heel of his shoes placing it near where the hinges that would be on the outside then from the other heel he took a detonator.

The driver was on the interstate making good time when the backend of his transport van exploded. He swerved side to side then finally got it under control pulling over in the emergency lane.

"Crap," he said as he tried to catch his breath. He was about to grab the mic to call in a prisoner escape when he got yanked out. The last thing be saw was Chuck's face and the pistol he used to knock him out with. Chuck left all three by the roadside then climbed back inside. He continued on driving down the I-5 until he got to the first greasy spoon he came to there he pulled in. He did a little work on the van then went inside the diner.

"Can I get you something to drink while you look over the menu," said the waitress. "You look like you could use a stiff one."

"You could say that... Agnes is it," said Chuck as he looked at her name tag. "I'll have a scotch two fingers… no hold up that order just bring me the bottle."

"Sorry I said you looked like you could use a stiff one doesn't mean we sell it here. I can get you a beer or some wine but that's all the spirits we can sell in the State of California."

"Well bring me a cheeseburger with extra pickles to go. Make that two and here's a hundred if you can dig me up a fifth of something."

"Well there might be a possibility let me check with Sammy back in the kitchen. I think we might be able to come up with something from his private stash."

"I'd appreciate it and did I tell you that's to go," said Chuck. The waitress nodded then left. He took out the phone he took off one of the agents then typed in a command code then sent it to the mainframe at Castle. Suddenly computers around the nation came alive all with the same line in their command code format C/. In a few hours, years of intel gathering went to computer heaven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General was sitting in her office with her Major and Roan. Neither agreed with her decision but she was unwavering. She kept saying it was for Chuck's own good and protection. He was the intersect and they couldn't risk losing him to some rash decision he'd make to defend his wife.

"Diane, you're making a big mistake and one that will come back to bite you. Chuck isn't going to take this lying down."

"Roan, he's too valuable an asset to let go running off and getting himself killed. You heard what Casey said. El Serpiente taunted him to come after him and that's just the type of thing Chuck would do."

"But to send him to Supermax," said the Major. "You know over half of the prison population there want to kill him and those are the nice guys. Sure you put him in isolation but once he's inside there are no guarantees."

"The Major's right. So El whatever his name is doesn't kill him but he catches a shiv in prison. Your precious intersect is gone either way. Diane admit it this has nothing to do about him getting himself killed but the files that the El Snakey dude says he has about Operation Condor."

"If they get out it would be a serious embarrassment for this nation. I've talked with the White house about this and they agree."

"Has anyone thought that he might be feeding us a load. He's from that area so he heard someone say something. I want to see the evidence but it's too late now because you've validated his claim when you committed two of our finest agents and arrested Chuck. Let's not wordsmith this because arrested is what you did without cause."

The Major's phone started ringing as Roan was talking. He saw the number was from the situation room so he walked outside to take it.

"General," said the Major as he ran back in. "We've got a serious problem. A little while ago our entire security data base was hacked…"

"Crap when it rains it pours. Will this day never end?" said the General as she looked over at her bottle of scotch. "Do we know who it was and what they took?"

"That's just it. We don't know because all our files were deleted. Even the archive under Langley was bridged and we're not sure how but it was. It's all gone every last data Kbit. All the ones and zeros gone."

"We get the picture. If Chuck wasn't in a prisoner transport vehicle headed for Yucca Mountain I'd say it was him. But that's impossible." She said but Roan looked at her.

"I warned you he wouldn't take this lying down. Doesn't this sound familiar? You'd better hope you didn't just create another Orion. Major contact the prisoner transport and have the call patched up here. In the meantime, Diane you might want to think about what you're going to tell the President and the Senate subcommittee."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck sat back in his booth and looked around at the other people in the place. He wondered why he couldn't be like them but if had been he'd never met the love of his life. Tears welled up in his eyes as the waitress came over and placed his order in front of him along with another bag with a half of a fifth.

"You all right mister," said the waitress. "You look a little upset. If you're looking for answers you won't find them in that bottle."

"No that's just to help take the edge off for a little bit until I can get my head around it," said Chuck. "Here's the hundred I promised you and another hundred if you can forget I was ever here."

"That's easy enough. You aren't in any serious trouble like you killed someone? We had some people come through a little while ago and we don't need any more hassle like that."

"I haven't killed anyone this week but the weeks not over yet. Thanks again," said Chuck. He walked back out climbed in the van then took off. As he drove down the road he pulled the cork out of the bottle with his teeth then took a hit then he took another before he corked it. He wanted a head buzz and that's what he got. As he was driving along he started getting a call to check in. At first he ignored it then after it got insistent he answered the call.

"Willy why didn't you answer before? We've got the General on the horn and she wants to talk with you. Do you read me?"

"Roger that but I've got a lot of static here," said Chuck as he rubbed the mic against his thigh. "Put the old girl through."

"Repeat your last, it sounded like you said old girl... put the old girl through. Can you confirm?" Chuck waited a bit then laughed into the mic.

"I said patch the General through. This is a really bad connection but let's try it. Good ahead and patch the old girl through," said Chuck. It was all he could do to keep a straight face.

"Driver, I need you to confirm that your detainee is still onboard. I want you to stop and look in the back and make sure."

"I don't have to I know the prisoner's onboard," said Chuck as he masked his voice. "I can tell you he is. It's almost as if he's sitting right here next to me and my bottle of Old Crow. Oh I wasn't supposed to say that was I?"

"Your bottle of what? You're not drinking and driving and on the job. I'll have your butt for this. I want you to pull over and let me talk to one of the other agents in the back."

"Nope, ain't going to happen. You're being mean to me. Just wait I'm going to tell daddy on you. Why do you have to be so mean to me," said Chuck as he started laughing. He just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Funny Chuck very funny. You've crossed the line this time when you sabotaged our computers. If you turn yourself in, I'll put in a good word for you at your trial and see if I can't get you..."

"Crap, that's right I said crap. Like you've got something to bargain with. I've got all your precious files archived and I can do a full restore if I want to but right now I don't want to."

"Chuck, you're putting our agents... your fellow agents at risk in the field. Give us back at least what we need to operate."

"You've got what you need to operate and none of the agents in the field are at risk because none of this will ever go public. The question is if the delete becomes permanent or not."

"But if you delete those files we'll be back to..."

"To where you were before the intersect. You like others to see if they can get along without the intersect then let's see how you do it for a change. Funny isn't because if I do delete the files you're going to need what's in my head to restore everything. You know I'm in a forgetful mood right now."

"Chuck, you realize we're going to have to come after you. Right now you've just acted out. We can go back to the way things were..."

"What? You burying me in Supermax? I don't hardly think so. This is the deal if I see or even think an agent is following me everything goes away and when I mean everything. I mean everything that includes satellites and drones. If I find out you're targeting my family or friends well you don't want to piss me off any more than I am now. Remember I am Orion's son. I don't think you've got another thirty years to come looking for me. I warned Casey that if anything happened to Sarah I'd burn down your houses. I've got a match lit you do anything and I mean it if you lift a finger that will be the kindling. I hope you have a lot of buckets handy"

"Don't interfere with Sarah and Casey's mission? She's helping bring down El Serpiente and his whole organization. But we need to be careful how we do it."

"I'm sure that's what they said to my father about Alexei Volkoff when they sent my mother in deep cover. You haven't got a clue as to what Tomas is up to. My wife will not become my mother. We're done here you've been warned," said Chuck as he cut transmission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Reno Tomas loaded everyone in their vehicles and started the seven-hour drive back to Los Vegas. The Chief drove in his Escalade following Tomas' convoy of two vehicles. They were halfway in the trip when John's phone rang. He looked at the display then rolled his eyes as he answered. His face said something was wrong Sarah had a good idea what it was.

"That was the General she wants us to report in when we get to wherever it is we're going. Then she wants a daily update."

"I'm afraid that won't happen. When we get to Los Vegas we're going to put hoods over your heads and then you'll maintain radio silence until our little deal is done."

"That wasn't the deal," said Casey as he started to move forward but he felt a pistol barrel jammed into his side. "What did you promise about us being able to gather intel?"

"Just calm down. I promised you'd be able to gather intel not that you'd be able communicate it. Well not right away. There's a lot going on and I'm going to need your undivided attention. Your General is sending your husband to Yucca Mountain there I have some guards in my pocket. Wouldn't it be a shame if somehow your husband was transferred over to genpop. How long do you think he'd last?"

"You wouldn't," said Sarah. "Well since we're talking about getting someone's undivided attention. Listen up if you do that then I will kill you." The rest of the men in the vehicle started laughing.

"El Jefe, your woman is muy loca," said one of the men. "Are you going to take her talking back to you like that?"

"Your woman? I'm not your woman and I never will be. We're here for work and work only so if you've got any other ideas you might as well get them out of your head."

"Everyone just shut up," said El Jefe as he got angry. "That goes for you two also." He pulled out his phone. "Julio our friends behind us have come far enough. It's time to send them home."

The back Escalade slowed down until the one the Chief was in started to pass then he moved over to the center lane which forced the Chief's to pass on the right. As soon as they were side by side men opened fire at the wheels and engine then sped off. The Chief and his men jumped out with weapons drawn but it was too late the perps were long gone. The Chief put his weapon away then called the General.

"Ma'am we've got a problem," said the Chief.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Chief Randolph got home it was early in the morning and he had just enough time for a shower then he had to get back to the office. The truth was he didn't know if he had a job to go back to. The General wasn't happy with him and he could almost feel that his time in Nevada was about up. But he tried to wash all that away in the shower. When he got out he smelt something good like someone was cooking him breakfast.

"What the crap," he said to himself. He went for his service weapon he'd left on his bed but it was missing from the holster. He reached into his underwear drawer pulled out a backup then went into the kitchen. There in the kitchen was a man making pancakes.

"Oh you're finally out of the shower. You're going to have to put jam on your pancakes you don't seem to have any syrup. There's some bacon I hope you like crispy..."

"Who are you and why did you break into my apartment," said the Chief as he covered Chuck. "You'd better speak up or my friend here will do the talking for me."

"I'd think it's rather obvious to make you breakfast. How is the General? I bet she's really pissed. I have to apologize to you I really ticked her off before your fiasco."

"You're Agent Carmichael... the husband that was on the phone. I need to take you in," said the Chief. Chuck turned. "Don't come any closer."

"I need to plate this before it burns. Well you got part of that right. Are you going to come over and eat? We've got somethings to talk about."

"You're coming with me. Now put your hands up and let's go," said the Chief as he motioned Chuck to raise his hands.

"You know I'd almost come with you to see you walk into the station in a towel but I don't have time for games. It's time to get serious and you can put that stupid gun down. I took the bullets out. You should really get a feel for what a pistol feels like loaded and when it's not. Mine on the other hand is loaded," said Chuck. He pulled one out of his jacket pocket.

"What do you want," said the Chief as he pulled up a bar stool to the island in his kitchen. He reached up and took hold of the knife.

"Please don't get any ideas. Just listen to me I want my wife back and you want the snake. We both can get what we want if we work together. You've got to realize your career right now in the agency is over but I might be able to help you with that if you want me to."

"I'm listening," said the Chief as he spread the jam on the pancakes then took a bite. "These are really good. What's in these?"

"I always add a little vanilla extract to boost the flavor. My daughter likes them too and I made a promise to her I'd be back soon."

"You know the General is going to crucify you and probably me too. But as you put it my career in the company is down the tubes so I'm listening."

"The first thing we need to do is to identify the mole then we use him to get us to the snake. I assume you ran the financials on everyone."

"Of course and so far nothing there are a lot of people to screen and my people are doing what they can. Do you know who it is?"

"Not yet but I will soon. You and I are going for a drive. I want you to drive me to the Federal building. We're going to drive through where the people from the DEA park their cars. A lot can be said about a man by the car he drives."

"Then what does mine say. How do you know I'm not the mole?"

"If I thought that even for a second you and I would be having a very different conversation. If you're done I'll clear away your dishes while you get dressed and I got your other weapon in the closet if you're thinking about going for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tomas arrived at his ranch house outside of Los Vegas in the early morning hour. He had his men take Sarah and Casey to their rooms with adjoining doors. Tomas excused himself he had to go check on some things but he promised to be back later to show them around but until then they should stay in their rooms.

"I'll have brunch brought up to you. I'm afraid we're in between Chefs so if you tell Lucas what you want he'll have it picked up for you."

"Listen Tomas I need to call my daughter and speak to her. She's got to be worried. You can understand that can't you?"

"Sorry like I said no calls and that's what I meant. I'll give you your phones back when you leave but for now sorry she's just going to have to wait. I could send someone to pick her up and bring her here if you want."

"You go near her and I'll carve your eyes out with a spoon," said Sarah. Tomas laughed as he turned and left. "See you guys later."

"Well Casey are you happy with yourself? Not only are we both stuck in this trap but the only person who could get us out you and the General sent to Supermax. Now I've got to go along with this pig or worry he's going to hurt Chuck or grab my children. Thanks a lot and I thought we were friends."

"Are you done? The phone call I got from Beckman right before they grabbed our phones was to tell me that Chuck overpowered the guards and took off in the transport. She said he had done other things but I should keep my eyes open that he might show up here."

"Might... might there is no might. He will. Crap Casey I could strangle you right now, you and the General."

"What's wrong with you? Chuck will be coming for us so all we have to do is gather as much intel as we can before he springs us."

"Right John... that's really swell but who's watching my daughters now? Alex and Morgan. If Tomas sends one of his death squads do you think they can hold their own? You just condemned your own daughter and me to try to get close to that psychopath to keep everyone safe. Go to your side and close the door I don't want to see you until I have to or I swear I'm going to throw something at you and it will be sharp and pointy and it will hurt."

"I didn't..." Casey started to say but Sarah cut him off.

"I don't want to hear your excuses and I don't want to even hear your voice. Just go get away from me and stay away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Alex spent the night in Casey's apartment. They wanted to stay close by to make sure everything was okay with girls, the ladies, and Jack. It was first light when Alex woke up she got up walked out to the living room and threw open the curtains. The light hit Morgan in the face and he squinted this eyes as he tried to put the pillow over his head.

"Tell the sun to go back to bed. It's too early for it to be up," said Morgan. But Alex pulled the pillow off his head.

"No we talked about this. We're going to take everyone out to the cabin where they'll be safe. The cabin is easier to defend than here. Come on let's go next door start breakfast and get the machine going to make our move."

"I wonder what Chuck is eating," said Morgan as he sat up on the couch. "I bet it's something yucky on toast. I can almost taste it. Twins are like that and Chuck is almost my twin if it wasn't that we had different mothers and fathers."

"Come on," said Alex as she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him along. They went next door and entered quietly. You wake up Jack. I'll go get Emma and Kat." Morgan went over to the window then threw the curtains open.

"Morgan, what are you doing," said Alex. She hadn't even started down the hallway yet. "Is that anyway to wake a person up?

"It's the way you wake me up," said Morgan. He gave her a look then he went over to sofa. "Jack it's time to rise and shine. We've got a long day today. Crap he's gone."

"Who's gone," said Emma as she came out in a house coat followed by Kat. "Jack's gone isn't he? I should've known it. Things get a little hot and he runs. He'll never change."

"Everyone come," yelled Alex. "Get in here now. It's the girls they're gone too. You don't think Jack took them."

"Jack take care of them... I don't think so not unless he needed them for a con. Then yes that would be possible," said Emma. Bad memories started coming back for her.

"Wait there's a note on Sam's bed. It's written in crayon. It says:

' _Sorry but we went to talk to Barney and Blair. You wouldn't let us talk to them so we went on our own. P.S. Jack's gone. P.S.P.S. Don't worry was can take care of ourselves. P.S.P.S.P.S. I took the money out of my piggy bank for the taxi. See we can take care of ourselves. P.S.P.S.P.S.P.S. We love you.'_

"I'm going to throw some clothes on and go get them," said Alex. "Morgan stay here and get everyone ready to go to the cabin. There's no arguing here that's what we're doing."

"Kat, can you get Bunny ready my stuff is already basically packed and so is Molly's. Morgan, Kat can help you put something together for Sam. Alex, I'm coming with you I'll meet you in the courtyard."

"Okay but I'm not waiting. If you're ready good but if you're not sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A taxi pulled up in front of Westside Memorial with the two girls inside. The taxi driver kept glancing back at them as he drove them over. He'd been called by his dispatch saying a Mrs. Bartowski had called and asked them to send a taxi to Echo Park to pick up her two children.

"You kids are sure your mother is waiting inside for you? I should really come in and see for myself. This doesn't seem right."

"No you can't come in because... well because... because. She's in quarantine. Yes, she's in quarantine with a really bad and very contagious illness."

"Yeah we've been given shots but we stay outside and try to cheer her up. She doesn't want to see anyone... she's embarrassed. I think you understand."

"Man that's got to be hard on you two. I'm sorry. Tell you what this ride is free and here's my card. You need to go somewhere just give me a call and I'll take you. I hope your mother gets well soon."

"Thanks," said the girls as they got out. They stood there waved goodbye and waited for the taxi driver to leave.

"Okay we're here now how do we find out where they've got our perps," said Molly. She caught Sam's look. "I know you like them but we need their intel if we're going to help Chuck and my sister out."

"I know that but we still have to get past the front desk and find our perps as you call them. I've got an idea just back up my play and follow me," said Sam as they walked across the lobby to the elevator liked they owned the place.

"Hey you two, where do you think you're going. This is a hospital not a playground. Kids aren't allowed in here without a parent or guardian."

"Nurse Goodall, don't you remember me," said Sam. "Ellie is my aunt and Devon is my uncle. They used to work here. We've come to see them or better my Dad dropped us off. I guess you weren't told she's here consulting on those people we're not supposed to talk about."

"No one told me about her being here. What people... oh those people of the seventh floor with the corridor closed off. Oh now I see. I guess I'm too low on the totem pole to be told anything."

"I'm... we're sorry this is my aunt, Molly. She's my mommy's sister. Sarah I don't know if you remember her."

"Can't say as I do but I remember your father from the Buy More. That boy needs to get himself a better job."

"My dad, Chuck, yes my mommy has been telling him he needs to use his brains somewhere else. But for now he's still there."

"You can tell him I think the same thing. Well you'd better get on up there before she comes down and yells at me for holding you up."

"Thanks we'll tell her we ran into you and you told us to say hi."

"And yes I did," said the nurse. She pressed the elevator for them then got them on. "If you stop by my station on the way out I've got some sweets for you."

Molly looked at Sam and smiled as they rode up then after the other people got off the elevator she high fived her. But they congratulated each other too early when the elevator opened they found two men in black standing guard one was on the floor the other one on the door.

"Crap what now," said Sam but Molly grabbed her by the hand then led her to a cart a nurse left in the hallway. The top had clean linens and the bottom had the dirty she had taken off the beds. They hid on the bottom shelf covering themselves in the dirty linens. They felt the nurse come back tossed more linen on them. They felt the cart move towards where they wanted to go.

"ID please," said the man in black. They heard the rustle of paper as the man turned pages on his clipboard. "Okay I got you right here. Go ahead."

But unfortunately she didn't wheel the cart inside, instead she took clean linen off the top then went inside. Molly held her finger up to her mouth.

"Shush keep quiet and follow me. It's now or never we need to move quickly," said Molly. The guard was on the other side of the cart so they slowly pulled the cart back to the door then darted inside. The nurse was in the middle of trying to change the linen with the patients in bed. Sam stopped for a second to see how it was done. Molly grabbed her by the arm then pulled her over to a corner where they could hide out of sight and wait for the nurse to leave.

Downstairs in the loading bay a man slipped in making his way past the mortuary then up to the staff changing room. The man looked around then when the coast was clear he ducked inside. He went to the first locker then took a knife jammed it into the lock and turned it. He grabbed a white coat and stethoscope wrapping it around his neck then he walked out of the changing room joining in the sea of people walking around the hospital wearing white coats. He took out his phone as he made a beeline for the elevator.

"I'm in and am heading up now. I expect full payment when I'm done…. You want proof. I'll send you photos as proof when I'm finished."

The elevator announced he was on the seventh floor then the doors opened up. The hitman walked down the corridor past the guard walking the hallway. He looked him over as he continued down to the man standing outside the door.

"ID please," said the guard. Unfortunately for the nurse she was coming out of the room at the same time. "You're already done? You're fast," said the guard momentarily distracted.

"Here's my ID," said the killer pulling his Glock. He put two in the man at the door then one in the head of the man walking the hallway. The nurse started screaming as she ran for the steps. She got halfway down the hall before taking one in the back. The killer walked over then finished her.

"Double crap," said Sam as she and Molly peeked out the door. They looked at each other and instead of being afraid they looked around the room. "We've got this. What would Chuck do?" said Sam. "You grab some of those packs that look like water…"

"You mean saline solution I know what they are. I know what you have in mind," said Molly. She popped them making a good size puddle near the door. While she was doing that Sam pushed the crash cart near the door.

"Grab some of those thumb tacks off that bulletin board and put them in the puddle needle up. Then go find a place to hide in case this doesn't work."

"I'm not going to abandon my niece. We're in this together all the way." Molly grabbed a clipboard then stood at the ready. "I don't know if this is what Chuck would do but it's what we're going to do."

"Get ready," said Sam. "I hear him coming." She got down on the other side of the crash cart and waited. Time stood still in that moment. What was actually only a few minutes seemed eternity. Then it happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike Starks Special Agent for the DEA walked out of the bathroom putting away his telephone. He went over to his work station then looked around to see if anyone was watching him. When he thought the coast was clear he logged in using a fellow agent's password then typed in Charles Carmichael. The wheel of death appeared and started turning and turning and turning.

"Oh you're doing a search on the secure net," said another agent walking up behind him catching him off guard. Starks almost jumped through the ceiling.

"Geez you trying to give me a heart attack or something. Let someone know you're there," said Starks. "The secure net's down. Do they have any idea when they'll be able to bring it back up?"

"Sorry about that but from what I was told it's down hard and the techs have no idea how to deal with it. There are people who are talking about a cyber attack. I even heard someone was pointing the finger at the Chinese."

"So what are we supposed to do until then."

"Well, since you're the boss' right hand man I would suggest you go ask him if we can all take an early lunch. There's not much we can do here."

"Not a bad Idea," said Starks as he switched off his computer. "I'll see you when I get back. Don't' look at me like that someone's got to watch the phones. Sneak up on me again will you."

Starks left the office checking his phone in the hallway then again in the elevator down to the lobby. There was nothing no missed calls, no messages and no pics.

"What's taking so long," he mumbled to himself as the doors opened up on the ground floor. He was taken aback when he walked across the lobby. There was a huge crowd waiting to get into the building. What's going on here?"

"Oh it's you Special Agent Starks. The computer terminal's down so we've had to go back to old school and print off lists of people with access to the Federal building. It's taking time to find the right list and then the name. You need to excuse me but I need to get back to work. This is going to take a while do you have any idea when the computers will be back up?"

"Sorry, I don't but they're working on it. You're just going to have to hang in there," said Starks. He left before he could hear the reply. He walked into a parking garage for employees located across from the Federal building then rode the elevator up.

"Crap still no answer," he said as he used his key fob to unlock his BMW. Opening the driver's side, he took out his phone as he got in. He was tired of waiting he needed answers so he decided to call he could always ditch the phone afterwards. But that contributed to his being distracted as he got in.

"Don't make a move," he heard a voice from the back seat as he felt cold metal pressed up against the back of his neck. He started to look in the rearview but his assailant jabbed the barrel of his weapon even harder. "I told you not to move."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. What's going on? If you want money, I'll give you my wallet, my watch even my car. Let's just calm down and take it easy."

"I could care less about what you've got in your wallet or your cheap watch. El Jefe is tired of your screw ups and I'm here to give you your walking papers."


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

Alex drove Emma as fast as she could across town to get to the hospital. Pulling up front Alex parked on the sidewalk right outside the entrance. Then they jumped out and ran inside. However, where they parked and how they ran in didn't go unnoticed. Nurse Goodall was at her station and saw it all.

"Oh hell no not on my watch," said the nurse as she ran out from behind her desk. Emma and Alex ran through the lobby heading towards the elevators. They'd only gotten halfway across the lobby when Nurse Goodall stopped them.

"Hey where are you two running to? You two trying out for the Olympics? This isn't a hundred-meter race. Where are you two going to in such a hurry? You can't leave your car parked like that it's going to be towed away."

"Did two little girls come in here a little while ago?" asked Alex. "They ran away from home this morning leaving a note saying they were coming here."

"The only two little girls that came here were Doctor Woodcomb's niece and her aunt. I don't even want to know how that happened."

"And it's none of your business. That's my daughter. Ellie and Devon are in Chicago. Why'd you let them pass? Because she told you Ellie was here, said Emma answering her own question. "That kid is too smart for her own britches sometimes just like Jack."

"Where are the prisoners being held?" At this point the nurse didn't know what to believe. "Look at this," said Alex showing her badge to her. "Where are your special patients being held speak up?"

"On the seventh floor," she said but as she did alarms went off. People started running out of the ladder wells like there was a mass evacuation.

"What's going on," asked the nurse looking around at the mass confusion. She got no answer as the horde continued to pour out. The elevator opened up with more people escaping.

"Hey what's going on," asked Alex. But she was going to get an answer so she grabbed one man then shoved him back in the elevator. He fought to get past her.

"Let go of me you can't… are you fricken crazy lady? There were gunshots on one of the upper floors. I don't know which and I'm not going to find out so let go of me," he said as he broke free then escaped out the elevator disappearing in the crowd.

"Emma hurry up get on board," yelled Alex. She passed Emma one of her backup pieces. "Working end pointed down unless you want to shoot someone and please make sure it's the right person."

"I know how to use this dear," she said as she pressed the floor number while Alex called it in. She was on the phone with the downtown substation when they heard another gunshot.

"Crap, please let us be in time. What?" said Alex in her phone. "No I'm not talking to you… no, yes I am. Get your butts in gear and get to Westside Memorial on the double before I come down there and put my shoe… well lucky for me they're brown."

"Wow you sounded just like Casey now," said Emma as she looked nervously at Alex. "I wish this thing would hurry up."

"Morgan's told me that before and I wish it would too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starks wished he'd taken the time to check his car before he got inside. Now he had a pistol barrel pointed at the back of his neck and a killer hired by his now former part-time employer sitting in his backseat threatening to blow his brains out.

"Can we just take a deep breath then tell me what's going on so I can know why El Jefe wants to liquidate me?"

"It's not for me to tell you the why. When it comes to me that's already been decided and may job is the execution which is what I'm about to do."

"Wait a minute listen I'm waiting on a phone call now for work El Jefe wanted me to carry out. I've got a mechanic in the hospital tying up loose ends as we speak."

"You're talking about Westside Memorial in L.A.," said the man behind him. "I assume he's in play right now and since he hasn't called in the hit hasn't been carried out yet."

"That's right, but he called me before and told me he was in the hospital. I don't know what's taking him so long. He should be done by now."

"Maybe he's having a chat with the people he was supposed to whack like I'm doing right now. I should get this over with and go for a short stack…"

"No hold up a second… how did you know there was more than one person he was supposed to take out. You said having a chat with 'the people'."

"Because I'm your guy's backup in case he craps out like what it seems he's done. So do you have any more wishes I'd make them now before I pull the trigger."

"What if I can match the money you're getting paid by El Jefe and you tell him when you came for me I was gone. I disappear and no one knows the better."

"I'm listening. How much money are we talking about and where would you lay your hands on that kind of cash?"

"A little nest egg in your line of work would come in handy for times when you want to disappear. I've got access to one in the Caymans. But the kind of money you want... well El Jefe gave me access to one of his offshore accounts to pay my guy with. I can just as easily transfer the funds to you. How does two million sound?"

"Sounds like we've got a deal. Here," said the man in the backseat. He passed Starks a piece of paper. "That's my account number I want you to transfer the funds now. If you don't want to we can go back to plan A."

"What's to keep you from taking this money then whacking me and collecting the money El Jefe promised you too?"

"That's quite conundrum you've got there. If you don't I will whack you but what if I told you there was a way you could make this hit go away. You and I are becoming partners of a sort and I feel I should help you out."

"What do you mean help me out? How are you going to make this hit go away? You sure you're not trying to sell me a load so I'll make this transfer?"

"I'm not going to do anything you are. I'm going to give you a little bit of information so when you tell El Jefe he'll fall all over himself to thank you but first the transfer then I save your butt."

"Okay I don't know why I should trust you but here it goes," he said as he entered the passcodes then the account numbers. "There it's done. You can check your account and you'll see it's been credited. So what's the information you're supposed to give me that will get me out of hot water."

"Charles Carmichael will be staying at a motel this evening near the strip in Vegas. This is the address," said the man as he passed Starks another piece of paper. "That's the address and the room number. If I were you I'd ask for a small nest egg too as you put it. I don't have to tell you not to mention me or this conversation to him."

"I'm not stupid you know I've been at this for a while. I know how to deal with El Jefe and his Lieutenant Lucas. Yes, I know he's been after this guy and you know this just might work," said Starks as he looked at the piece of paper. "Thanks," he said as he looked up in the rearview but the man in the backseat was gone and his door was open.

"Yes this just might work," he said to himself as he called Lucas. "Hey it's me... No I haven't heard from L.A. yet but what if I told you I knew where Charles Carmichael was going to be this evening. What would that be worth? I'm expecting a lot of zeros. ... yes get El Jefe I'll hold but make it quick I need to run."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam hid next to the crash cart while Molly stood in the open between the two men's beds. They were both out of it each under heavy sedatives. Both girls realized this was a hail Mary there wasn't anything after this. But they also realize it was a good plan, one that Chuck would've approved. Then the door opened the man walked in stepping in the puddle and on the tacks.

"Ouch! Crap what the heck," he said as the tacks went through the soles of his shoes. "I bet you're to blame for this. This isn't going to stop me."

"You come any closer and I'll whack you one with this," said Molly. "You don't scare me. Just give up and I won't hurt you."

"I wish I could take a picture of this. You remind me of a little kitten trying to be fierce arching its back and hissing. Too bad you saw my face though I don't leave witnesses."

"Neither do we," said Molly as she stood there armed with the clip board in hand. "You can't say I didn't warn you."

"I'm sorry but I've got a job to do... hey wait what did you say? 'Neither do we' where's your partner," said the killer as he looked around. In that moment the alarm went off to indicate the defibrillator was charged.

"That would be mister," said Sam as she reached up grabbed the paddles then touch the puddle. "Clear," she yelled "shocking isn't it?"

The man was knocked out of the room and across the hall. His muscles contract making him fire a round into the ceiling as he flew through the air. He made a loud thud as he hit the opposite wall then slid down. Sam and Molly walked out to check their handiwork out as the elevator doors opened up. Emma and Alex walked in to see three bodies in the hallway and the perp stretched out.

"Get over here," yelled Emma. "You two have some explaining to do," she said as she looked over the corridor. Alex went and kicked away the man's weapon.

"Where am I," moaned the killer as he tried to get up. Every muscle in his body ached. "What happened? You kids," he hissed "I'm going to..."

"Mister, you're not going to do anything," said Alex as she kicked his feet out from under him. He landed face down. Then she put her foot in his back slapping handcuffs on. "You move as much as an inch and I'll waste you."

Sam broke away from Emma then ran back into the room then came back out with a syringe in her hands. Alex looked at her as she popped the cap off then jabbed him in his behind through his clothes.

"Ouch! Crap are you some sort of junior agent? What was in that? What did you just give me? You let kids do this..." the man never finished he passed out on the floor.

"Sam, do you know what you just did? I hope the answer is yes," said Alex. She took the syringe from her and looked at it. "Please tell me you didn't just kill him?"

"No, are you crazy? It's the sedative they're giving Barney and Blair. He'll be asleep for a while. I recognized the label from when I got to watch a surgery in Chicago."

"You did. Wow that sounds like fun and they let you watch it without saying anything," said Molly. "Wasn't it a little... I don't know, gory?"

"No, not really but if I want to be a doctor I have to do things like that. The head nurse wasn't exactly pleased when she caught me."

"And we're not pleased with you two for running off like you did. What got into you that made you two think it was okay?"

"We wanted to help Chuck and mommy. If you let me talk to Blair or Barney I know they'll talk to me," said Sam. "They aren't bad people. Please, let me try."

"Hands in the air! Drop the weapons," yelled a man dressed in body armor pointing a M4A1 at them with a squad of other men dressed in full tactical gear behind him."

"My name is Agent McHugh. I'm the one who called you telling you to get your butts here," she said as she showed the squad leader her badge.

"Good work Agent," said the squad leader as he checked out the assassin. "This one is a really bad one, Russian mafia connections. I think you're the only one who's been able to get the drop on him. He's got or had a perfect kill record."

"Thanks but it wasn't me. It was them," she said as she pointed over at Sam and Molly. "You two need to come with us and brief the General."

The man looked over at the kids smiling up at him then at the perp. He just shook his head then started into the patient's room to check on the two men.

"Oh wait..." Sam and Molly started to say but it was too late.

"What the... Yikes! They heard then a loud boom thud like someone falling down. "Ouch! Augh," said the man as he walked out rubbing his bottom. There were about ten thumb tack sticking out.

"If it's any consolation the defibrillator wasn't charged," said Sam. "Sorry but we tried to warn you before you went inside."

"Please take these two down below. We've got a coms van parked outside. You can use it to contact the General and explain what happened. Kowalski bring a pair of plyers and get over here. Now if you'll excuse me there's something I'm going to have to get taken care of. I'd like a little privacy."

"But we need to talk to Barney and Blair. If I talk with them I'm sure they'll give up their intel. We've come his far..."

"You can wait a little longer," said Emma. "Let's leave these people to do their work. After they're done then we can see. But you said yourself they're under heavy sedation."

"Oh right," said Sam. "We need to talk to their doctor. From on colleague to another maybe we can work out something."

"Come along both of you," said Alex as she got tired of debating and took action. She grabbed both by the arm and led them away to the elevator. "Just wait until I tell your parents on you."

"Are you going to be a stoolie? Are you going to have us thrown in the slammer? I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Alex. She was starting to get upset with Sam and her mouth. "Kat has never snitched you out even if you deserved it. You need to remember who the adults are who are the kids."

"I know exactly who's who and the snitch I was talking about is Casey not Kat. Why do you think Chuck was hauled off to the slammer? I heard you two talking about it being for his own good. There's only one other person who thinks that way."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Apple falling from the tree you're one to talk. You half pint little," said Alex but Emma got in between them.

"Everyone just take a deep breath and calm down. So what did you two do back there? And more importantly how'd you come up with it."

"It was easy we looked at each other and asked what would Chuck do," said Sam. "We looked around the room to find something we could use. That's when I saw the crash cart and came up with it. I saw one being used when I was in the hospital in Chicago..."

"For the short time you were there you certainly did learn a lot," said Alex. She was still angry but she was beginning to cool off.

"What can I say I'm a quick learner. I told Molly to get the bags that had what looked like water inside."

"And I told you I knew what was in them, saline solution. That was when I figured out what Sam's plan was and it was a good one."

"So you used the defibrillator to give the guy an electrical shock. I don't even want to know how you knew how to operate it without electrocuting yourself."

"I watch and I learn. It's easy and yes I picked it up in Chicago too. But that wasn't it. Molly pulled the tacks off a bulletin board in the room then dropped them in the puddle she made near the door."

"Okay, I've got to ask why," said Alex. She was shaking her head thinking she was going to have to relay all this to the General.

"Didn't they teach you anything at spy school? You did go to high school... I mean and passed right?" Alex growled at her. "Now you do sound like Casey. Well the answer is easy. If he wore shoes with rubber soles the electricity wouldn't pass through them and get him so I had to break the insulation or ground. I don't remember exactly what Chuck called it. Anyway the tacks in the soles of the shoes allowed the saline to seep through so he was like a strand of Christmas tree lights being plugged in."

"There still a little more. Someone was a little corny when they completed the circuit," said Molly looking at Sam smiling.

"I only told him that it was shocking. Okay so it was a little corny but hey you're supposed to be on my side. It's us against them remember."

"But it was corny."

"Okay, it was."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man got out of the back of the BMW then made his way to the stairwell hugging the shadows. He opened the door where he was met by another man who had been waiting. They looked back and at Starks who was busy on his phone talking with Lucas waiting for El Jefe to come on line.

"Did you call L.A. to warn them about what was going down in the hospital? They are guarding two perps who survived after we were attacked."

"Yes of course I did. But they said they'd already been warned and had a response team on the way. Chuck, are you sure about this," asked Chief Randolph. "Do you want to walk into the hornet's nest like this. You know El Serpiente is liable to shoot you on sight."

"Liable to but not likely. He'll want to try to break me first. He'll want to have Sarah watch as he tries to make me crawl and in that moment I'll have him. How'd the recording go, did you get everything you need? I left a bug in the backseat are you reading it too"

"Everything came in and is coming it crystal clear. I'll have no problem bringing our traitor in. But how did you know it was him? I did two background checks and everything came back negative on him."

"Just a gut feeling and a little experience. What good is having a secret if you can't flaunt it over the next guy? Expensive cars, a lavish home even if on paper it says you can afford them are tells like in poker that something isn't kosher. Starks probably started out thinking he wasn't doing anything wrong and the extra money he made helped him buy things he couldn't normally afford."

"I still don't see how a person can do it and live with themselves. He sold my man out got him killed and he keeps on going on as if nothing happened."

"Because you're a nice guy. Starks went down that slippery slope and is so far gone he can't help but comply with whatever demand that's made of him as long as he gets the money he needs. However, at one point before all this he might've been a nice guy before he started down the road to perdition."

"Why are there other paths? What are you trying to say?" asked Chief Randolph as the listen to the conversation Starks was having on his phone.

"There are those who are just born evil. I've met only one that was created but they find that money is only a means to obtain power. Power is the real deal. You can make or lose money but power... once you've got power you never want to let it go. That's what makes El Jefe so good at his job and what makes him so dangerous."

"Here you might want to listen in on this," said Randolph as he turned up the volume on the receiver as it picked up the signal from the bug.

"El Jefe, it's me I've got some information for you... that's right I know where Carmichael's going to be this evening. I was thinking for this bit of information I deserve a small bonus. ... Yes, I know the amount, an even million I think would be sufficient and you pulling the contract you've got out on me. ... Sure you don't have a hit out on me. Well if you don't then you won't have to pull it. So do we have a deal? ... Good I'll send you a text message with the exact details along with room number. It was a pleasure doing business with you. ... As soon as I get off with you I'll check with my guy in L.A. but before I'll text you." Stark got off the phone then they heard him typing text on his phone.

"Crap he jumped on that too quickly" said Stark as he hit send. "I could've gone for two if I'd wanted to and he wouldn't have batted an eye. Now to get back to work." He got out of his car then left the parking garage.

"Okay Chuck everything is set for you. I hope you know what you're doing. Do you want me to run you out to the airport?"

"Yes but first I need to find a pet store that sells weasels," he said. The Chief gave him a look. "Just take my word I need to find a weasel."

"Well you helped me find a mole."


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

The General sat there amazed listening to Sam and Molly describe how they took down one the world's deadliest assassins with medical supplies and guts. She sat there patiently listening to everything they had to say before interrupting. Then at the end she asked Alex to corroborate their story which she did.

"Listen girls I appreciate what you've done here but I don't want your names mentioned in the official report. Agent McHugh put in your report a doctor or nurse happened to be there and intervened. These reports go up the totem pole and too many people read them."

"That's not fair we do all the work and someone else gets the credit. It should be a doctor if you're going to give someone credit because that will be me soon."

"I'm sure it will. I'm not stealing the credit from you. I'm protecting you. If the wrong person finds out that you two were involved and what you did they might look at your parents, then look at you which could put you in harm's way. I'm not even going to ask what you thought you could accomplish by going there."

"Sam thinks she can get the men to talk and we wanted to help so we decided to come to talk with them."

"The two men have been talking. I've got their report here so there's nothing you can do there that I haven't already done except get yourselves hurt."

"Then when is my mommy and Chuck coming home. You said you know everything so why aren't you arresting the bad guy instead of Chuck."

"It's not that easy and Chuck wasn't arrested. He was being detained for his own good. I really can't get into this with you."

"Go ahead and ask Alex. Go ahead I dare you. If you want to know the truth, ask or are you willing to admit I'm right." The General had a perplexed look.

"Is there something else going on here that I'm unaware of. I'm kind of busy running clandestine services and I do have other agents I need to..."

"Okay Sam seems to think that you and Casey had Chuck taken to Supermax to be detained there for his own good and to keep him out of the way."

"I told you that was what we wanted to do and how the decision was made is of no one's concern. I don't answer to you," said the General but she could see that wasn't going to fly. "I might've discussed it with the Colonel and he might've brought up concerns about the ramification of Agent Carmichael's possible interventions as well as putting himself at risk. None of you have been in contact with Chuck have you?"

"Didn't you just say he was being detained? If he's being detained how are we supposed to be in touch with him," said Sam as a light just came on in her head. "I know why you asked because he's not being detained, is he? Chuck busted himself out just like Jack said he would. He never made it to Supermax."

"Jack Burton was there? Why didn't you mention that in your report? I don't remember seeing it written anywhere? Report agent."

"I was going to but it slipped my mind. He was only here for the night then gone before we got up this morning. We discovered the girls were missing and that took all my efforts."

"Right, well I want that written up and sent in. If Chuck calls tell him, we need to talk. He's done something foolish and I need him to undo it before things get out of hand."

"You mean Chuck acted out," said Alex as she looked over at Sam. "Believe me I know how that goes. I think it's a family trait."

"That would be my assessment too. Beckman out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El Jefe handed back his phone to Lucas smiling. Things were looking up for him so much so he asked Lucas to go get Rebbeca and have her brought down to him. He wanted to have a chat with her and to give her a little present he bought for her. Soon he'd be able to double his territory making himself the king of the cartels and a king needed a queen. He was sitting at his desk thinking when there was a knock at the door then Lucas came in with Sarah.

"You wanted to speak to me," said Sarah as she looked around the room. Nothing had changed in it since the last time she'd been there except for the person sitting behind the desk.

"Yes I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday and I wanted to make amends. I'm going to take you out this evening. You can bring your bulldog along with you if you like."

"And where are we going... that is if I decide to go with you? If you're talking about a strip joint the answer is no but let me guess you want to go to that two-bit cabin you guys call a casino?"

"Yes but I've built it up since the last time you were there and you're going to have to dress up. There's a dress code now. I've taken the liberty of picking out an evening dress for you. You'll find it hanging in your closet when you go back to your room. I hope you like it."

"And if I don't? I'm not going to be something you can show off hanging on your arm. If I go it's to work. You did promise us we could gather intel."

"I did and if that's what you want to do then so be it. But don't you find your work a bit boring. Back in the day when you and Jack ran together wasn't it more exciting. What if I could offer you that excitement again? Would you through off this Suzy Homemaker gig you've got going and come away with me?"

"I'm happy with what I have a husband who loves me and two children. As far as being Suzy Homemaker... well you've never tasted my cooking."

"Well we'll see if I can't change your mind," said Tomas. Sarah looked at him but before she could ask what he meant there was a knock at the door. Lucas walked over and talked to the man then went straight over to El Serpiente whispering something in his ear.

"Bring him in here right now," said Tomas as he stood up. "I want him in here now. Looks like we're going to have a family reunion." He took a pistol from his desk. Sarah stood up too and moved close to a table with objects, snow globes, on it.

Suddenly Jack walked in escorted by two men with weapons drawn. Jack walked over to Sarah and kissed her on the forehead.

"You came for me," said Sarah in a broken voice. "You shouldn't have. Jack it's not safe here you should leave."

"You really shouldn't have come. Give me one good reason I shouldn't shoot you right now where you stand after what you did to me."

"If memory serves me correctly I'm kind of responsible for putting you in that chair so a little thank you should be in order. But if you want me to give you a reason why well I can't think of one. However, you won't because you can't."

"Okay I'll play along tell me why I can't," said Tomas. Sarah reached over to palm one of the snow globes. "Don't do that I don't want to ruin my collection. So Jack spit it out. Why won't I? I'm the one with the gun."

"Here you go," said Jack as he tossed Tomas a black and white poker chip with an image of a Mariachi band playing on one side and a million dollars on the other.

"You no good low down traitor. They sent you here to do what?" said Tomas as he looked over the chip then showed it to Lucas who nodded his head.

"I'm afraid El Jefe it's real. There's nothing we can do a deal is a deal and we told them we'd offer them safe passage for the game."

"I know what we said we'd do but this is an outrage. How could you betray us?" said Tomas. He so wanted to throw the chip back at him then fill him with lead but he couldn't and Jack knew it.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" asked Sarah as she watched Tomas turn beet red and she could almost see stream rolling out of his ears as the veins in his neck protruded.

"I'm playing for the Mariachi during the big poker game. I was approached in Montenegro by Don Alfonso..."

"You mean the mad monarch as his people call him. How could you betray us like this? It's like that day you framed me all over again."

"You're getting confused Tomas," said Sarah. "Jack didn't betray you. For him to betray you he had to have been on your side and the only side Jack's on is his own. Did you even know I was here?"

"Well this should be an interesting game. Father against daughter in a poker showdown. I wonder if you're as good as you used to be. We're just missing the husband aren't we? I'm wondering if he'll drop in on us too but he doesn't have a poker chip to hide behind does he."

"You touch one hair on his head and I swear it will be the last thing you'll do. I will end you and that you can take to the bank."

"Well if you want everyone to be safe you know what you have to do." Jack looked at the two of them.

"You haven't won yet and the Mariachi are going to hold you to your agreement. Winner takes all. I've given you my chip now where's yours or do you need time to redeem all those aluminum cans or wrap all those pennies you've saved up?"

"I'd watch my mouth or I could forget what I promised. But then again I only promised you'd be safe until the game is over. After that you'll be fair game."

"True but you may not have anything left and these fine men you've got are they going to follow a loser. As I remember that's the way you got that job when the old man lost the money from his safe. But I don't expect you to feel grateful that would be a human emotion."

"We're done here. Lucas, take them back to Rebbeca… I mean Sarah's room. I keep getting names confused and take Jack with you too. You need to get ready we'll be leaving soon."

Lucas took them back out up a flight of stairs then back to her room. The guard that was standing the stepped aside. Lucas opened the door for them to go inside.

"We'll be leaving in an hour so be ready. El Jefe doesn't like to be kept waiting. You can tell your friend that too," said Lucas as he looked over Jack. He was having a hard time believing that this was the man that El Jefe had talked about and been looking for all this time. "Like I said don't keep him waiting and try not to talk back to him when he's with the other men. He has an image to uphold and it doesn't look good to have a woman ridiculing him. Think about your family it would be a shame if something were to happen to them."

"Listen Lucas what I told him goes for you…" but as Sarah was talking Lucas pulled his piece and pointed it at Jack's head.

"You were saying? El Jefe might take your crap but I don't have to. I might not be able to touch you but I can put a round in your father. All he has to be is able to play cards. So keep it up but remember there will be consequences."

"Son, I hate to tell you but the way she feels right now about me she just might let you. She certainly wished she could so you need to find someone else to pull a gun on."

"Shut up Jack. If we're going to be ready you need to leave and let me get changed," said Sarah as she pulled Jack on the other side of her then closed the door on Lucas.

"You never answered my question," said Sarah. "Did you come for me or because you have a poker game to play?"

"Do the two have to be separate," said Jack. As they were talking Casey came over dressed in a tux. "Boy even dressed up you scream cop. How's it going cop face? Ratted out anyone else."

"What did you tell him?" asked Casey as Sarah went over to look at the dress that Tomas had bought for her. It was not her color and the neckline was way too deep for her to feel comfortable with. With a few pins she could fix that but there wasn't anything she could do about the color.

"What? I didn't tell him anything? Jack, what are you talking about? You've been home what news do you have? Did you see Chuck?"

"Right before Beckman's goons hauled him away for Supermax. But he won't make it there, the boy was thinking about how to get out as he was being led away. I think he only went the way he did so as not to make a scene in front of the girls. I've done that perp walk many times and I know how it looks."

"So how is everyone else holding up and why didn't you stay with them. Now I've got to worry about you too."

"You know why, I've got this game to play and I aim to win. Alex and the furry one are taking everyone to the cabin. They figured out where Chuck was being taken but I convinced them not to do anything stupid. You can say thank you cop face. I know it was you who ratted out the schnook. They kept spewing out words like 'it was for his own good.' It didn't take me long to figure out what was going on and I think it took Chuck even less. The last words he said on the way out was see you later. How he knew I was going to be here I don't know but he's coming and of that I'm sure."

"He can't. Tomas will kill him. He thinks we've got this thing from back then. He's got this in his head and he'll kill Chuck thinking he can threaten the girls to make me do whatever he wants."

"And what's that," said Casey. Sarah and Jack looked at him like he was stupid. "Oh that."

"Yes that and let me get dressed before Lucas comes back. I see I'm going to have to kill him. I don't know how yet but I am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike Starks worked all afternoon. The secure net never came back so the Director let everyone off early. He sent everyone home except Starks. He was told he needed to stay that the Station Chief was coming over with new intel on El Serpiente and it was of vital importance that both of them be present to hear what he had.

"I'm glad you could stay Mike. I was told that this was a game changer and I know you've been involved in helping bring down El Serpiente since day one."

"Well how could I refuse… you ordered me to stay," said Starks. They both laughed. "No I'm as curious as you are and maybe even more. This has been a long uphill battle," he said. But as he was speaking he thought and maybe if it's good enough El Jefe would forgive the disaster he just found out about that took place in L.A. As they were waiting Starks received a phone call. He looked at the number it was Lucas calling.

"Go ahead and take that if you need to. I'm keeping you here if you need to tell someone you're working late go ahead."

"Yes, I was supposed to be meeting someone for drinks. Let me just step out for a second," said Starks as he answered after he stepped outside.

"Listen this isn't a good time. I'm with my boss and I haven't heard anything from L.A. but there is something going on here I'll call you back as soon as I know something. … What you want me to put another hit out? … Everyone are Echo Park except the baby. … What do you want me to do with it? … I can arrange foster care where only we know where it's at. Sure I can make that happen," he said. The office door opened up and a group of agents came in along the Station Chief. "I've got to go things are happening."

"Michael Starks. you're arrest for treason, the divulging of classified information that led to the death of a Federal agent," said the Chief as his men surrounded him. He went on to read him his rights as one of his agents put handcuffs on him.

"There's been some mistake," said Starks. "Boss can you come out here and tell them they've got the wrong man."

"What's going on here? I was told to clear the office and keep Mike here but no one said anything about arresting him. What proof do you have?"

"Listen to this," said the Chief as they played back the recording he and Chuck made from Starks' car. "What do you have to say for yourself? Do you still think we've got the wrong guy?"

"I want a lawyer and that tape is inadmissible in a court of law. Where's your court order authorizing the bug?"

"I don't need one under the patriot act. I had suspicion that you were in collusion with a possible terrorist cell. There was the possibility of an imminent attack on the U.S. soil. I think you get the picture."

"How could you Mike. Why'd you do it?"

"For money," said the Chief. "Take this piece of crap away. Your next stop will be Supermax then we'll work out your destination after that. Do you speak Polish?"

"How did you find him? We've done background checks and he's always come up clean. Do we need to change the way we check people?"

"I don't know. I knew there had to be someone so I drove through the parking lot looking for who had the newest and shiniest cars. Like they had a secret they were flaunting then I looked deep into them even if they checked out on paper and that's how I found your man."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck check in at the departure gate in Reno. He had Hannah book him a flight to Los Vegas under an alias. When they started calling passengers on board the flight attendant saw Chuck wasn't feeling too well. He had the sniffles and a cough his eyes were a little puffy and runny. He was coughing so much and felt so miserable.

"Sir there's a seat free in the business class. I'd like to upgrade you so you'll be more comfortable," said the attendant. But Chuck realized what she was doing. His coughing would bother the other passengers flying coach. Most of them were on their way to go some serious gambling and none of them wanted to come down with something.

"I'll take the upgrade and thanks. I'm not sick I think it's my allergies that are kicking in," he said as he sneezed. "You wouldn't have an antihistamine onboard?"

"I'll have your flight attendant check. We'll come up with something for you Mr. Reilly," said the attendant as she took the stub off his boarding pass.

"Thank you. Please call me Sidney," said Chuck as he sneezed again. "Boy this allergy is kicking my butt.

He walked out on the jet bridge then down to the plane where he boarded. There another flight attendant was there to meet and greet him. She took him to his seat in first class away from anyone else he could bother.

"I'll be right back with that antihistamine," she said. She went to the galley and brought back two little red pills and a glass of water. "Here you go. I suffer from allergies too but you've got it much worse than I do."

"It's my cologne. It's my fault really a friend gave it to me and I didn't think anything about it. Then before I drove to the airport I put some on. Boy was that a mistake. It's was a musk and I'm allergic to pole cats and members of the pole cat family."

"Oh you poor thing. Has this happened before? Do we need to be worried about you going into anaphylactic shock or something? Once we're in the air you've got an hour ride before you can get off."

"Yes it has but not this bad. I'll be fine in a bit. The antihistamine will help block my body's hypersensitivity to the musk in the cologne and by the time we land I'll be better. Not fine but much better than I'm doing now."

"Well if you want a couple more pills or water just let me know," said the attendant. She reached in the overhead bin and pulled out a cushion then handed it to him."

"Thank you Jaqueline," said Chuck. He read her nametag off her uniform. Chuck felt like calling home to tell them he was okay but if he did then Beckman would be able to track him down. But so wanted to talk to Sam and the rest to let everyone know he was all right. It wasn't fair to let her worry and in a little while he wasn't sure the way things would go.


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck

Chuck made time in airport to purchase a new tablet with GPS and Wi-Fi capabilities. He downloaded his own version of jailbreak which opened the tablet to modifications. He finished off his personalization by downloading off the Castle server files he hid in a deep root director that was voice protected. Once he spoke the password he was able to complete his setup.

"Time for a little magic," he said. The antihistamines were starting to kick in and he already felt much better but not fine by a long shoot. However, better enough to do what he needed to get done.

He spoke into the mic on the tablet as he kept an eye on the flight attendant. Soon he'd have to switch off his tablet but he wanted to get done what he'd started. He wasn't sure if he'd have the time or the courage to do it later.

[Back at home on a highway headed somewhere to the cabin]

They finally got everyone loaded up and Alex was driving them out of the city to the cabin. Sam was looking out the window wondering how her parents were doing. She wished she could speak to them and have them tell her they were okay. Emma caught the look of desperation on Sam's face so she reached over and hugged her.

"I'm sure they're all right. We just have to have faith in them. They know what they're doing," said Emma. "You believe that don't you?"

"Yes of course, Chuck is the prince and Sarah the princess they do what they do so we can be safe. But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No love it doesn't but they are making the world a safer and better place. You know that but that doesn't help much does it."

"No," said Sam as she looked at her feet. Alex I'm sorry about what I said about Casey. He's your father and you should love your father even if he is a jerk. I'm sorry that didn't come out right."

"Let's just leave it at you're sorry," said Alex as she looked back at her in the rearview. "Bunny's got the right idea. She's sound asleep." As they were driving on the I-5 north almost at Glendale Morgan received a voice message from the Buy More.

"Geez, the idiots can't survive a day without calling me. I swear if Big Mike is off reading his Danielle Steel novel I'm going to set fire to it."

"That would make it muy caliente," said Alex as she smiled over at him. Emma and Kat laughed while Molly and Sam just looked at each other.

"I should say it would be very hot, it'd be on fire," said Sam as she looked at Molly. She just shrugged her shoulders. "We don't get what's so funny. Why would you want to burn a book?"

"You'll understand when you get older and for the record it wasn't all that funny," said Morgan as he answered the call. His eyes grew as big as saucers when he started hearing Chuck's voice. "Oh hold up it's Chuck... Chuck left a message," said Morgan as he put the call on speaker. "Shush, shush listen up be quiet or you won't be able to hear."

" _Hey guys by now you probably know I didn't make it downtown. I want you to know I'm fine even if I don't sound it. My allergies are killing me or I've caught a cold. I wanted to report in and let you know I'm good and I'll be out of pocket for a few days. I'll call you as soon as I can. I love you all and Sam, I'm blowing you a big kiss and Bunny too. I love you both so much. Sorry this message is so short I would've called you live but Beckman probably is trying to track this number down. Boy will she have surprise. Love you all,"_ he said then the line went dead.

"I wonder what he meant by that," said Alex as she glanced over at Morgan. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever he meant I'm sure she's not happy."

[In Langley]

"Connie I need to finish my talk with the Chief in Reno. As soon as the Major has raided the source of Chuck's transmission I want to know," said the General. "Okay Chief getting back to how you smoked out the mole in the DEA."

"I explained to you what I did already. It was quite elementary just a matter of dotting the i's and crossing my t's. Basic investigative work was all it took."

"Yet it took you two background checks to smoke out the mole. When did you get this revelation to drive around the parking lots to look at cars?"

"I can't say exactly but it all started in the shower this morning. Yes, I must've gotten my inspiration then or maybe it happened over breakfast. You know they say it's the most important meal of the day."

"You aren't screwing with me are you? Maybe you can answer me this. Why on the recording where your mole incriminated himself does the person he's speaking to sound like Agent Carmichael? I'm talking about the husband of course not the wife that you lost the other day."

"It does? Isn't that strange. He's the one who's wanted in connection with our computer problems isn't he? But if it were this Carmichael you're looking for why would he give Starks his address to pass on to El Serpiente? It doesn't sound very smart to me."

"Chuck is more than capable of doing something like that and more. I just don't want him to get hurt and us lose all our data in the process."

"You want to detain him for his own good," said the Chief.

"Yes and I think I told him those very words. If I didn't have my men about to break into his safe house here in D.C. I'd believe you two have been working together," said Beckman. There was something she was missing but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Ma'am unless they've invented the teletransporter at area fifty-one I've been here in Reno all this time tracking down our mole."

"Yes I know you have but I still don't know. Well for now Beckman out." The General switched off the monitor.

"General, the Major just called in he's on the horn for you. He's in the mobile command center. He wanted to let you know they were in position to breach the front door and were waiting for your go ahead."

"Major," said the General. "What's this waiting on my go ahead. Knock down the front door before he gets away."

"We're waiting to check to see who owns the building before we breach. With the data bases down it's taking a little time."

"Time we don't have. Go for it or you're going to let him slip away. I'm giving you the authority. Now move it break down that door," she said but as she did something didn't make sense.

"Connie, the Station Chief said he couldn't have been working with Chuck if he were here in D.C. because he had been in Reno all day and he was..."

"So? You can't be in two places at once. Unless you've got a twin but even then you're not your twin is in the other place."

"True so when the man in the car that sounded like Chuck pass on an address he was supposed to be at then how could Chuck be here and there? It doesn't make sense and as the Chief said we don't have a teletransporter."

"A tele- what? Is that one of those gizmos that make you feel like you're someplace else? I heard they don't work."

"Machines that make you feel like you're in two places at once. Like a relay... Oh Crap I need the Major right away. They're walking into a trap.," said Beckman but looking at the Go-camera footage on her monitor it was too late.

"Crap I know that door. Oh no," she said as she watched them knock down her front door then charge inside. Roan was standing there with a mixing bowl and spatula stirring with only an apron on. She watched him signal the Major to give him his mic.

"Diane, I'm making us a soufflé for this evening but if you're going to invite quests over I need advance warning so I can make more."

"Major, tell Roan to go put some pants on then find out how Chuck used my apartment as a relay for his transmission then get back here," said the General. "Connie, I need the Chief back on the horn. If Chuck is going to be at the motel we need to be too."

While she was waiting the General listen to the recording again then she realized Chuck never mentioned the name or address of the hotel. They couldn't even be sure if it was a hotel.

"General, you wanted to speak to me again," said Chief Randolph as his image came up on the monitor. "I thought I answered all your questions before?"

"I should have your drawn and quartered for participating in Chuck's little trick. He owes me a new front door and don't even try to say you don't know. I need to talk to your prisoner. Get him to a monitor."

"I'd like to ma'am but he's been transferred from here and is in transit to a black site in Poland for extreme rendition. They flew out of Nellis a few minutes ago."

"And naturally the flight crew has been ordered to maintain radio silence all the way there," said Beckman. "You know I could have you arrested for collusion with a fugitive."

"You could try but collusion with a fugitive. What is a fugitive? Someone who is evading arrest but since Chuck hasn't been charged with anything he can't be called a fugitive. You could say he was under witness protection but that's voluntary and he clearly doesn't want it. Did I cooperate with another agent to identify and capture a turncoat? I'll admit to that with the ends justifies the means and we got the job done."

"If he shows up at that hotel like we both know he will they'll kill him and I can't allow him to get himself killed."

"He did state that when you contacted me this second time that in a half an hour from… well almost a half hour ago all your... and this is a quote 'your precious files will be automatically uploaded back where they were taken from.'"

"Good then we can get back to normal around here. Is there anything else he said that you'd like to share now? I expect an amended report."

"Just if things go sideways he'd like for you to watch over his kids. He couldn't trust his mother to do it. I'll forward you a copy of my resignation."

"Oh no you don't. You're not getting off that easy. I have to admit I was thinking about deep sixing you but if Chuck saw something in you then you're staying where you're at. He's usually a good judge of character and if he sought you out to bring down the mole that says a lot. Your punishment will be you'll continue to work for the company."

"Thank you, General ma'am," said Randolph. He was feeling a little dizzy. He went from being sure he was going to be fired to arrested then now promoted.

"What do you know about his plan?"

"Just that it involved pheromones, weasel pheromones to be exact."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The caravan left from El Serpiente's ranch to drive across the city to lake Mead. Sarah looked out the window wondering what was going on back at home and what Chuck was up too. Jack was right Chuck would show up and he would have a plan. However, Tomas was a snake and couldn't be trusted to keep his word.

"I'm glad you wore the dress I picked out for you," said Tomas. All Sarah heard was the hissing noises from his forked tongue. "It looks good on you."

"The color is terrible and the neck line went down to my navel that I fixed with a few safety pins. Besides did I have a choice? Your boy threatened to shoot my father... which is something I've already done."

"My men like me and look out for my interests. Lucas came and told me afterwards what he'd done. It won't happen again as a matter of fact he's out on a special mission for me tonight so you won't have to see him."

"Well that's some relief to know," said Sarah. She turned to look back outside then it hit her why hadn't he put a hood back over Casey's head unless Tomas didn't intend on letting him go alive.

"I hope you like barbequed pork. Cesar slaughtered one of his prize hogs and tonight we're going to have barbequed pork chops Mexican style with Spanish rice. The rest is a surprise. We're trying out a new Chef."

"Casey can help you out there he's an expert when it comes to grills and barbequing. Personally, I try to stay away from pork and pork produces."

"So you're an expert then. Well I'm counting on you to tell me if I should keep this guy or send him on and tryout another one."

"Yes well I know a lot about grills and what makes them tick. If I wasn't doing this, I guess I'd be selling them. Take for instance gas or charcoal most people would say charcoal gives your meat that extra flavor but it also gives you Char which is a known carcinogen, mainly via the polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons and heterocyclic amines created as food is cooked over the high heat of an open flame. This is also why being a chimney sweep is such a dangerous job."

"Wow you are an expert but can't you just scrape the burnt spots off your food like with burnt toast or spare ribs," said Tomas.

"Don't bother trying buddy. The HCAs are also formed inside your meat when cooked at high temperatures. There are flavors and spices you can use to make you food taste like it's been charcoal grilled without the hazards. However, given your profession you'll probably back into a bullet before cancer gets you."

"I am going to have my man Pedro show you around the kitchen and the grill area. I really would like your opinion."

"Well, I don't know about the setup you've got but I know the Buy More has a grill called the beastmaster which is a gas grill. It might be exactly what you need. But sure I'll look over your operation and give you my input.

"See now that's the way I expect you to behave Rebbeca... I mean Sarah. Jack, you haven't said a word what's going on with you? You're usually pretty talkative."

"I don't have anything to say," said Jack as he took out a deck of cards and started shuffling. "Aren't we there yet?"

"We're almost most there. Maybe ten minutes more. There's no reason in getting impatient and as a by the way I was told that this Chuck was seen lurking about the city."

"What do you mean lurking about? Let me talk to him I'll tell him to go away and leave us alone. Just promise you won't hurt him."

"Los Vegas can be a dangerous place for someone on the run. I heard he and your boss got into some sort of argument and now she's looking for him."

"Please Tomas don't hurt him. I'm begging you."

"I would've thought he'd been smarter and stayed in L.A. to watch over your kids. I could send someone to look over them to make sure they stay safe."

"You leave them out of this. I told you I'll play in your stupid poker tournament for you. But that's it that's all you're going to get out of me."

"We'll see, yes we'll see," said Tomas as they rolled up to the front of a cabin in the middle of nowhere. "We're here let's go and grab something to eat then maybe play a few hands." Sarah hung behind as she got out of the vehicle. Tomas went ahead to organize his men.

"John, be careful Tomas has no intention of letting you walk away from here alive if you haven't figured that out yet."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out. Don't let that trash talk Tomas said get to you. Remember Morgan and Alex took the girls out to the cabin. They'll be safe there."

"And Chuck? What about Chuck? I keep thinking I'm going to see him pop around a corner any moment. I don't like this. The way Tomas was talking in the vehicle I'm afraid he's got a trap set for him."

"Just keep your eyes open. As long as El Serpiente has those files or Beckman thinks he has them she won't move against him. What can you tell me about this place?"

"It used to be a hunting lodge before the dam was built when the previous El Jefe took it over and made into a high stakes poker casino. It's a place where people can come and play not worrying about the house limit. The tables are on the first floor and there are private rooms above. I have no intention of going upstairs with him alone."

"Just remember Beckman won't be sending in back up."

"What's that supposed to mean? If he wants someone to keep him company up there you can go up with him."

"That's not what I meant. I was just saying we need to keep our eyes open to any way to get a message out."

"To whom Casey? To whom you just said not to count on Beckman to send in anyone. I'll play along up to a certain point. You need to find out if he has those files and if he does where does he keep them."

"Sarah come along," said Tomas. He finally got her name right. "Let's go upstairs to my room and dine..."

"I don't mind if I do," said Jack. "I know you were going to invite me along too so I accept. I really don't care what people say about charcoal grilling. In my book you've got to go one way or another." Jack put his arm around Tomas as he led him inside his own casino. "Sarah darling, come along please try to keep up."

"I'm to show you around," said Pedro as he led Casey inside. Just inside they were greeted by another man who was hobbling around. Pedro went over to talk with some other men leaving the two of them alone.

"Joe Weatherly," said Joe as he held out his hand to John. "I see you're going to join our merry band this evening. I had to be shot for them to get me to stay so what's your excuse?"

"John, John Casey, NSA based out of L.A. I think I've met your two friends Barney and Blair. They had an accident, a band of perps from here tried to run them over but they're recovering in the hospital."

"Then I'm afraid my days are numbered here. El Jefe only needed me as leverage against them. Be careful he's got a wicked temper. I watched him drop a guy in a snake pit. I'm the house dealer because he shot the old dealer then fed him to the pigs. Shush here comes Pedro don't mention to him what I told you."

"Roger that," said Casey as Pedro walked back over looking at the two of them. It was then he realized he shouldn't have left them alone but it was too late and if El Jefe found out it would be his butt so it was best to ignore everything.

"Come along I was told to show you the kitchen so please follow me. It's in the back of the casino behind the bar."

"Rufus, I'll follow along with you to the bar. You didn't get me anymore of those horse pills so I need to do some self-medication. Mr. Casey in your honest opinion don't you think our friend here looks more like a Rufus then a Pedro."

"You're right. Maybe when he was born he looked like a Pedro but I'm afraid now you've got this Rufus look going on," said John. He could tell it got under Pedro's skin so he thought he'd stoke the fire too.

"If you're both done making fun of me right this way. Just remember Joe every dog has his day and mine is coming soon."

"Which means I need get my licks in while I can Rufus. It was nice meeting you John," said Joe as he went behind the bar and set himself up a whiskey sour. "Just what the doctor ordered."

"I hear you brother. I think we see the same doctor," said Casey then he left following Pedro into towards the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas and his team pulled up outside of the Super 8 motel on Koval Lane just off the strip. They got out of their vehicles Lucas sent one man ahead to scope out the situation. The man ran over climbed up to the second floor then went back peeked in the window. Once he saw what he need to see he came running back.

"I counted one gringo inside doing something on a tablet computer. But there's only one guy in there all right."

"Good this is the plan. Everyone listen up we go up break in fill him with lead then leave. Tacos are on me afterwards," said Lucas as his phone rang. "El Jefe we have him... no we haven't killed him yet but in about thirty seconds it will be done."


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Chuck

[Upstairs in Tomas's Private Room]

The three of them, Tomas, Sarah and Jack, walked into a dimly lit room at the head of the stairs. Inside the room was a table set for two with two candles burning and a single rose in the middle. The first thing Jack did was to turn on the lights then he blew out the candles. He took the bottle of champagne out of the bucket poured himself a glass took a sip then looked at the label then shook his head.

"I don't want to tell you how to run your business Tomas but there's a place set missing and this champagne… it's not top shelf is it but I guess you buy what you can afford. I know it's hard to get good help these days but that Lucas guy do you really trust him? He looks a little shifty-eyed if you ask me."

"Yes I do. Unlike you," said Tomas. He took Jack's glass from him and was about to see him out when one of his men came running panting out of breath.

"See what I mean does no one knock anymore," said Jack as Tomas hissed. "It's your ship captain but it's hardly ship shape."

"I'll deal with you later," said El Jefe then he turned back to his man. "I left word I wasn't to be disturbed. What's so important that you're willing to risk being thrown into the snake pit?" A look of fear came over the man's face and for a moment he was tongue tied. "Well speak up spit it out. It's too late now."

"El Jefe it's all gone... everything is gone. It just vanished from one moment to the next and they can't find it. El Jefe they can't find it. It's all gone."

"They can't find what? What's disappeared and who can't find it? Julio you're not making any sense. Just take a breath and start again from the top."

"All your money in your Cayman accounts. It's all gone… It all just vanished and the bank can't find it. It was transferred out then it disappeared in a chain of other transfers. El Jefe your accountants says you only have the cash we have in the vault here left."

"What? Who?" said Tomas as he looked at Jack. "Was this you Jack? Did you come back to do this to me again?"

"Don't look at me that would require some serious computer skills. The kind… well I don't have but whoever did it I tip my hat to them."

"I don't believe you Jack. I think you know exactly who did this if you didn't. I think you are in cahoots with whoever did this." Jack just shrugged his shoulders then went over and poured Sarah a glass of champagne then took a swig from the bottle.

"Chuck," said Sarah as she took the glass from Jack. "This is the first volley. If you've got people out trying to kill him you'd better think twice or you'll never see your money again."

"I hope you have sufficient funds to play our little tournament or do I need to remind you what will happen if you default."

"I know exactly what will happen and put down my champagne," said Tomas as a hundred thoughts passed through his head. "I thought you said you didn't like it."

"I never said I didn't like it. I said it wasn't top shelf. The kind your mechanic used to give you when you could afford to fill up your tank. Yes, inflation and money crisis has made us all reevaluate our positions in life."

"If you're done I need to make a quick phone call. Julio escort them out take them down to the casino and let them watch a few hands being played." Jack started to walk out with the bottle still in his hand. "Hold up a moment, this is mine," said Tomas as he took the bottle of champagne from him.

"Mine, yours, ours what are they? Just possessive pronouns. Somewhere along the line you missed the lesson on sharing."

"Jack just get away from me and stay away or I'm going to have to hurt you. I swear I will if you don't go away."

"Come on Jack let's go see what Casey's up to. Tomas needs to make a phone call to get himself out of hock." She heard the door slam behind her.

"I hope the schnook knows what he's doing," said Jack as Sarah took hold of his are. "Tomas isn't going to be too happy with him."

"I do too but I can't help hope this was a part of another play of his. Thanks for coming up with me, but don't provoke him like that anymore. The man is a sociopath and can't be trusted. Do you remember at the farm house if there was any place that he could convert into a vault?"

"That's my girl, are you thinking about lifting the last of his cash? That would be a nice nest egg and it would put him in a bind."

"No not that he said he had files on a super-secret CIA mission that if revealed would be a major source of embarrassment for our country if it got out..."

"So let me get this straight your boss sold you into bondage for these documents. I never did anything like that. Just who does this person think she is to use you like this. No wonder the schnook went off the deep end."

"Jack, it's not like that we didn't know about the documents until after we met Tomas…"

"Then he pulled a rabbit out of his hat. He hasn't got crap. I thought I taught you better than this. Did you ask for proof of life?" She paused. "Of course you didn't. I could understand cop face going for this but you should've know better."

"So Jack are you going to help? Do you know if there's any place around here he could convert into a vault?"

"He doesn't have to convert anything into a vault. There's already one under the ranch house that you access through the back of the wine cellar."

"Do I have to ask how you know where it's at?"

"I don't know do you? Look over there. It looks like cop face found a drinking buddy. Now let's get this game started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck sat in his motel room waiting. This was the hardest part of his plan because so many things could go wrong. But he was almost sure everything would work out. It was the almost he didn't like; however, it couldn't be helped. For his plan to work he had to do this. But he set off enough alarms when he emptied El Jefe's accounts that by now he had to know he was insolvent. That could be a problem too. El Serpiente wasn't going to ask him nicely for him money back. There would be no mother may I please with him.

"Okay Chuck here we go. Just close your eyes and let it happen," he said to himself as he heard the sound of footsteps coming rapidly to his door. The door blew off its hinges then he felt hands on him shoving him to the floor. His hands were jerked behind him then a zip tie was put on them. It bit as it was drawn tight.

"Hurry up we just got word there's a convoy of government vehicles headed this way," yelled one of the men. "We need to get out of here now. Let's pack it up."

Someone through a hood over his head then everything went black. He felt himself being lifted to his feet then dragged out.

"Throw him in the back then let's get out of here. I hope you like snakes," said one of his guards. Everyone laughed in the back.

"Duérmete niño, duérmete ya... Que viene el Coco y te comerá [Sleep child, sleep now...  
here comes the Coco and he will eat you]," said Chuck in a low voice. Then he repeated it again.

"What's he saying," said one of the men. "Hey shut up or I swear I'm going to make you regret it." But Chuck kept on chanting it.

"I swear you'd better shut up. I'm not joking about this," said the one man. He pulled and pointed at his head.

"Idiot," said Lucas. "How's he supposed to see your pistol through the hood? Put that way and calm down. Don't you see he's trying to get at you? Soon he'll get what he deserves so chill out and relax."

"Then make him shut up. He's getting on my nerves with this El Cucuy crap. I saw El Cucuy when I was little. He tried to get me and eat me I swear it. It gives me the hibbie-hibbies.

"You mean the heebbie-jibbies," said Chuck. The man took off the hood trying to be threatening with his pistol in Chuck face. "The idiom goes heebbie-jibbies not hibbie-hibbies. So you've seen El Cucuy what did he look like?"

"He lived in my closet when I was child... a shapeless hairy ghost..."

"With fiery red eyes but disappeared when you turned the lights on. I've seen him too and he'd been following me. I thought I saw him in my motel room before you came. He hissed like a snake. Did you hear him hiss when you were a child?"

"No but now that you mention it there was a noise I couldn't identify. It could've been a snake sound... Yes, you're right.

"You know who El Cucuy is don't you? He's the ghost of someone you've done wrong. Think back to when you were a child didn't someone die right before you saw him?

"My yaya, my nana she died right before. She asked me to come and see her but I didn't go. I wanted to play with my friends then she was gone. It was her..."

"Will you two can it. Can you see he's playing you? Ok gringo you said you saw him in your room then who did you wrong?"

"Your snitch of course, Mike Starks. Haven't you wondered why he hasn't called you back. No one will see or hear from him again. I vanished him."

"Well El Cucuy or not we're almost at the spot. Snakes hmm, I hope you like them," said Lucas as they pulled up to an abandoned well. There were lights set up and a camera.

"I was hoping El Serpiente would be here," said Chuck as they pulled him out of the SUV. "I guess he doesn't have..." Lucas punched Chuck in the stomach.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you El Cucuy. Children's fairytales don't scare me," said Lucas as he dialed. "El Jefe we brought him to the spot and everything is here you sent over. Okay smile into the camera El Cucuy," he said as he caught Chuck with a right hook dropping him to the ground.

"We can go at this all night if you want," said Chuck as he spat out blood and laughed from the ground. Lucas waved for his men to pick him up.

"What's so funny gringo? Want some more or are you ready to hand back over what you stole from us? Do we need to get down business?"

"The poker tournament is coming soon and someone is short on cash. The Mariachi won't like this little turn of events. You know if you open a numbered account it's not very smart to number them is sequence." Lucas turned his phone around so Chuck could see Tomas, Sarah and Casey standing in a room watching him being tortured.

"Funny man Chuck but you lose. I've got everything and what have you got? One way or another you'll talk then what. That depends on your wife."

"Chuck give him his money back. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. You know my heart will always be yours."

"Go to hell Tomas, El Cucuy will be coming for you and for you too Lucas," said Chuck. "Duérmete niño, duérmete ya... Que viene el Coco y te comerá."

"Take him to the snake pit and show him what he has instore if he doesn't cooperate," said El Jefe over Sarah's protests. Two men dragged Chuck to the lip of the well. Down below in the dark they could hear the hissing and rattling of snakes. But they didn't know this was where Chuck wanted to be.

"Do you see El Cucuy down there? Now we're going to put a rope around you then..." Lucas never finished. Chuck in one maneuver head butt one of the men holding him breaking his nose. The man let go and staggered back. Chuck tripped the other one with his foot. He opened his arms out as far as he could then rotated from the waist sending the man screaming into the pit.

"Someone grab him," yelled El Jefe from the monitor.

"El Jefe El Cucuy will be coming for you and Luca soon," with that Chuck jumped into the pit.

[Back in the Motel]

Beckman's men arrived at the motel room too late. The door to the room had been blown open and inside the furniture was in disarray but it didn't look like they took anything other than the occupant. The General shook her head down in the situation room with Roan and the Major monitoring the team's progress.

"So Diane you say you go an anonymous tip about Chuck's whereabouts. Your people get there and the smell of explosives used to blow the door is still lingering in the air. This can't be a coincidence. Chuck sent you that tip," said Roan into an open mic.

"That's what I'm thinking too. Chief look around carefully Chuck timed our arrival so his attackers would already have him. Undoubtedly they knew we were moments away so Chuck wanted them to leave in a hurry which means there has to be something there he left for us."

"I've got my men tossing the place as we speak. To let you know we found motion detectors on the stairs and outside along the hallway. Chuck had to have known his assailants were coming so... wait a minute guys everyone just back out of the room for a second and let me try something."

"What did you see," radioed the General. But the Chief didn't answer he just sat up right the chair Chuck had been sitting in.

"Okay Chuck was sitting here when they came in that door. It only makes sense why sit a chair in the middle of the room. I'm here and I know I'm about to be grabbed. Yet I want to leave a message where do I hide it so it survives the assault but doesn't get taken or destroyed."

"Look around you," said Roan. "Is there some place you could toss something that couldn't be seen. But would you risk us not finding it?

"Wait a minute I've got another idea. Why toss it? No one else is going to be sitting in this chair," said as he started feeling around the edges of the cushion under him.

"I see that smile what did you find? I can see why Chuck liked you," said the General as Chief Randolph held up a memory card. "I need to see the contents right away."

[Back in the Casino]

There was a hush of silence in the room as they watched Chuck jump into the pit. There was a moment of disbelief then pure anger as Sarah started screaming at Tomas. Casey tried to restrain her and calm her down but then she lashed out at him. He tried to grab her but she broke free then landed a right hook that sent him to his knees.

"This is your and the General's fault and from now on you've got nothing to say to me. The next time I see her... well let's hope that never happens. Tomas here's to your precious snow globe collection," said Sarah as flipped the table. They all went crashing to the floor.

"Take her out of her and back to the ranch. Have Jack go with her to keep her company. I'll forgive you the outburst but remember you have other people to keep safe."

"You'd better worry about who's going to keep you safe. The man I loved just took all your money with him so I hope you've got a printing press to make more."

Tomas' men escorted Sarah out with Casey. As soon as they were gone El Jefe sent for Pedro then turned back to Lucas. Wrap it up there. Did you search his room after you grabbed him?"

"We didn't have time the Feds were about to arrive so we grabbed the tablet he was using then ran. I have it with me."

"Bring it with you then meet me back at the ranch we need to look at our options. Let's hope we can get something off it," said El Jefe as he heard a knock at the door. Looking up he saw Pedro he waved him in. "I've got to go I'll meet you back at the ranch."

"El Jefe you sent for me," said Pedro. He looked over at the table of snow globes on the ground busted. Water from inside that was starting to run across the room.

"Yes when you leave send someone up to clean that mess up. Now tell me how are we doing down at the table."

"Well not so good," said Pedro as he looked up in the monitor and recognized the place. El Jefe turned around and switched it off.

"What do you mean not too good. I warned Joe what would happen if he lost me money and I can't afford that right now. But there's something else isn't it?"

"Well, Joe stared out doing okay then when this new player sat down his luck changed but now that the guy is gone I'm sure it will turn around again.

"New player? What new player? The game starts with everyone here at the table. There is no straggler who comes in late... Oh crap you didn't, did you? Please tell me you didn't."

"I couldn't help it. You told me to give him a tour around the place and when we came to the game. he started talking with some of the other players and the next minute he was in the game winning. When you sent him home he took a big hunk of the pot with him."

"You're lucky the snakes have been fed. Now get someone in here to clean up this mess. Wait I do have one more thing for you to do. I need for you to drive back into Vegas for me."

[An Hour Later]

A dark car without license plates pulled up outside a very nice two story house with a lush green lawn and fruit trees in the front yard. The car parked on the street then Pedro got out of the car and walked up to the front door. As he walked up the path to the house the sprinkler system kicked in and began to water the grass and trees. Pedro press the doorbell then wait. He heard the sound of a little dog yelping followed by footsteps coming to the nearer.

"Yes may I help you," said a middle aged woman holding a Pomeranian in her hand. He began to bark. "Shush George, let the man speak."

"I'm sorry for the hour but is Mr. Matthew Clark home. He is Matthew Clark of Clark and Simone's Accounting?"

"Yes he's on the phone right now. If it's not important please can it wait until the morning. My husband just got bad news about his partner..."

"He died in a horrible mugging that went wrong, right?" said Pedro. The woman looked puzzled at him and the dog barked.

"Shush, George Clooney I can't hear the man. It sounded like you said he was killed in a horrible mugging that went wrong," said the woman. Pedro smiled and nodded. "But how do you know that?"

"It's easy I was the one who staged it to look like a mugging," said Pedro as he pulled a suppressed Glock. He put a round through her forehead. She dropped in the entrance to the house.

"Honey," Pedro heard someone yell from a backroom. "Whoever it is at the door tell them I don't want to see anyone this evening. They're going to have to see me in the office tomorrow. Dear did you hear me," said Matt a little louder.

"I'm sorry if you want her to hear you you're going to have to wait a few minutes. Then you'll be able to see her."

"What is this? Who are you?" said Matt as he took a deep breath went he saw the pistol in Pedro's hand. "Listen I can get you money... lots of money. It's right here in my safe. All you have to do is let me live and it's all yours."

"How much are we talking about? Because if I don't go through with this hit I'm going to need to run and running means I need a lot of cash."

"There's a million in cash plus jewelry that should bring you a pretty penny. It's all yours if you let me live."

"I guess you could've been gone when I got here. You cleaned out your safe then ran after you heard what happened to your partner."

"That's right so we've got a deal," asked Matt. Pedro nodded so Matt turned began opening the safe he had behind his desk then as he opened the door Pedro shot him in the back of the head. Matt dropped over with a look of surprise on his face.

"What's this," said Pedro as he pulled out a Walther PPK from inside the safe. He took the money and jewelry. But the jewels were fake, paste diamonds and the cash barely reached two hundred thousand with change.

"If you weren't dead I'd kill you again," said Pedro as he started to leave. He walked past George who was busy lapping up Mrs. Clark's brains off the marble floor.


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own Chuck

The Chief went back down to his Escalade pulling his men out. There was nothing left for them here but to drive back to the airport. They'd turned a hangar into their temporary command headquarters. Once they rolled in he had his best man scouring the street cam footage and sat imagery to see if they could find where El Serpiente's men had taken Chuck.

"Come on guys let's look alive I know we're all tired but we're staying here until we find our man. You want to get some sleep then find something."

While the team was looking through camera footage the Chief uploaded the files from the memory card and sent them to the General.

"I got something boss," yelled one of his men. "I've got two vehicles one a Dodge van and the other a Range Rover Discovery. Both reported stolen heading outside the city towards the Mojave as we pulled up. There are no street cams out there. I'm feeding the location and time over to the satellite station.

"I got it but the bird was down then doing self-maintenance so we've got nothing. I'm scouring the desert now but I don't know what I'm going to be able to find."

"Self-maintenance who scheduled that during an operation. Okay do the best you can do. Switch to IR scan and look for large bodies. I realize you're going to get hits on bighorns, mule deer and antelopes but we've got to try something." As the Chief was barking orders he got a call from Langley. The Major appeared on the monitor.

"Chief the General wants to know if you've had any success in finding Agent Carmichael. She wants to be kept informed..."

"Does she? Well you might start by informing her that the satellite we needed to track where they took Chuck... Agent Carmichael was down doing self-maintenance. Who schedules maintenance during an operation?

"I hear your frustration and I'll pass it on," said the Major. "But we need to keep on trying. There was probably just a glitch between support and ops."

"A man's life is hanging in the balance and you're talking to me about glitches. Glitches shouldn't happen. Not when a life is at stake."

"I concur and I'll look into it personally. In the meantime, there has to be something else we can do we can't just sit around and wait."

"I don't intend to. I've got my guys doing an IR scan of the Mojave Desert. We could share our findings with the Department of Fish and Wildlife so they'd have an accurate count on the bighorn, mule deer and antelope population in the desert."

"Chief, I understand and I like Chuck too. I know you guys are doing everything you can do to find him... Let me get off the horn I'm just wasting your time that you could be using to find our man."

"I'm sorry the way I came across. I'm just tired and need some rest and lots of coffee. But I'm probably going to get the latter before I get the former."

"I hear you on that. Langley out."

"Boss, I got something. I followed the road out into the desert the I panned back and look what I found," said the agent as he showed the Chief

"What am I looking at? It looks like someone set up lights around something. Can you zoom in? I don't want it to be one of the nut jobs who go off in the desert waiting for ET to phone home. Oh Geez are those bodies? Use IR to see if they're hot?

"They're room temperature. What do you want to do? It looks like they were running when they got cut down. But running from what? Could be a drug deal gone bad?"

"With studio lights? I don't know what it is but we're going to have a look," said the Chief. "Everyone mount back up and let's head out. Bring some water along it will be daylight soon and it doesn't take the desert long to heat up."

The Chief had his team back in their vehicles racing out of the airport for the Mojave in record time and as he promised. The sun broke the horizon and the mercury started to rise with it.

[Back in Langley]

The Major took the elevator up to the General's office to find Roan waiting outside chatting it up with Connie. The General told her that she could go home at the end of the work day the previous day. But she said if everyone else was going to stay then so was she.

"Has data off the memory card arrived and do you have it with you," asked Roan when he looked up and saw the Major walk in with a secret pouch.

"Right here I just downloaded it in situation room and brought it up for the General," said the Major as he walked in. He set the computer up with the big monitor then pushed play. Chuck's image came on the screen.

" _If you're watching this then I've been taken. If this goes sideways... well I talked to Sam about consequences. I have no one to blame at this point. General, I was able to gain access to Tomas' numbered bank accounts in the Cayman's and drained every last penny. I did it for two reasons one he's now short on cash for this upcoming poker match with the Mariachi. After he unsuccessfully tries to get his money back from me he'll most likely turn to you_ ," said Chuck. He took a hit from his flask.

" _Tomas will try to auction off to you those documents he supposedly has. Do not give him a dime until he shows you proof he has them and not just some newspaper clippings. You already showed your hand when you fell all over his demands before. Be smarter about it now. I think they're here already so I need to hurry."_

" _Do not give him something for nothing. If he beats the Mariachi's player, then he will unify both cartels. The smaller cartels will be forced to join in and in the end you will have one cartel from the southwest of the U.S. to the end of South American. Now you can see why El Serpiente must be stopped at all cost. They're here I have to go... Goodbye Diane and tell Sarah I love her,"_ said Chuck. The General heard the motion detector alarms going off then the screen went blank.

"I need to contact the Chief Randolph again. We need to find Chuck before it's too late. El Serpiente isn't going to be happy with Chuck once he's found out he took all his money and judging what he did to our last guy... well we need to intervene before it's too late."

Beckman didn't have to wait long before Connie came in saying there was a Mr. El Serpiente on a video call for her. She looked at Roan and the Major.

"I want you all to stay here and listen in," she said as Connie patched El Serpiente through. The screen on the monitor flickered then El Jefe appeared.

"Mr. Tomas," said the General. She refused to use his two titles so she could emasculate his Latino male pride. "I was warned you might want to talk to me."

"Then it's no surprise that I want what your man stole from me. I want it now or those documents will go public and I don't think you want that so be reasonable."

"I'm almost in the mood to let you go ahead and publish them. I want to talk to my people before we talk about any deal and if I don't talk to them there's no deal."

"Did you hear what I said?" But the General just looked back at him silently. "Sarah and that other man are not here. I had to send them to the ranch to cool off. That Rebbeca always did have a temper she wrecked my collection of snow globes. Luckily the ones I have in my other office are still intact."

"I could care less about your toys. Very well then I want to talk to the other agent, the one you grabbed at the Super 8 motel this evening."

"Who are you to make demands of El Jefe," said Lucas as he broke in. "Let's send the big guy back in pieces then she'll see who you are."

"I know exactly who he is. He's a man who doesn't have to money to pay the rent at the end of the month and the landlord is coming. He's asking Uncle Sam for a bail out. If I hang up this phone, then let the word out on the dark net that you're insolvent how long do you think it will be before your rivals come knocking at your door. Tomas, you'd better rein in your man before I hang up."

"Lucas be quiet go over to the corner and stand let me do the talking," said Tomas. "I want my money back. You stole it from me and I want what's mine back."

"And I want to talk to my agent. It's simple you let me talk to Chuck or there's no deal and I'm hanging up," said the General as she raised her index finger holding it over a button.

"Hold up, wait, your man had an accident," said Tomas as he looked over at Lucas. "He jumped into a pit of rattlesnakes. But I still have your other two agents."

"And Chuck has or had your money. That's right I don't have it. I'm going to have to get authorization to release funds to you and the first thing the Chief of Staff and the President are going to ask it to see the proof that you have what you're trying to sell me."

"But I have your two agents and Jack Burton," said El Jefe as he slammed his fist down on his desk. But the General wasn't intimidated if anything she was amused.

"Is English your first language or do I need a Spanish interpreter here? If you still had Chuck I could order him to give it back. But since you say he's in a snake pit somewhere I can't do that. I have protocols I have to follow. You give me the proof you've got what you say you have then we can go from there."

"I'll sell it to someone else then you can read about it in the news. Let's see what your president has to say then when he sees all his dirty clothes out on the clothes line for everyone to read."

"Anyone who buys what you're trying to sell will ask to see the merchandise before they buy it. You're talking about news that's thirty and forty years old. I can't see there's a big market out there. So we're back a you show me yours and I'll show you mine. I tell you what why don't I give you a little time to cool off and think about it," with that she hung up.

"Did she just hang up on me?" said El Jefe as he looked over at Lucas who just shrugged his shoulder. "What were you thinking butting into my conversation? Remember I'm El Jefe not you. You should remember your place or I'll have it taught to you."

"Yes, El Jefe I'm sorry," said Luca. "What do you want me to do? I should tell you that Carmichael said he eliminated Starks. In his words he made him disappear. He was spewing out a lot of other garbage about El Cucuy so I didn't pay much attention to him."

"At first light try to contact Starks again by phone if he doesn't answer. We have to assume he's gone and if he's gone we don't have anyone to tip us off about what the Feds are up to. While you're waiting go back to the snake pit with a few men and haul Chuck's body out. I'll show it to their boss back in D.C. maybe that will put some fear into her."

"Yes El Jefe I'll get right on it," said Lucas as he left. He wanted to tell him that it was more likely to piss her off than put any fear in her. She didn't look like the type that ran scared. But after his threat to have him put back in his place he wasn't going to open his mouth other than to say yes sir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[An Hour Before]

Chuck stood on the rim of the well and knew what he had to do but it still terrified him. He now knew how Indiana Jones felt. It was dark and he could hear the hissing but he had nature and evolution on his side. He closed his eyes then took one step forward. He felt himself dropping for what seemed forever then he landed on the corpse of the man he'd shoved down before him. The man had cleared the well floor so he didn't accidently land in any rattlesnakes.

"Okay Chuck maintain your balance and don't move," he said to himself as he heard the hissing. It seemed to get louder almost deafened as it echoed inside the well but slowly it started to die away. Instead he started to heard the sound of something massive slithering away from him. His plan was working.

Topside things were starting to happen as the men began to break the equipment. Lucas had left taking Chuck's tablet with him leaving the rest of the men to finish up.

"So you saw El Cucuy," said one of the men as the others started making fun of their friend. "I wonder if your friend in the well saw El Cucuy before he died."

"Go ahead make fun of him but El Cucuy hears everything and just wait you'll see him too but then it will be too late to say I'm sorry."

"If I see El Cucuy it won't be me doing the talking," said the man as he patted his weapon in the holster.

"Go ahead have your fun now but don't be coming to me afterwards asking me Pepe can you help us. Then my friends it will be too late."

"Come on guys... less talking and more work we can call this a night. El Cucuy or not I hear my bed calling me and I want to be in it before I have to get up tomorrow."

"Wait a minute do you hear that?" said Pepe. "I think I hear something coming from the well. Don't you guys hear it too?"

"Come on enough is enough we've got work to do. Cut the crap and let's get this over with. I'm tires and I want..." He never finished what he was saying because they all heard it this time. There was movement in the well lots of movement.

"Pepe turn the lights back on so we can see," said one of the men. Pepe was standing by the generator. He switched it on then flipped the light switch.

"Santa Madre de dios," yelled Pepe. There were snakes, all kinds of snakes. There were hundreds of snakes pouring out of the well running towards them. The snakes weren't attacking but when they ran into one of the men they bit them in defense trying to get away.

"Get to the van," yelled one of the men. But they were dropping right and left before they could reach it. Pepe who was closet made it inside and closed the door as he looked out in horror at his partners lying on the ground in convulsions.

"They're running from something. But what can scare a snake," mumbled Pepe to himself. "Oh no El Cucuy is coming."

Chuck waited until the noise died down then when things were quiet he bent down searched the man he was standing on top of. It was disgusting the man had pus pockets where the flesh was eaten away. There must have been a mix of Mojave and tiger rattlesnakes. The Tiger's venom caused necrosis while the Mojave's was a neurotoxin causing paralysis.

"Oh is this so nasty I'm going to need a lot Purell when this is done. Got you," said Chuck. He found the man's knife and cut himself free. He grabbed the man's weapon tucked it in his belt then looked up and began his ascent.

Pepe was in shock rocking back and for in the van looking out at all the snake. Then when he saw Chuck rise up from the well it was just too much. He jumped into the driver's seat. The keys were in the ignition so he started it up and drive off as fast as he could to get away from El Cucuy. Somewhere along the line he passed up Lucas but neither recognized the other. Pepe wasn't going to stop.

"I'm home," said Pepe as he pulled into the drive back to the ranch. But as he did a deer bolted across the road and he had to break abruptly everything in the back slid forward. However, he kept it on the road then started again towards the ranch. Everything seemed fine except he felt something wrap around his feet. It felt cold and scaly and it was climbing up him.

"No... no please," he said looking down at a snake looked back at him. It's fiery red eyes looked up at him. "Madre de dios El Cucuy, no please."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck climbed out of the well cover in dust and cobwebs. He looked around then walked over to where there was a stack of bottled water. As he made his way over the snakes cleared a path around him. Grabbing a bottle from the stack he poured it over his head then he drank down a second one. Looking at the empty bottle and the snakes slithering around him he got an idea. But first things first he went over to one of the bodies and search it for a phone.

Everyone was sitting around the cabin. Molly and Sam were playing Gin against Morgan and Alex and they were taking them to the cleaners.

"Here take this," said Morgan as he dropped a queen. "What can you do with that? I feel our luck changing now."

"Thank you," said Sam as she picked it up then knocked on the table. "Gin Morgan read them and weep. Let's count up your points," she said. "Thanks Morgan I was missing that card."

"Can you stop feeding her cards over there?" said Alex as she dropped a four of clubs. "I think you're cheating?" Molly picked it up then she knocked.

"I hate to tell you this but I have Gin too," said Molly as he showed Alex her runs and sets. "How many points do you have?"

"Too many, I think you two are cheating. I don't know how but I know you're cheating," said Alex. "No one is that lucky. I'm watching you now short stuff. I want my cards off the top of the deck."

"Unless you've got something to back up that accusation that's all it is. Shall we play another round? Who knows maybe your luck might change? Do you want to make this a little more interesting?"

"No one is making anything interest or spicing it up or any of the other things Jack's taught you two," said Emma. "You don't take advantage of your friends. Molly I raised you better. Sam your parents wouldn't be happy with you right now."

"We're just having fun. There's nothing to do here. How much longer are we going to have to say here?"

"Bunny will end up like that little boy they found raised by the wolves in the forest. She'll howl and growl instead of talking like Uncle Casey. Ahh-wooooooo," said Sam as she started laughing,

"Right or owooooo," said Molly then they joined in for a chorus.

"It there a full moon out," said Morgan as his phone began to ring. But something told him to answer it. When he heard Chuck's voice he went into shock. "Guys it's Chuck."

"Well just don't stand there put the call on speaker so we all can talk to him," said Emma. "Chuck, how is Sarah? Are you with her?"

"No she, Casey and Jack are being held by a man call Tomas Amador on a ranch outside of Los Vegas. I just had a slight altercation with one of his Lieutenants. They think I've been neutralized but as you can tell I still very much still in the game. I'd like to chat more but I don't have much time. Can I speak with Sam?"

"Chuck before you ask I've tried to be good but I don't seem to be able to. I kind of acted out with Alex and Molly and I, we captured a real-live Russian hitman..."

"At the hospital I bet. You went to talk to Barney and Blair. Sweet Pea you need to leave the dangerous stuff up to the adults."

"Are you mad at me?" asked Sam as she began oscillating in place side to side looking down at the ground.

"Did you do what you thought was right?"

"Well yeah but no one else thought it was but Molly and I thought it was."

"Then how can I be mad at you. You follow your heart because our heads just get in the way. I love you Sam so very much and I'll be home to you as soon as I can. Morgan, I need to talk to Alex. Can you take me off speaker?"

"Alex is on her phone with Sarah. She's telling her you're okay."

"Then let me talk to you off speaker," said Chuck. The line clicked. Morgan looked over at Alex as she hung up with Sarah. She signaled for him to follow her outside afterwards. He nodded as he talked with Chuck.

"Okay dude consider it taken care of," said Morgan. "Doesn't it feel a little stuffy in here? I think I'm going outside to get some fresh air." He went outside and found Alex next to their Escalade.

"What did Chuck tell you? Sarah told me that we should keep our eyes open," said Alex as she looked over her shoulder catching Sam and Molly looking out the window.

"Chuck got into more specifics to keep an extra sharp look out. That it wasn't over yet and he said Tomas has decided to eliminate Sam and take Bunny to get Sarah to do... well he didn't have to go into details. He told me to make sure no one knew where we are."

"You didn't tell the idiots at the Buy More did you?"

"Of course not."


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own Chuck

The ride to the ranch house seemed to last forever for Sarah she was trying to hold everything in but she felt like she was busting at the seams. She was in shock how could this have happened. How could things come to this? She looked out the window and up at the stars and somehow it didn't seem right. There the moon the stars should've turned themselves off like the light in her heart. She was going to make someone pay and that someone would be Tomas. They finally arrived. Casey offered her his hand to help her out but she pushed it aside. Then, as men were taking them inside the ranch house a van sped past then ploughed into another parked vehicle. There was a loud crash as other men came rushing over to see what happened.

"Move along there's nothing for you people to see here," said the one escort. "I'll take these people to the room. You go see what happened."

"Is this the way you people are taught to park?" said Casey. "You might think about having everyone drive around in bumper cars at least until they get the hang of it."

"You could use fenders like they use on ships. Hang them around your vehicles," said Jack. "I know a guy who does good body work if you want his number. Just tell him I sent you."

"Less talking more walking," said the man as he motioned them to move along. They were almost up to the room when the other man came back.

"You're never going to believe it but that was Pepe. He's dead but he didn't die because of the accident no they found a rattlesnake in the van. His last words were El Cucuy."

"Are you sure about that," asked Sarah. "He said El Cucuy." The man looked at her like it was none of her business. "Just humor me for a moment."

"Yes, I was there when he said it but it's none of your business. Now get inside. El Jefe will see you in the morning."

"Excuse me but we haven't had dinner," said Jake. "I don't want to complain about the service here but I was promised a candlelit meal with the whole nine yards. But you can hold the candles, I can make do with a nice cheese and fruit platter. I'd also appreciated a bottle of something to go along with that."

"Anything else that ain't going to happen?" said the man as he slammed the door closed. They heard the key in the lock being turned then footsteps walking away.

"Okay what was that all about," said Casey. Sarah gave him a look. "Come on we're in this mess together."

"By your own hand I don't know why I should share my intel with you. I'm wondering if we're still on the same team after what you've done."

"Come on Angel. Cop face can't help it he was born with deuteranopia," said Jack. Casey gave him a look. "I know it's a big word it means color blind. Try to keep up I'm helping you out. He only sees the world in black and white."

"We'll do this old school style we'll take it to the ring when this is all over and put on the gloves. Then I'll kick your butt," said Sarah. "But for now I guess we need to work together if you remember what that's like."

"Cut the yapping and whining you're sounding more and more like Chuck," said Casey which was the wrong person for him to name not to mention voice tone. Sarah landed a right cross that sat him on his can.

"I don't want to hear you making fun of him anymore. If it had been up to you and the General I would have to do things I don't want even think about to keep Tomas happy," said Sarah as Jack helped John back up.

"Her temper... she gets from her mother. I'd recommend treading lightly for a little while and if possible thinking before I speak. So Angel what was so important about Pepe saying he saw El Scoobie-doo?"

"El Cucuy was what Chuck mentioned before he jumped into… well jumped in. I know this is going to sound crazy but I think he's alive. How did Pepe end up with a rattlesnake in his van? I thought Chuck was watery-eyed because he was talking to me about… well what he told me. But what if he wasn't what if he had a cold."

"Don't hit me but I saw him too and he looked pretty choked up to me. But considering what he was about to do it is understandable and to do it took some guts. Not a lot of people would've been able to do it."

"No… you don't see. He and Sam were watching Animal Planet not too long ago. I got mad at him because Sam wouldn't go to bed afterwards because she was afraid a snake would climb in bed and eat her. So Chuck went got one of my perfumes and sprayed Sam. He told her it was weasel pheromones and it would keep snakes away."

"How would that work and where would he get weasel pheromones? It sounds more like something he pulled out of a hat not to mention the other end."

"Weasels are natural predators of snakes. Evolution has taught snakes to run from their scent. How he'd get pheromones I don't know but they are from the pole cat family which would trigger his allergies, the watery eyes. I wish I could call home right now."

"I think you're grasping at straws," said Casey. "I think you're seeing more into things than they really are. You need to accept facts as they are."

"Hold up before you punch out his light. Cop face you know before you put the mouth in motion you ought to pause a moment. It would save you a lot of bruising," said Jack. "Here call home and talk to the squirt," said Jack handing her a phone. "I borrowed it from one of the men at the table this evening. It cost me a pot to keep him distracted."

"Thanks Jack," said Sarah. She called Alex. "Alex it's Sarah… I can't talk for long. Can I speak to Sam? … What she's talking to Chuck?" she said as she looked at everyone. "Grasping at straws am I. No I'm talking to your father. We're all right but I can't stay on this line tell everyone we love them and give Sam a kiss from me. Keep your eyes open things are not over here yet."

"Get off the line I hear people coming," said Casey as he put his ear next to the door to keep look out.

"I've got to go. Love," said Sarah as she hung up then she went into the bathroom as a knock came at the door. Jack stood in the doorway as it open.

"Oh it's you have you. Well, have you reconsidered my cheese tray," said Jack. The man at the door was the same one that had escorted them up.

"We got a call from over at the casino. One of our guests is missing his phone. You wouldn't know anything about it, would you?" Both Jack and Casey shook their heads. "I didn't think so but we're going to have to search your room and your persons anyway."

"We had to give ours when we arrived I thought that was standard practice. I'm going to have to have a chat with El Jefe about his lax security. This just won't work for the Mariachi. You know probably what it is your guest had a little too much to drink and can't remember where he left his phone. It's probably back in his hotel suite or he laid it down somewhere and can't remember where."

"I'm still going to have to search you," said the man. Jack open out his arms and let the guy pat him down. While he was doing that they heard the sound of the towel being flushed then Sarah came walking out of the bathroom with red bloodshot eyes. It was clear she'd been crying.

"Excuse me what's going on here," said Sarah as she acted dismayed and surprised. She watched the man pull two aces out of Jack's sleeve as he finished frisking him.

"Those are for insurance and good luck but I thought you were looking for a phone? Darling one of the men at the table misplaced his phone if you can believe that."

"But we were up with Tomas watching...watching," said Sarah as she started to sniffle acting like she was holding back the tears. "You've taken my husband you're not going to take my dignity so you can go take a hike if you think I'm going to let you lay even one hand on me." Sarah stormed back in the bathroom slamming the door behind then they heard her crying.

"I understand her situation but I'm still going to have to search her and the bathroom," said the man as he went over to Casey.

"Friend... Can I call you friend? You've done me and I was the one at the table. Like I told you your guest probably was just too drunk and forgot he left it in his room. I don't think you want to go to El Jefe and tell him you forgot to take the phones from your guests this evening. If you haven't been told he's in a pretty foul mood right now."

"No, I probably don't want to," said the man as he searched Casey. "But I have a job to do and if I don't then it's my butt."

"I think that boat's done sailed when you didn't take the phones to begin with. Let me paint you a picture. If you try to search her and she doesn't let you then things escalate blows are exchanged, then El Jefe sees her. He's going to ask what happen then she'll tell him. You're in a double whammy you laid hands on her and you didn't follow... what's the word John?"

"Protocol, I think is what you're looking for."

"That's it. So why don't you be a good boy and go down to the kitchen and see about that cheese tray for me..."

"For us," said Casey as he jumped in. "I think we could use a six pack of cold Coronas with that too."

"Oh and lemon on the fruit tray cut in wedges. I don't think you're going to give us a knife. One last thing I'll take my lucky cards back," said Jack.

The man just turned around and left shaking his head on the way out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas drove out to the snake pit with two other men. They'd tried to call out to find out why the people he'd left out there hadn't come back to the ranch yet but he got no answer. Lucas was getting upset with Pepe and the rest. He had other things to do like checking up on Starks who wasn't answering either. It was late and he was tired. He was hoping to get a little sleep before he'd have to drive to Reno but there seemed little hope of that happening. Instead he was on a road in the middle of the desert. They were still a couple miles out when the driver saw it.

"Hey isn't that the van we used," said the driver as a van blew past them heading in the opposite direction.

"What'd you say?" asked Lucas. But he had been on the phone with Starks getting the same voice mail recording asking him to leave a message after the beep. He'd leave a message all right and one he wouldn't forget when he got a hold of him. "Where?" he asked looking around.

"It just past us heading in the opposite direction. Didn't you see it? At least I thought it was. Raul did you see it?"

"Did I see what?" said Raul as he took out his earbuds. "I didn't see anything but again I was busy listening to my tunes. When I've got my jam on nothing really matters to me."

"Listen up Raul, you'd better get your head out of where you shoved it. El Jefe isn't happy and when he's not happy... well I wouldn't want to disappoint him if I were you people or our guy in the snake pit could have company."

"Lucas we're almost there. Why do the idiots still have the lights on? Are they afraid of the dark or something?"

"El Cucuy," said Lucas. The driver glance at him in the rearview then looked over at Raul riding shotgun. "I know it sounds stupid but Pepe was going on about El Cucuy and I guess he got the other guys scared too. I swear I'm going to put a bullet in his head if that's what happened. He was going on about seeing El Cucuy as a kid." Raul and the driver both laughed but they didn't laugh for long as the pulled up near the well and saw all the carnage.

"Geez," said the driver as they pulled up. "What happened here? Look at the men," he said as he came to a stop. "Do you think they're dead?"

"Well if they aren't they're doing a good job of holding their breath," said Raul as he stepped out of the Discovery. He walked over to one and checked him but as he was checking him he saw something slither away into the darkness. "Over there what is it," he said. He reached into his pocket for a flashlight then shined a light over where he heard the noise. Suddenly they heard the rattle and saw the snake coiled up on the alert ready to strike.

"Raul, turn that light off," said Lucas. "Don't you see what happened? The idiots turned the lights on so they could pack up things but it lured the snakes out of the well."

"Look out," yelled the driver as snakes came from every direction towards them. They were surrounded with no place to go. Their way to the Discovery was blocked and they had no place to retreat to.

"I wouldn't move a muscle if I were you," said Chuck as he came into the light. "One move and your friends could misinterpret and you see the consequences around you."

"You... it can't be you. You're dead," said Luca. "I saw you jump in the well. How are you still alive? I can end that," he said as he started to go for his weapon but froze when a big rattler coiled and hissed in front of him batting its tail in the air.

"I told you not to move," said Chuck as he walked with each step he took the snakes hissed but moved out of his way.

"El Diablo... he's the devil," said Raul looking over at the other. "What was Pepe talking about? What did you say he said? El Cucuy. He recognized you."

"This is some sort of CIA trick you two fools. Shut up and shoot him," said Luca. They looked at each other then at Luca. "You heard my order now do it." The snake in front of Luca went on the alert again and began rattling.

"I think I'd keep my voice down although snakes really can't hear that well," said Chuck as he picked up a stick then poked one until it turned and struck out at the stick. "They feel vibrations."

"Lucas what your friends are wondering is if you want me shot why don't you do it yourself. I know I would if I were surrounded by rattlesnakes. You see those big ones over there. They are Tiger rattles snakes one of the most poisonous of their family. If they get you the bite site will start to rot away and necrosis. It doesn't take long before your internal organs putrefy and you die. Those other lovely little fellows over there are Mojave rattlers. Their venom is a neurotoxin that causes paralysis. The question with it is will your heart give out before you stop being able to breath and suffocate."

"You want to shoot him you do it. Mister Diablo we really didn't do anything," said Raul as his voice trembled. "José and I we're just little fish in this pond."

"Raul, you traitor you, just wait until we get out of here and I get my hands on you. I'm going to teach you who to be afraid of."

"Lucas, you don't understand your predicament," said Chuck he drew a pistol them walked at him. The snakes parted as he walked making the whole thing even more terrifying. Lucas couldn't mover as snakes slithered past him to get away from Chuck.

"Go ahead pull the trigger I'm not afraid of you," said Lucas.

"Good choice a bullet over being bitten but you're coming with me. We're going to have a private conversation," said Chuck as he cold cocked Lucas with his pistol then threw Lucas over his shoulder. He started to leave.

"Wait you can't leave us here," said Raul as he and José looked around at all the snakes still surrounding them

"Don't worry someone will be here for you and if no one comes before daybreak don't worry. The snakes will go back into the well where it's dark and cool but until then stay put and above all don't move." Chuck leaned Lucas inside the Discovery. He took his weapon then zip tied his hands behind him. He took off Lucas' shoes then tossed him in the Discovery. "Now you and I are going for a drive and a chat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chief Randolph pulled up with his men at the abandoned well. Daylight was starting to break and with it the temperatures were beginning to rise. If they ever wondered if they were headed in the right direction all they had to do was look up. The vultures were already marking the site from the sky as they drew nearer the Chief notice coyotes running away carrying snakes in their mouths. When they pulled up a couple vultures took off while one hissed threw up then took to air.

"Phew," said the Chief as they got out of their Escalade. "Someone phone back to Reno and tell them to make contact with our friends at Nellis and ask them to have the Air Force CID send a recovery team out here."

"We've got two live ones over here," yelled one of the men. José and Raul had collapsed during the early morning hours. They'd passed out and hit the ground but luckily for them the snakes retreated back into the well when the coyotes started to show up for an early morning breakfast.

"Give them some water," said the Chief as he handed Raul a bottle. He started to turn it up and guzzle but the Chief made him slow down. "No so fast buddy or you'll make yourself sick. What happened here? We're looking for our friend, Charles Carmichael."

"Carmichael es El Diablo," said Raul. The mention of Chuck got him agitated. He grabbed the bottle of water and drank some more.

"Okay, I need for you to calm down and tell me what happened here. Someone grab me a sedative from the vehicle. How's the other guy?"

"He's about the same as your guy. He keeps pointing at that well and talking about El Cucuy whatever that is?"

"Shush, don't mention that name or he'll hear you," said Raul. "If he comes look around you he did this with his demons from there," he said as he pointed over at the well. The Chief got up as his man administered the sedative. He walked to the well then picked up a rock and tossed it in. They heard the hissing and rattle of no telling how many snakes.

"Geez," said the Chief as he stepped back and looked around at the ground. There were slither marks all over everywhere leading into the well. Then he understood what Raul meant about El Cucuy's demons.

"Call in back at the base have them zoom in on this area from above and take a still. If they ask why tell them to humor me."

"Boss you're not going to believe this but the men that were left intact they all died from snake bites. There are no signed of any firearms being used."

"El Diablo took them," said Raul. "Please you've got to protect us. We'll tell you everything we know but you've got to protect us. Put us in a cell lock us away just make sure he can't get at us."

"We can protect you from El Serpiente. You don't have to worry buddy just tell me where Chuck is at?"

"No not from El Jefe. From Chuck... protect us from Chuck. Él es el diablo."

"English please, no entiendo español inglés por favor."

"They put him in that well and he walked out but he didn't come out alone," said Raul. "Take us out of here we're not safe. I'll tell you everything but not here."

"Boss, you need to see this," said one of his men as he brought over a tablet. "Remember you asked for that still. Look at this and tell if this doesn't look weird?"

The Chief took the tablet and looked at the image. It looked like there were hundreds of wavy lines drawn in the sand with the well at its center. It looked like it could've been a work of art if not for the corpses that dotted it.

"What you're looking at are the tracks left behind by snakes. Lots of snakes and they're all down there, said the Chief.

"We need to go," said José. "You need to take us away before El Cucuy comes back and takes us too like he took Lucas. He got him." The Chief didn't ask who Lucas was because he knew and he also knew no one would ever see Lucas again.


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own Chuck

Chuck took Lucas far out into the desert as far as he could drive until just after daybreak. The temperatures were rising and already he could see the heat shimmer on the horizon. Chuck switched off the air conditioning letting it warm up inside. When he came to a cactus patch he calculated that he had driven far enough.

"It's time to rise and shine back there," said Chuck as he pulled off and parked. "Boy it's a warm one today. I hope you brought some sunblock at least you got some sleep," he said as he went back grabbed Lucas. He fought back but Chuck rolled him out on the ground.

"Get your hands off me. What the crap?" said Lucas as he looked down at his feet. "Where are my shoes? You don't expect me to walk across the hot sand barefooted do you?"

"Yeah about those, you kind of lost them. Funny how they just fell off and I didn't notice them. Strange how that happened."

"Yes isn't it. If this is some sort of scheme to get me to talk you can forget it. I'm not weak like those other two idiots. El Cucuy... yeah a load if ever I've heard one."

"You're a smart guy, right? How long do you give yourself out here without water? I personally wouldn't give you long. I should put a bullet in your head but I'm willing to give you a bottle and send you on your way if you give me the security codes for the ranch house. I want into the inner sanctum... I want the codes into Tomas' office and the vault under the house. You give me those and I'll give you a bottle then if you make it out of here you're free to go wherever you like." Chuck popped the cap on a bottle of water and started drinking in front of him.

"You're one big SOB. You know that drinking water in front of me like that isn't going to work. You think I've going to betray my boss for what? a bottle of water."

"I think here pretty soon you'll betray him for half a bottle of water. If I were you I'd hurry up," said Chuck as he poured out the rest of the water from the bottle then pulled out another. He cracked the cap then starting drinking. "Boy is it getting hot and I don't know if I brought enough water for both of us. You know it's not going to get any cooler until the night but you'll be roasted and basted before them. Yeap, cooked in your own juices," said Chuck as he took another drink.

"Go to hell," said Lucas. Chuck poured out the rest of the water from the second bottle in front of him."

"Look around you I think we're already there. You know while you're trying to make up your mind I think I'm going to sit inside and run the air conditioning. I'm feeling just a little bit hot myself. Scream really loud I might be able to hear you." Chuck started to get inside.

"Hold up... hold up wait a minute. El Jefe will never know I gave you these codes right?" Chuck nodded his head. "You'll cut my bindings and give me a weapon too?"

"I'll cut you loose and I'll give you this knife but that's it. El Jefe will never know what happened to you so he'll never know where the codes came from."

"Okay cut me loose and I'll tell you everything you want to know. But remember the deal El Jefe must never know it was me who squealed."

"First the codes then I cut you free," said Chuck as he pulled out his knife. "And as an oh by the way don't try to be cute I'll know if you're trying to pull a fast one."

"Okay these are the codes you need," Lucas said. Chuck pulled out a note pad and wrote them down as he told them. "I've kept my end of the deal now you keep yours cut me loose."

You're right you did," said Chuck. "Over to your left is the farm house you're about twenty miles out. Over in the other direction is the snake pit which is nearer. There maybe people over there looking over the mess we left." Chuck cut the zip ties then tossed the knife in one direction and a bottle in the other. "Goodbye Lucas," said Chuck as he got in the Discovery and left. He watched Lucas in the rearview. He was already drinking out of the bottle.

"I never promised you water I just promised you a bottle," said Chuck to himself as he watched him in the rearview. He wasn't happy with himself but he did what needed to be done.

That night before Lucas and the men arrived. Chuck caught two snakes one was a Tiger rattler and the other a Mohave. He forced their fangs through the plastic then pressed down on their venom glands milking them. He mixed the content with water that was the bottle he tossed Lucas.

"I can forgive just about anything but come after my family. Threaten my children or my wife and you get what you deserve," said Chuck as he watched Lucas double over. Chuck picked up the phone checked his bars. He had no reception so he'd have to wait to call Langley which was probably good he wasn't in the chatting mood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley the Chief was almost done with his brief to the General about what he'd found at the well. She sat there and listened to him a little incredulous about what Chief was saying about Chuck being thrown into a snake pit then miraculously walking out.

"I swear it's what Raul and José told me. I'm just passing it on because frankly I'm having a hard time believing it too but I saw the tracks left on the ground by the snakes... lots of snakes so something must've happened."

"I noticed you've asked Dr. Dreyfus to look at them. Do you think they could be faking their... what you're call a nervous breakdown?"

"I'm not a psychiatrist like Dr. Dreyfus but in my personal assessment the two men in question their cheese has definitely slipped off its cracker."

"I'll be sure to pass that diagnosis on to competent authority," said the General as she tapped the desk with her pen. "Do you have any leads where Chuck or this Lucas might be."

"No but I wouldn't waste too many man hours looking for Lucas. I have a feeling no one will ever see or hear from Lucas again. I found a virus on Starks' phone when we examined it. I think Chuck introduced it when Starks made the wire transfer. Anyway the bug enabled Chuck to listen in to all his conversations both incoming and outgoing. According to Starks his last phone conversation was with Lucas when he asked him to put a hit out on all of Chuck's family then kidnap his infant daughter. I may not know Chuck as well as the rest of you but he doesn't impress me as the type to let something like that slide."

"You keep this up and I'll have you filling in for Dr. Dreyfuss when he's on vacation. Very well I concur put an APB out on him but don't waste any man hours looking for him. I'm waiting on Tomas to call me back. I rattled his tree now I'm waiting to see what falls out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What had fallen out was trouble. El Jefe was livid with rage his sure thing was now evaporating in his very hands and there didn't seem to be anything he could do about it. To add to his problem everyone was talking about El Cucuy which just added insult to injury. He needed a cash flow to avert his crisis and he needed a lot but where to get it then he remembered something Jack told him.

"Go get Jack and Sarah. Have them brought down to me immediately," he didn't like doing this but he didn't see any other way. As few minutes later there was a knock on his door then Jack and Sarah were escorted in.

"Please have a seat. I'm sorry for throwing you out of bed but this is an important matter. Jack you said Don Alfonso approached you in your casino in Montenegro..."

"It's hardly my casino I just manage it," said Jack as he glanced over at Sarah. She shook her head. "I just organize the games and oversee things the owners have entrusted me with doing."

"Then you'll have no problem getting your hands on the five million I need. I want you to spot me this for our poker tournament."

"Excuse me, I playing against you and you expect me to spot you the money I'm going to win so I'm basically winning back my own money. Have you been dipping into your product? Why should I do that?"

"So my man her won't disfigure your daughter," said Tomas. One man held a gun on Sarah while another one drew a knife and held it close to her face.

"Jack, don't do it," said Sarah. "Don't listen to him. Don't give him a dime. You don't scare me," she said. The man's answer was swift he slapped her across the face. "That's the best you got butthole. No wonder your girlfriend is sleeping with your partner here. I can smell the same perfume on both of you or do you two have something going on the side sweetness."

"Why you," yelled the man. Tomas was late in trying to rein him in. He charged Sarah but she fell backward in the chair flipping the man in the air then she rolled on top of him. She grabbed his knife hand shoving it into his throat. His spray caught her covering the front of her housecoat with blood.

"Enough," said Tomas as he fired a warning shot at the floor near her. "The next one won't miss. You know you could've helped," said Tomas to the other man standing there but he was thinking that there was nothing between him and one of the housemaids called Maria.

"Jack make the transfer now. I'm done screwing around or so help me my next shot will take off a hand or a foot. It's all up to you."

"Okay, okay, everyone just calm down. Give me the coordinates it's only money after all. I'm going to win it back anyway," said Jack. He went to El Jefe's computer and made the transfer. "There it's done. Now can we go back to our room and if you could send a maid up to pick up the dirty linen. But before that we're still waiting to eat. You know I'm going to have to write the Michelin and tell them to take away your stars. The service here is really lacking."

"Get them out of here then send someone in to clean this mess up," said El Jefe. He looked at the zeroes on the monitor. He was at least back in the game.

"Duérmete niño, duérmete ya... Que viene el Coco y te comerá. Sleep child, sleep now... here comes the Coco and he will eat you," said Sarah as they were being seen out. The guard let them walk in front of him a good distance away.

"You idiot, there's no such thing as El Cucuy. It's a children's tale. Can't you see she's trying to make you scared and doing a good job of it. I'm surrounded by idiots. Get me Lucas tell him to forget about Starks and just get back here. Take some food to those people upstairs and find out where my breakfast is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roan came in and covered for Diane to give her a chance to catch some sleep in the duty bunkroom. He promised to wake her if crap hit the fan but other than that he'd make sure not one hurt themselves running with pointy objects. Roan quickly discovered the General had locked up her liquor cabinet before she left but being a true spy it didn't take him long to open it up only to find she'd moved everything.

"What's this a note?" said Roan as he read it. "Nice try but no cigar. The Major has custody of all my liquor supply until I get up and I told him he doesn't work for you."

"Rats," said Roan as the Major walked in with a folder. "Here's our Benedictine and Arnold," he said as the Major came in.

"I think your mean Benedictine and Brandy. The General said you might get cross and act out. I've just gotten word from Montenegro. Five million dollars was transferred out of our account from the casino there to an offshore holding linked to El Serpiente."

"That is strange. What's going on? Do we know who made the transfer," said Roan as he took the folder and looked over it.

"It was Jack Burton who made the request and our bank in Kotor transferred the funds after verifying his security passwords so it was him."

"The only reason I can see why Jack Burton would make a transfer like that would be if he were under duress. Since it was Jack who made the transfer my guess is they threatened Sarah. The snake is starting to become rabid which makes him even more dangerous. I want this account that the money was transferred into looked at with a fine tooth comb. Let's see if we can trace back some of El Serpiente's dealings through his bank statements. I don't want it frozen yet that might make the snake that much more rabid but let's see where this takes us."

"Should I wake the General to pass this along? She did ask me to wake her if something important came in. Do you think it's important enough to wake her?"

"No we can handle this but if it escalates then we'll wake her up. But for now let's let her sleep a little, she deserves it. You wouldn't happen to be willing to share some of her gin with me?"

"Nope," said the Major then he started to leave. Roan gave him a look then gave up and followed him into the outer office. Connie's desk was empty she'd gone home to catch a couple hours of sleep and to freshen up before returning to work. So that just left Roan and the Major to keep the machine running. Roan was on his way to grab a cup of coffee when the phone on Connie's desk began to ring.

"Well aren't you going to get that," said Roan. He discovered the pot had been turned off and if he wanted coffee he was going to have to make it himself. "That's your job to answer phones isn't it?"

"For the General but she made it clear that I don't work for you," said the Major as they both stood over the ringing phone.

"Well answering phones isn't my job either. I'm filling in for her but aren't you supposed to wake her if something urgent comes in? How do you know that phone call isn't urgent until you answer it?" The Major shook his head then he picked up the receiver. "After you're done with that someone needs to make coffee."

"Agent Carmichael, Chuck one moment let me put you on the squawk box," said the Major. He patched him into the General's office. "You hold him on the line. I'm going to get the General."

"Charles, how are things? That was a nice trick having a tac team breaking into Diane's townhouse. I appreciated the irony but I don't think she did."

"I was angry and acted out. What can I say. I'm calling to find out if Tomas has shown his hand yet. I took away his money and now he's going to have to come to the well."

"Was that a pun on last night events? It doesn't matter. The snake found another waterhole. He came to Diane but she did like you suggested and held his feet to the fire. However, instead of producing the documents like we hoped he got the money from Montenegro through Jack."

"He threatened to hurt Sarah," said Chuck. "He's got to go. Whatever you do don't freeze that account. There's no telling how he'd react."

"When you say 'got to go' do you mean like Lucas? We know you grabbed him. Diane wants to interrogate him but I've told her not hold her breath."

"That would be good advice. I got what I needed for him then like I promised him I set him loose in the desert."

"Somehow I think there's more to that story than just that. Diane is in the bunkroom trying to get a little sleep. The Major just went to get her. Can you hold on a little longer?"

"I'm planning on making an incursion into the ranch house this evening after dark. There's a vault under it and Lucas was kind enough to provide me with the access codes."

"I'm looking into that account that El Serpiente had Jack transfer the five million into. After you liberated his other accounts this one had to be some sort of back up…"

"More likely a nest egg in case things went sideways. Money he could rely on if he ever had to run and his other funds were confiscated… or purchases he could make without raising too many eyes."

"What are you thinking he bought," said the General as she walked in on the conversation. Lucky for her they were on the phone and Chuck couldn't see her trying to straighten out her uniform. "Do you feel like sharing with the rest of the class?"

"I'm not sure about this but when you look at what was purchase through that account see if there was any farming equipment bought and shipped from Koper or Tripoli."

"Why would he buy farming equipment from someplace like that when he could get better cheaper here," asked the Major following the General in.

"Because it wouldn't be farming equipment he bought. But insurance in case things didn't go the way he wanted during the poker tournament. Look into it I'll call you back. Roan can bring you up to speed I'm going to find someplace to crash for the day."

"One thing Chuck, what did you do to those two men outside the well. They're seeing Dr. Dreyfus as we speak and it looks like they might have to be committed. One is calling you El Diablo and the other one is calling you El Cucuy. The Boogeyman from what I've been told. They believe you were thrown in a well of rattlesnakes and you climbed back out."

"That's because I did... well no to be precise I jumped in. Tomas and his men think I'm dead and when they see me they'll think they're seeing a ghost or El Cucuy incarnate. I'm going to destroy the snake nest along with Tomas. He doesn't know it but he's living on borrowed time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El Jefe was finishing his breakfast trying to think of a way to make things right again with Sarah. He realized he had exaggerated but it was really all Jack's fault not his. It was Jack who pushed all his buttons if he'd just gone ahead and given him the money when he first asked for it none of the unpleasantries that followed would've been necessary. Yet he was the bad guy and he couldn't understand why.

"Yes this was all Jack's fault," said Tomas as he sipped on a cup of coffee. There was a knock at his door. "Come in." Pedro walked in timidly. "What is it? You know I don't like my breakfast disturbed."

"I know but I thought you'd like to know I handled that matter you asked me to take care of. I'm just getting back from town."

"What matter was that?" asked Tomas. So much had happened during the night he was having a hard time keeping a tally of what he had done.

"You had me visit you accountants last night, the ones who set up you Cayman accounts, and express to them how displeased you were with their services."

"Well do they know how unhappy I am," asked Tomas as he poured Pedro a cup of coffee. "Would you like cream and sugar?"

"No, black is fine, thank you" said Pedro. This was the first time El Jefe had offered him anything and to say he was a little confused was an understatement. "I'm sorry did I do something wrong?"

"Wrong I don't think so," said El Jefe as he handed Pedro the cup. "When you left my accountants were they room temperature?"

"Yes sir, and George Clooney was eating Mrs. Clark's brains off their marble floor." He caught El Jefe's look. "George Clooney is the name of their _Pomeranian_."

"Well waste not want not. No, I'm not angry at you but I need your advice. Say you did something you regret to your girlfriend what do you do to get her to forgive you?"

"I guess it would depend on how bad it was. If it were something small, I'd buy her some roses or chocolates. They usually go over quite well and make up sex is great," said Pedro but El Jefe just raised his eyebrow. "I'm sorry but like I said it would depend on how bad the thing I did was. If it were really bad then I'd buy her a piece of jewelry but if you do that I'd stay away from rings, rings can be misinterpreted to easily."

"See now you're helping me. Maybe earrings or a necklace. What do you think is appropriate for threatening to shoot off her hand or foot?"

"I think I'd go with the whole works earrings, necklace, flowers and chocolates."

"And if I throw in a couple of subs of her choice at the Subway."

"I'd make it a meal."


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own Chuck

Casey was at the door when Sarah and Jack returned to the room. The man escorting them up shoved Sarah in after Jack. She looked back at him but he slammed the door closed then locked it. Casey looked her over the front of her housecoat and part of her night gown was caked in blood that was quickly drying.

"Don't worry it's not mine and no it's not Tomas' but I wish it were," she said noticing his look. "Jack, you shouldn't have given it. I'm a professional…"

"Angel, I make my living reading people. It's about the only skill I've got and that being said Tomas was't playing around. You people need to be careful how you deal with him. You back him in a corner and he will strike out. He has to in order to save face with his men.

"I'm going to change and try to wash this off. You two need to come up with a plan. We need to get into that vault tonight after everyone's gone to bed."

"Do you think that's a smart move right now?" said Jack. "You saw how angry he was. Is it smart to poke the snake now? Why not wait a few days then go at it?"

"I don't know if we have that long. When is this poker tournament going down or haven't you been told? You don't know do you."

"Don Alfonso and his entourage are supposed to show up that will be my cue to get ready. I was supposed to come and check out the competition."

"Can someone one please tell me what's going on or do I have to get mad?" said Casey as he looked back and forth between the two.

"Don't cop an attitude with me mister or this blood could be yours. Jack, tell him what happened I need to wash Juan or whatever his name was off me."

"So what gives? What happened down in the snake's den," said Casey. Jack began to explain what happened, what he did and why. Casey sat there and listened quietly nodding his head.

"And there you have it. I transferred the five million into Tomas' account. I really didn't have a choice unlike what other people think."

"No Jack, you did the right thing," said Casey. John agreeing with him kind of caught him off guard and it was a little bit creepy.

"I'm glad you see it my way but I have to ask why? Don't get me wrong cop face but you are the last person I would've guessed to go along with what I did." There was a knock at the door and a man wheeled in a cart with three pizzas on it.

"Here's for your trouble," said Jack as he slipped the man twenty in his pocket. "Thanks... oh I see it's pre-cut still not trusting us with a knife. You might've heard my daughter's kind of handy with a blade."

"Wait a minute what are we supposed to wash this down with? You don't expect us to eat this without drinking something."

"Underneath are two six packs of Bud Lite in cans. You didn't think we were going to give you something you could use as a weapon."

"But lite beer? What's up with that? It's a lady's beer," said Casey. The man just laughed then turned and left.

"So you never explained to me why you thought I made the right decision. I want to know call in curiosity or whatever I have to know."

"Well before I met Alex and found out she was my daughter I probably would've been upset with you about giving in so easily. But now that I have her in my life I wouldn't want to see her hurt so I understand one father to another."

"Here's from one lousy father to another," said Jack as he handed Casey a beer. They cracked the tabs then sipped. "You want to see something. Just follow me," said Jack. He led Casey back to his room on the other side.

Sarah left her housecoat and gown soak in the sink while she got into the bath. She'd run water as hot as she could stand it then got in to soak. She was about half asleep remembering the time Chuck was going on his bachelor party and the funny way he was dressed. She closed her eyes and she could hear him.

"What does a bachelor wear in Vegas?" said Chuck looking like he closed his eyes and pulled the first things he could lay his hands on from his closet.

"I can't believe you've never been to Vegas," she remembered saying. Then she commented on his clown outfit. "And, by the way, a bachelor does not wear that."

"What? You're not digging the whole business up-top, party below-the-waist thing? I figured it covered all the Vegas activities with one fell swoop. Speaking of 'looks,' you're sure doing an awful lot of maintenance over there."

"Oh, I'm just reminding you of what you'll be missing out on in Vegas," she said. She saw his face and his expression. How he lit up her world. She had been a lot like Casey seeing everything in black and white. Because if you look at like that you never get hurt or disappointed. Chuck took her out of her comfort zone and she was a better person because of it.

"Hey guys what's going on out there I don't hear anyone talking. Jack, you're not taking Casey to the cleaners are you. Guys, what's with the silence?" she said as she got out of the bath. She dried off put on a bathrobe. She wrapped her hair in a towel then checked on her clothes in the sink.

"Crap, they're ruined. Lucky I brought a couple slips along I can use them to sleep in. But damn it I really liked that gown. Guys, did you kill each other?" yelled Sarah as she came out to an empty room. She went over grabbed a beer then looked at the pizza.

"I wished they'd asked before they ordered. Two combinations with the works and a vegetarian loaded with everything including olives. Well even if I'd told them no olives they'd gotten it with out of spite." She sipped her beer, took the olives off one slice then walked around looking for everyone but they were gone.

"Did someone come while she was in the bath and took them out?" she thought as she took a bite out of her slice. "Yuck," she said it wasn't even very good pizza but she needed to keep her strength up for the moment she could get her hands around Tomas' neck. She was looking forward to snapping it like a twig. She was about to leave when she heard something behind the wardrobe in Casey's room but before she could investigate there was a knock on her door.

"Crap," she said as she jumped. The knock startled her. She closed Casey's door as she went over to her side. "Come in," she said then a maid came in.

"I was sent here to pick up your clothes to be cleaned," said the maid as she looked around. "If you give them to me we'll see what we can do."

"I'm afraid they're ruined," said Sarah as she led the maid to her bathroom. "I tried soaking them but I don't see the stain coming out."

"Let us give it a try and we'll see what we can do," said the woman. But the way she was talking and dragging her feet Sarah could tell there was something else she wanted to ask.

"If you want to ask me something go ahead and ask. I promise I won't tell anyone," said Sarah in Spanish. She held her finger up to her lip then began running water in the bathtub. "There if anyone has a listening device they won't be able to hear us."

"They say the man who's your husband is El Cucuy. People have gone missing and no one knows where they've disappeared to. My mother used to tell me stories about El Cucuy that if I were bad he would come and eat me. I'm scared. Please tell El Cucuy that the women who work here don't deserve to be eaten. El Serpiente came to our towns and forced our fathers to give us to him as servants..."

"You mean as slaves," said Sarah. She really hated Tomas now. "How long has this been going on? What happens when you get to old to work?"

"This has been going on since he took over from the last El Jefe I was told. The old El Jefe used to pay good wages. I was told that before the women used to send money home to their families... enough for them to survive on. El Serpiente doesn't pay us anything yet he expects us to keep the ranch house and casino clean. We're to work whenever he calls."

"Has anyone ever tried to run away," said Sarah. She offered the woman a sip of her beer to help calm her down. "You can tell me."

"Some people have tried and although nothing is ever said about them. One time I was down by the hog lot and I saw a woman's shoe in the muck. I recognized it from a girl who ran away a few days before. El Serpiente is evil... he's the most evil man I've ever met and I hope El Cucuy comes and takes him away but when he does I hope we don't get someone worse in his place."

"I will see what I can do. I've got an in with El Cucuy. Let me talk to him and I'll see what I can do. But the quickest way to make sure he leaves you alone is if you're carrying a weapon is to lay it down. He takes people who are evil and act out. If he doesn't see you as evil, he'll pass you over."

"I need to go before someone comes and looks to see why it's taking me so long. Thank you señora," said the woman. She took Sarah's housecoat and nightgown then left. On the way out Jack and Casey were sitting in her room eating pizza.

"Sorry," said Casey. "It looks like someone forgot to tell them to hold the olives." She looked at both of them then walked the woman to the door.

"I'll see what we can do with this," said the woman as she took the wet articles of clothing then left. The door was closed behind her and she heard the sound of the key being turned in the lock. "Okay where have you two been? Is there a secret passage behind the wardrobe in Casey's room? I know because I heard you two knocking about when the maid came. With all the noise you two were making you're lucky she was more interested in asking me help to ward off El Cucuy than listening to see where sound came from. So spit it out how does it work and can we use it to get to the vault tonight?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A dark van pulled up outside of Echo Park behind it was a Black Escalade filled with men. They jumped out and deployed around the apartments. Men cut through the courtyard and hid behind the birds of paradise waiting for the signal. They broke up into two teams then when the Team Leader from the van gave to okay they erupted in the apartment but it was empty.

"Team Leader this is Bravo Leader. What the crap there's no one here. Did anyone double check our intel?"

"Bravo leader you and Alpha leader look around and see if you can find where our targets are at. Failure here is not an option."

"Do you see anything," asked Bravo to Alpha but he shook his head. "There's nothing here. Request permission to pull out... wait a minute I think I may have something."

"Bravo leader what do you see," said the Team Leader. Bravo kept them waiting as he looked over the photos on the wall and in the frames. There were plenty of Sarah, Sam and a few of Bunny but there were also photos of the owner's friends.

"We need to go to the Buy More," said Bravo leader as he showed Alpha the photos. The man nodded in agreement.

"Team Leader, Bravo is right we need to go to the Buy More and talk to the store manager, a Morgan Grimes," said the man as he read the name tag off Morgan's shirt in the photo.

"Excuse me, we don't need another toaster," said the Team Leader. "Break it off and let's regroup. You can explain to me what's going on back in the van."

A little while later they were heading down Burbank boulevard heading towards the Buy More. Bravo and Alpha leaders explained what they saw in the photos.

"So you think the store manager at the Buy More will know where our targets are holed up at? I don't know. Ace spies doing what... working out of the Buy More? It would be good cover but really the Buy More? And then what do they have at Large Mart elite commandoes?"

"Maybe that's where they store the tiny commandoes when they're not on mission," said one of the men in the back. The Team Leader just shook his head. They pulled up in the parking lot and Bravo Leader was sent in to do recon.

He walked inside and began wandering around the aisles. Looking around he couldn't find anyone to help him. At first he wondered if there was anyone then he walked over to the games area to find two store workers dueling it out with toy light sabers.

"Excuse me but do you work here," asked the man but the two ignored him and continued with their combat. "Excuse me but I asked you a question."

"Sure dude just one second. "Can't you see I'm kind of busy right now. You can't find someone else to ask," said Fernando. Just then Skip cracked Fernando on the head with his light saber and it broke in half.

"I know you didn't just break store merchandise," said Big Mike as he came out of the breakroom with a Danielle Steel novel in his hand. "You break it you bought it. That's coming out of both your pay and if you don't put that other one away I'm going to use it as a suppository then turn it on to see if your nose lights up. Now help this man."

"Well maybe you can help me. I'm trying to get in touch with the Store Manager, Morgan Grimes. I need to talk to him about a special delivery."

"He's out of town for the week maybe I can help you I'm the Assistant Store Manager and his step-father. So anything he can do for you I can do."

"I don't know it was personal and I really need to talk to him. Is he here in area where you can reach him? I really need to talk to him. Maybe you could give me his number."

"I think you've get the wrong idea a black man on a weak economy Morgan hired me because I was family," said Big Mike.

"That's exactly why he hired you," said Skip. "If it wasn't for that you'd be back out on your boat still searching for you inner Big Mike in the unemployment line."

"Don't make me come over there because I will and speaking of standing in the unemployment line. How'd you like to be in it. I'd better not go back to that cage and find computers that needing repair and you up here playing with your light saber. Now get back to work and take your partner with you."

"Hey what'd I do? I didn't say anything. It was all Skip I had nothing to do with. It's his fault he lured me over to the dark side. Luke, I am you father."

"I'll show you the dark side of the unemployment line and Darth Vader isn't about to lay claim to you two morons. But if you keep it up you will feel the force that will be my number twelve shoe up your behind."

"Like I said if you could give me his number I could call him and resolve my issue without bothering you. It's rather personal and your manager knows my situation."

"I can't just go giving out his to strangers. It's funny but actually I hired him then he went on to become manager…. You see I met his mother through one of those dating services. I didn't believe in them at first but let me tell you I got the prize when I met Bolonia Garcia Bougainvillea Grimes soon afterwards she became Mrs. Tucker. I didn't know until later that Morgan was the son of the woman that rings my bell and makes my heart sing. Boy talking about muy caliente."

"I'll take your word for it but my name is Oliver. Nice to meet you Big Mike so now see we're no longer strangers. There's no reason why you can't give me the manager's number."

"Nice try but I can't. What I can do is if you leave me your number I'll call him and have him call you. How's that for a compromise?"

"Okay if that's all you can do. It's better than nothing," said Oliver. He handed Big Mike a note then started for the front door. He almost on his way out when he got called or to discount aisle.

"Psst, buddy over here," said a voice hiding behind a rack of merchandise. "Over here," said a tall thin man in a white shirt. "I couldn't help but overhear you want Morgan's telephone number. If you spot me fifty maybe, I can help you out. But first you aren't one of those stalker types that make lurid and obnoxious prank calls."

"No of course not like I told your assistant manager I just need to talk to him to clear up some things and finalize a contract so I can get paid. Here's fifty now give me the number. Skip is it? Isn't that what Big Mike called you?"

"No names dude. Too bad you're not a stalker. Just go into the men's restroom last stall on the wall you can read 'want a good time call' the number there is Morgan's mobile number."

[A Few Moments Later]

Oliver was back in the van with the number in hand. They contacted a someone they knew in the telephone company and set up a tracer. Oliver called Morgan and tried to keep him on the line until the trace went through.

"Am I speaking to Morgan Grimes, the Manager of the Burbank Buy More. Your phone records show that according to your current payment plan you have a substantial refund coming."

"When we're talking substantial how substantial are we talking? Don't tell me it's something I have to pay for because if it is I'm just going to hang up?

"No of course not but I can tell you there are quite a few zeros in your reimbursement that's because of the fines we are obligated to pay you plus interest that has accumulated. I just need your mailing address so I can forward you your check and paper work for you to sign.

"Sure no problem," said Morgan. He told the man where he lived. "How long do I have to get the paperwork back to you? I'm currently not at home."

"Well I could forward this to your current location if you'd like. You won't be able to cash the check until I get the paperwork processed."

"I'm sorry but we don't receive mail here. Send it to my residence I'll stop by and check my mail. As soon as I find it I'll complete the forms then send it back to you."

"Well It's kind of urgent so keep that in mind. I'm sending it out right now as we speak so you should have it by tomorrow. Do you have any questions for me?" said the man but he hurriedly continued. "Good then I hope to hear from you soon." Oliver hung up before Morgan could answer.

"Sorry," said the Team Leader with a headset on sitting at a console. "All we got was he was calling from someplace in Angeles National Forest but it was kind of difficult to pin point the area because the signal was bouncing off a number of cell tower that cover a wide area. We might have to call him back."

"Then we risk tipping off our hand and make him suspicious. If we go over to his residence, we can wait for him to show up then follow him back to where everyone is holed up at."

"That's a good idea or we can take it one step more and place a tracking device on the back of his vehicle then we follow it until he leads us back to the rest. That way we don't risk being seen."

"I knew there had to be a reason you're the Team Leader," said Oliver. "So our orders still stand we go in cap everyone then kidnap the baby?"

"Those are the orders. I don't much like them either. However, our benefactor is paying us good money to get this job done and if we don't do it someone else will. Let's head back to the Waldron eat then get a goodnight's sleep, because bright and early tomorrow we start the stake out."

"We're going to need a decent surveillance van."

"I've got it all taken care of."


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own Chuck

It was a nice day so everyone was outside. Kat and Emma took Baby Bunny outside while Sam and Molly caught butterflies then brought them over for Bunny to see. Bunny laughed when one flew on her head. Alex fired up the grill and prepared to do some grilling like Casey taught her. Morgan was inside on his phone and he caught Alex's look when he walked out.

"I'm sorry I was on the phone. That was Big Mike some guy I never heard of dropped by the Buy More looking for me. He told Big Mike he needed to talk to me about a special order. He tried to get my number from Big Mike but instead Big Mike got his and he gave it to me to call him back."

"You don't know this guy and you don't know anything about any special order," said Alex. Morgan shook his head. "It sounds pretty suspicious to me. You don't give Big Mike enough credit he did what he was supposed to do."

"I know it's kind of amazing isn't it. But who do you think this guy is? You don't think it was one of the people Chuck warned us about?"

"I don't know but later on I want to put out more motion detectors just in case. I think from now on we need to hang close to the cabin."

"I need to make a run into town tomorrow but after that I can be here with you guys," said Morgan as he walked over to see what she was doing."

"That's fine I can give you a list of supplies to pick up. Can you bring me a serving plate some of this meat is ready to come off?"

"Like grape soda, I noticed our supply is starting to run thin," said Morgan as he brought the plate over for her and held it.

"Yeah like diapers and formula. Bunny is starting to run low on mother's milk. Sarah had expected to be back before now. Hey where are the girls? I don't see them anymore."

"They were just over near Bunny playing with her," said Morgan but looking around they were gone. "Crap, there's no telling what they're up to."

What they were up to was they caught Morgan and Alex talking so they liberated two pieces of meat without being seen then took off into the woods.

"Are you sure this is the way," said Molly as they walked deep into the forest. "I don't think I remember this way. Everything looks the same back here."

"No it doesn't. I don't know what kind of trees those are but they are all different. Listen hear that that's the stream that flows behind the cabin as long as we keep that to our right we're on the right track. Shush we're almost there," said Sam as she pointed to a small opening in the ground. "There it is."

"You know this isn't like Masha and the Bear," said Molly as they got near. "The mother could get mad at us for being so close. I don't know if this was such a good idea."

"Shush or you will make her mad. Don't be a fraidy cat and give me a little of that meat," said Sam as she got close to the den. They heard growling coming from inside then Sam tossed a piece of meat. The growling died down then a mother coyote came out followed by two little coyote pups yelping behind their mother. "You toss her a piece now."

"Okay, but be careful," said Molly. She tossed the meat over then Sam got closed. At first the coyote looked at Sam bearing her teeth then she smelt her. Sam held out her hands and the coyote nosed them. It felt cool and moist then Sam slowly tried to pet her. The coyote mother let her as she kept a watchful eye on her little ones. Molly moved over near and petted her too then the mother finished eating. After she was done she licked Sam in the face as a thank you then turned and took her pups back in the den.

"We need to get back before they miss us, but this was fun. I don't think she's a hundred percent coyote though."

"What do you mean," said Sam as they started back to the cabin. "She looks like the pictures we found on the internet."

"Yes but in the text it said some coyotes have breed with wild dogs so there are mixed breeds. Meaning they had the traits of both."

"I can't wait to learn to read. So you mean she's like a dog. Then maybe Mommy and Chuck will let me take her home. Chuck had a dog when he was little."

"But if you take her with you what are you going to do with her babies and there has to me a Mr. coyote somewhere."

"He's probably after the road runner," said Sam as she laughed. Molly shook her head. "I know it's a cartoon. We should give her a name."

"How about Sarah," said Molly as they neared the cabin. "She's got two little ones to take care of and she's pretty."

"I can take care of myself," said Sam. She looked up to see Alex appear in front of them. She didn't look too happy.

"What were you two up to? You weren't looking for bear have you? Dinner is ready so you two need to go get cleaned up. I want to see clean hands and fingernails just because we're in the wilderness doesn't mean we're going feral." Somewhere behind them they heard a coyote howl. "That's sounds like it was nearby."

"It's this valley. Noise echoes... there's no telling and that definitely seemed far away. It just sounds like it's nearby," said Molly. She looked over at Sam.

"That's right it was just an echo whatever that is," said Sam as they broke into the clearing with the cabin in front of them.

"There you two are," said Emma. She motioned for them to follow her. "Both of you come with me and wash your hands." She took them in the bathroom and got them to lather up their hands with soap.

"Emma, did Mommy have a pet when she was little?" But before Emma could speak up Molly jumped in.

"She had a stuffed dog she called bunny. I remember telling her that sounded like a funny name for a dog."

"No, I'm talking about a live pet," said Sam as she presented her hands for inspection. Emma looked at them and gave her a look.

"What? They're clean and you haven't answered my question. Did Sarah have a pet?" asked Sam. Emma wondered where this was coming from and where was she taking it.

"Jack brought a pony home once but that didn't last long. It ruined Sarah's granny's front yard between grazing and expelling."

"Guys, the food is going to get cold if you don't hurry up," said Morgan as he stuck his head in the bathroom.

"Morgan, Chuck had two dogs when he was little, didn't he? I think I remember you telling me something about them."

"Yes two springer spaniels one called peaches then there was peaches two that Ellie accidently let out. I can neither confirm or deny peaches one got run over and peaches two ran off. Why are you thinking about trying to get Chuck and Sarah to spring for a rabbit or maybe a bear like Masha."

"Don't be silly Morgan, where would they keep a dog at Echo park. There's no room then it would end up in the road," said Molly. "Right Sam." But Sam didn't look too convinced.

"Yeah, I was just asking to be asking," said Sam. But Emma wasn't buying it, the two girls were up to something and the main culprit behind this, whatever this was, was Sam and this whatever involved a dog.

They ate supper then it got late. Sam and Molly turned in early while everyone else stayed up. Morgan took the trash outside putting it in the can then came back in. Alex had a bag of popcorn popped and had 'Roman Holidays' on the big screen. Emma and Kat went into the bedroom to take care of Bunny and to give the two of them some alone time. They were both just getting comfortable on the sofa when they heard a noise outside around the trash cans.

"Morgan, there are animals in the trash. I told you to put it in the back of the Escalade then toss it in the dumpster when you go into town."

"But it will stink up the SUV. I don't want to have to drive all the way to Burbank with the windows down."

"Now we're going to have trash strewn everywhere," said Alex as she got the shotgun. Molly and Alex came out along with Emma and Kat.

"Where do you think you're going with that," said Sam watching Alex load the shotgun. "You're not going to hurt anyone are you?"

"I'm only going to scare them off. You two go back to bed and let me handle this," said Alex. "Morgan, grab the flashlight and let's go look."

They went outside and found their garbage can turned upside down and the trash that was inside all strewn about. Morgan heard growling behind him he turned and there were about eight hundred canine teeth glistening in the moonlight.

"Don't move Morgan," said Alex as she pointed her shotgun. Then all of a sudden Molly and Sam bolted from the cabin screaming.

"Don't shoot Sarah," they yelled as they got in between. Sam turned to the coyote and started talking to it. Then like a dog she started wagging her tail and came up to Sam licking her face. That was when they heard the yelping. Molly went to the overturned trash can and lifted it out from under a coyote pup darted out running for her mother.

"Are you still hungry? Is that what's this about," asked Sam as she patted the mother and she licked her more. "Just wait a moment," said Sam she ran back inside then came back out with a package of ground beef and a carton of milk. Sam and Molly feed the mother coyote and her two pups.

"So her name is Sarah," said Morgan as he walked forward. The coyote looked up and growled. "Scary and intimidating just like the human version. That would make the one under the trash can who? Sam, I would say getting herself into trouble and the other one Bunny."

"Okay I think someone has some explaining to do," said Emma. "But it can wait until the morning for now go back inside and wash your hands and faces then back to bed. Say goodnight to your new friend. You don't have a bear anywhere do you?"

"Who do you think I am Masha? Of course I don't. Goodnight Sarah," said Sam and Molly then they went back inside.

"Morgan, I'm adding dog food to the list and don't forget it or someone will give away all our human food then we'll be the ones foraging in the forest for our meals."

"You know I'm kind of in the mood to watch a little Jack London after this." In the distance they heard a coyote howl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late at the ranch house Tomas sent for Sarah to come with him to the casino but she told the man he sent that she wasn't feeling well and wanted to sit this night out. Naturally he wasn't happy to hear that but Pepe advised him after everything that had happened maybe a twenty-four hour cooling off period was a good thing.

"El Jefe let me go into town tomorrow. I'll pick up that jewelry for you to give her from Tiffany's, a nice pair of diamond earrings and matching necklace then I'll pick up flowers. Tomorrow you can give them to her. If you force her now, you'll just push her away."

"Maybe you're right. I need the evening to talk with everyone and explain what I want done during this card game. I've gotten word that Don Alfonso is on the move. Has anyone been able to contact Lucas?"

"No he's still not answering his phone. I got word the Feds where all over the well today. I just hope he didn't go back and got himself caught. I was notified a group in L.A. took that contract. They're working it as we speak."

"Good if Sarah doesn't come around with the carrot I'll have the stick to use soon. Well until Lucas comes back you're my Lieutenant Pepe."

"Thank you El Jefe. It's a great honor," said Pepe. But the truth was he ran through two in less than a few days. "Maybe I ought to review my will while I'm in town tomorrow."

"If you're going to be my lieutenant you've got to stop mumbling. Come along we need to get on the road. Make sure Joe knows he's in the hole and needs to work his way back out."

"Do we really need him anymore," said Pepe thinking now would be a good time to get even. Call him Rufus will he. He won't be laughing soon.

"I know you don't like him but I need him for a little bit longer then you can take care of him. Once this poker tournament is over and we take over the Mariachi's territory we'll move back on the other side of the border and close everything up here. I don't see us taking Joe with us, do you?"

"I can't see him coming either at least not all the way."

[Meanwhile up in Casey's room]

Sarah and the rest waited until they were sure that Tomas and his goons were gone then she asked Jack to show her what he'd already shown Casey. Jack brought Sarah over to join Casey. He explained this was their room back in day. Some of the things in it were missing and some new furniture had been added but the wardrobe was still there. After he explained the room she remembered it but she wanted him to hurry up.

"If we're going to do this we need to go and get back before we're missed," said Sarah as Jack pressed the button behind the wardrobe then in swung free revealing a dark passageway behind it.

"What is this anyway," asked Sarah as they began to make their way down a corridor then down steps. "Do you know where this leads?"

"Some of them but I haven't been down all the passageways. Near as I can figure this was all put in during prohibition. People think of Chicago and gangsters when you mention prohibition. But the truth is there was a good business going back and forth along our southern border too. People will get their vices one way or another."

"On that you're an expert," said Sarah as he pushed a button on the wall and a panel opened up. They walked into the wine cellar.

"You wanted access to the vault it's at the far end around behind those rows of wine. Just look at some of these labels and they're all going to waste down here. You know how much these are worth. Tomas is sitting on a fortune and doesn't even know it."

"That's nice," said Casey. "But can we move along we need to get this over with and get back. If you want, we can grab a couple bottles on the way out then leave the empties in the passageway."

"Not bad cop face, you're catching on. Let's go it's right this way," said Jack as he led them around the maze of wine racks to a door with a touch pad outside it. "Oops, the touch pad is new."

"That's easy we just need a little graphite and see which numbers have finger prints on them," said Casey. But Sarah pushed on the door and it cracked open.

"Or we can just walk in," she said. They noticed a light on inside that went off as soon as they opened the door. "Someone's in here."

"Really, I thought the wind blew the candle out," said Casey. Sarah looked back at him but chose to ignore him.

"Jack stay behind us," whispered Sarah as they went inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while before Chuck drove up to the ranch then parked off the road. He waited for Tomas to leave with his entourage then he drove back to the house. It was dark out but the sky was clear without a cloud in sight. Temperatures hit a high of 112oF during the day then starting dropping to a nighttime low of 75 oF. Chuck knew he had to work quickly when he pulled up. He jumped out of the Discovery then opened a bag before closing the door. He hid in the barn then waited.

"Hey look at that," said one of the guards. "That's the vehicle Lucas took. When did he get back? Someone should call El Jefe and let him know he's here."

"And tell El Jefe we didn't see the vehicle pull up. No we should find Lucas and tell him El Jefe is looking for him. That way we cover our sixes. Did you see where he went?"

"I thought I saw him go into the barn," said the one guard. But as they went inside the barn Chuck slipped out and ran to the ranch house. "Lucas," yelled the one. "Lucas come out, we need to let you know El Jefe's been looking for you." But there was no reply. They searched the barn but it was empty.

"Julio, he's not here. Are you sure he came in here? We looked everywhere but he's not here. Let's go back and look inside the vehicle. Maybe he's left a hint where he could be."

"Juan, that doesn't make any sense but neither does it that we can't find him," said Julio. "Let's go check it out."

They walked back to the SUV and were about to open the driver's side door when they heard a rattling sound. Julio closed it quickly then he shined his flashlight inside. A snake struck out at the light hitting the glass.

"Geez, I almost had a heart attack. Crap, did you see that. I think I need to change my pants," said Julio. The start made him dropped his flashlight so he bent down to pick it up and when he did a snake under the Discovery bit him.

"Ouch, crap I need to go to a hospital right away," said Julio. He pulled his weapon and shot the snake as it slithered away. "We need to take that with us so they know which antidote to give me."

People poured out of the ranch house with weapons drawn to see what was going on and who was shooting. Juan explained to everyone what happened as he put Julio in another SUV. Then they took off trying to get Julio medical treatment before it was too late. Already his hand had started to darken and pus was oozing out of the bite. The men went over and looked in the Discovery and saw the snakes slithering around in the back.

"This is El Cucuy," said one man. "This is what he does before he eats you. None of us are safe as long as we're here."

"If El Jefe hears you talking like that you won't be alive for sure. El Cucuy won't kill you because El Jefe will beat him to it."

"I'm not saying there's an easy way out but we need to keep our eyes out. Maybe we should double up the watches and stand them in two man teams."

"I heard Pedro is the new Lieutenant maybe we can tell him that was what Lucas told us to do and slip it past him."

"Good then we're all in agreement. We have to work together on this. You know El Jefe doesn't care if anything happens to us as long as this poker game goes the way he wants..."

"You'd better watch the attitude. You're skating on thin ice. If any of this gets back to El Jefe he'll order Pedro to make an example out of you."

Chuck monitored from a window what was going on. He could see some pushing and shoving as temper's flared. This was exactly what he wanted. He started to go down below when he ran head on to one of the maids.

"El Cucuy please don't take me I talked to your wife and she promised to tell you not to eat me or my friends, the other girls, who work here."

"Don't worry I'm not here for you," said Chuck. "No one will ever see Lucas again. Now go on about your work and we never saw each other. It's better that way for you."

"Yes Señor El Cucuy," said the woman as she looked down at the floor. She was too scared to look at Chuck in the face. She quickly disappeared. He didn't like scaring the poor woman. She was as much a victim as anyone else but he had to feed the fire and build up El Cucuy's reputation. Something moved in the canvas bag he carried with him. This would be another surprise he'd leave for Tomas. He just wished he could see his face when he found it.

"Now to get to the vault," said Chuck. He needed to see what Tomas had hidden there. He wished he could find Sarah. Maybe he should've asked the maid where she was. But as El Cucuy he should already know where she was. He could feel her close to him which made it worse but he had work that needed to be taken care of.


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own Chuck

Chuck went on down below for the vault. He slipped down the stairs while all the guards were still outside talking around the Discovery. The intersect told him where the vault was in the basement behind the wine cellar but it was Lucas who provided him with the passcode. He punched in the code the door opened then he went inside. He closed the door behind him before turning on the light.

"Geez," he said as he looked over what he discovered in the room. Suddenly Chuck understood Tomas' plan. But as he stood there he heard movement from outside the door.

"Crap I overstayed my welcome," he said as he switched the lights out and in the nick of time as people came inside. He drew the weapon he took off Lucas and flashed. As near as he could figure out there were two of them. But he couldn't figure out why they didn't just turn the lights back on unless they were unarmed.

"Chuck you can do this. Just slip past them and finish what you came to do then come back here later," he said to himself as he started to quietly make his way to the door. He was almost out when he felt a hand grab him and pull him.

"Crap, I've been caught," he said as he knocked the hand off. He dropped the canvas sack he had with him then engaged his attacker. As they fought it was strange whoever it was good they were matching him blow for blow.

"Got him," scream a familiar voice from behind as he felt arms wrap around him in a bear hug and started to squeeze the air out of him. His ribs ached. Chuck scraped down the inside of his attacker's leg with his shoe turning the scarp into a stomp. He chicken-kicked his attacker in the groin following it up with an elbow to the face. Chuck could hear the other attacker coming back at him again so the threw the one behind him over his hip so he landed on the other attacker then he drew his weapon. There was a muffled thud as they both went down.

"Crap where is it," said Jack. While everyone was fighting Jack slipped in hugging the wall as he felt for the light switch. "I know it's here somewhere."

"I'm sorry I can't let you tell anyone I was in here," said Chuck as he pointed the weapon. Suddenly the lights came on and found he was holding a weapon on Sarah and Casey.

"Sarah what are you doing here," said Chuck. "You're supposed to be upstairs not down here. I could've hurt you."

"Chuck, maybe you could put away the hardware before someone on gets hurt," said Casey. Pointing out that Chuck still have a Sig 9 pointed at them.

"Oh sorry," said Chuck as he helped Sarah up. "Are you okay? I missed you so much," said Chuck then he put his arms around her and kissed her.

"Yuck I think I'm going to be sick. Chuck I don't know what you've got in the bag but it's moving around."

"That's a present for Tomas. Look in here what do you see? The room is filled with FN P90s and FN five-sevens. You know what Tomas intends to do?"

"Okay for arguments sake let's pretend we don't and you give us the abridged version," said Casey as Jack walked over to them.

"Tomas plans on going to war. The weapons here all shoot the 5.7x28 mm round or cop killers as they're call on the street. It was designed to shoot through body armor. Don't you see he's luring the Mariachi here then he's going to take out their head. They're going to be wearing Kevlar vest but they might as well be wearing wet tee-shirts with bold statements for as much good as it's going to do for them."

"We need to get word about this back to Beckman," said Casey. "Did you find any classified documents or papers about operation Condor?"

"Not even a shred of paper," said Chuck as he looked at Casey. Sarah kissed him and brought him back for his dark thoughts. "Right, what's important is we're all safe. I need to go to Tomas' office to take back something that's mine and leave him a present."

"Jack showed us there are secret passages," said Sarah. "Jack is there one that can take Chuck to Tomas' office?"

"There's one that can take you to just outside but if the security up there is like down here. He's got a touch pad lock on the door and there is at least one camera in hallway outside."

"That's okay I've got all the passcodes. Lucas was kind enough to give them to me after we had a little chat in the desert."

"When we're done I want to know what you did to him," said Sarah. "But for the record I was going to kill him. We need to go back to our room. You can hide in the wall after you take care of what you need to do in Tomas' office but please be careful."

"El Cucuy may have to come visit your room later on."

"I'd prefer Chuck Bartowski," said Sarah as she whispered something in his ear then kissed him. Chuck smiled and kissed her back.

"Yuck, we need to get out of here and back in the room before someone figures out we're not home. But first I want to take a weapon," said Casey as he eyed one of the FN Five-sevens.

"No if they find it on you they'll know you've been in here or they might miss it from their inventory then they'll come looking for it. Here take mine," said Chuck as he handed Casey the Sig he pointed at him before. "Here Love take this," said Chuck as he handed her a Beretta he took off a man at the well.

"And what about you? Do you have another weapon? Remember the thirty-foot rule. A good agent should never be without a backup weapon."

"I have the most lethal weapon with me at all times, my brain and John if you don't believe me you could ask Lucas if he were able to talk."

"I think I would've put it a little differently but you're right schnook. Now let's go before we over stay our welcome and turn to pumpkins."

The left the vault Jack grabbed a couple of bottle taking them with them. Then the entered the secret passage following it back up to their room. Casey looked behind at Chuck and Sarah who were bringing up the rear.

"Leave them alone," said Jack as he continued to lead then up the steps and downs the corridor back to their rooms.

"I need to go," said Chuck as he kissed her. "I missed you so much these past few days. Just a heads up I might be in a little trouble when we're done. I kind of acted up and took away all of Beckman's toys. But I gave them back before I let myself be captured."

Oh Chuck what am I going to do with you?" said Sarah. Then she kissed him.

"Love me is all I ask," said Chuck as he kissed her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El Serpiente made his entrance with Pedro at the game. Things were already in full swing and looking at the chips on the table Joe was making a strong come back. Tomas walked over shook hands with his whales making sure they were having a good time then motioned for his men to follow him to his office upstairs.

"Okay everyone here," said Tomas. Pedro nodded. "Good close the door then let's get started I've got a lot to tell you. This is the plan I bought a shipment of special weapons that I will distribute the night of the tournament. I want you guys to keep them out of sight then when I give the signal none of the Mariachi are to leave here alive." There was a hush that fell over crowd.

"You heard El Jefe. We make our move what'd you guys think was going to happen we were going to let them play the instrumental part of kumbaya while we all join in chorus around the campfire.

"Right back on topic, it's important that none of them leave alive and I can't over emphasis this enough none of them must leave alive or they'll be able to reorganize then come back at us later. We crush them once and for all."

"But I heard they always wear vests which means we need to go for head shots. There's no guarantees that one of them might not get away. You know they'll circle the wagon around Don Alfonso and try to exit him."

"I know that and that's why I'm El Jefe. You know I always say the right tool for the right job that's why I bought us this shipment of weapons. Body armor will be no problem you can take my word for it." There was a knock on the door then the door opened. El Jefe looked at Pedro then motioned for him to go see what was going on.

"What is it," asked Pedro. "El Jefe left word that he didn't want to be disturb while he was in this meeting. What's going on that's so urgent you'd risk your life?"

"There's trouble back at the ranch. Lucas' Discovery came home filled with rattlesnakes. Julio was bitten and Juan took him to the hospital. The last I heard was he might lose his hand..."

"Hold up and back it up. You said Lucas' SUV came home... what about Lucas? Cars don't drive themselves, at least not yet."

"That's the other thing. No one can find Lucas anywhere. Now the men are even questioning if he drove the Discovery back. You know what the men are saying don't you about who brought the Discovery back?"

"El Cucuy," said Pedro as he looked around to make sure no one heard him. "Don't let El Jefe hear you mention that name. You know what it is don't you? The guys probably saw one of our Discoveries and thought it was the one Lucas drove. At night under poor lighting and being tired things can fool you."

"What spin are you going to put on all the snakes inside?" said the man. He knew Pedro was reaching but what he said made sense but he wasn't sure anyone else would believe it.

"The vehicles were hot from being out in the sun all day and the snakes were looking for some place to stay warm during the night so they crawled up inside. The guys probably disturbed them when they were checking the Discovery. Go back and tell them that's what happened and no more talk of this El Cucuy. Not if you know what's good for you."

"The men are starting to ask about Lucas and where he disappeared to. That's the word everyone is using 'disappeared'. How can a person like Lucas disappear?"

"Lucas most likely got himself arrest when he went back to the well. I was told the Feds raided the well and arrested everyone they found there. They probably took them all off to a dark site for some rendition like Gitmo. The Feds will never admit they have them so that's that."

"Then shouldn't we be worried here. They could be getting ready to raid us any moment now as soon as Lucas gives up all his intel."

"We just need a few more days here then we're heading back home so there's no need in panicking. Just tell everyone to take a chill, El Jefe has everything under control. I need to get back inside but tell everyone what I just told you and everything will work out. Take my word for it, if El Jefe gets what he wants our pie is going to be huge and there will enough to give everyone a healthy slice. Keep that in mind."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do," said the man as he started to go but Pedro grabbed him by the shoulder.

"No that won't do. I don't want you to 'see what you can do' I want you to do it. You can't have any hesitation. If you do the others will sense it and they won't believe you. Straight up you need to get this El Cucuy idea out of their heads and to do that you need to tell them what I told you. Now go get to work."

Pedro walked back inside as everyone was coming out breaking up. El Jefe waved him over and poured him a tequila then asked him what the man wanted at the door. Pedro downed the shoot then told him and also mentioning how he dealt with it.

"Very good Pedro," said El Jefe as he poured him another. "I couldn't have handled it better. Go downstairs and see how Joe is doing then let me know. Put someone you trust in charge of looking over our whales and Joe then you can call it a night. I want you up bright and early to take care of that other thing for me in town."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the ranch house Chuck went up with Sarah and Casey to their rooms then he went down with Jack. They went through narrow passages covered in cobwebs until they were on the other side of the wall from the door into Tomas' office. Chuck waved for Jack to go as he pressed a button then he heard a click as a panel along the wall unlocked.

"Thanks Jack now go back up to the rooms. I'll take it from here," said Chuck. "You can't get caught down here and warn the others things are about to get crazy."

He walked out of the panel then went to Tomas' office. He entered the passcode the door opened then went inside. Walking over to the desk he found his tablet in a drawer then he was able to connect it to El Jefe's computer wirelessly downloading all its files.

"Okay a little multitasking," he said. He tapped into the CCTV feeds as he thought right. He knew his entering Tomas' office wouldn't go unnoticed and he was right. Security dispatch noticed him entering so they sent two men to investigate the break in.

"Come on," he said as the green bar moved along telling him the percentage left for the download. The men were getting close when the download completed. Chuck left his friend then put the camera outside in the hallway on a loop.

"Phew that was close," he said as he opened the panel then close it just as the men arrived. He took the camera off the loop then listened through the wall.

"We're here," radioed the one man as he tried the door. "It's locked. Did you see the man leave or is he still inside?"

"As far as I can see from here he should still be inside. I'm notifying El Jefe about the intrusion. Stand guard over the door and make sure he doesn't come out."

The man from security called El Jefe who naturally he ran back to the ranch house. As soon as he arrived he took two more men with him then they went straight to the office.

"I take it if you're here the man is still inside?" said El Jefe as his man nodded. "Good I want you men to be ready." They pulled their weapons as he punched in the passcode. The door opened and the men piled inside.

"It's empty," said one of the men. El Jefe walked in after them and looked around. He just started shaking his head.

"Where's the guy that you said broke into my private study? I don't want to hear any of that El Cucuy crap. This is the result of you're talking about this kid's tale. You're all seeing and hearing things. You called me away from the cabin for this," said El Jefe but as they were talking they heard a sound coming from his desk. Without thinking one of the men opened the drawer, a big mistake. A rattlesnake sprang out at him.

"Augh," screamed the man as he fell backwards trying to get away from it but it caught him on the forearm as he put it trying to protect his face. El Jefe grabbed one of his men's weapon and shoot it.

"Get him to the hospital then get someone in here to clean up. I want the video footage of the man who entered here and I want the logs for my door. I want to see how many people have accessed it and not a word about El Cucuy. The first person who mentions El Cucuy I'll put a bullet in his head. Now bring me everyone from upstairs I bet they had something to do with this."

Chuck was smiling as he went back to the vault. He grabbed a chardonnay off the wine racks then went into the vault. From there with his thinking juice he went to work. First thing he hacked into the access logs and deleted him from the log. Then he edited the images on the CCTV of him entering the office. He finished none too soon as he watched from the tablet.

"What's the meaning of this," said Casey as he, Sarah and Jack were escorted into Tomas' office. "I need my beauty sleep."

"Funny but someone left me that," said Tomas as one of his men picked the dead snake up and carried it out holding it by the tail.

"It probably sensed its kind and came looking for a kindred soul. Little did he know how black your heart is."

"So you're going to stand there and tell me none of you had anything to do with this? I find it hard to believe. My people are loyal so if they didn't do it who does that leave?"

"We don't know what you're talking about," said Jack. "We were upstairs in our room locked in from the outside. Now if you know away to walk through walls I'd like for you to share that with me. It certainly would help making withdrawals a lot easier."

"Funny Jack, you're always a load of laughs and ready with the lines," said Tomas as his man came in carrying a pen drive and a computer printout. "What did you find out?"

"Sir according to the access logs you were the only one who's been in this room. Of the people with access codes yours is the only one that's been used," said the man as he showed Tomas' the printout.

"I'm thinking someone is about to have to eat crow," said Jack as he looked over at Casey. Sarah nudged him to dial it back. She could tell Tomas was about to have a critical meltdown.

"There has to be a mistake or the people watching the monitors need to be relieved. Let me see the video that was recorded." The man nervously fired up El Jefe's computer then put in the USB pen. Opening windows media player he started the video.

"There... there's our man," said El Jefe as he pressed pause. "See those logs are wrong but who is that. I know I know him but from where," he said as he pressed play again then pressed pause again when the man turned. "Geez that's Chuck, how can that be?"

"Let me see," said Sarah as she crowded in behind him. "John, Jack come look. It is him," she said as her voice broke and she started to cry.

"That's impossible," said Casey as he came over. "How the heck could he pull that off?" he said but that was Chuck who paused for a cameo looking at the camera. El Jefe pressed play again but they all let out a gasp when it seemed as though he walked through the door.

"I don't want to hear it," said El Jefe. "No one say it, or so help me I'll shoot the one who does. What are you all doing standing behind me anyway? Take them back up to their room then wake up the Chef and tell him I'm ready for breakfast. Everyone out of here now."

"Would it be possible to get breakfast too," said Jack as they were shove back in their room. "We don't want much maybe some coffee, fruit juice, some cereal, a couple pouched eggs..."

"I could deal with some French toast with butter and syrup," said Casey. "On the side maybe some bacon, crispy thought not soggy.

"And for you Angel? You need something to keep your strength up. French toast, whipped cream, fresh strawberries just how you like them."

"When I was 12. Coffee and toast will be fine and before you just blow us off our order need I remind you who may husband is and even if Tomas doesn't want to say the name doesn't it mean anything. Now get a move on it," said Sarah as she slammed the door in the man's face.

"Chuck has them all scared of their wits," said Casey. Sarah went around the rooms looking for him but he wasn't there.

"Don't worry darling that boy found you and he's not going to let you go."


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own Chuck

A few hours later the sun was rising on the cabin and the birds began calling. Sam and Molly got up excited the had plans to go visit Sarah and her little ones. The walked out and found Morgan and Alex asleep on the sofa with a half-eaten bowl of popcorn in front of them and some empty grape soda cans. Kat and Emma were talking in low voices in the kitchen with Bunny so as to not wake anyone up.

"Well good morning my two little red riding hoods. These are your breakfast options; I can cook you eggs or you can have cereal. However, if you chose eat cereal you're going to have to eat it without milk this morning," said Emma. "Someone gave away all the milk last night."

"Oops," said Sam. "Can I have soldiers and eggs? Aunt Carina used to take me to a pub to eat breakfast and they made it for me. Do you know how make it?"

"I think I can handle that but I need to talk to your mother about her friends. At least it was nutritious and she didn't order you a pint."

"And I won five pounds on a game of high or low but Carina told me not to tell mommy. I pinkie swore I wouldn't tell. The guy was cheating with marked cards but I could read them too…"

"You can't read a book but you can read a deck of cards," said Emma as she sighed. "We could have egg-in-a-hole which would avoid you wearing your egg then someone else trying to get it out."

"Yes, yes… egg-in-a-hole," said Molly as her face perked up. "You have to try it. Mom makes them super fantastic and they're fun to eat."

"Okay I'm game," said Sam as she sat down at the table with Molly. "What are the trash bags doing next to the door with our names on them."

"I was talking with Kat and she and I agree that if you want to be a pet owner. You need to learn to be a responsible one which means picking up after it when it makes a mess. After breakfast you two are going to go outside and pick up all the trash your friend scattered everywhere."

"Playing with the animal is the fun part of being a pet owner. However, that's just one aspect of owning a pet. You have to take care of it too like the way we take care of Bunny."

"Except Bunny doesn't lick you in the face but she will spit up on you if you're not careful as well as other unpleasant things. You know she used the bathroom in the washbasin."

"You did too when you were little," said Kat. "I was there when Alex gave you your bath and did you every laugh. You thought it was so funny."

"Obviously you have me confused with someone else. I would never do anything that disgusting but can we pick up the trash later on. We wanted to go see Sarah and the little ones."

"Don't put off what you have to do. Have your breakfast then get you work finished. After that you can come get me then we'll go off to the woods together. I don't want you straying off in the woods alone."

"But it will take forever," pleaded Sam but Emma wasn't budging.

"All right turn key. But is this what they call working on the chain gang," asked Sam. Everyone laughed so hard they woke Alex and Morgan up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Ranch house Chuck spent the rest of the night working down in the vault. He had a plan and part of it involved the work he got done there. Somewhere just before dawn he went back inside the wall then did a little exploration. His nose led him to the exit for the kitchen. Slipping inside he watched the cook prepare a plate for El Jefe.

"Chuck, you wouldn't dare," he said to himself. He almost felt bad as he squirted a little dishwashing detergent on the plate of Spanish rice right before the Chef reached over and grabbed it plating El Jefe's eggs or huevos rancheros.

"This is going to be fun," said Chuck to himself as he ducked out of sight grabbing a piece of cheese, some bread and a knife on his way back to the secret passage. Chuck went up to Sarah's room. He opened the wardrobe then entered the room. Casey was sound asleep sawing down a forest.

Chuck made it over to Sarah's room to find her asleep in bed with Jack on the other side of her. He sat down gentle but as he did he woke her. She went for the pistol under her pillow.

"You want some cheese," he asked as he cut her off a piece and hand her some bread. "I should've brought up a bottle of Chardonnay."

"I could've shoot you. You should lay off your thinking juice unless you've got something to eat. You know how you get if you forget to eat," said Sarah as she pretended then acted as if she was drunk.

"I drink a little too much one time and a guy suddenly has a drinking problem. Morgan is the one who told you that. But now I've got my cheese."

"We've got our cheese," she said as she cut herself off another hunk. "I… we saw your handiwork last night. Nice work with Photoshop I assume there was a reason for you breaking into Tomas' office other than putting a snake in his desk?"

"Yes, I wanted my tablet back and I got everything off his computer. Plus, I now control CCTV so I can come and go as I please or appear in more than one place. I'm about to raise the guards' anxiety level a few notches. This isn't bad cheese I wish I could remember what it's called."

"You're right it is. Chuck you have to promise me you're going to be careful. I don't want you jumping into any more snake pits or I'm going to get mad at you…"

"You would've for me and what was it you said that I'd always have your heart. No one is ever going to lay a hand on you."

"Is that why you made Lucas disappear?" said Sarah as she took a bit of cheese and bread looking at him. "It's okay I just want to know."

"If I had known he touched you he wouldn't have gotten off as easy as he did. I don't know if I should tell you this but Lucas was trying to put out a hit on everyone back home except for Bunny. She, he wanted to kidnap. But the mole I unmasked and Lucas… well like Luca Brasi sleeps with the fishes. It was hot out and he grabbed a bottle of water…. Or what he thought was water and drank snake venom by accident."

"Do you think he came up with that idea on his own or do you think Tomas came up with it? Do you think he could be such a monster to… well you know what?"

"To have his way with you? That's what you wanted to say. I think the man is a sociopath and only cares about himself. He doesn't care about anyone else and if he has to kill one person or a hundred to get what he wants so be it."

"I don't know if I should tell you this but you can't over react before we're ready to act," said Sarah as she took the knife from him and cut more off.

"If you're going to tell me that Tomas threatened to hurt you so Jack would transfer the five million I already know about that. When I left I had a talk with Sam explaining to her everything we do has consequences. Tomas will find out soon when this is all over that he too will have to pay the piper."

"Chuck, I love you and I know I've told you this before but don't lose yourself in this. This path you're going down is a slippery slope. Look at what you did to Lucas would old Chuck have done that?"

"Old Chuck would've been terrified and would've had the heebie-heebies," said Chuck remembering what the man had said in the van.

"The what?" said Sarah. "Chuck, look at me this is hardly the time to joke. You do that every time I tell you something serious and you don't like it or don't want to listen. Don't play this off and don't leave me."

"I'll never do that. No you my love, you're stuck with me," said Chuck brushed back her hair and kissed her. "I'll love you as long as this keeps on beating," he said as he laid her hand on his heart. "Jack, you can stop pretending to be asleep. Do you want some cheese and bread?"

"That will go well with the rest of my wine," said Jack as he reached under the bed and pulled out half a bottle." Chuck flashed.

"Oh no Jack why did you have to grab that bottle," said Chuck. Sarah looked at him puzzled. "Remember our mission to Loire Valley in France for that wine sampling to retrieve that nono-chip. That's the same wine. The '86 Château LeFranc a peppery Pinot with a stable on the label, and a stork on the cork. You know how much that's worth?"

"Um I think you're wrong, but I believe there's been a mix-up downstairs. This was supposed to be a Burgundy from Bordeaux with the coil on the foil, and the fork on the cork and the '86 Château LeFranc a peppery Pinot with a stable on the label, and a stork on the cork I left in passageway to pick up later.

"Well just look at it Jack. They're going to notice a bottle of that missing," said Chuck. "Unless I can use it for our advantage.

"Then we should finish it off first," said Jack as he pulled the cork out and there on it was the stork. Chuck was right. "You know how much idiots pay to drink a glass of this stuff?"

"I've got an idea how much but for me I could get by on Two-Buck Chuck. Great bang for your buck. I don't need a lot to be happy and most of it is right here," said Chuck as he took her hand.

"Yuck, well if you winos are done," said Casey from the doorway. "We should contact Beckman and tell her the latest." Chuck threw the knife he was using to slice the cheese. It stuck in the doorframe next to Casey's head. "I know you didn't just throw that at me."

"You're right Big Guy I didn't if I had it would've been over an inch. Don't think I've forgotten or forgiven. I called home to find out Sam and Molly took out a world class assassin and part of that is on you and Beckman."

"Chuck, why didn't you tell me?" said Sarah. "I called home and talked with Alex but she didn't mention anything to me."

"I don't know the full details and I was waiting until I had all the facts. Certainly after this is all done we're going to have to establish some protocols."

"That's my granddaughter," said Jack smiling. "Like mother like daughter…"

"I was thinking more the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," said Casey. Sarah gave him a look that could kill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley the General was reading over after action reports from her other agents. She was sorting them out into three categories. The small pile was those she approved to send on up. Then there was another pile she called 'almost there'. She highlighted and made some pen changes she wanted in a final draft. The large stack was something called 'hell no'. These were the ones that were to be sent back to be re-written with a note that asked if they'd be more comfortable writing in crayon or would they like to go back to using the big pencil. There was a knock at her door and her aide came in.

"General, we have that report back on the financials of Tomas Amador aka El Serpiente. You might find this an interesting read," said the Major as he put the folder down in front of her. "I took the liberty of highlighting a couple line items."

"What the crap is this! Oh I'm going to have me someone's butt," said Beckman as she read through the expenditures and deposits. Connie," yelled Beckman. "Find out where the Administrator of DEA will be at today. I think today is his golfing day with the President, please confirm that."

"What do you want me to do with this ma'am?" he asked as he took the folder back from the General. He could tell she was mad from the steam coming out of her ears.

"I want you to make me a copy then lock the original away in the vault for safe keeping. Classify it TS for my eyes only then misfile it. That will throw them off," said the General. The Major gave her a strange look. "This is called covering your six."

"General," said Connie as she walked in. "Per your inquiry they have tee time at noon and I have Agents Carmichael and Colonel Casey on the line for a video call."

"Patch them through and call Roan ask him if he'd like to… no tell him to join me here that we're going to have lunch at the country club after we take in a few holes. Major, I'd take you along but I'm not sure I'm going to have a job when I get back and there's no reason to pull you down with me."

"I'll stay here for the video call then I'll file away that document," said the Major. Beckman pointed at a seat for him to sit in. The screen flickered then the team came on her monitor.

"Good Morning Diane," said Chuck. "Have you had a chance to check into Tomas' financial like I asked."

"He spent a large amount of money on the purchase of special weapons and munition from a shell cooperation operating out of the Balkans."

"We've seen those weapons here in a vault below FN P90s and FN Five-sevens along with enough 5.7x28mm rounds to fight a small war," said Casey. "Chuck thinks Tomas plans on luring the Mariachi here then taking them all out. I recommend we blow up the weapons then order in a drone strike. There wasn't a piece of paper down there to back up his claim to being in possession of any classified documents."

"No, I don't want you to do anything right now. I'm going to meet with the President and get further instruction. Chuck, that goes for you too. I've got everyone convinced that your last outburst was a Chinese hack so don't go rocking the boat." Chuck started to answer but Sarah put her hand over his mouth.

"Yes ma'am we understand," said Sarah as Jack walked behind them with an empty bottle of wine and one full one.

"You're right Chuck, the Burgundy from Bordeaux has a coil on the foil, and the fork on the cork. I don't know how I got the two confused. Here is the '86 Château LeFranc a peppery Pinot with a stable on the label, and a stork on the cork. I thought I left the Pinot with a stable on the label, and a stork on the cork in passageway but instead I left the Bordeaux has a coil on the foil, and the fork on the cork. How did that happen?"

"How did what happen that you drank the peppery Pinot with a stable on the label, and a stork on the cork instead of the Bordeaux has a coil on the foil, and the fork on the cork."

"Why did you just repeat what I just said?"

"I wanted to see if I could."

"Gentleman, can we get back to the mission at hand. As I said before I want you to stand by until further notice. Beckman out."

"Chuck, why didn't you tell her you downloaded Tomas' hard drive and server information. Please don't get yourself in trouble again. You heard her she covered for you," said Sarah.

"And she lied to us too. There was more she got back from those financials than what she told us. Why should I show her mine if she won't show me hers?" Everyone gave him a look. "That didn't come out right and for the record I only kissed her once and that was under duress."

"That piece of information you could've kept to yourself," said Casey. "So she wasn't on the up and up so what. She's the General and she has a right to lie to us it's part of her job description."

"And look where that landed you guys. An agent shouldn't trust anyone not even the people they work for," said Chuck. Sarah coughed. "With only a few exceptions like present company."

"Nice save there Agent Carmichael," said Sarah as she kissed. "I can help you sort through the information you downloaded."

"What are you going to do when El Jefe sends for you," said John. "You should get dressed I expect he'll want to see you soon."

"I think he might be a little indisposed today," said Sarah as she looked over at Chuck and smiled.

"Oh crap Chuck what did you do?" said Casey. Chuck touched his nose and pointed at John.

[Down in Tomas' office]

"Geez, what's going on in there," said the maid as she came to straighten up and take away Tomas' tray.

"I don't know but at first I thought he was praying," said the guard outside his door. He kept yelling 'oh my God' then he called us in that's when we found him… the bathroom door was open. It wasn't a pretty sight."

"Where's your partner I thought there was supposed to be two of you out here?" said the maid as she knocked on the door. "It's Maria. I'm here to straighten up and take your tray away."

"Don't come in here. Go away and come back later," yell Tomas from inside. "Wait find out what's taking that other guy so long. Tell him to hurry up."

"Yes sir I will," said Maria as she looked at the guard.

"Gomez went to see if he could find Pepto-Bismol, Kaopectate, and Imodium or as El Jefe said anything that will make him feel better."

"You don't suppose it was…"

"Don't mention that name near El Jefe or he'll go off." There was a loud moan from inside. "Go see if you can ask the guys in dispatch to radio Gomez and tell him to hurry up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Back at the cabin]

The noise from the kitchen woke Morgan and Alex got up. They began yawning then stretching looking at each other. They couldn't believe they'd fallen asleep on the movie. Morgan reached out grabbed a handful of popcorn and ate it. Alex looked at him.

"What? Haven't you ever heard about the hair of the dog. I can't believe we fell asleep on the movie." But Alex got up feeling a little upset. "I wanted to see the end when they decide to stay in the wilderness."

"I feel like I've been cheated. I mean is that it?" said Alex as she reached out and grabbed a handful of popcorn too.

"I don't know where you've been but take my word for it Kat nothing happened. We were watching 'White Fang' then fell asleep."

"Don't be silly I was talking about the movie. It's so different from the book it's almost another story. Why did they even call it 'White Fang' just so we people who've read Jack London could be disappointed. It's almost as bad as those Jason Bourne movies. The Robert Ludlum books are entirely different. It's like watching a different story were the name of the story is the same as well as the characters' names but everything else is entirely different."

"Books have to capture our imagination or we won't finish them while a movie good or bad you put it on and go about you work. I think what I'm saying is there's less effort with a movie. You just sit back and watch…"

"And fall asleep like what we did. Maybe you're right Morgan. You know you're pretty smart when you want to be," said Alex as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Well Mr. Smart and Miss. Unsatisfied and I'm talking about the movie," said Kat. "You two need to get a move on it. If you don't hurry up and got to town there won't be a lot to eat tonight. I added for you to stop by Echo Park. There's more milk for Bunny in the freezer. Make sure you get it and not the ice cream. You know Morgan maybe it would be better if either Emma or I come with you. It's not that we don't trust you but we can't afford for anything to be forgotten."

"No, I've got this," said Morgan as Alex gave him a look. "No really I do, but if you want to come along to keep me company sure."

"When we get to the supermarket we can divide things up to make it faster."

"Where are the girls at," asked Alex as she noticed it was a little too quiet. "Did you tie them up and gag them."

"No, they're learning to be responsible pet owners and cleaning up the mess Sarah made outside. Maybe they ought to watch 'White Fang'. The movie version might help Sam understand why she can't take a coyote home with her."

"I saw Black Beauty and I still wanted a horse," said Alex.

"And you're still wanting my dear."


	25. Chapter 25

Don't own Chuck

[Back at the cabin]

Alex and Emma went outside to see Morgan and Kat off. Looking around the ground was clean the girls had picked up all the mess the coyotes had scattered. There were two bags they'd collect sitting next to the Escalade but there was no Sam or Molly in sight. Emma called for them but there was no answer. They'd long gone.

"Where have those kids gotten off to," said Emma as she put her hands on her hips. "I thought I was clear I didn't want them to wander off."

"We can stay and help you look for them," said Kat. "Or Morgan can go ahead without me. Morgan you can go ahead I'll stay behind. They couldn't have gone very far they were just here a few minutes ago."

"No you two go ahead," said Alex. "I know exactly where they are. Emma go get Bunny then I'll take you to them. It's a nice walk and I think you might even enjoy it but put on some walking shoes. Morgan go and come back. We need those supplies."

Alex stood there and watched her mother and Morgan leave while she waited for Emma to get Bunny together. She did it fairly quickly then they took off down an old path in the woods that was all grown up.

"Just remember you hear that stream it's off on your left but when you come back you'll hear it on your right," she said as she led the way. They walked for what seemed forever definitely past Emma's comfort zone. The vegetation and tree cover canopy trapped the humidity and heat close to the ground and it wasn't long before they were sweating.

"If it's very much farther I'm going to need to sit down for a bit and catch my breath. I can't believe Sam came all the way back here on her little legs."

"It's not very far from here," said Alex but as they approached they heard the girls' voices. Sam sounded upset and Molly sounded like she was trying to calm her down.

"Hey what's going on here," said Emma as she and Alex appeared with Bunny. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"Sam's mad because Sarah's gone and she took her two puppies with her," said Molly. "I know you told us not to wander off but we had to come..."

"But it was too late," said Sam. Her eyes were watery and her lips quivered. She wanted to cry but she was holding it in. "Why are we standing around here? There's nothing here. Let's go home."

"Okay we can go back to the cabin if that's what you really want to do," said Emma. They started heading back.

"No, I want to go home. I'm tired of being here in this stupid place with all these stupid trees and birds. I'm a city girl and I belong in the city."

"Sam, you know Chuck told us to wait here for him to come back. You saw that it's not safe back home yet."

"How do I know they're coming back? For all I know they're already gone and have forgotten about me like my Sarah. It's not fair everyone leaves me. You and Molly will have to go back to Montenegro soon and where will that leave me... alone."

"Sam, Sweetie, I could've told you your coyote friend was going to leave. Her little ones were big enough to start moving around so she and her mate probably rejoined their pack. Let's go see if we can find some ice cream in the freezer and talk some more."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diane and Roan drove outside of D.C. into the Maryland countryside almost to Camp David. It was interesting that when they pulled up at the country clubhouse she saw Secret Service agents standing in the parking lot. Camp David with was relatively close but lacked a full golf course so the president chose this place to come do his golfing. However, it wasn't he chose it but that the others in the vicinity didn't want him. The members of this one had to be hoaxed into letting the President join. Not wanting to feed gasoline to the fire the club members here quietly coerced into approving his membership.

"Diane, are you sure about this? You know the President considers this his sacred time and you're about to go at him with both fists."

"I just want to see if he's aware of what's going on behind his back," said Diane as they pulled in the driveway outside of the club house. They noticed the secret service men standing around.

"Let me find out what hole the president is on," said Diane as she got out of her limo with Roan. "Hey Dan where's Renegade. I need five minutes with him and administrator of the DEA."

"They're in the club house now drinking cappuccinos waiting for the green to clear. You can enter at your own risk you know the way Renegade feels about his day on the green."

"I know but I need my five minutes. Do you have time for a cup of coffee after you get your boss situated?"

"Thanks General but my day won't be done until I deliver the package back into the White house. Besides I've had the coffee here it's over priced and not that great. Also for my taste it's a little too white if you know what I mean."

"I hear you but your boss likes to play golf what can I say. I thought his tee time was at noon," said the General as she looked at her watch.

"This is the owners sticking it to Eagle one. He might be president but here they set the rules. This isn't the first time this has happened."

"And everyone is okay with that. Why doesn't his golfing partner have his shoe up someone's behind? I don't expect the president to do it because it wouldn't look right but surely someone with brown eyes and nose could take care of it for him."

"You'd think wouldn't you. Don't get me talking or I'll be looking for a new job. I'm glad things worked out for Sarah. I heard how she got screwed."

"Well if you're looking for a job just drop by Langley ask for me or Agent Montgomery. I've got no problem in bringing you onboard."

"Thanks but I'm happy where I am. General, do I need to point out where the bar's at," asked Dan. Roan smiled from ear to ear.

"My good man I always know where the bar is," said Roan. "It's like an internal radar I was born with. Follow me Diane." Roan started down a path.

"Excuse me," said Dan. "I think maybe your radar is a little off because the bar is over there in the opposite direction."

"Right, but there's a short cut down here. However, tell you what let's take Dan's way. Mine might be too rugged for your heels."

"I'm sure it would be," said Diane as they disappear from Dan's view. "Now Roan let me do the talking and don't embarrass the agency. Which means…" she never got to finish.

"My good man," said Roan as he hailed down a waiter. "Please bring us a bucket of Martinis. Diane do you want something while I'm ordering?"

"Follow me. He's just joking," said the General as she whisked him in. "It's just a little past noon don't give the wrong impression. There they are," said Diane. The DEA guy was yapping on and on as the President kept looking at his watch. Clearly he wanted to be on the green and no sipping coffee that was too white as Dan put it.

"General Beckman," said the President. "What brings you all the way out here? Dan radioed ahead and told us you were here. I hope you don't want to golf because as you can see that's not happening. If this is about work, I really don't want to deal with it here."

"Actually I wanted to bend the ear of your golfing buddy," said Diane as she dropped the folder in front of him. "Maybe you can explain why we're selling arms to the cartels or one cartel in particular. What are they doing for us?"

"What? Jordan is this true," said the President. He grabbed the folder from Jordan's hands and looked at it. "Apple Pie Industries, isn't that one of your shell companies General? I thought we shut that down?"

"You're right it was mine until I shut it down. I caught my people making money on the side so I cleaned house... we cleaned house," she said looking at Jordan. "Or I thought we did. Now I find it's been repurposed."

"I can explain Mr. President. You were never supposed to know so you'd have plausible deniability. We are silently realigning the cartels into one... one that we control..."

"You butthole, you lied to me to get me involved in this mess then you got my man killed. What did you want to happen when the Mariachi arrive and bullets start flying? What were you hoping for that we'd intervene then El Serpiente would cut my people down too? For what purposed to build his reputation within the cartels so with his major rival out of the way he could takeover. You're crazy as Tomas is. You're not using my people as fodder."

"What about the classified documents that El Serpiente has? I thought you were going to retrieve them? Or are you going to let him publish them," said Jordan. It took everything she had not to punch him in his smug face.

"If he has them you gave them to him. I can tell you right now he doesn't have any. My people have already search his premises and if word gets back to him I'll know who leaked it. I will arrest you for divulging classified information."

"I don't have to do everything is already set in motion. All I have to do is sit back and wait. Diane you really ought to get on board with this. It will be better for everyone. One cartel to deal with we can pay them to regulate the drugs and migrants that cross our borders."

"You're paying a ransom to some very bad people. Let's call it like it is you are making our country an accomplish in drug trafficking and slave trading. You make me sick. Tell the President what else you want to use these people for. You want to use them to eliminate people that become a problem. State sanctioned executions is a slippery slope Mr. President I hope you'll make the right decision. You want your tee time," said the General. She had enough and needed to blow off steam so she walked out on the veranda.

"I know what you're going to do," said Roan. "I've seen that look before. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Just hold my bag," said Diane. She pulled out her government issue Beretta sidearm then opened fire shooting everyone's balls on the green.

"Fore" yelled on man as he arched the ball down the fairway towards the green and cup. It looked like a birdie. The man was elated until Beckman stepped up.

"Pull," she yelled as she shot the man's ball. It exploded in midair. The Secret Service came running until Dan saw who was doing the shooting.

"Everyone stand down," he radioed in as he walked up to her. He looked out at the green. There wasn't a ball left but there were a lot of angry golfers.

"This isn't the skeet range? My bust. Maybe you people will respect green times. You can tell the President he can tee off now and tell Jordan he should be careful to his. I'm coming after them next."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Morgan and Kat headed into town]

The drive started out quiet with Morgan driving and Kat looking out the window. As they drove out of the valley then headed back into town Morgan suddenly realized this was the first time he'd really been alone with Kat. Every time they'd been together there had always been someone else with them either Casey or Alex or Chuck or Sarah and the more he thought the 'or(s)' the more panic set in. He wanted Kat to like him and she'd always taken his side when John made fun of him but now there was no buffer no filter just pure unadulterated Morgan.

"So here we are maybe we hit the traffic right. We're making good time," said Morgan as he tried to generate conversation. "I don't think I've seen the traffic this light."

"Yes we are," she said then she went back to looking out the window. The silence in the Escalade was deafening for Morgan and raised his anxiety level to the stars.

"It was pretty amazing how Sam and Molly tamed that coyote. But coyotes are kind of an in between a wolf and a dog. In fact, on Animal Planet I saw an episode that said the plains Indians kept them like dogs." Morgan was expecting some sort of reply but he got nothing. "Boy this is one tough audience," he mumbled to himself.

"What did you say," said Kat. She seemed to snap out of her trance. "I'm sorry but I was just thinking about John and how much he missed out on Alex's life. She's wanted a horse for… well a very long time. She wanted riding lessons when she was little but we couldn't afford them so she got a summer job mucking out stables just so she could be around horses."

"Well in your defense you didn't have much of yard for it to graze and it's not really a pet you can keep in the house or have sleep with you in bed unless your Jack Woltz and then it was just the head."

"I think that bit of trivia we don't have to tell the girls. Where was I? Oh yes well one day the owner let Alex mount up and you should've seen the smile on her face. She was the happiest girl in the world that day but John no matter what he does he'll never know that because he wasn't there. Morgan, don't get me wrong I understand the job you guys do is important but do you ever think about what you're sacrificing doing it."

"I love Alex and I want to be with her. Like you said the job is important and for now it's okay but I can't say that I want to do it forever. I see the way Sarah and Chuck have to work at keeping it all together and truthfully I don't know if I'd want to do that. You know how there are epic love stories Paris and Helen, Tristan and Isolde, Romeo and Juliet, Bonny and Clyde that's Chuck and Sarah."

"Morgan, I hate to point out to you but you do realize that the couples you mentioned all ended up dead," said Kat. Morgan looked over at her. "Morgan the road!"

"No they didn't…they did? What?" said Morgan as he heard the sound of an air horn and screeching brakes. He turned around just in time to swerve out of the way of a trailer tractor barreling down on him because he'd invaded the other lane. Morgan had his window up but he didn't need to hear to understand what the driver was yelling as he drove by.

"Why don't you concentrate on the road for now. We'll have plenty of time to talk later," said Kat. She felt her heart in her throat and she could still feel her cold sweat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Outside Morgan and Alex's place]

A white ice cream truck sat there all day but no one seemed to be selling ice cream from it. It just sat there as everyone walked by it. Inside it was the state of the art surveillance van with ears and eyes on Morgan and Alex's house. The men inside had been at it for most of the day and they were beginning to wonder if this plan of theirs was going to pay off. Suddenly they heard a pecking on the side of the van that seemed persistent.

"What's that," asked the Team leader. He reached up and switched on the outside camera. Standing by the van were two kids. "Oliver go outside and see what they want then get rid of them."

"I'm on it," said Oliver. He was the guy in the Good Humor outfit. He put his ball cap on then stepped out of the van. "What can I do for you two kids?"

"I don't know," said the one as he looked over at his friend then back at Oliver. "I was thinking about a new Ferrari or maybe an Aston Martin... Ice cream you moron, that's what's written on the side of your van or are you some sort of undercover dog catcher."

"I think he could be one of those perverts. I saw something like this on 'To Catch a Predator' once and come to think of it dude, you kind of look like one of the guys they arrested."

"Right ice cream of course," said Oliver. The kids' mouths were really starting to get to him. "So you want ice cream."

"No we wanted clever conversation," said the other one. "But we can see that's not happening. It says on your van you've got all flavors is that false advertisement?"

"You know that's just written there. It's impossible to carry all the flavors in one van. What do you want?" asked Oliver. This was quickly getting out of hand.

"Like I said false advertisement. Well let me thing about what I want. Do you have red raspberry? Mikey what do you want?"

"I don't have to think I want watermelon. You got that buddy?"

"Sorry we don't have either. Maybe I can give you ten bucks for you two move along and stop busting my chops. You can take it and get your ice cream somewhere else."

"I don't know ten seems awfully low but make it twenty and you've got yourself a deal," said Mikey. He held out his hand. Oliver grumbled as he started to pull out the twenty.

"Mister that's twenty each," said the other kid as he put his hand out. "Andrew Jackson is my favorite flavor."

"Here you got now get lost both of you," said Oliver. He handed them both a twenty. "You should get yourselves an orange sorbet I see a lot of orange in your future."

"And mister here's your raspberry ttttbbbbbbbhhtt," they said as they ran off.

"Go play in the street," yelled Oliver back. He looked around then climbed in. "They're gone but if we ever get a contract on them I'll do it for free."

"Hey look alive we've got movement outside the target residence. There's a man approaching the mailbox. I'm getting a lock on his image. It's a match he's our target. He's picking up the mail now he's leaving. Team Leader, how do you want to handle this?"

"Radio the other guys have them come and meet us. Tell them we're tailing our target they can move in and we'll pass off to them. We'll play leapfrog and see where our guy takes us. Remember the thirty-yard cushion."

The ice cream truck pulled out following Morgan as he made his way through traffic heading for Echo Park. When Morgan got there he parked on the street then got out. He looked back as an ice cream truck pulled up across the street. He stopped and looked straight at it.

"Crap he's noticed us," said the Team Leader. "Pullout before he comes over to check us out. Radio the other team and tell them they need to take over. Go, go let's get out of here now."

"What's the matter Morgan," said Kat. She saw him pull up and came out to meet him carrying a freezer bag with milk for Bunny. "Did you see something?" She looked over and saw the ice cream truck pull away. "Did you want to get a cone?"

"What? No, oh do you need help with that," said Morgan as he took the bag from her. "I just noticed that ice cream truck and I was trying to figure out how to buy some and take it with us. With the way Sam goes through it we need to get a good supply but the girls would appreciate it."

"I guess we could buy a cooler and some ice to keep it from melting on the way back. I think that's a good idea. You're right we should try to get three quarts to take back with us. Did you find what you were looking for in the mail."

"No, it wasn't there. The guy on the phone said it was urgent I'd get this in the mail for my reimbursement then he forgets to send me the forms. Well there's nothing more we can do here. Let's go to the supermarket and get what we need then head back. I like the idea about the cooler let's do it," said Morgan as they climbed back into the Escalade. "Next stop Trader Joe's."

"I wouldn't worry about the phone company not contacting you. They're probably trying to trick you into getting a new phone plan."

"Yeah you're probably right," said Morgan as he signaled to pull into Trader Joe's parking lot. He didn't notice a late model Chrysler pulled in after him with four men inside.


	26. Chapter 26

Don't own Chuck

Morgan pulled into the parking lot of Trader Joe's and almost right behind them pulled in a late model Chrysler. Moran and Kat made their run inside two men from the Chrysler followed them inside while one man stood watch the last man slipped under Morgan's SUV to plant a tracking device.

"Morgan, you should grab the cooler and ice first," said Kat. "That way it will be cold and ready when we bring the ice cream and perishables out."

"Good idea," said Morgan. He went over grabbed a Styrofoam cooler then went to the check-out line to pay.

"Huston we have a problem," radioed one of the men tailing them. "The short bearded guy is about to come out. Are you done out there?"

"We're almost done here but not quite. We need a little more time. Stall him. Do something to slow him down."

"Like what? Geez I hate impromptu," said the man. He took out a pen from his pocket then stood in line behind Morgan. When he was almost there and not looking the man punched a hole in Morgan's ice cooler. "Hey man your cooler's got a hole in it," said the man.

"What? That can't be I checked it when I picked it up," said Morgan but looking inside there was a hole in the side.

"Crap, how did I overlook that? Now what?" said Morgan as he put his finger through the hole and wiggled it.

"Yeah and I can tell you how you overlooked it. Because it wasn't there before," said the woman behind the man. "I saw this guy jab it with a pen. I know what you're up to... You don't fool me I've seen your kind before. You're in a hurry to buy… what, a pack of gum? So you sabotage the person's goods in front of you so they have to leave the line and you jump ahead. This is Trader Joe's so what you're doing is claim jumping."

"Lady keep your voice down. I don't know what you're talking about. I was just pointing out to my friend here that there was a hole in his cooler."

"And like I said buddy you punched a hole in it with that pen you're trying to hide in your right hand. Maybe we ought to ask security to review the camera footage. If you look up above, there's a 360 smiling right back down at you. You'd better get to the back of the line and give this poor man money for his cooler."

"I don't know what..." the man started to say but as he looked around he noticed everyone was staring at him. "Okay, okay let me pull my wallet out," said the man but when he did the woman saw his pistol tucked under his jacket.

"Gun," yelled the woman as she pulled out of her bag a .44 Magnum, a dirty Harry gun. "On the ground face down and hands on your head. "You didn't expect this from a grandmother did you sucker. But I've been mugged three times there won't be a fourth not without blood."

"Listen crazy lady I've got a license to carry that. It's in my wallet along with my badge if you let me get up I can show you. Do you even have a permit to carry that canon?"

"I've got a permit from the State of California to carry a concealed firearm. My son Wilbur got it for me on my birthday. It's in my bag next to the card my other son got me for medical marijuana so mister I'm packing and I'm a toking. You'd better watch out. You're about to become cash and carry… I cash in your chips and someone else carries you out."

"Hold up let me check him out. Homeland," said Morgan as he showed everyone his badge. He reached inside and took out the man's wallet. "DEA," he read out loud but in his other hand Morgan found the pen. "You should feel ashamed of yourself an officer of the law. Here take your pen, take your badge and get out of here."

"You go and get yourself another cooler I'll watch your place in line," said the woman to Morgan as she gave a look of disgust to the other man.

"I hope you're done out there because I just sacrificed my dignity," radioed the man as he walked out the door. He saw his partner standing next to the Escalade so he walked over. "Are you done yet?"

"No the stupid thing won't stick. We've tried everything but the magnet doesn't work and the sticky backing isn't that sticky."

"Here try this," said the man as he handed the other guy a packet of chewing gum. "I'm going to wait in the car before I get arrested for shoplifting."

[Meanwhile back inside]

"I'm here," said Morgan after he hurried back. He heard the grumbling of the people behind him. "What? I was here before. Thanks again for saving my spot."

"No problem, you're right here after me. We're almost at the cashier. You were lucky I saved your spot look how many people are in line now."

"Yes, real lucky," said Morgan. He saw the woman's game now. In all the confusion she was able to jump ahead of two people."

"So you're from Homeland? So what homeland would that be the land of Lilliput?" said the woman then she laughed.

"Yeah real funny pistol packing grandma," said Morgan. He finally paid for his cooler and ice. He grabbed the bag of ice on the way out.

"I'm done," yelled the man from under the Escalade but as he started to get out. "Ouch! Don't kick!"

"Get back under there our target just came out. You don't have time to get up. Just get back under and wait. Stay put the bearded guy is heading this way," said the lookout as he pulled out his phone and pretended to receive a phone call. Then he slowly walked away as Morgan got there. Morgan gave him a strange look then shrugged his shoulders. But the man below wasn't fast enough getting back under and Morgan stepped on his hand then stood there.

"Augh," said the man below as he bit down on his hand to stifle the pain. Morgan thought he heard something so he turned around grinding his foot on the man's hand. He looked at the man walking around talking on his phone.

"Morgan you're just paranoid," he said to himself. He finished putting the cooler and ice in the Escalade then went back inside to help Kat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Chuck worked the morning on the tablet looking through the hard drive and server files gleaning information. As they worked it became apparent that they need a faster method of processing the intel so Chuck wrote an algorithm and Sarah helped him set parameters. Chuck had a bottle of Chardonnay next to him and she fed him cheese and bread.

"There we go the Piranha did it again. Now we just have to sit back and wait. The mainframe in Castle will do all the heavy lifting," said Chuck. "I know as Morgan puts it 'I get a little giddy'."

"Yeah, and you're kind of cute when you're doing it," she said as she leaning into him put her arm around him and kissed him.

"I know you can say it. It won't bother me. It's also super nerdy," said Chuck as he smiled back at her and kissed her.

"It's definitely that, too…" said Sarah then Casey cut them off

"Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick," said Casey. "Okay so what do we know?" Chuck looked up at him then at Sarah.

"That depends big guy if we're still on the same team. I'm still feeling a little run over after being thrown under the bus."

"Okay I admit that there are times when you might be useful and this is one of them so can we get on with it. Hurry up the guards will be here soon."

"What do you think I should do? Forgive and forget because I'm getting a little tired of repeating this over and over again."

"I knocked him on his can," said Sarah as Jack walked in the middle. He cut himself off a piece of cheese."

"If you don't mind might I interject a thought. What makes your team work so well is that each one of you brings something different to the table. Sure cop face may have screwed up," said Jack. Casey reacted with a growl. "I said may have. I'm sure from your perspective you did nothing wrong but what I'm saying is could your team work as well if you lose one of its players. Sure he screwed up but haven't we all… sometimes a lot. I wish I could tell you he won't anymore or that I won't but that would be a lie. The fact is I will… Cop face will that goes for you too schnook and Angel. It's a part of being human."

"Okay well John part of the problem here is that things just don't add up. There is a movement of money as well of merchandise that just doesn't make sense. There's a company in Bulgaria called Apple Pie, Inc that is being credited and debited by El Serpiente. The firearms down in the vault were part of an order that was to be delivered to the DEA…"

"But they were shipped here from Koper. How do DEA firearms end up in Slovenia then get shipped here?"

"I'll give you another one John. This Apple Pie, Inc used to be a company front but at least on paper it was closed down during a joint CIA-DEA operation and the men who were running the company were relieved for cause. But if you look at the cooperate chart the same people are still in charge."

"What does this all mean? The DEA sold Tomas the weapons he has down in the vault? But why and for what reason? They're the ones who approached the General for this joint operation."

"Yeah some joint operation all right. John look around you do you see any DEA agent in this gaggle? The only DEA agent I know of that was involved was the mole that I rooted out and now I'm really wondering if he was a mole or simply Tomas' handler."

"Well if he was his handler then he wasn't handling him too well. It seemed like it was the exact opposite if anything."

"It's hard to tame a tiger when you're a piece of meat. You can do it as long as the tiger is always full but the moment the tiger gets hungry you become the tasty snack. But that part is conjecture maybe they'll find out more in Poland when they get him to the dark site."

"Chuck, if what you say is true, he won't make it to the black site or if he does he won't last long there before he has an accident. The same way if the wrong people find out we know this we won't last long."

"This is like Clyde Decker all over again," said Sarah. Chuck wished he could tell her it wasn't but she was right except this was much higher up the food chain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Springfield Virginia in the DEA Headquarters]

Jordan can back early from his golf date with the President which was not a good sign. On his way back he sent a text message to one of his special assistants and he was waiting for him in his outer office when he walked through. He walked swiftly past his secretary only stopping long enough to tell him to hold all his calls and that he didn't want to be disturbed.

"I got your text message to be here Sir," the agent started to say but Jordan held up his hand to signal the man to keep quiet. He closed the door then pointed at a chair.

"Marty, I just had an interesting golf date with the President. Beckman came by and dropped in front of me the money trail that El Serpiente used to pay our front company for the weapons. Tell me there's nothing there that can be traced back to us."

"There's nothing there that can come back to us. What did you do with the President? He must've wondered what was going on."

"I played it off as some sort of mistake and he dropped it. He doesn't want to know what we're doing that would mean he'd be an accomplice… no he wants plausible deniability."

"Well it's not too plausible if a folder is dumped in front of him. But if he accepts your excuse then I guess it will still hold water. How did she get a hold of it?"

"I don't know. It was either that idiot El Serpiente or the moron Starks. Starks can never be allowed to talk. If he does you will be hung out to dry."

"Thanks for looking out for me but Starks had an accident a little while ago in Poland. He slipped on a bar of soap left on the floor in the shower room. He fell cracking his skull wide open and was pronounced dead on scene."

"Good I want you to get on the phone and call El Serpiente. Find out what's taking so long to finalize this plan. I want him to hurry this poker match along. Beckman knows I tried to screw her and so now she's looking…"

"Don't worry there's nothing she can find. It's all taken care of. If you remember I told you not to get her involved but you wanted to screw her over…"

"I know and if El Serpiente… I'm getting so tired of calling him that… well if he had acted when he was supposed to then she would've ended up with egg on her face and would've had to step down. The President would've nominated me and I'd be the new head of clandestine services."

"I'll call him and find out what's taking so long then I'll get back to you. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Call our people in L.A. find out what's going on there. If they've made progress that will make El you know who more congenial to our demands."

"I really don't like using our wet team on this. I would've preferred to contract it out. Do we even know why he wants those people hit?"

"That doesn't matter but if you put this out on the dark net or tried to hire the hit out Beckman would see that in a heartbeat. Then I'd have a hard time convincing the President that it was nothing and this was a guy we should get into bed with. No, this is better if we take care of it on our own. It also shows El… him just how far we're willing to go to guarantee this arrangement goes through."

"You don't think he might try to use it against us one of these days like a bargaining chip when things go south."

"He might try but the same way we raised him up we can bring him back down and replace him with one of his Lieutenants. He should keep that in mind when he's making his silly demands. We helped him out this time but there will be a time that the well runs dry and he'll be on his own. So he needs to keep his demands down to the reasonable and we'll all get along fine or we'll find someone else."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tomas sat for most of the day in his office on a cushion with a glass with of water and lemon to help alleviate his current problem. He left word with the men outside his door that he didn't want to be disturbed and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he was out for just that he was sound asleep until there was a knock at his door.

"Geez doesn't anyone listen to me," he said as he woke up. "Come in and this had better be important." Pedro stuck his head in.

"I'm sorry for bothering you but I know you weren't feeling well so I thought I'd show you the jewelry I picked up for you to give the woman."

"You're right coming here. I want to see it but let's hold off me giving them to her until tomorrow by then my… well things should be back to normal. Let me see?"

"I picked up a pair of Tiffany cut diamond earrings and a diamond sapphire necklace," said Pedro as he showed them to him. "Did I do good?"

"I'll grant you that Pedro. You did better than good. These are great," said Tomas as he took the necklace out of the box and held it up to the light to admire it."

"The woman would have to be crazy to ignore presents like these," said Pedro. "You know when you give them to her you should also have a special wine to share. Who knows how things will go after a couple of glasses?"

"That's not a half bad idea actually. In the wine cellar I have that '86 Château LeFranc a peppery Pinot with a stable on the label, and a stork on the cork. Why don't you go get it for me and bring it here? Leave the jewellery I want to look it over a little more. Excellent work Pedro."

Pedro was about to step out when the office phone began to ring. Tomas looked at the caller ID it read anonymous.

"Go ahead and on your way out tell the guys at the door I don't want anyone coming in until I tell them they can."

"Yes, El Jefe," said Pedro as he left. He told the men what he was told to tell them then went down to the wine cellar. But he couldn't help wonder who was on the line and if he shouldn't have stayed to listen in on the conversation or if El Jefe wanted him to listen in which made him even more curious.

"I want to go back and listen in but to do that you need that bottle of wine," said Pedro to himself. "You'd have an excuse to go in then."

Pedro entered the cellar then he went over to the French section. From there he looked for the province. He tried to remember the province the wine was from but for the life of him he couldn't.

"Crap," he said then he had an idea. He ran back up went to the kitchen and found the Chef had all his help lined up against the wall shaking a meat cleaver in his hand at them.

"Are you trying to tell me that my aged parmesan cheese just got up and vanished along with a loaf of ciabatta bread? I don't want to hear the crap about El Cucuy. He doesn't come into my kitchen steals my cheese and bread. It sounds to me like someone wanted a snack."

"Chef Ronald excuse me," said Pedro as he nervously approached the man who still had the cleaver in his hand. "I need a word with you. It's urgent."

"Okay I'll be right with you. While I'm talking with Pedro all of you get your heads together and come up with the name of the guilty party. You don't want to piss me off." He walked over with Pedro glancing back with contempt at them.

"If there's one thing I can't stand in my kitchen is someone with sticky fingers. That's how you get ready to cook something and suddenly find you don't have all the ingredients. So what do you need? How's El Jefe's… well intestinal disturbance?"

"Better, much better but he asked me to bring up that bottle of '86 Château LeFranc from the cellar but I can't remember what province it's from."

"It's from the Loire Valley also known as the garden of France. A peppery pinot now that would've been the perfect match to my missing parmesan cheese and ciabatta bread. If that's all I need to find out who stole the strawberries… I mean cheese and bread."

"Thanks," said Pedro. He was wondering as he left if they'd made the right choice when they picked this Chef or if his cheese hadn't slipped of his ciabatta bread.

"Okay we're back in France," said Pedro as he looked over the labels. "Here we go Loire Valley and… crap." There was an empty spot were the wine should've been. "Now what am I going to do?"

[Meanwhile back in the office]

El Jefe waited until Pedro was gone and the door was closed before answering. He had a good idea who it was. He placed the call on speaker so he could lean back in his chair and sip on Gatorade which for him tasted like orange flavoured soap but it helped him replace the minerals and electrolytes he'd lost.

"El Jefe, I think you remember who I am? I wanted to touch bases with you to find out if something was wrong and why you haven't proceeded with the plan."

"Things just haven't come together. Don Alonso is supposed to be here in a few days then we'll be able to finalize the project."

"Good because I was led to believe that you'd been dragging your feet because you were infatuated over the CIA skirt they'd sent."

"Can't I mix business with pleasure?"

"You can do whatever you want but in the end they all have to die. You do realize that or do I have to remind you what will happen if you leave a witness alive?"

"I know my job and I don't need you to remind me what I do and don't have to do. Remember, it was you people who came to me."

"And don't make us regret it or we'll go looking somewhere else. I don't think you'd like that."

"Don't threaten me or you might not like what I'll do."

"That goes both ways."


	27. Chapter 27

Don't own Chuck

Morgan drove back to the cabin after he and Kat loaded up the provisions and headed back. They took the same roads back as they did when they left only now the traffic was heavier. It was a good thing they got the ice chest for their perishables as they inched along among the other cars. Kat noticed Morgan glancing in the rearview every few minutes.

"Is something wrong you keep looking in the mirror like you're looking for something? Is someone following us?"

"I don't know... maybe... Oh it's just my nerves but something weird happened in the store and just now I thought I saw that stupid ice cream truck behind us but now I don't see it anymore. I'm probably just being paranoid. It's a good thing we got that cooler or we'll be drinking our ice cream this traffic is unbelievable."

"Not to mention the milk. We'd have yoghurt by the time we reach the cabin," said Kat. She caught herself looking in the mirror now. "So what happened in the store?"

"There was this guy behind me in line and he poked a hole in the first cooler I picked up," he said then he went on about the pistol packing grandma and everything else. "... and come to find out the man was a DEA agent. Can you believe that?"

"That is strange. I know I've been waiting in lines where I could've shot the guy in front of me who weighs three hundred plus pounds passes three bags of chips, two bags of cookies then when the cashier starts to ring up his soda he goes 'Oh but that's not diet. Let me go change that it will only take a minute.'"

"I know what you mean because a minute is never a minute. Maybe on Jupiter or the moon because it doesn't rotate. Sorry you were saying."

"No you're right a minute is never a minute and I've already killed a half hour in line and twenty minutes later the XXXL Guy comes back all sweaty and then has the nerve to say 'see it didn't take me that long. Oh my... the dips... I forgot the dips what was I thinking.' I'm thinking homicide. You leave this line again and if I catch you in the parking lot I will run you over. Well not run you over because that would hurt my car but clip you... yeah, I could see that happening."

"Thank you for sharing with me," said Morgan. A memory flashed back in his head of a near miss he had with a speeding car in the Buy More parking lot after he text broke up with Alex. And he thought Casey was the crazy one.

"The moral of the story is trust your gut. You know John always says trust your gut why don't we pass up the road for the cabin then double back just to be sure."

"Why do you see something too?" said Morgan as he glanced up in the rearview. But he was thinking he got a different moral out of that story. Pedal to the metal just don't get caught or if you do stick to the sun was in your eyes officer.

"I don't know I might have but it's always better to be safe than sorry," said Kate as she looked behind them again.

"My mother used to tell me that but it was more she stared at me when she said that then she'd said something about why she never took her own advice. Okay then we'll drive back by taking the next overpass and head back. If they are following us we should see them."

[Thirty yards behind them]

The ice cream truck and the Chrysler were playing leap frog behind the Escalade they were tailing. The tracking device seemed to be working fine so there was no need in keeping the thirty-yard cushion. Then they noticed Morgan slowing down and changing lanes they worried he might be on to them.

"Team Leader," radioed a man from the Chrysler. "I think our target might be on to us. Request permission to drop back and regroup."

"Okay, break off visual pursuit. Drop back to our position the tracker is working so there's no need in risking being caught."

"I'm not one to question orders but if we lose sight of them and anything happens we won't get a second chance to find them."

"You're right you shouldn't question orders. Just stick to the speed limit and don't do anything that will attract attention," said the Team Leader.

They followed Morgan at a greater distance then when he took the overpass and doubled back it seemed the Team Leader's decision had been the right one.

"Here we go he's on the overpass and heading back the way he came. See he's checking to see if he's got a tail. Let's drop back a little further. Radio the Chrysler tell them we're going to take the overpass. Our target is going to lead us where we want to go."

But the Team Leader spoke too soon as Morgan turned off the highway and started taking the road back into the park he hit a pothole. The Escalade took a big bump and when it did the tracker fell out from underneath. He continued back the road while the tracker lay in the middle of the gravel road.

"They've stopped. Okay everyone, check your weapons we go in get this over then get out," said the Team Leader as he looked at the stationary bleep. The idea was everyone would roll out of the ice cream truck and Escalade surprise their targets then bang, bang, bang it would be over with and they could go home.

"Everyone knows what you're supposed to do. This is not the time to have second thoughts. I know some of you might have a hard time with this but this is the job and we've got to do it."

"We're almost there," yelled the driver. "I don't want to question orders but what the heck? There's nothing here."

"Pullover there has to be a mistake," said the Team Leader. He took the receiver out of the truck with him. He started moving it around but according to it they were at the right spot."

"So do you want to rethink that order to drop back now? If we hadn't lost visual, then we'd still be on track not waiting for some guy to break out a banjo."

"I liked you better when you were driving and keeping your mouth shut. Neither of which you're doing right now. I don't understand. This says they should be here."

"I think I know," said one of the men as he picked up the tracking device from the gravel. "He hit the pothole there and the device fell off."

"I thought you guys secured it while he was in the supermarket?" said the Team Leader as he took it holding it in front of the other team.

"We tried but the magnet wasn't magnetic and the sticky back wasn't sticky so we had to use chewing gum. Charlie here broke his hand trying to get that thing to work."

"Sounds to me like it was more Charlie Foxtrot. Okay there can't be that many people living back here but the Chrysler won't make it on this back road and neither will the ice cream truck not to mention being a little conspicuous so we're going to have to hoof it. Fan out on the sides of the road then let's get started. Charlie since you've got the hurt paw you can stay with the ice cream truck and monitor comms. If there's nothing else get your gear together."

"Geez I thought my days of hiking in the middle of nowhere with a full pack were over."

"Stop your bellyaching and get your butts in gear. You're being paid good money for this job and now you have to earn it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pedro looked at the empty slot and wondered what to do. The wine was missing and he didn't know enough about wines to pick a suitable substitute. There was only one thing he could do... lie. He went back up to see El Jefe but by the time he got back El Jefe was off the phone which was good considering his mood.

"El Jefe," said Pedro as he knocked on the door then came in. "I see you're off the phone. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Your powers of observation are amazing sometimes and you're already halfway in so you might as well bring the rest of you in. Where's my wine? Don't tell me you dropped the bottle?"

"Dropped the bottle... right dropped the bottle," said Pedro as a light came on in his head. "Well I didn't drop it but the bottle is missing and there's glass on the floor."

"Don't you dare say it was El Cucuy. I'm so fed up with people around here blaming him every time something goes wrong. I swear I'm going to shoot the next person in the face."

"Yes sir... I mean no sir... I mean it wasn't some made up boogeyman who dropped the bottle. I heard the last person down there was Lucas."

"Lucas... mmh that would explain a lot or at least why he disappeared. Well I wouldn't have killed him over a bottle of wine. I might have made him eat the glass but I wouldn't have shot him."

"Was that good news on the phone?" asked Pedro. It seemed like a good point in the conversation to sneak that one by.

"What? No not particularly have the Chef pick out a good wine for tomorrow for lunch and tell him to cook something really good. By then I should be off my boiled potato and rice diet. My abdomen still feels sore and my hemorrhoids have flared up."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Pedro and he really was sorry. He wanted to say a little too much information but El Jefe was the boss. "I'll get right on it with the Chef."

"Wait there is one other thing. I want you to go over to the casino and make sure the guestrooms are made up. Don Alfonso will be here soon and we need to impress. Also tell Cesar to starve his hogs a little there will be some extra food soon."

[Back in Springfield, Virginia]

Marty got off the phone with El Serpiente and knew they had a problem. There was a lot riding on the success of this plan. Their jobs were not only in the pot but also there would be some prison time if things went south so he went back to see his boss.

"I need to see the Big Guy," said Marty as he walked in. The secretary walked in and announced him then he came back out to wave him in.

"Don't worry Mr. President I don't know where the General got that information from but I can assure you it's nothing like that. Sir I really need to go I have my special agent for Central and South America here to brief me on the very situation we're talking about. ... Yes, sir I'll send over a complete report as soon as I'm done. Are we still on the day after tomorrow for another golf day? ... Good I'll see you then. Have a good afternoon sir," said Jordan then he hung up.

"I see you're still putting out fires Beckman started. We could use a wet team and arrange an accident for her. That would clear your way to move over."

"But it doesn't make me the hero of the day which would guarantee me being selected. Even if the President picks me I still have to pass a hearing with the senate subcommittee. Did you talk with our man and was he amenable to our demands to get up off his hands?"

"I did and he promised he would," said Marty but his tone was not convincing and Jordan picked up on it right away.

"I hear the words you're saying but you face doesn't match them. What's the problem? Are we going to have problems with him?"

"He tells me no but I don't know I just have this feeling that he's either not going to play ball or going to try to play hard ball. I'd like to catch a flight out and see him face to face. I can tell more if I see him up close and personal when we talk."

"Okay go for it but you need to do this on the down low. Remember Beckman has people there and the last thing we need is for one of them to see you."

"I've impressed on El Serpiente the need that none of them walk away from this. We can use them to help build El Serpiente's reputation. No one needs to know that there were only two people from the company there for all they know there were twenty or forty. Once we start spinning this we can tie them with the Mariachi and Don Alfonso. That will be enough to justify El Serpiente when he executes him with the other cartels."

"I know the plan but if no one moves on it then what good is it. Go catch the next flight out of Dulles you can be there late this evening. Are you going to call him ahead of time and have him pick you up at the airport?"

"No, I think I'm just going to drop in on him. I think that will put a little fear into him after our phone conversation. I will get this train back on the tracks one way or another."

"Well you'd better we've both got a lot riding on it and I'm not just talking about our careers," said Jordan as he poured two drinks. "Here's one for the road."

"I appreciate it and don't worry I know full well what's at stake. If El Serpiente doesn't cooperate I can flip the deal to Don Alfonso just as easily. One way or another this will go down."

"Marty, one thing I admire about you is you've always got an ace up your sleeve," said Jordan as he took a sip. "Now finish you drink and go make me... I was going to say proud but I'll take money instead." They both laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah chilled out activating the CCTV cameras at the cabin. Watching from a distance was nice but it was also depressing as well as creepy. When they saw Emma dishing out ice cream and throwing out the two scoop rule they knew something was wrong. They wanted to call but were afraid if they made contact too often someone would figure out where the cabin was.

"John, do you want to come over and see Alex. She's in the cabin with Emma and the girls. They're eating ice cream."

"Nope but you go on ahead Bartowski. You can get in touch with your inner lady feelings. I'm fine the way I am."

"If you say so but I don't believe it. I think you miss Alex as much as we miss our kids," said Chuck as he watched them eat.

"Something is the matter with Sam. She has her little pouty face... the face she makes when she's mad and things don't go the way she wants. I saw a lot of that before we left. You were right maybe I am becoming your mother."

"No you're not and I can tell you you're not simply by the fact we're having this conversation. This will be over soon then we can go somewhere together with the girls. I know what we can do they hold an International circus festival in Monte-Carlo every year we can go there. It would take just a phone call to Hannah and it would be arranged."

"Can we talk about it when this is all over," said Sarah as he eyes welled up watching Sam and Bunny. "I wonder where Morgan and Kat are at?"

"They might've gone into the city for supplies. I hope they were smart enough not to go to the Buy More or anyplace someone could've staked out," said Chuck. "If you don't want to go to the festival it's no problem. We can do something else."

"I didn't say I didn't want to go I said we can talk about it later and that's what I meant. We can talk about it later. There's no need to make a decision now."

"That's right you're on this mission so there's no need in thinking past it. You might get whacked so why go through the hassle of planning for something that will never happen. It's called being all in the mission. That's all something someone thinks about and that someone isn't you Chuck."

"I think you're getting me confused with you. I might've been that way before but I'm not anymore. Oh look Morgan and Kat are back and yes they've brought provisions with them."

"Hey what's that? Is that dog food? Oh don't tell me they got Sam a dog," said Chuck. "I swear I'll kill Morgan if he let her get a dog."

"Chuck, aren't you kind of over reacting?" said Sarah. She wondered if what she saw him doing now was what he saw in her when she said she had to think about it. "You had two dogs when you were young."

"Yes and they both ran away or at least I thought they did. They ran away from me like my mother and my father. It felt like no one wanted to be with me. I never want Sam to feel that way."

"You're forgetting about your other dog the Welsh Terrier," said Casey. Chuck looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Or as you call him Chuck's best friend, the bearded wonder."

"Funny John but Morgan knows how I feel. We've talked about it enough," said Chuck. He caught Sarah's look.

"Oh you have and why am I only hearing about this now. I think this might be something you'd want to share with your wife."

"We can talk about it later like why you don't want to go to the circus."

"I never said I didn't want… you know what, okay you win you want to go we can go. Is that what you wanted me to say?"

"Now it's no good. I don't want you to say yes because you're making me happy I want you to say yes because you want to go. Let's just forget this now and talk about it later."

"I think that's what I said. Where's Sam and Molly going. They're taking some of the dog food in a dish and leaving the cabin."

"Here let me switch to the outdoor feed but they're going off into the woods. I can't follow them in the underbrush. I could move a satellite and spy on them from above."

"And Beckman will have you for dinner," said Casey. "Using government property for personal use. Remember what happened the last time you did that the General wasn't exactly pleased."

"Look around you Casey what's she going to do send us home without our dinner but okay for now I'll play by the rules but when I go back to check on them this evening if Sam and Molly aren't there I'm going to move a satellite whether she likes it or not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly stood watch for Sam as she opened the dog food and scooped out a bowlful. Molly blocked everyone's vision while Sam got the prize. Then they hit the door yelled behind them they were going outside to play. They were long gone before anyone could yell at them not to wander off.

"Come on hurry up before someone figures out what we're up to," said Sam as she ran with the bowl. "If they catch us they might not be too happy."

"How can someone so short move so fast. Hold up I'm right behind you. Are you sure about this? She might not have come back."

"If she smells food she'll know it's from us and come back to eat. Who else is going to bring food to her in the forest?"

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," said Molly as they got farther and farther from the cabin. The forest canopy seemed to close and everything got dark.

"Shush we're almost there," said Sam. But as they approached the den they heard movement in the underbrush something told them to hide so they quickly slipped into the den. Two men walked out in the clearing wearing black tactical gear carrying M4A1 carbines. One had a Barrett M107 slung over his shoulder.

"I could've sworn I heard voices over here," said the one man. His partner just shook his head. "I swear I did."

"Yeah, I'm sure you did. I bet they were talking really slow. It was probably the trees like in Lord of the Rings what were they called… oh yeah Ents. It was the Ents who were talking to each other."

"Funny, very funny, Blue Leader it was a bust here… a false alarm, we're proceeding to the eagle's nest outside the cabin. … Roger that over. They want us to radio in when we're setup."

"I've got a radio too you know and I heard what was said. Come on before you start hearing voices again," said the man as he started to walk away.

"They're going to the cabin," said Molly. "What do we do? We have to warn them."

"Shush," said Sam as she put her hand over Molly's mouth.

"Did you hear that that?"

"No not again," said the other man. "Did you take any cheap over the counter medication? Come on before the boss gets pissed at us."


	28. Chapter 28

Don't own Chuck

The mainframe at Castle came through after it searched the hard drive and server data for the perimeters that were given. When Chuck received the information he was hiding in the wall because Pedro was in the room talking to Sarah and Jack. As Chuck read the output data things didn't add up so he did a little more digging and when he realized what he had he knew he had to talk to Beckman. The General spent most the day in a triangle with the White house and the DEA. Now she was at home soaking in a hot bath after her hard day trying to relax.

"Do you want your back scrubbed or a Martini in there or both," yelled Roan through the door. "Oh and I put a roast in the oven to warm up so extracurricular activities will have to wait until after dinner."

"I just want to soak for a bit," said Diane as she laid back in the tub. "Between the White house not wanting to admit there was wrong doing and Jordan trying to cover his tracks I feel worn out."

"I've often said a threesome was for young people," yelled Roan back. "Balancing a triangle isn't as easy as it may seem especially if you lack practice."

"Why did I know you were going to make this into a…" she said "ménage à trois" as Chuck came on the monitor in her bathroom.

"Diane thank goodness for the bubbles in bubble bath and whatever you were talking about before count me out," said Chuck as he covered his eyes.

"Do I need to explain to you how inappropriate this is because you don't seem to be able to figure that out on your own. What is it that can't wait?"

"Well I have to confess I wasn't exactly honest with you today. I was able to download El Jefe's hard drive and server info and with what you told me I was able to trace all the transactions with Apple Pie Inc…."

"Hold up a second is this transmission over a secure net?" said the General. "Roan, I need for you to come in and bring me my bathrobe."

"Yes of course it is. With what I found out I wouldn't be talking on any other. I also sent you all the document files to go along with what I found."

"Chuck, I told you to stand down. Does stand down have another meaning I'm unaware of," said the General as Roan came in carrying her bathrobe complete with epaulets. "Hold it up," she said as she got out of the tub.

"Oh hi Charles. How is Sarah and Colonel shoot 'em up? I'll turn the roast down and make another batch of Martinis the first one will be gone by the time you two are done and maybe I'll have to make a third."

"I don't want to say anything, but Roan, your liver should be awarded a silver star for valor above and beyond the call of duty."

"I'll drink to that. You got everything taken care of back there," asked Roan as he turned back around to Diane. The General closed the front of her robe. "What's the matter? There isn't anything there I haven't seen before."

"Out Roan so I can talk with Chuck and close the door... and don't drink up all my gin like you did last time."

"I'm not sure I like the way this conversation is going. First you talk about a triangle now what do we have a square. Charles, I'm going to have to tell Sarah on you."

"Just go," said the General as she shoved him out then closed and locked the door. "Tell me your trail doesn't lead to the Administrator."

"I knew you already knew," said Chuck. She confirmed with that remark that she hadn't been honest either during their last conversation.

"Chuck, how many people know about this," asked the General as she did a split screen with him glancing through the paper trail he'd sent her.

"For now I'm the only one. I've archived this into a hidden root file on the mainframe and I sent you a backup. General, what the heck is going on here?"

"It's corruption at the highest levels. Chuck, I know you've got this pact with Sarah about no lies and no secrets but if you want to keep her safe along with everyone else you need to keep this to yourself. If the power behind this finds out you're on to him he will do everything he can to protect himself which will put a bull's eye on everyone else."

"Then what am I supposed to do? I can't just sit back and do nothing. Sarah and Casey are already in harm's way simply by being here. What if I told you we could turn the table on our friends in DC? When the card game goes down there's going to be a little surprise."

"I'm not going to like this am I," asked the General as she raised her eyebrow. But Chuck was having a hard time taking her serious in her bathrobe especially with the stars on the shoulders.

"No you're probably not but it's a done deal and this is just me keeping you informed."

[Meantime in the room]

About a half an hour before there was a knock at the door. Chuck quickly disappeared into Casey's room as the door opened. He slipped into the hidden passage way then locked himself in as Pedro stepped inside. Pedro looked around before speaking there was something off but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Have you seen more of El Cucuy," asked Sarah as Pedro walked in. He stood silently in the middle of the room. "Did you come here to say something or do you want us to put you to work as a coat rack?"

"Give Rufus a break. It takes time for his mouth to catch up with his brain," said Casey. "Just take it easy and try not to over exert yourself. But if they put you in charge then they must be getting close to rock bottom."

"Very funny you two ought to try out on open mic night. You'd knock 'em dead with your comedy act. El Jefe wants you to know you'll be dinning with him tomorrow. I also have word that Don Alfonso will be here within the next few days so the poker tournament will begin soon."

"Why haven't we seen or heard from Tomas today? I heard one of the guard say he was laid up. I think they said something about Montezuma's revenge. I hope it's something fatal."

"El Jefe is already feeling better and you should be thankful because if he wasn't then there would be no reason to keep you with us. So keep that in mind the next time you make fun of him."

"Pedro, you should keep in mind you got this job because the last two people who held it are dead. If I were you I wouldn't run out and print nametags quite yet."

"Is that supposed to scare me," said Pedro as he puffed himself up. "Because it's going to take a lot more than that."

"That's a mere statement of fact and one you should keep in mind Rufus before you go spouting off trash."

"Well I'm done here," said Pedro as he started to leave. "Oh Jack I'll keep you posted about Don Alfonso's movements…"

"Like you kept track of Tomas' today?" said Casey. Pedro shook his head then left. Casey went to the door and gave a thumbs up when he was gone.

"I don't know how much poking I'd do to Pedro or Tomas. Pedro is trying to get in with Tomas so he's going to do everything he can to ingratiate himself. Tomas is a sociopath and a killer. He doesn't need a reason to be like he is so be careful how you deal with them."

"Chuck, Pedro's gone," said Sarah as she went to Casey's room and opened the secret passage but Chuck was gone. There was just a dark passageway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marty chartered a flight out of Dulles using a false identity. It was getting late in the afternoon when he finally climbed onboard the Learjet. His personal flight attendant took him back to his seat and got him settled in.

"Mister Aston Martin we should be leaving momentarily. The pilot is waiting for permission to take off. Is there something I can get for you? Would you like a newspaper or a drink while we wait?"

"Bourbon and branch water would be nice," said Marty as he looked out the window. The sun was setting but when he arrived in Los Vegas there still would be a couple hours of daylight left to get what he wanted done.

The plane finally took off. It was an uneventful flight. Marty called ahead and had things lined up for him when he arrived four and a half hours later. He grabbed a rental from the airport then drove out to Nellis. There he met his contact on base a civilian contractor who he kept in his pocket by throwing him work every now and then.

"You know you could just show your badge and they'd take you in without any hassle. You don't have to sneak in like a thief with me."

"I know but no one can every know I was here," said Marty as he slipped his friend an envelope. That's a contract you just won worth twenty grand.

"Just follow me we helped set this up for them. It's a temporary mobile morgue we put together in a refrigeration trailer."

"I'll stand out here and keep an eye out for you. Go in and get your business done quickly," said his friend as he stood watch. Marty went inside and took photos of everyone that was brought in from the well site. Then he glanced quickly over the coroner's notes hanging on a clipboard on the wall.

"This is interesting not a one of them died from gunshots but each had multiple snake bites. I'd like to know how whoever did this pulled that off," he said to himself. Suddenly there was a knock on the side of the trailer it was his friend's signal that he had to leave.

"Let's go," said his friend. I just heard from one of my guys the Station Chief is on his way here to take custody of the bodies. They're going to fly them back to Langley for processing whatever that means."

"It means I need for you to keep an eye out for a few more minutes. I'll be right back." Marty went back inside pulled out a round flat metallic case with a touch pad from his briefcase. He set the timer for two hours then the red light on it turned green.

"Now comes the fun part," he pulled a switchblade from his pocket and pressed the button on the side. The blade popped out. Marty went to one of the bodies standing over the top of it he made an incision in the lower abdomen then he had to use his full strength to open up the cavity. Once it was open he inserted the metallic object just in time. His friend started banging on the side of the trailer frantically.

"Come on there's a convoy of government vehicle headed this way right now," said the man as he pointed to two black Escalades and black van coming towards them. They quickly ducked out of sight then Marty got back into his SUV and headed out.

He drove straight for the ranch house arriving just after sundown. Driving back the road he noticed after he turned in a tail vehicle appeared out of nowhere and a little while later he came to a road block. The tail vehicle came up behind him boxing him in. He rolled his window down as two men carrying M4A1s approached his vehicle.

"Mister are you lost? This is private property you're going to have to turn around and leave. Visitors are not wanted."

"I'm here to talk with El Serpiente. Call your El Jefe and tell him the gringo for Washington is here. I need to talk with him face to face."

"El Jefe doesn't like people dropping in unannounced. You should go away and call for an appointment then come back."

"Not going to happen. Call him and tell him what I told you then we'll go from there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back at the cabin. Molly and Sam realized they needed to warn everyone but what could they do from where they were. Worst was the longer they were away the more likely someone would come looking for them. Staying in the coyote den was no longer an option. They crawled back out then started stalking their prey.

"Okay we're here," said the one man as he laid down a blanket then propped the Barrett next to a tree. "You start gathering intel like wind speed and distance while I go off load waste. Radio in we're on site."

"All right just hurry up. Don't go running off if you hear voices," said the man's partner as he broke out the range finder.

Sam put her finger up to her mouth then snuck over to the Barrett. She'd seen Casey do this a hundred times. Quietly she made her way over to the weapon while the man was looking through the range finder. She pressed the clip ejection and took the clip out then quickly retreated. She made her getaway just in time as the other man came back zipping his pants up.

"I feel a lot better. You got everything I need? And cut the crap about hearing voices," said the man as he picked up the weapon laying done his carbine on the blanket. "Crap, this just isn't my day. You didn't bring the .50 caliber ammo did you?"

"No you brought the one clip. We decided the ammo weighted too much so you just brought the one clip. Oh please tell me you brought it?"

"I thought I did but it's no here and I didn't house the first round so unfortunately it's empty."

"So you're telling me you've got an expensive club. Oh the Team Leader is really going to love you," said his partner. "Blue leader we've got a problem. Can anyone bring us a clip and some ammo for the Barrett? Knuckle head here forgot it back at the ice cream truck. ... Don't scream at me. I didn't forget it. ... Okay will do. The Boss wants us to move down closer."

"I've got a radio too and I heard. You know you could've covered for me and said that the clip fell out while we were making our way through the underbrush."

"I know but you're going to be the brunt of jokes for... well as long as you're with this team and will probably follow you to the next."

"Geez I'm glad I could provide you guys with a little mirth and merriment. I'm going to leave the Barrett here and pick it up on the way out. There's no need in carrying the extra weight."

"Well if you run into Fred Flintstone you could use it as a club. Who knows like this you can find yourself a wife. You just have to hit her over the head with it."

"You're on a roll aren't you," said the man as he picked up his blanket then hid the Barrett in the bushes. "Come on we need to work our way down closer with the other guys so much for the eagle's nest."

"Yeah now we're going down to the turkey nest," said the one man as he continued making fun of his partner. Sam and Molly waited until they were out of sight.

"Okay now what do we do? They still have the cabin circled and we can't get down to it without being seen. Hey what are you doing?"

"Help me," said Sam as she pulled the Barrett out of the bushes. "We don't have to get to the cabin. All we have to do is shoot down at the cabin. That will warn everyone that there's danger."

"Do you know how to shoot this and please tell the answer is no," said Molly as she watched Sam put the clip back in locking it in place.

"I'm not sure but it can't be that difficult Uncle Casey does it. We just have to shoot one bullet at the cabin that will be enough."

"Yes and if it goes through the cabin and hits someone. Do you want to accidently shoot Bunny or Emma?"

"No I don't want to shoot anyone. That's why you're going to shoot it. You're taller and older so you can do this easier than I can."

"Taller and older have nothing to do with this. Okay older maybe but I don't want to shoot anyone either so what do we do?"

"If we don't shoot these men are going to take the cabin and hurt the people we care about so doing nothing isn't an option. If we aim short at the porch or ground in front of the cabin maybe, we'll get the same effect?"

"That sounds like a better option but you've seen Casey shoot guns more than I have so you should pull the trigger."

"Okay Fraidy Cat," said Sam as she got down like she'd seen Casey do. "This is really easy. I just had to take sight then slowly squeeze the trigger." But nothing happened. "I think it's broken."

"Maybe it will work better if you take the safety off then pull the trigger," said Molly. Sam looked up at her giving her a look. "Sorry I'm just saying..."

"I know what you're saying and I'd like to see you down here," said Sam as she reached up and took the safety off. "Okay here goes nothing," said Sam as she took aim. The weapon felt like it exploded in her hand. Luckily she let go of it and rolled over to the side as the weapon scooted backwards busting the bipod under the barrel.

The two men hadn't gone that far when they heard the gunshot behind them followed by the whizzing sound of the round as it flew past them. There was chatter all over the radio as everyone was screaming what just happened.

[A little while before]

Everyone was in the cabin. Alex and Kat were preparing dinner while Emma was taking care of Bunny. Dinner was almost done and the sun was starting to go down. There was still no sign of the girls and they'd been gone for most of the afternoon. Emma was starting to get worried.

"You don't think they got lost looking for that coyote do you? I told them not to wander off but Sam minds as well as her mother did at her age. What trouble that girl could get herself into. You ask her if she ate all the chocolate and she'd tell you no with her mouth all covered with it."

"I'm sure they're fine they probably went back to the coyote den put the food out and are waiting to see if anyone shows up to eat it. Don't worry soon you'll see them walking through that door."

"Yeah either they'll be happy because Sarah came back or pissed because she didn't," said Morgan as he went to the fridge and got himself a grape soda."

"And heaven help us all if that coyote doesn't show up. Sam will be so pissed she'll be fit to be tied. I can't blame her though from her perspective she's right. I think as soon as I get Bunny down I'm going to go look for them."

"We don't have to wait," said Alex. "Morgan can go look for them. Right Morgan you remember the way to the den, right?"

"You want me to go walking in the woods alone? You know what happens to the guy who goes by himself into the woods? Haven't you ever seen 'Wrong Turn', 'The Hills Have Eyes' and of course 'Deliverance'. I'm too young to end up like Ned Beatty. That coyote almost got me the last night."

"Okay Fraidy Cat," said Alex. "I'll come with you. Just go outside and wait for me. You might yell for them while I grab a shotgun and flashlight."

"Any chance I could get a shotgun too. You know for self-defense. I promise muzzle down and safety on at all times."

"Okay just wait outside," said Alex. As soon as Morgan went outside she grabbed a loaded one for herself and an unloaded one for Morgan. She was about to go out the door when they heard the gunshot.

"Geez," cried Morgan as the bullet whizzed past him and hit the porch making a fist size hole in the floor. Morgan jumped to the ground as people opened fire on them from the brush. Alex returned fire but they were out of range for her. But it was good enough to get them to hold their fire and give Morgan enough time to get back inside.

"We've been found," said Morgan as he looked over at Alex she broke out the serious weapons.

"You don't say," she said as she loaded her Barrett. "Morgan, if they found us it's because they followed you back here."

"No way we doubled back on the overpass to lose the ice cream truck."

"Ice cream truck! We're being shot at by the Good Humor men."


	29. Chapter 29

Don't own Chuck

Chuck made his way back down the passage just opposite Tomas' office. Part of him wanted to just take out the two guards then walk in and put a round in Tomas' head. But that wouldn't change much. Other than a new El Jefe being made and the front runner at the moment was Pedro and Pedro already made it know he had no use for Sarah or Casey. No the snake pit had to be cleaned out.

"Okay now for a little fun," he said as he introduced a self-cancelling virus. For the next half hour, he started appearing and disappearing from the CCTV feeds. He had security running all over the ranch house looking for him but as Chuck was watching the fun a vehicle pulled up out front and man got out.

"Geez," said Chuck as he flashed on him. "This could be our smoking gun," he said. He absolutely had to get at least ears in the meeting between Marty and Tomas.

"Think fast Chuck," he said to himself. Then it came to him. He remotely turned the camera and mic on Tomas' computer. It was for moments like these that he wished he had popcorn.

[Outside in the Hall]

"Right this way, if you'll follow me let me escort you," said Pedro as he led the way for Marty to El Jefe's office.

"I've been here before and I know my way around. There was a Miguel here back then. Whatever happened to him?"

"He's no longer in El Jefe's service," said Pedro as he walked him to the door leading into El Jefe's office. He knocked then opened the door. "Pedro wait for me outside and make sure we're not disturbed.

"Yes El Jefe," said Pedro. He didn't like being cut out of the action but he also knew who buttered his bread so he did as he was told. But as he closed the door he noticed two men running by with weapons drawn. "Wait up what's going on?"

"There's been a sighting of a possible intruder so we've been sent to investigate," said the one man while the other just looked at his partner.

"What aren't you telling me," said Pedro. "Do you want to go and explain what's going on to El Jefe in person? We can see how he feels about whatever it is?"

"No, you know how he gets if anyone mentions... well the word we're not supposed to mention. But for the past half hour there have been sightings of... him."

"Him who? You're not making any sense. Who has been seen for the past half hour? Are you trying to tell me you guys have been sent out to chase ghosts?"

"Not ghosts... El Cucuy. He appears on the monitor down in security dispatch then they call us to investigate. But when we get there he's not there. It's like he's walking through walls."

"That's enough of that talk. Obviously someone is playing a trick on us and you idiots are falling for it. Where was this last appearance supposedly at? Go back to security and tell them to ignore these appearances," said Pedro. "If El Jefe comes out tell him I'll be right back."

Chuck listened to the conversation in the hallway. He was recording what was going on in El Jefe's office so there was no need for him to stay and watch.

"Let's go put the fear of El Cucuy in Pedro," said Chuck as he took off heading for the wine cellar.

[Meanwhile in El Jefe's Office]

"Please have a chair," said El Jefe as he pointed to a chair in front of his desk. "May I get you something? I wasn't expecting you or was that the idea?"

"I'll have a bourbon and branch water if you have it or a bourbon and soda. Yes, I just felt we need to see each other after our conversation on the phone. I wanted to make sure you were still committed to the plan."

"Of course I am," said El Jefe as he handed the man his drink. "Things are proceeding. After our conversation I got in touch with the Mariachi and told them day after tomorrow or we pull out. I was told a little while ago that Don Alfonso was seen boarding a plane in Cartagena. So things are coming together."

"And those two agents, why haven't you taken care of them yet. I was told that there was something between you and the woman."

"I will deal with then in good time. I need her to represent me in this tournament. You may not know it but she's probably one of the best poker players in the world. I need her to give this tournament an illusion of being on the up and up. If not Don Alfonso won't show and this will all fall apart."

"Then after we make our move you'll do what you have to do," said Marty as he looked at El Serpiente from across his desk trying to decide if he spoke with a forked tongue.

"I will do what is necessary of course. We've got a deal that is very profitable for the both of us so why would I want to rock that."

"I don't know," said Marty as he took a sip from his glass. "Now tell me about this El Cucuy? Who is he I heard your men blabbering on about him as I was waiting. Does it have to do with what happened at the well? Here are the photos of all the bodies they recovered."

"Let me see that," said El Jefe as he flipped through them. This is impossible. These are all the bodies they recovered are you sure."

"That was what I was told. Why is someone missing?" Marty couldn't help but notice a change in El Jefe's facial expression.

"There was this gringo who jumped down in the well. I don't see him among these men. In fact, these are all men who worked for me. He said he was El Cucuy…"

"Hey snap out of it I've heard the stories about El Cucuy, the bogeyman. He doesn't exist. If your man isn't here it's probably because they separated him from the rest. I know I would've if it had been one of mine. Get yourself together or you're going to worry me that when the time comes you won't be able to follow through."

"You don't have to worry about me. I've got this all together. You said the men out on watch were talking about this. I'm going to have to have a talk with them I can see."

"Now that's the attitude we want to see here," said Marty as he got up and helped himself to another drink. "I'm going back into town and spend the night then I'll be taking the red eye back to DC. If there's anything you want me to pass on you know where to reach me."

"Let me walk you to the door," said El Jefe as he got up off his cushion. Marty looked behind him but didn't say anything. They waked to the door.

"Where's Pedro? I told him to wait here," said El Jefe as he looked up and down the hallway but there was no Pedro.

"He said he would be right back but he had to run down to the wine cellar and hasn't come back," said one of the guards.

"I want to see him as soon as he gets back then I want one of you to escort our guest out to his vehicle and make sure he gets off."

"That's not necessary I know my way out. Now I know what's different about your office. It's the rug. You used to have a nice Persian rug on the floor that I admired. Whatever happened to it?"

"Oh that rug, it got stained and I had to remove it. The cleaners tried to get the stain out but they just couldn't manage to do it."

"Too bad I really did like it. Well like I said if you can think of anything you want me to pass on you know where I'll be staying. Goodnight and don't let El Cucuy get you," said Marty on his way out. The guards looked at each other neither appreciated the gringo making fun of their traditions or fears.

"Where is that Pedro? I hope he isn't sampling my private stock. I'll have his butt if he is. When your partner comes back run down to the wine cellar and see what Pedro is up to and tell him to get back up here."

"You want me to go down there by myself… alone. Sir the new orders are we're supposed to go around in two man teams. If it's the same, I'll call dispatch and have them send a couple of guys to get him."

"Are you telling me you're afraid to go to the wine cellar alone? You know you won't be alone because Pedro will be there. No, I don't want dispatch to send anyone I want you to go. If you don't nip these fears in the bud they'll take hold of you and soon you won't be able to do anything. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir of course as soon as my partner gets back I'll go look for him," said the guard. El Jefe went back into his office and closed the door. The man so hoped Pedro would show up before his partner returned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the ice cream truck the man with the broken hand was having a hard time operating everything with just one good hand. He was in communication with Red and Blue teams along with the Team Leader who set up a forward command post with Oliver. From there he could get a clear visual of the cabin and coordinated the other teams' efforts.

"Blue team set up the nest and radio when you're in it," he heard the Team Leader radio. He wished he was out with them instead of sitting in the boring van. Opening up the ice chest he looked around to see what was available then pulled out an ice cream.

"Red Passion, Italian ice," he read on the package as he pulled one out and started to eat it. "Not bad," he said as he heard a ping on the side of the van. He turned on the outside camera. "Crap a hiker." There was another bang this time louder.

"Anyone home," he heard a voice yell. "I need some assistance out here. Wake up if you're on break this is a national park and I'm nationally in need of help here."

"Hold on I'm coming," he yelled. He took out his earpiece sat it down. He didn't want to put his Italian ice down but he had to.

"Don't got away I'll be right back," he said to it then took one more lick. He sat it down where it wouldn't drip on the equipment. There was another bang. "I told you I'll be right there," said the man as he opened the opposite side then walked around.

"I'm sorry if you're looking for ice cream because I'm afraid I sold out. I'm waiting for another truck to get here to restock then I'll be on my way but I don't know when that's going to happen so don't wait around," said the man as he walked around the truck.

"I really wanted an ice cream but I'll settle for information. I'm kind of lost where does this road take me and is it this one," said the hiker holding up a map.

"I really couldn't tell you where this road goes to but let me see your map and I'll see what I can do for you. Let me see... Part of your problem is this is the wrong map. This is a map of Columbia."

"It is? I feel so embarrassed. You must think I'm a real dingbat. Here let me draw a map for you," said the hiker. She held a knife down at her side that she'd pulled out when he had the map up looking at it.

"No the interstate is..." he never finished when he turned to point the hiker moved it. As they were talking she moved closer and closer until she was within striking range and in one move she gave him a new smile. The man dropped to the ground bleeding out in seconds.

Zondra went around checked then climbed into the ice cream truck and used their comms gear to located all the bogies. She grabbed an M4A1 and a few clips that they kindly supplied her then she noticed to ice cream melting.

"I don't mind if I do," she said. "Umm this is good." She reached into the ice chest got another then jumped out of the truck tossing in a grenade after her. There was a loud explosion as she started walking back to the cabin. She grabbed a radio on her way out so she was monitoring the chatter.

"Red team move to your left that will cut off their escape route," she heard the team leader order so she went over and waited. She saw two men making their way through the underbrush. She hid as they came to her.

"Team Leader, Red Team we're in position." She heard them report in. Then she heard the problems with Blue team and they were repositioned closer. But she was concerned with Red Team at the moment. As she crept up behind them there was a loud gunshot she immediately knew it was a .50 caliber. But Blue team radioed they'd forgotten their ammunition.

"It doesn't matter take the bird at hand," she said to herself and from the radio chatter none of them knew what was going on. As they all started firing at the cabin no one heard the two shots she fired in the back of the heads of Red Team making them red and dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly helped Sam up. She could tell Sam was in pain. Her shoulder and arm ached but they didn't have time to worry about it. They heard the men coming back to see what had happened. Molly grabbed Sam's good hand and pulled her along. They started to run as the men appeared.

"Look there are two kids," said the one. "Hearing voices was I... and just look at my weapon. You go get them while I set up here for the shot. We're back in play."

"I'll take care of them," said the man as he took off after them. They ran through the underbrush with Molly pulling Sam along. But the man was gaining on them

"The den," yelled Sam. "Let's hid in the den. We can't out run him but maybe we can out smart him." They got to the den then quickly crawled inside. They were both quiet when they heard the man run by.

"Phew, we're safe," said Molly. But suddenly a hand reached in and grabbed her by the collar and started to pull her out. Sam sank her teeth into the man's wrist so hard she drew blood.

"Augh!" screamed the man as he let go and started to curse them. "You'd better come out of there or you're going to regret it. Do you hear me?" said the man as he dropped down on the ground looking in the den's entrance to intimidate them but Sam wasn't intimidated. Sam threw a handful of dirt in the man's face. He staggered away coughing and spitting.

"Oh are you going to pay for that," said the man as he was still spitting out dirt and fur. "Don't make me come in there."

"Move the rocks," said Molly. "I know your arm hurts but we need to move the rocks so we make the entrance to the den smaller."

[Back in the cabin]

Emma was starting to come undone. She grabbed an H&K MP5 slapped in the clip and started for the door. It took everyone to hold her back and still then she didn't go out only because Morgan promised he and Alex would go.

"Emma, you go out that door and you'll be cut down before you hit the tree line. You won't do the girls or Bunny any good if you go out and get yourself killed."

"But I have to go out after them. I can't leave them out there with those men," said Emma. She started for the door but Morgan got in the way.

"Okay someone needs to go out and clear out the hostiles first. Alex, you get on the Barrett and I'll go outside. When I draw fire you can see where they're at and take them out. They don't call me the bullet magnet for nothing."

"Morgan, are you sure about this," said Alex. "You realize this is super brave of you." Morgan just shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's get this done before I think too much about it. If I think about I won't do it," said Morgan as he headed for the door.

"Wait, here take this," said Alex as she handed him a H&K MP5 then gave him a kiss. "There will be another one when you get back so don't get yourself killed." Alex set up the Barrett just inside the entrance in the direction of the first shot.

"Here I go," yelled Morgan and he threw open the door and ran towards the Escalade. His plan worked. The Team Leader ordered his men to make sure Morgan didn't drive away.

"Blue Team take out the Escalade before our chickens fly the coop," ordered the Team Leader. There was another loud gunshot but Alex saw his muzzle flash.

"Got you," she said as her finger started to itch. She squeezed the trigger and the gun jumped. There was silence.

"Red leader take out the target," radioed the Team Leader. "Red leader over. Blue Leader take the target out before he gets back into the cabin. Blue leader over," again silence. "Oliver take the shoot then let's get out of here." But as he was talking the back of Oliver's head exploded. The Team Leader turned around just in time to see the muzzle flash then oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pedro told the guards outside of El Jefe's office where he was going then he left. He was determined to put an end to the El Cucuy story once and for all so he went down to the dimly lit wine cellar alone. Already the foreboding darkness didn't make him feel comfortable but he put his head to it that this was going to end now.

"I ain't afraid of no ghost," said Pedro as he walked down the steps into the cellar. The room was dank and musty smelling. He caught himself comparing it to a crypt. "No happy thoughts," he said to himself.

"Okay we're here so look around," he said to himself. He wished he'd brought a radio to talk with the guys in dispatch so they could tell him where this ghost was.

"See look around here not a person in sight," he said to himself as he started to breathe easier. "Okay walk the aisles and you'll see there's no one."

However, as he started to walk he heard the sound of a bottle falling from the rack to the floor and breaking.

"What the heck," he said as he went to where he heard the noise. There on the floor was a shattered bottle of wine. Wine and glass was everywhere. Then he heard the same sound again. "Crap, I hope that wasn't an expensive label."

"This is getting ridiculous," he said. He went to where he heard the second bottle fall and there was the same scene as before, broken glass and wine everywhere.

"No there has to be some logical explanation for all this," he said but if there was one he couldn't see it. The smell of the spilt wine was starting to get strong. He was about to leave when a third bottle fell making the same sound.

"No this has got to stop," he said. This time he was determined to figure out what was going on. He went to the aisle and there in the middle was the same mess as before broken glass and wine on the floor. He bent down to examine the broken glass on the floor when the bottle behind him fell crashing on the floor. When that bottle fell he jumped his feet hit the wine on the floor and his feet went out from under him. The next thing he knew he was on the floor looking up. The bottle was so close that he was hit with glass shards wine splatter.

"Geez," he said as he got up slowly now covered in wine and broken glass. But as he looked up the wine rack above him tipped over and all the bottles came crashing down on him. He was the color of a Smurf and smelt like a winery. The wine rack laid on top of him but resting on the one in front so he had to crawl to get out. He was almost out when he saw the silhouette of a man standing near him.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot come over here and help me out," said Pedro. But the man was immobile. "Crap," he said as he cut himself on the broken glass.

"Pedro, here you are," said a man as he helped him out from under the fallen wine rack. "El Jefe wants to see you right away in his office."

"I think I need to take a shower and change first," said Pedro. His clothes were soaked with wine and his we reeked to high heaven.

"Pedro, if you don't mind me asking but who were you talking to when I came in. It sounded like you were mad at someone. I just got relieved and I couldn't come down here before now."

"I wasn't talking to I was talking to..." Pedro stopped talking as he pointed to an empty wall. "It was probably the poor lighting in here... yes that was it. It played tricks on my eyes."

"Don't tell me you saw El Cucuy? You're lucky to be alive. Pedro this was a warning. He was toying with you."

"No one way toying with me," said Pedro then a bottle of wine fell out of one of the racks. He almost jumped in the man's arms. "Come along let's go. I need to change and you need to go back on watch.

Chuck was stifling his laugh as he listened from the other side of the panel.

"Mission accomplished," he told himself. "Now time to go see Sarah but that could present another can of worms. He loved her too much to tell her everything that was going on yet he didn't want to lie either.


	30. Chapter 30

Don't own Chuck

[Back in the woods near the cabin]

Sam and Molly were cornered in the coyote den as one of the men from the wet team was trying to root them out. He already tried to reach in and grab them but that got him bitten by Sam. Now he was trying to come up with another system to get them out. The man sat his weapon down next to a tree then took his kabar and cut down a young sapling. After stripping it of branch he took a cord he had with him in his pack and attached it to the stick like a catch and release pole that animal handlers use.

"Can you see what he's doing," asked Sam. Her arm ached but she didn't have time to complain about. She was thinking about what they could do.

"Now we'll see who's the boss," said the man as he got down and maneuvered the loop inside the den.

"He's made something that looks like what a dog catcher would use and he's coming this way," said Molly as she kept looking out the entrance. She probably stayed there too long.

"Look out Molly," yelled Sam. She saw the poled come in but she screamed too late. He caught Molly before she could move out of the way. The cord went tight and she started being pulled out. Molly screamed and they both fought against it.

"Leave her alone," yelled Sam. She picked up rocks and gravel anything she could get her hands on throwing them out at the man. She pelted him so hard that for a second he released his grip. But before Molly could get out of it he started pulling again.

"I got you now. Once I get you out your other friend will come out too or…." The man never got to explain what the 'or' was. He heard growling behind him. He slowly turned around to see a pack of five coyotes all baring teeth with fur standing up on their necks. He looked at his weapon propped next to a tree.

"Nice doggies," he said as he let go of the sapling. Then slowly he started to inch his way over to his weapon. "Nice little doggies just stay where you are," he said as he got nearer. "Stay just a little bit nearer and… augh!"

He was almost there but when he reached out to get it one of the coyotes jumped at this arm clamping down on his hand. That was the signal for all the rest to joint in. Sam helped Molly take the cord off. They moved further back in the den as they heard the man yell but that was short lived. The only thing that followed was growling and the sounds of fabric being torn. Suddenly the noise stopped and there was an eerie quiet.

"You think we can go out now?" asked Molly. Before Sam could answer the two coyote pups came running in the den and start licking them. Sam and Molly started laughing as they patted them and rubbed their stomachs.

"What are you two doing in there," said a familiar voice. Sam crawled out to find Zondra standing there. Molly came out after her. "Let me look at your arm. How did you hurt it?" said Zondra. "Your mother is going to kill me if you got hurt."

"It's not important there are bad men that want to hurt everyone in the cabin. We have to go and stop them."

"We have to stop them. What's this 'we'," said Zondra as looked at her shoulder. "You've got a bad bruise there Miss and to let you know we've already taken care of the bad men. Your father called me and told me he was going to have to go out of town and asked me to look in on you guys. I guess I got here in the nick of time."

"Come on let's get down to the cabin. They have to be worried about you two. I want to put a sling on that arm to keep it immobile for a couple of days. Wait a minute it wasn't you who shot the Barrett was it?"

"Don't be silly we're only kids. And what's a Barrett anyway? How would we know how to do that? Look, it's Sarah," said Sam as she pointed at the female coyote.

"That's an interesting name you gave her. But I don't know if your mother would appreciate it or not," said Zondra. As they were talking the mother coyote broke in the clearing looked at the girls then called her pups. They came running out of the den then followed their mother disappearing in the woods.

"I take it those were Sam and Bunny. I think there's a story there I'd like to hear," said Zondra as she led the girls back down to the cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley it was late the General was about to call it a night. She'd sent Connie home a few hours ago and Roan was spending the night at his place. That was her idea she wanted a night where she could just sit in the bath and relax. Her stress level was at an all-time high and she need some me time. She was about to lock up shop when her Major came running in.

"I think I'm about to have to forgo taking that bath tonight," said the General as she looked at the Major. He looked back puzzled. "Oh not with you. What is it? I was leaving."

"The C-130 carrying the cadavers back from Nellis exploded in midair. It had left Nellis and was heading east flying over Kansas when the plane disappeared off the radar. We dispatched a search and rescue team but there wasn't anyone to rescue. We have a team out of Kansas City on scene right now handling everything."

"How do we know the plane exploded? Aircraft can have mechanical malfunctions not to mention human error. Just because it's one of ours doesn't mean it had to have been blown up."

"It just happened that we had a spy sat up in the vicinity. The NSA was calibrating it and we caught the explosion on camera. There is a small bright light in the same location as when the plane disappeared off the radar."

"Someone didn't want us to see something why else blow up the plane. I want all the preliminary autopsy reports on my desk in the morning. Maybe we can still figure out what they were hiding. Now if there's nothing else I can still get home in time for that bath and watch the Game of Thrones. It reminds me of working in DC. Someone is always getting their throat cut or paraded around nude in the papers. If it weren't for the dragons, you couldn't tell them apart."

"I don't know about that and where do you put the white walkers," said the Major as he started to leave.

"Oh you haven't been to the senate then especially when they're in full session," she said as the phone on Connie's desk began to ring. "I'm never going to get out of here tonight, am I?" said the General as the Major answered it.

"One moment can you hold," said the Major. "It's Agent Carmichael, Chuck on the line. He says it's urgent he has a video to show you that you'll want to see."

"Patch him through to my office then bring him up on the monitor," said the General. She went back in as the Major flipped on the lights and turned her computer back on. Chuck came on the screen but everything around him was dark and black. "Where are you calling from?"

"I'm in one of the secret passages in the ranch house but that's not important. Earlier this man showed up and had a meeting with Tomas," said Chuck. The monitor went to a split screen with Marty walking into the Ranch house and being ushered into Tomas' office.

"That's his entrance. There are no CCTV cameras in El Jefe's office so I had to be creative. I was able to activate his computer camera and mic so the picture isn't that great but listen to what they talked about." Chuck played the recording of the meeting to the General.

"Well that's good to incriminate Jordan's executive assistant but they don't mention him specifically. At the most I probably could get him removed from his office but he'd still have his power base and worse we'd tip our hand. Chuck, if you don't understand that means he'd be gunning for us. He can come for me I don't have anyone to lose but you... well do I need to remind you what you've got in the pot. No, for now we play it cool and let them have their moment. When they get overly confident that will be the time to strike but it has to be a full on blitzkrieg that takes him out for good."

"I can think of another way to make sure he can't come back at my family. But I'm willing to play your game first. But if it doesn't work we go to plan B."

"Chuck, Jordan isn't just anyone who can disappear and not be noticed gone. I know that look and I hear that tone. This is Carmichael speaking. This probably goes against everything I've done with you so far. But Chuck remember Carmichael is a legend, a cover or a persona you assumed. He isn't you. Having a license to kill means also knowing when not to kill."

"Somehow I think the Colonel was sick that day in school," said Chuck. The General raised her eyebrow. "I hear what you're saying and we'll play this your way... at least for now. But if he comes after my family all bets are off and I mean that.

"All bets are off on what?" said Sarah as she came up behind him in the passageway. "You've been gone for so long I got worried so I came looking for you. All bets are off on what? Evening General. What's going on here?"

"Chuck, stick to the plan. It's a good one you just have to have faith in your abilities. You know what you have to do. Agent Carmichael... Sarah I know as soon as I get off this line you're going to play twenty questions with Chuck but try not to. He's trying to keep you and your family safe so let him. Beckman out."

"Oh now I have to know... so you and Beckman are doing what together? You're planning a mission alone? I thought we agreed we'd work as a team."

"Please don't ask because it will only hurt you and the girls. Your part in this hasn't changed. You will go to the casino with Casey and play poker against Jack. Everything else I'll take care of."

"Chuck that isn't good enough I don't want to see you hurt," said Sarah as she kissed him and he kissed her back. "I really want to know. Let me in."

"I can't... really I can't. Please down insist," he said as she kissed him then slowly ran her hands down his back. But as she was kissing him she slowly reached down and grabbed the tablet. Then hit play on the media play.

"No don't look at that," said Chuck but it was too late. She saw the clip of Marty entering the ranch house. She flashed and as she did he grabbed it back from her.

"You've got to forget you ever saw that. It's for your own good. It anyone finds out you know about that there will be a bull's eye painted on your back. You think Decker was bad. Here you'll be fighting a whole agency as well as some of your friends. Remember Carina is DEA."

"You mean we'll be fighting and there's no way I'm not going to let you fight this battle alone. This isn't happening."

"You have to if anyone finds out you and I know they'll come after Sam and Bunny as well as our family and friends. I've thought this through and I've done the math in my head. It's better if they come after me than risk all of you."

"Well we're not there yet," said Sarah. "I think you need to go and recompute because it isn't happening. Besides you know what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zondra improvised a sling then they started off walking back to the cabin as they walked down Molly and Sam explained to her the story of Sarah and her two babies. She shook her head thinking that the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Soon the cabin was in sight and they saw Morgan on the porch with Alex standing guard.

"There's movement in the woods coming towards us," said Morgan as he raised his weapon and took aim. "I see brush moving something is coming towards us."

"Morgan hold your fire. Something is wrong they're not shooting at us," said Alex. "Wait up until you can see who you're shooting at."

"It could be a trick. This is what they want us to believe," said Morgan. "They're getting closer. I don't like this... I don't like this at all." Then just before they broke cover Alex saw it was the girls with Zondra. "Hold you fire Morgan," but as she was telling him she heard a click. "Morgan, what did you do?"

"Sorry, it was a nervous reflect. I didn't mean to but hey wait a minute that's not fair. You gave me a weapon that wasn't loaded. You know I could've been shot before."

"And you could've just shot the girls or Zondra which would've just pissed her off. Do I have to tell you there won't be any bullets for you for a long time? Emma, Kat the girls are here," yelled Alex back in the cabin. "And it's better that Emma doesn't know about our near friendly fire incident because she won't be too friendly."

"Molly, Sam," yelled Emma as she ran out to meet them. She first hugged them then yelled at them for running off. "I love you and I could kill you both. What's the matter with your arm?" asked Emma as she looked at Zondra.

"She's got a bad bruise. You know it's funny because that bruise is a perfect match to the butt plate for an M82 but someone denies firing it. However, I know the wet team didn't because I heard their chatter on the radio and they were surprised when someone shot it."

"Strange isn't it. Ouch that hurts," said Sam as Emma touched it. "But whoever shot it probably wanted to warn you guys that there were bad men creeping up on the cabin."

"That warning round almost went through my head. You took my bullets away now you should take hers," said Morgan. "Well this place is compromised so we should go to Castle. We can lock down everyone below but how are we going to get there our transportation is out of commission. The .50 caliber round went through the engine block."

"No worries, I've got a friend standing by with a Blackhawk. He can be here in ten then drop us off on the roof of the Buy More. But we've got another problem I took these off the perps," said Zondra as she pulled out badges. "They were all DEA agents. What have you guys gotten yourselves mixed up in?"

"Crap, that man in Trader Joes' he was DEA. They did follow us here," said Morgan as he looked at Kay.

"You'll have to ask Chuck or Sarah and they're both out of pocket in Los Vegas with some cartel boss. Chuck called him El Serpiente."

"Are you sure that's the name he said?" Alex and Morgan both nodded. "Oh he's a bad one, one of the worst. He's a sociopath who enjoys..." But before Zondra could say anymore Emma cleared her throat and looked over at the girls who were staring up at Zondra as well as listening with both ears. "Right... he enjoys... well he enjoys gardening and baking. Yes, that's it, and Karaoke night but it's a crime the way he sings."

"We need to go inside and get things together if we're going to have to leave in ten minutes," said Emma. "I'll get Bunny's things together."

"Speaking of Bunny, I want to see the latest addition to the team," said Zondra. "Can I hold her?" Kat passed Bunny to Zondra. "Quick, I need a picture taken. Here use my phone," she said handing it to Morgan. "You like shooting things take a picture and make sure we're in focus."

"Okay I know how to do this," said Morgan trying to figure out what Zondra was not too subtly hinting at and how she knew what he'd done. "Say cheese," he said as he took the photo. "There you go done. Now what are you going to do with it?"

"Great now I'm going to send a copy to Carina so she can eat her heart out," said Zondra as Bunny looked up and smiled at her. "Can we say Aunt Zondra?" Bunny laughed. "She already knows me." In the distance they heard the sound of helicopter getting nearer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah went back to the room to wake up Casey. She put her hand over his mouth but he reacted yanking her in bed then rolled on top of her with both hands on her throat. She slapped both his ears stunning him then rolled him over and they tumbled out of bed onto the floor. She tried again to but her hand over this mouth then held her finger to her mouth.

"Shush or you'll wake Jack. Keep it down you need to come with me," she said. Casey could barely hear from all the ringing in his ear and Sarah rubbed her neck as she led him down the secret passage.

"Before you go start spreading rumors for the record I really wasn't trying. Where are you taking me anyway?" said Casey as she led him down one of the dark passageway.

"What matters is who's on top at the end," said Sarah. Her throat was sore but she wasn't going to let him know that. "I'm taking you to Chuck. He's got something he's not supposed to tell us."

"He's got what? My hearing isn't completely back but it sounded like you said he's got something he's not supposed to tell us."

"That's right. He and Beckman have a little side mission on our mission or if you like a mission in a mission."

"I hate a mission in a mission because someone is always missing out and without that missing information the mission in a mission can threaten the mission and the mission in the mission."

"I bet you can't say that fast three times," said Chuck as he appeared out of the shadows. "Sorry if I startled you guys but maybe I'm going a little overboard with this El Cucuy thing."

"You don't think. Okay let's have it what is it you're not supposed to tell us," said John as he worked his jaw trying to get his ears to pop.

"Okay, I'll tell you and show you but after I do you've got to forget it. If anyone asks you anything about what I'm about to tell you you've got to play ignorant."

"If you don't get on with this I won't have to because I won't know anything because I'll strangle you to death before you tell us what you're blabbering on about. Bartowski, you're cutting into my beauty sleep."

"Okay watch this," said Chuck as he showed Casey the clip of Marty then they heard the conversation he had with El Jefe in his office downstairs.

"Hey wait a minute I know that guy. He's some big schmuck in the DEA. I've seen his picture on an organization chart at one time or another. What's he doing cutting a deal with El schmuck anyway?"

"The government or better the DEA has decided to reshape the drug cartels into one huge cartel that they think they can control."

"There's more to this isn't there," said Casey. Chuck nodded his head. "Then out with it why are you stopping here?"

"John, remember the crap that happened with Decker because we found out about Volkoff. This is much worse. The DEA has been buying product from El Serpiente and reselling it on the drug market. It's all be cleverly labeled as drug busts but the product is then taken to warehouses. However, instead of being incinerated it's been redistributed to DEA licensed drug testing facilities. Some of these facilities are nothing more than fronts for drug distributors."

"What do you mean... like whole sellers and who are they selling to?"

"I don't know. I suspect different gangs and crime families. I do know there have been some suspicious deaths of law enforcement members who've gotten too close to the distribution centers. That's how I know which ones are legitimate and which ones aren't. Those that aren't have a higher rate of deaths among local law enforcement agencies."

"How are we supposed to take on a whole agency? You know people call these suicide missions for a reason," said Casey.

"Aren't you the one who always complained about being the little fat kid who always gets picked last. I really have to Google your high school photo."

"Do and die. I hope you've got a plan because I don't see any way out of this with anything that resembles acceptable losses."

"Of course I do but you're not going to like it."

"I was afraid of that."


	31. Chapter 31

Don't own Chuck

Marty checked into a hotel room off the strip. He realized he wanted something discreet and something that if anyone checked he couldn't be linked back to. However, there was discreet quiet and discreet noisy. He got the latter. For discretion he had to make concessions and one of them was having noisy neighbors. He should've realized what kind of hotel it was when he checked in and saw the room rates went for the half hour, half day, half night or standard rate.

"Okay got to get situated before," he said. On the way to the hotel he stopped at a liquor store and picked up his dinner, a bottle of George Dickel and a bottle of Branch water from Still Water corp. However, now that he was in his room he saw what he'd forgotten so he walked down stairs to it front desk.

"Hey Mister can I tear you away from America's Got Talent for a moment. There's no glass in my room," said Marty. "Shouldn't there be at least one in the bathroom?"

"Hold up I'll get you a new one. The last guest probably threw it out after... well after. Crap now how did they go and vote for him. Here you go buddy," said the man as he pulled out a plastic cup. "You lose that and I'll have to charge you for a replacement."

"Gee thanks," said Marty as he started to walk away then turned back. "There wouldn't happen to be an ice machine would there?"

"Yes but it's been broken for about ten years now. You want ice I can sell you a tray for a dollar," said the man as he was trying to talk to Marty and watch his TV at the same time.

"Here's a dollar give me a tray," he said as he put a dollar on the counter. The man went over to an old chest freezer pulled out the tray then handed it to him.

"Oh that'll be another five dollars," said the man. "It's a dollar for the ice and five-dollar rental for the tray."

"I don't guess that is refundable if I bring the tray back when I'm done?" asked Marty as he tossed the man another five.

"I'd say you guessed right," said the man as he took his five and put it in his pocket. Marty shook his head then left going back up to his room. "America's Got Talent should have a question mark at the end of the title," he mumbled to himself as he made his way back upstairs. But as he passed by the ice machine he heard the compressor kick on.

"So the ice machine doesn't work," he said to himself. "So America's got something all right I don't know if it can be called talent but it's got something all right.

Once he got into his room he mixed himself a drink in his plastic cup then called his boss putting it on speaker as he sat down on the bed with his feet up. He fed quarters in the machine next to the head of the bed and pretended he was getting a massage.

"Well it's about time you called me. You know how late it is back here," said Jordan. Marty just took a sip from his cup as the couple next door started making noise. "What's that racket I hear in the background."

"I think they're holding a revival meeting next door because all I'm hearing is someone yelling 'Sweet Jesus' and 'Oh God'. I had to get a room in this flea bag for the night and just to let you know I might have to shoot the night manager in the face on my way out in the morning."

"Enough with the foreplay tell me how your meeting went with El Serpiente. How did it go? I assume you've already talked with him?"

"Yes of course and nice pun. I just got done with El Serpiente and as I thought the girl might be a problem. Everything is scheduled to go down the day after tomorrow when Don Alfonso gets here. El Jefe told me he has confirmation that Don Alfonso boarded a flight today from Cartagena for here. I didn't say anything but I got confirmation too from my contacts there. The question I need you to answer is do we run with El Jefe or switch horses."

"Is he still amendable to our terms? If he is then I don't see any reason to switch horses in the middle of the stream. What do you think?"

"I think he is with the one exception being the girl. He says she's nothing to him but his face doesn't match his mouth. But I'm waiting on a report back from our people in L.A. If they're successful she may not be a problem."

"And if they aren't what is plan B."

"Then I'll take her out and he'll fall in line. Yes, he might kick and scream for a bit but in the end he'll come around. I'm sure."

"Then let's let it ride."

The next day the Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department was called out to investigate a homicide at a local flea bag dive hotel. The day manager discovered the night manager dead shot through the face. Police canvased the rooms looking for witnesses and suspects. That was when they discovered another double homicide in one of the rooms. A hooker and her John were discovered in bed together both shot in the back of the head.

Marty was on his early morning charter heading back to Langley with his eyes closed. He was about to doze off when the flight attendant came by with a pot of coffee.

"Would you like another cup of coffee sir," she said before she realized he was trying to sleep. "I'm so sorry."

"Wake me up at your own risk Miss. I could kill for a good night's sleep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the General came into work and she found Roan waiting for her in her office with a cappuccino and a croissant from a local coffee shop near his apartment. He smiled at him as she took a drink from her to go-cup just as Connie walked in with the morning message traffic and a cup of coffee.

"Here's the morning reports and I guess you won't be needing this," said Connie as she started to leave.

"I left you a pastry on your desk too," said Roan. "I didn't want you to feel left out and I need both your opinions. I got them from this new place that opened up down the block from my apartment." Connie smiled at him as she left.

"Will you stop flirting and sit down. I have to say the coffee is good but what is it really just coffee with milk."

"You missing the point. It's Italian and..." but he never got to finish because the Major came in knocking on the door frame first.

"This report came in late last night and I just saw it. It must've been misrouted but I'll look into it and straighten it out..."

"Just give me the folder and stop your blabbering. What's wrong," said Beckman. She'd just stepped in the office and already she had a fire to put out. "Crap, when did this happen and why am I just hearing about this now?"

"May I," said Roan as he reached up and took the folder. "A wet team was sent after the Carmichael's family. You know Chuck will go ape and there's no way you're going to be able to keep this from him."

"I know. But read the bottom line. The wet team that was sent was some sort of DEA rouge hit squad that on paper used to work for the DEA. I say on paper because I think that was their cover in case any of its members got caught."

"So you think they worked for Jordan. But this doesn't make any sense does it? Why take out their family what did he hope to gain?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out. Connie call down and tell them I need a car and driver. When they ask where I'm going tell them Springfield. Roan, you can come along with me to make sure I don't put a bullet in the Administrator's head. Major keep everything running until I get back." With that she collected her coffee, croissant and purse then left.

[An hour later]

Jordan walked in his office and as soon as he walked in he could tell by the look of his secretary that something was wrong. The man looked at the door to his office that was wide open. He looked at the man puzzled. No one was allowed in his office when he wasn't around. He went straight in only to find General Beckman standing next to his window admiring the view and Roan perusing his liquor supply.

"Can I help you," he said as he walked in. "People aren't allowed in here when I'm not here. I'm sure you don't let people in your office either."

"I could've come in with a warrant but that would've stirred up rumors that I think you wouldn't want. But if you don't care I can always go and come back."

"You're being silly and intimidation didn't work the other day and it's not going to work now. You're here so what do you want. I know you didn't come here to admire the view."

"That you can be sure of. The Carmichael family is off limits. If anyone else comes after them I will leak your assassins' names to the public and then we'll see if journalists are as good as they used to be."

"What are you talking about? Who are the Carmichaels and why would I go after their family? That's the type of thing you do not us."

"Your wet team was taken out and I've got their IDs. Funny thing is they were ousted from your agency but their equipment was recently issued. I can send over an inventory if you like along with the names of the members of the team that were terminated."

"Well you did say they were ousted so evidently we made the right decision. If you give me the Carmichael's address, I'll be happy to send them a card."

"Yeah like that's going to happen. I'm sure they'd tell you where you can put your card. This is some friendly advice. Call off the bulldogs because you don't want Chuck to put you in his crosshairs."

"You can't control your people. Maybe I should mention this to POTUS during out next appointment on the green."

"Go ahead. The President knows Chuck personally. He saved his life so go ahead and mention that Chuck's gunning for you then we'll see which way POTUS leans. Leave the Carmichael family alone."

"Again I don't know what you're talking about," said Jordan as Marty walked in. "I'm sorry but I've got business to attend to."

"We're out of here," said Beckman. "Come on Roan let's go back over to Langley. Welcome back agent I hope your trip to Los Vegas was fruitful."

"I don't know what you mean," said Marty. "I was here last night working late."

"Shut up Marty, you don't have to justify yourself to her."

"True Jordan, you don't have to talk to me and personally I hope you don't but you both will have to talk when the senate subcommittee subpoenas you to testify." On that Beckman left. Jordan went to the door then closed it.

"How did she know where I was? What did you tell her," asked Marty. The threat of the subcommittee was one step away from a Grand Jury.

"You work for me remember. I don't work for you but don't worry about it. She might have gotten a hit in the airport off facial recognition and wanted to rattle your cage. Don't let her get to you. What you should be concerned is our friends in L.A. failed to deliver."

"I take it she identified them and that's why she came storming over here," said Marty. Jordan nodded his head. "Do you want me to put together another team? But this time it's going to be more difficult to root them out. They'll have them well protected."

"I want all the information you can find on this Carmichael couple. I want everything you can dig up then I want you on a plane back to Los Vegas. We may have to go to plan B."

"Just to be clear we're talking about eliminating the woman."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[A Few Hours Later at the Ranch House]

There was a knock on the door to their room. Chuck quickly ducked over to Casey's side then hid just inside. The door was unlocked then Pedro came in. Following him came in a maid pushing a cart with breakfast items on it. Sarah started sniffing looking around the room Jack did too then they both homed in on him.

"Excuse me but what's the name of that cologne you're wearing? Pinot Gris or Mad Dog," said Jack. "Rufus, do we have a drinking problem? We can hold an intervention right here."

"Don't call me Rufus and for the record no I don't have a drinking problem," said Pedro as Jack got him flustered.

"Jack what are you talking about. No he doesn't have a drinking problem," said Casey. "He can find as much wine to drink as he wants. There's no shortage there."

"Funny very funny. Here's breakfast. Oh and Miss. Franco, El Jefe wants you to join him in his office for lunch alone," said Pedro as he looked at Casey and Jack.

"The name is Mrs. Sarah Carmichael and I'm missus Carmichael. The emphasis is on missus meaning I'm married and I have ring to prove it."

"Married to the late Charles Carmichael," said Pedro. "There the emphasis is on late as in deceased as in dead."

"The only deceased is your underarm deodorant and Chuck has never been late for anything. Well I take that back he was late once for dinner. Duérmete niño, duérmete ya... Que viene el Coco y te comerá," she said as she looked at him. "I think you've seen him haven't you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're a crazy lady and just a little advice when you go see El Jefe don't mention what you just told me."

"What that you saw El Cucuy and won't admit it or that my husband is El Cucuy which begs the question if Lucas disappeared why didn't he take you too. Unless he's toying with you and you're living on borrowed time."

"I don't have time for this idle chatter. There's your food. Someone will be here to get you at noon so be ready. I'm out of here," said Pedro as he turned to leave.

"Hey wait a minute where's the jam for the toast?" said Jack as he pretended to look over the cart. "I don't see any boo berry?"

Pedro didn't answer he just turned beet red then barged out slamming the door behind him. They heard the key turn in the lock after him.

"I don't know if I like you going down and having lunch alone with that psychopath," said Chuck as he walked back over.

"Chuck, I can take care of myself," said Sarah. "I appreciate you being concerned for me. But I know what I'm doing. Don't worry I know how to handle men like him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[At the Cabin]

The Black Hawk flew in and picked them up. Sam and Molly looked back as they took off. In the distance they could hear the sound of coyotes and with heavy hearts they left. The chopper took them into the city and to the Buy More dropping them off on the roof. They made their way down the ladder and into the employee breakroom. Morgan put them all inside the elevator for Castle while he went out front to handle Big Mike and the rest of his employees. The chopper had to have drawn attention.

"Son was that you on the roof coming in like one of those big shot corporate executives. I knew one day you're be running with the big dogs and leaving the Burbank Chihuahuas behind. I guess Mr. Moses _Finkelstein_ must really like you to send a private helicopter to drop you off."

"Yeah... right... Yes, that was where I was at this meeting for Buy More managers. That's right it was a seminar for Buy More mangers on how to get customers to buy more at the Buy More... We stayed in his cabin and brain stormed...

"Wow Fernando and I brain storm all the time. We're really good at it so why don't you put in a good word for us. We'd like to fly in a helicopter."

"Give me a break. You don't need a helicopter to get high," said Big Mike. "And besides in order to brain storm you need a brain to storm. About the only thing you two brain storm is how to get out of doing work. Now if they need a seminar about goldbricking you two could teach the course."

"That's right like locking yourself in the cage to repair computers stacking them around so the manager can look in then going to sleep."

"Except now that the assistant manager knows he's going to use his key go inside and kick said employee's butt and tell him to get to work."

"Hey that's not fair. You have to sign up for my course before you can use the material," said Skip but Big Mike just motioned for him to move along. "That's still not fair and you haven't passed the end of course test or the midterm for that matter."

"What's unfair is you getting paid for what you do which is nothing. Now that's unfair. Son, since we're related now. I hate to ask you this, but I need for you to hook your old man up."

"Then don't and you and I aren't related. You just married my mom..."

"Those word hurt right here," said Big Mike as he put his hand on his heart. "Please, I need you to hook up your old papi chulo. You need to see if old man _Finkelstein_ will let me ride in his helicopter with your mother. I told her that she sends me orbiting and we can do it in the back of the helicopter. Now that would be muy caliente.

"Geez, now how am I going to get that picture out of my head. I need to go to my office now and shoot myself."

"Well think about it while I'm on break. I need to get back to my other woman, Danielle Steel. That woman can really pump them out. Yes sir, they don't call it a whirly bird for nothing."

"Someone take a gun and shoot me. Put me out of my misery please. Going to need something bigger than a Black Hawk for the two of them. Maybe a CH-47. Why me?" But just when he thought he'd gotten rid of Big Mike he came back.

"Be back son, I've got to step out for a moment. Something just came up and I need to run home to your momma. I might be out for the rest of the day."

"Is everything okay? Do I need to come with you to help?"

"No, this is something she and I have to handle together. I told her about the helicopter and she told me if I stopped by the costume place and got her a sexy stewardess costume she'd coffee, tea or me, me. If you know what I mean."

"I'm desperately trying not to," said Morgan. Big Mike ran out the door and Morgan just shook his head walking back to his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Back at Springfield]

Marty met an unsavory character in an underground parking lot. He passed the man an envelope and he handed him a folder. Then he made a beeline back to the Headquarters building and went straight up to Jordan's office. He walked past his secretary knocked on his door then walked in placing the folder in the middle of his desk.

"That's all the dirt I could dig up on the Carmichael couple which is something to read. They took down Fulcrum, the Ring and Volkoff Industries but before that nothing. There's more in there about the wife then on the husband." Jordan picked it up and read it.

"It see what you mean. Former Secret Service fired hired by Langston Graham. Worked as his enforcer and a former member of the C.A.T. squad. We had one of our own on that team now she's on loan to her Majesties services. I'd pull her but it would raise too much stink. There has to be more here than what we're seeing."

"I don't know that's what I've been able to find out. I need to leave now to have enough time to make it to Dulles to catch my plane. I'll call you as soon as I get in and we can coordinate our efforts. If I'm right, I should be arriving about the same time as Don Alfonso so I can scope him out. I will be at the big poker match and after the smoke clears I'll make sure everyone that was supposed to die is dead."

"Do what you have to do but make this all work out."

"Roger that."


	32. Chapter 32

Don't own Chuck

Chuck did not like the idea of Sarah spending time alone with Tomas in his office. Chuck did not trust him and he had good reason not to. If nothing else El Jefe tried to kill him to get him out of the way to be with Sarah. And up until now Tomas thought he had succeeded. He knew she was a professional which didn't make it any better. He kept having images of her with Manoosh trying to get his intel and Casey wasn't helping.

"I think that's what he's worried about," said Casey as he came over and checked out what was on the breakfast tray. "Don't worry Chuck she a professional. Remember Depak? This isn't anything like that."

"I'm trying not to. I know you're a professional but I'm still not comfortable with this," said Chuck as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "The man is crazy. Who knows what he's got in mind."

"Chuck, you trust me don't you. This is my job after all and I've been doing this longer than we've been married."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better because it's not. Look I do trust you. I really do but I don't trust him. I understand you're a spy and one of the traps that spies use is the honey pot but I'd feel better if it was some other honey we were talking about."

"Well unless Tomas changes his likings or Casey can make a short skirt work for him and walk in high heels there are no other choices," said Sarah. "Here take this." She pulled out the weapon he'd given her and handed it to him. "You need to hold onto this in case I get searched."

"More like patted down and it will be El Serpiente that will be doing the patting," said Casey. Sarah gave him a look.

"Why don't you put some of that food in your mouth," said Sarah. "Sweetie it will be okay. Don't listen to Casey."

"And what about the thirty-foot rule. No good agent should be more than thirty feet away from a backup weapon."

"What about the Bartowski rule Chuck? No weapons in the apartment," said Sarah. "I'm just joking I'll have a backup weapon it will be on Tomas."

"Then I stop trying because I can see there's nothing I can do to talk you out of this? But for the record I still don't like it. The man is a pig."

"Chuck, the truth is there's nothing any of us can do. I'm going to have to go when Pedro comes to get me or we risk blowing the operation. If you want to see your plan through then I have to do this."

"As long as doing only means eating lunch and nothing else."

"Of course it does. Now, come here and give me a kiss," said Sarah. They met in the middle of the room held each other and kissed.

"Yuck, oh come on a guy's trying to eat breakfast here don't make me sick. Go somewhere else if you want to play bunny rabbit. You know doing that is what got you two kids. You want a third just keep it up and you'll see."

"Oh the girls... I want to watch them. Can we watch them on the tablet? Please Chuck please," said Sarah as looked him in the eyes.

"Okay, okay I can never say no to you," said Chuck. Casey grunted behind him. Chuck turned and glanced back at him.

"Never mind him let's see," said Sarah. She couldn't believe how excited she was just to see the girls. If only she could talk to them or better yet be with them then it would be perfect. Chuck had turned her world inside out and she was a better person for it.

"Wait a minute they're not at the cabin," said Chuck. He brought the video up of the empty cabin. There wasn't a person in sight. "Casey look at the Escalade outside what does that look like to you."

"Crap Chuck that's projectile hole. I'm guessing .50 caliber though the engine block that's a fatal wound for the Escalade may it rest in peace."

"Wait a minute let me try something else," said Chuck. "I didn't tell you this but I contacted Zondra and asked her to back fill for me when I came here. I couldn't trust the girls to Alex and Morgan alone. If I'm right, then the cabin was compromised so they retreated to a safer location.

"You mean they went to Castle," said Sarah. She had butterflies in her stomach and a knot in her throat. "Hurry up let's get connected."

"I certainly hope so," said Chuck as he brought up the internal cameras in Castle and there they were in the conference room. But Sam had a sling on.

"Chuck, I've got to talk with them I have to know what happened or so help me I'm going to walk into that luncheon with Tomas break the wine bottle over his head then slit his throat with the bottle neck.

"Charles, you need to do something and Angel remember we need Tomas alive to hold this card game. It would be kind of hard for him to host it with his Adam's apple ripped out."

"Don't give me ideas Jack."

"Hold on I got this," said Chuck.

[A little while before in Castle]

They rode the elevator down to Castle then divided up the work. By the time they arrived Bunny wasn't smelling like daisies so Kat took her to detention to change her while Emma prepared a bottle for her. Zondra went to check in with Beckman and Alex in the meantime dished out ice cream to the girls but only after they washed their hands.

"Do you think Sarah and her babies are going to be okay in the woods," asked Sam as she tried to wash her hands but was having trouble. Her arm was stiff and sore.

"Here let me help you," said Alex. "I wouldn't worry too much about little Sam and Bunny. If they're like their human counterparts, they'll be a pain in the butt for the park rangers for a long time. Okay there you go now who wants ice cream?"

"We do," said Sam and Molly as they followed Alex into the conference room. She had them sit at the table then she went and got it. In the meantime, Zondra rejoined them as Alex came back in carrying bowls, spoons and most importantly rocky road.

"I'll take a bowl too while you're dishing out," said Zondra. "I informed Langley about what went down and they said they'd pass it on up the food chain. I imagine Sarah and Chuck are in too deep to notify…."

"But we can see you," said Chuck as he and Sarah came on the monitor. "Never under estimate the power of the nerd. There isn't a computer system invented I can't hack into. We saw Sam's arm and had to make contact."

"Do you want to tell your parents what you did," asked Alex but Sam looked into her bowl of ice cream and just shook her head as she continued eating.

"We made friends with a coyote we named Sarah and she had two babies," said Molly. "Go ahead Sam tell her about the babies. Tell her what we named them."

"I don't want to… when are you coming home? I don't want to live underground and neither does Bunny. I want to go live with Sarah… the other Sarah in the forest. AHROOOOOOO," said Sam imitating the sound of a coyote. "She takes her babies with her wherever she goes."

"Sam that's not fair. You can't blame me for not bringing you. We couldn't bring you here it wouldn't have been safe," said Sarah. "And coyote mothers I don't think they put their little ones in harm's way either."

"And here was safer," said Sam. Zondra went over took a spoonful of ice cream and put it in Sam's mouth. "Hey! What are you doing? I can feed myself."

"No that was to close your hole and get you to shut up. Boy are you like your mother and that wasn't a compliment. You know you both can be real…"

"We get the picture," said Chuck. "Thanks for the intervention." Sam gave him a mean look. "I'm talking about the cabin but you and I have to have a talk when I get home. You can't keep blaming your mother for working. She's a professional and is good at what she does. You should be proud of her."

"Thank you," mouthed Sarah from the other side of the tablet where she couldn't be seen then she walked back around. "Zondra, can you tell us what happened. We saw the Escalade outside the cabin. It looked like there was a firefight."

"Not much of one, there were only seven men in the wet team. I put everything in my report to Langley but something you should know the members of the team…"

"They were all tied in some way with the DEA," said Chuck. "You need to keep everyone in Castle and trust no one. When I say no one that's what I mean."

"Sure I can do that and if the little squirt gives me any hassle I can always throw her in detention. Ask Casey who taught her how to shoot a .50 caliber," said Zondra. They turned around and looked at him.

"What?" he said as he ate his sandwich he'd made with toast, bacon and eggs. "Don't look at me I didn't teach her although I'm not surprised she's your kid. What'd you expect? Like mother like daughter. Sorry Chuck it's a question of genes that she got from her mother."

"And those genes almost got Morgan shot," said Alex but not before she walked over and put her hand on Sam's ears.

"That's an easy fix. We can work on her aim so she doesn't miss next time. The kid's a natural she's got talent."

"Hold up here Casey there won't be a next time," said Chuck. "Talent or not there's the Bartowski rule and it goes for every member."

"Right here," said Sam as she held her spoon up. "Folks you know I'm sitting right here and I can hear everything. I'm sorry but I didn't want to tell anyone I shot the weapon because I knew how everyone would react. But I'm glad I did. I warn you guys the bad men were coming so you wouldn't get hurt. So I'm actually a little proud of myself and I think I… we deserve more ice cream," said Sam as held out her bow to Alex.

"Oh you do, do you? I'm starting to like that idea of Zondra's of putting you in detention for a little time out," said Alex as she dropped another scoop in her bowl. Sam kept it out and pointed at it with her spoon.

"Go ahead and do it copper," Sam said as Alex dropped another scoop in then signaled she was cutting her off. "Well like I said go ahead there hasn't been a cell made that can keep me in. Now break out the ladle and serve up more to my partner."

"You mean in crime," said Zondra as she tried to keep a straight face. "It's funny listening to her talk because you can't get mad she's just like a little you all over. So can you tell me what the heck have you gotten yourselves mixed up in?"

"There's not much we can tell you other than there's more going on here than meets the eye," said Chuck as he looked at Sarah and Casey. "We've got to go now I need to report into Beckman…"

"We love you all so very much," said Sarah as she pulled the tablet over to her. "Sam that's especially true for you and Bunny. I miss and love you both so very much," she said as she blew them kisses.

"I love you too," mumbled Sam as she had her face down in her bowl of ice cream and made a kissing sound.

The line dropped and the screen went blank and Sarah was left with a hole in her heart and a lump in her throat. Chuck looked at her and could tell what she was going through so he went put his arms around her and held her.

"She did say she loved you… I don't think she was talking to the ice cream. But you know she does like her ice cream."

"Just shut up and hold me or I'm going to punch you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El Jefe was sitting in his office he'd had all sorts of high hopes for the day but everything was going to crap in a handbag quickly. He got two phone calls from the airport. He had one of his men posted there to keep an eye out for Don Alfonso. His arrival was expected so there was nothing out of the ordinary there. But his man called him back to say the man who had visited the ranch the day before flew back in and was in the airport at the same time as Don Alfonso.

"What do you mean you don't know if they met?" yelled El Jefe into his phone as he took a sip of water and lemon. His stomach still wasn't a hundred percent okay yet. "Aren't you still tailing Don Alfonso?"

"No, I had to hide to make this phone call. I didn't want his people to catch me talking to you. He's traveling with a rough looking group of bodyguards."

"Well get off the line and get back out there and find him. I need to know if the two of them meet in any way," said El Jefe as he hung up.

"Is there a problem," asked Pedro as he walked in. The question was rhetorical he could see fire leaping from El Jefe's eyes "I just got word that you wanted to see me."

"I was going to ask you again about that mess in the wine cellar but that can wait for now. I'm not going to be able to meet with Sarah for lunch. I'm expecting another guest instead… the man who was here yesterday is back and I'll probably have to entertain him."

"But you had your heart set on this luncheon. Do you want me to entertain your guest while you dine with your female friend?"

"I wish it were that easy. No, I've got to do this to seal the deal on our joint venture but you can take the jewelry to Sarah with my apologies. Tell her I want her to wear it tonight when we go to the casino. I just got word Don Alfonso is in town so our plan moves forward. Tomorrow night will be the beginning of my new empire and I need an empress. The choice will be hers she can be my live empress or a dead CIA agent."

"I should get on this then. I'll take the jewelry up to her now then run to the casino to make sure everything is ready over there for tonight. I'll have the weapons staged ready for distribution."

"That's a good idea we want our people armed and ready to go on my signal. I feel like a little kid on Christmas eve waiting for Santo Clos to bring me my present. I think this is what giddy feels like," but as he was talking his phone rang. "Hold that thought. You still need to tell me what the heck happened in the cellar?" But he held up a finger for him to wait.

"Marty, you're back in town again. What a surprise. You keep on showing up like a bad penny. You keep this up and it's going to be hard to keep our partnership on the down low. … You're on your way out to the ranch. … I'll have lunch waiting. I don't know if you know but Don Alfonso is in town too. … I don't feel comfortable about talking about my crap on the phone. Who knows who could be listening it. When you get here we can talk about it over lunch. I'll have my Chef throw something together. … Thank you that's kind of you to think of me. I hope I can return the favor one of these days. I'll be waiting," said El Jefe as he hung up.

"What was that about? I take it your luncheon guest is on the way. I'll make sure the boys on the front gate know to let him in."

"Puta," said El Jefe almost spitting out the 'p'. "He thinks he can come in here and give me orders. Who does he think he is? I don't go to his house and order him around. Then he also insults me. If I didn't need him I'd cut him open like one of Cesar's pigs."

"What's the matter El Jefe? I swear the wine rack fell over on its own I was just standing there. It was because one of legs had rotted out… yes that was what happened. It fell on top of me because the leg gave out I swear... an accident."

"What are you babbling about? I'm not mad at you although I ought to be… no I'm mad at the gringo that's coming here. I've got to change all my plans for him and all because he doesn't trust me. You know what he said? I bet you'll never guess," said El Jefe. Pedro was still scared but all he could do was shake his head. "El bastardo said he brought me some preparation H because it looked like I could use it yesterday. And I don't want you to say he was right. One of these days I'm going to make him need it then we'll see who thinks it's funny. Go make sure the guys on the gate don't shoot him. If anyone is going to have that pleasure, it's going to be me."

"I'll have dispatch radio out then I'll go up and make that delivery. What do you want to do about the special meal the Chef prepared? I don't think you want to waste it on this gringo."

"You're right I don't. I tell you what you can do you can send it up to Sarah too. They can all share it. Tell the Chef to prepare tortillas and frijoles. He can burn the frijoles if he wants."

Pedro left closing the door behind him but he couldn't help wonder who this man was that pissed El Jefe off so much and yet was still alive. He borrowed the radio off one of the guards then called out to the guards at the gate then he went to the kitchen and told the Chef what he was told to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Back in the room]

Chuck and Sarah were still in Casey's room just finishing talking with everyone back in Castle when there was a knock at the door. Casey ran over to get Sarah and tell Chuck to hide as Jack stood in front of the door ready to stall. He heard the key go in and turn then Pedro walked in. He looked around but didn't see Sarah around.

"You're early I'm not ready yet," said Sarah as she walked in. "I thought this was supposed to be a lunch not a brunch. I'm sorry but you're going to have to go and come back later."

"I don't have to come back later the lunch has been cancelled due to unforeseen circumstances. But El Jefe wants you to come with him tonight to the casino. No is not an option here."

"Well no might not be but I don't know I'm running out of clothes to wear," said Sarah. "We'll have to wait and see if I can put something together. I'm not promising anything."

"El Jefe asked me to give you these to wear," said Pedro as he handed her the box with the earrings and necklace in it. "Before you throw them back in my face he's expecting you to wear them and before something unpleasant happens to your friends I would suggest you just put them on. In the long run it really doesn't hurt anything and keeps them from being hurt."

"I'll think about it," said Sarah as she looked at them. They were nice and Pedro was right it didn't hurt anything to wear them even if in the end she was going to be forced to wear them.

"That's all I'm asking you to do. The rest is up to you," said Pedro as he started to leave. "Oh by the way the meal you were supposed to have with El Jefe will be served to you here. He doesn't want you to feel cheated."

"Cheated does he. Well if I'm going to be stood up I'd like to know why," said Sarah. "I think I have a right to know. Call it curiosity but I also thought he cared about me."

"He does care but what he's doing is important too. I shouldn't tell you this but the poker tournament is going to go down tomorrow. El Jefe has an important question to ask you and your future will be based on your decision."

"That's rather enigmatic don't you think and about as clear as mud. Maybe you want to clarify that," said Sarah. "My future is based on what decision?"

"I've already said too much as it is," said Pedro. "I'll have an evening dress sent up. Something in a blue to match your eyes I think."

"Rufus, stand down boy," said Casey as he looked over Pedro. "If you were a bird dog you'd be pointing right now."


	33. Chapter 33

Don't own Chuck

Don Alfonso stepped off his private jet in McCarran and walked through the airport to clear customs. He'd already sent escorts ahead so they were waiting for him on the other side of security just in case someone tried something. Don Alfonso's man Luiz handled everything with the customs officers and he was whisked through security then started walking through the airport. Even by Los Vegas standards Don Alfonso was flashy.

"Don Alfonso we should go to the limo and get out of the public eye. I'm sure El Serpiente has spies here watching us here."

"Luiz you worry too much. I've got terminal cancer with about six months left so what if he tries something I'm going to go soon anyway but until then let's live a bit. I've heard so much about this Starbucks coffee I want to try it and what is it you're supposed eat with it... a muffin."

"Yes, they're like our Magdalenas. There's a Starbucks in the airport," said Luiz as he led the way with all of Don Alfonso's security detail. People in TSA turned their heads when they saw Don Alfonso pass by wondering if he wasn't a visiting head of state.

"Here we go," said Luiz as they walking in. "What would you like a cappuccino, frappuccino, espresso, or something else?"

"So many choices... I'll just have an espresso macchiato and forget the muffin. I read in Martha Stewart that the place to have a muffin at was a place in Williamsburg, Brooklyn, Max's Homemade Muffins. What's that look for?"

"Make that two," said Luiz to the man behind the counter. "I just trying to get my head around the fact that you read Martha Stewart," said Luiz as the barista made their coffee.

"Why not? The woman has got a good head on her shoulders and if anyone knows something she's the go to guy. Forget Donald Trump she's the one they should be putting up for president. That having been said is everything ready for us with Tomas?"

"Yes, he's hosting us at the cabin and the game is to go down tomorrow night. Mr. Burton is already here he's staying at El Serpiente's ranch house."

"I can't imagine that's been a comfortable coexistence. I knew I'd piss Tomas off when I got to Jack first. That should've put a cramp in his style but Tomas is a snake so you boys need to keep your eyes open," said Don Alfonso as Luiz passed him his coffee.

"So what do you think?" asked Luiz as he drank his. "Your first Starbucks' coffee. Is it what you thought it would be?"

"It's been a long time since I had a first anything. It's good but… I don't know. I mean what is it really just coffee with milk. There used to be a little bar in Cartagena that I used to go to for coffee. Maria was the girl that worked there and she made me coffee every morning. I was an up and coming Lieutenant in the Mariachi then but she could make the best coffee and you know why?"

"No Don Alfonso why?" he asked but he'd heard this story a hundred times but he learned a long time ago you never interrupted Don Alfonso when he was on a roll.

"Because she made it with love and that's why I married her. Twenty-five years of marriage she put up with me and made me coffee every morning. Now I've got to drink this. In certain sense I can't wait for these six months to be over so I can wake up to have coffee with my Maria again. That's why this deal has got to go through."

"So you think by putting the Mariachi in charge of the cartels you can do what? You'll do your last curtain call and bow out. Then do what?"

"I've done a lot of bad things in my time and if I'm ever going to have a chance to see my Maria again I have to make amends and a big one will be making the cartels go legitimate. Then we start giving back to the people we took from. I know everyone thinks I'm crazy or it's the cancer talking but it's not. It's desperation and desire mixed together. What I'm doing will keep you Luiz from having to make the decisions I made."

"I respect you Don Alfonso," said Luiz as he toasted him with his coffee cup. "And I will carry out your wishes…"

"And my orders because until this goes through I have to be the same old bastard I've always been. When you ride the tiger you have to ride it to the end or get eaten."

"Where did you get that from? It sounds like advice you'd get from a fortune cookie," said Luiz as he finished his coffee. They both laughed.

"That would be part Confucius part Roy and all of me. Now let's get this show on the road shall we. Let's go get settled in I want the rooms swept for bugs then I want Jack brought to me. He's been here long enough to get the lay of the land."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the ranch Chuck set up in the passageway outside El Jefe's office where he could hack back into his computer and activate the webcam and mic. After Pedro announced the change in plans Chuck wanted to see who was arriving and get it on tape. Watching on CCTV he saw Marty return to the ranch and then was ushered in by Pedro who took him straight into El Jefe. Pedro knocked on his door then they went inside.

"El Jefe your guest is here to see you," said Pedro as he waved Marty to go on in. "Do you want anything else?"

"Yes, go check on our lunch then have it sent in. Other than lunch I don't want to be disturbed by anyone. That means no one not even you."

"Yes, El Jefe I'll wait outside if that's what you want. Oh and I delivered that package for you and made those other arrangements too."

"Good now go get our lunch for us," said El Jefe. Tomas waited until Pedro was gone to begin talking. "What's this our friend back in DC doesn't believe I'm willing to go through with the plan? You know if I were anyone else I would take offense."

"But you're not anyone else are you. That's not the reason I'm here. My boss just thought it would be better if I were around when everything goes down to show you we're in this with you."

"I'm sure he did," said El Jefe as he leaned back in his chair. "And so you're here to do you exactly? To make sure everyone is taken care of…"

"Including the girl," said Marty as there was a knock at the door and Pedro came in pushing a cart with covered plates on it.

"I hope you like Mexican because at lunch I like to eat light so today we have frijoles and rice along with tortilla."

"I grew up outside of New Orleans so I'm used to red beans and rice. This is like being back home for me but without the tortilla of course we ate cornbread."

"Really," growled El Jefe then he turned to Pedro. "You can wait outside then you can escort my guest to his car."

"Oh any luck yet exorcising your ghost. What was his name El Chewy? Your people seemed scared that the boogeyman was going to get them. You sure you want to do this thing at night? They might be too scared," said Marty.

"My people will be ready and do what they have to do. You people just have to make sure you up hold your end of the deal. I hope your food is to your liking."

"Makes me feel like home," said Marty. His mother never learned how to cook he thought. He ate his scorched beans and rice. He wasn't going to let El Jefe get any pleasure out of serving him crap the same way he was going to make sure El Jefe didn't let anyone walk away which included the girl he seemed to want so much.

"Speaking of walking away how was your meeting with Don Alfonso? I hear he's become a little senile but that's probably due to the chemo. What's he got left six months?"

"What are you blabbering on about? Have I met Don Alfonso? Now how am I supposed to do that if I'm sitting here with you?"

"No before… are you going to sit there and tell me you didn't know he flew into the airport at the same time as you? That's right I have people at the airport. You shouldn't be amazed it's only good business practice to keep track of who's in town."

"You sound like a jealous wife. I still don't know what you mean. If you say he was in the airport with me, I'll take your word for it but we never met. Or maybe this is you changing your mind and trying to justify it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said El Jefe. How he wanted to pull his piece and put a round through Marty's head.

"It means you can't have your cake and eat it too. You can't let the girl walk away. I don't know how much clearer you want me to be. But you don't have to be the one to do the deed. That's why I'm here I will do it for you if it's too much for you to do."

"That's awfully kind of you," said El Jefe as he was thinking right up with the Preparation-H. "Finish your rice then we can talk. How about something to drink I have a couple cervesas in my mini fridge."

[Meanwhile in the wall Chuck was listening to everything]

They ate and drank then talked for the rest of the afternoon. Chuck followed the conversation as best he could but the mic was having difficulty picking up Marty's voice because he was sitting too far away. However, Marty was careful to never mentioned his boss by name so there wasn't anything there they could use against Jordan.

"How goes it," asked Sarah. She appeared behind him bringing him a cheese sandwich she put together from the cart. "Here I brought you something to eat."

"Thanks I appreciate it," said Chuck as his stomach growled. "And so does my stomach. It's going slowly. They're like two cats circling each other looking for a weak spot to attack but neither can find one so all I'm hearing is growling and hissing. Marty seems to think Tomas is intending to let you walk but he doesn't want any survivors. However, Casey's dead either way."

"Well, that just goes to prove he's not all bad," said Sarah. She caught his look. "You do know I was just kidding… maybe but know I wouldn't want to put Kat and Alex through that."

"Here we go Marty is about to leave I guess he's had enough. If you want to hear you have to listen carefully the sound quality is really bad," said Chuck. They heard them get up then Chuck brought up the hall coverage from CCTV.

"You take my guest to his car. Pedro, I need to talk to you inside right now," said El Jefe. He shook Marty's hand then sent him on his way with his guard.

"Pedro, I want to move up our execution date. We go tonight there's no reason we have to wait another night. Have the men gear up and let's get this over with once and for all."

"What's the matter El Jefe? Why are you rushing into this? It's not like you to cowboy a hit like this. I was going to familiarize the men with the new weapons first."

"They can get to know them as they use them. How difficult is it point and pull the trigger? This is happening tonight come hell or high water. That's an order and if you can't do it I'll find someone else who can."

"No I didn't say I wouldn't. Okay El Jefe I'll make it happen but I thought you were going to give the girl a chance to make a decision. Like this she's going to have to make the decision with a gun pointed at her head."

"It can't be helped and it would be a lot worse for her if we waited until tomorrow night. That you can take my word on. Just make it happen. Call Don Alfonso and tell him the game is going down tonight. If he asks why tell him… I don't know… make up an excuse just do it. Ask to speak with Luiz and tell him he can make it happen over there."

[Back in the wall]

"We need to contact Beckman right away," said Sarah but as she was talking Jack appeared. Sarah reached for her piece but remembered Chuck had it.

"Are you looking for this," said Chuck as he handed the weapon back to her. "You're going to need it tonight. Jack, what do you want other than trying to get yourself killed?"

"Angel, you need to get come to the room. One of the maids dropped by with an evening dress for you to try on. I think she said she was to do the alterations or she'd done the alterations. I don't know which but you should see it. If Pedro picked it out, he could've been the tailor to the Latin American underworld."

"I wonder what he could do in Kevlar," said Chuck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckman wondered if maybe she hadn't pushed Jordan too hard. The last thing she wanted him to feel like was that he was cornered like a wild animal. She didn't want him to feel like that because if he did there was not telling what he might do. But if the truth were known Jordan was worse than a wild animal. They struck out because of self-preservation while he struck out for profit too. She was playing through her head the scene from Jordan's office if she could've handled it differently when the Major ran in.

"General, there's Agent Carmichael… Chuck he's on a video link for you," said the Major as he brought Chuck up on the monitor.

"Hello Chuck I see you're still in the crawl space. I won't ask how things are going I think I can guess that but I will. So how are things going there?"

"Not well, I'm starting to get a greater appreciation for why Casey is the way he is. But I need to tell you that El Jefe has moved up the poker game to tonight after he had a meeting again with Marty from the DEA. I'm sending you the recording I have from the meeting. Marty is insisting that there be no survivors after the massacre and El Jefe wants to save Sarah. I can't slight him for the choice and I think that's why he's moved the date up to make sure Marty won't be present."

"I could guarantee it by having our Chief bring him in. I've got more than enough to arrest him on. Then we could put the screws to him and get him to roll on his boss."

"I think you're overly optimistic there. Once the administrator finds out his assistant is missing he's going to use every resource he has to find him which includes him going to POTUS pointing the finger at you as a very bad person."

"So let him I don't care I'd enjoy my day in court. When they take him out in cuffs I'd really be elated. The only thing better would be if I could arrest Jordan and he'd be co-defendant…"

"I hate to bust your bubble but that won't happen. The first thing a good defense attorney will do is try to get these recordings thrown out as illegal because we don't have a court order and without them we'll need to take El Jefe alive to testify if he'll testify. Then we have to worry about getting him to court alive."

"So what do we do? You know I'm usually on the other side of these types of arguments and I have to say I don't like the switch."

"Now you see how I feel. I've got an idea," said Chuck. "It's a little devious but actually I think you might like it."

"I'm all ears let me hear it," said the General. "The most important thing would be is it feasible and will it work?"

"I think it will be. Now let me explain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marty drove back to another flea bag motel making his usual stop for bourbon and branch water but this time he bought himself a glass and an ice bucket. He checked into the motel got his key then went to his room where he unpacked booze, mixer and utensils. Happy with himself he went down to the ice machine got some ice in his bucket then went back to his room. Things were going too well.

"Now to relax," he said as he made himself a drink then flopped back on the bed inserting quarters the same as he had done before. He took out his phone and called Jordan. "Hey just checking in to let you know everything is a go for tomorrow night."

"You talked with him and you're sure he understood reason. We don't need for him to screw this up this late in the game."

"I think we're good to go," said Marty but as he did his phone made a rang telling him he had a text message. "Hold one I got a message from Pedro. You don't know him he's Tomas' right hand man twice removed… I'll explain later."

"I thought that was a Miguel or something like that."

"I'll explain, Oh crap listen to this: _'This is a head's up El Jefe has moved everything up to tonight. I thought you'd like to know. Your friend Pedro.'_

"It looks like I made a friend inside El Jefe's camp. I don't know how he got my number but Pedro just sent me a text message warning me El Jefe's moved everything up to tonight. Looks like I'm going out again. I think I know what you want to tell me."

"You don't need to tell me the information twice. Have you been drinking? It doesn't matter. Yes, go talk with this Pedro and see if we can't work with him. If he seems to be more amenable to our cause 'profit' then El Jefe or as they say the king is dead - long live the king."

"I'll make it happen. I need to get out of here and get over to the cabin before the fireworks start. I wish I could take a picture of El Jefe's face when he sees me walk through the doors. He just might have to change his pants. As it is I'm going to have to pick his jaw up off the ground."

"Don't worry about picking it up. Just put the rest of him underground like six feet under."

"Roger that," said Marty. He dumped the ice in the sink in the bathroom then he checked his weapon before heading out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck slipped out of the secret passage then got in line with the people carrying the cases of weapons and ammo out to a waiting van. He grabbed a case of grenades kept his head down then walked out to the vehicle. Once he got out there he stepped off to the side pretending to tie his shoe then he dropped down roller under the vehicle and secured himself on the underside. He now had transportation to the casino. Sarah had it much easier. Pedro came up and got them all taking them out to a waiting Discovery.

"Get in," said Tomas as he waited outside of the vehicle for her. "I'm glad you're wearing my gifts. That dress seems like it was made for you."

"I have to admit Pedro did a good job picking it out and Maria is an excellent seamstress," said Sarah. "Thank you Pedro."

"You're welcome but it was El Jefe who told me to get everything for you. You should be thanking him."

"If it had been left to him I would have another horrible dress like the one you had me wear the first day I was here."

"Yes that was horrible," said Pedro without thinking. Tomas gave him a look. "But that was Lucas' fault he picked it out. Lucas had no taste for the finer things in life."

"Not like you do right?" said Casey as he walked past him. "Bird dog are you pointing at your prey again. El Jefe you'd better keep your eye on him."

"They are just making a joke El Jefe. You should tell them about what's about to go down. That will keep them quiet."

"Well I was going to wait until we got over to the cabin. But the tournament has been moved up to this evening. Don Alfonso is waiting for us over at the casino so we should go. Don't like to keep my guests waiting. Jack are you ready to lose to your daughter?"

"Who says I'm going to lose? We haven't even started playing. I've still got game but Angel may the best person win. If I get beat, then I couldn't be happier. Because when you know all the cons…

"You'll never be a sucker. I remember Dad."

"My Angel finally called me Dad. This is going to be a night to remember all right."

"You can say that again," said El Jefe.


	34. Chapter 34

Don't own Chuck

The lights were on late at both Langley and Springfield waiting on reports back from the same operation but each hoping for a different outcome. Outside of Los Vegas near Lake Mead people were gathering getting ready to watch and the card game. Meanwhile outside behind the cabin El Serpiente's men off loaded and handed out the weapons. Chuck released himself then waited for the men to thin out before going into action.

"Pedro give me Five-seven and a couple clips. Everyone know what you're supposed to do. Remember wait for my signal then we take everyone out. I mean everyone except for the girl. You leave her to me," said El Jefe. He took the clip loaded the weapon then holstered his new piece.

"El Jefe we need to go back inside before your guests miss us and think we're up to something," said Pedro as he took El Jefe's old piece handing it to the man in the back of the van.

"Everyone get in place. Come on Pedro we need to mingle about well. Then after the second hand we'll make our move by then their interest will be on the table and not on us. Bring in an extra weapon with you. I need you to pass it to our mole."

"Excellent idea El Jefe that way if bodies are checked they'll all have the same caliber round in them. But how will I know who the mole is?"

"Don't worry he knows you and that's what's important. He'll come up to you and ask for it. Don't be surprised when you see him. Come on let's go I feel like celebrating."

They walked away with Chuck still under the van. But he heard everything and knew what had to happen. El Serpiente didn't know but he'd set his end into motion.

[In the Casino]

Inside people were mulling around the bar drinking and chatting. Sarah and Casey looked over the space for entry and exit points. They were trying to understand how what was going to happen was going to go down and where they needed to position themselves. The rest of the people at the bar looked like a wise guy convention.

"Don't look now but you have a bogey approaching from your six o'clock," said Casey. "I'm going to get something at the bar."

"Bogey what?" said Sarah as she looked around to see Jack and an elderly man approaching her. She immediately flashed on him.

"Jack introduce me. This must be your daughter, the one I heard so much about," said Don Alfonso as he took her hand and kissed it.

"I hope what you heard was all good but coming from Jack I wouldn't bet on it. It's a pleasure Don Alfonso," said Sarah as she smiled back at him.

"No, the pleasure is all mine. I heard we'll be playing on opposite sides but I consider that my fortune as I can look at your beauty from across the table."

"You're quite the flatterer Don Alfonso," said Sarah. "Let's say I was coerced into playing by our host. Where is he? I wonder what he's up to?"

"I don't know there's no telling. He came in with you but truthfully I try not to have anything to do with him. I find him a bit repulsive and not very trustworthy."

"If you don't trust him then why did you agree to this meeting and poker match as a means to settle your disputes. You don't think he's going to uphold his end of the deal if he loses, do you?"

"My man Luiz worked out the arrangement and assures me everything is set so he can't back out. I'm an old man and I'd like to leave this world a better place than was given to me."

"It sounds like a noble dream but do you think you'll be able to see it through," said Sarah. She saw El Jefe walk in with Pedro. He saw her then started to walk over but stopped in his tracks when Marty walked in the front door.

"What are you doing here? How did you find out that… that Don Alfonso moved up the game? You don't trust me to carry out the plan?"

"You don't want me to answer that especially in front of your men. But a little bird called me and told me that the game was moved up but I heard the change was all your initiative," said Marty as he glanced over at Pedro.

"Well your little bird got it wrong and if I find out who it was I'm going to pluck all his feathers out then roast him over a low flame but not before I rip his heart out and eat it in front of him."

"I think you were headed over to talk to your dealer," said Marty. "Don't let me stop you go right ahead. Maybe your man would be as kind to go get me a bourbon and branch water."

"Pedro take care of Marty while I go talk to our dealer. She's being a little too chummy with the opposition. I need to remind her who she's playing for."

"Does it really matter," said Marty. But he went off with Pedro before Tomas could say anything. "So Pedro are you ready to make the big move. I have to say I'm impressed with you Miguel didn't have the guts when I approached him."

"Yes sir, I've got the men in place and we're ready to go as soon as El Jefe gives the signal," said Pedro as he went behind the bartender and mixed Marty his drink. "There you go I hope you like it."

"Perfect," said Marty as his took a sip. "Smart move following El Jefe's plan. You're going to go far and do wonders for us. I can feel it I see you've got the right savvy we're looking for. I have to admit I didn't see it when we first met but you surprised me and that's not easy."

"Thank you señor Marty," said Pedro. But Pedro was having a hard time understanding what he did that was so great. Maybe it was a big deal wherever señor Marty was from but here he only poured bourbon over ice then added water.

"Can I have a moment of your time," said Luiz. "I'm sorry mister but I need to talk with El Jefe's man for a moment so we can work out some last minute details."

"We can talk more afterwards," said Marty. "I've got my eye on you." He said Pedro still was having trouble understanding what was going on.

"Yes Señor what can I do for you?" But Luiz did say anything but waved for him to follow him. Pedro was a little nervous but followed. They went off to a private area where they were alone.

"Okay, I think you've got a package for me from El Jefe," said Luiz. He made what looked like a pistol with his fingers."

"You're the mole?" said Pedro. Luiz signalled for Pedro to keep it down. "Sorry, yes I've got this to give to you," he said as he pulled out the FN Five-seven from out from behind under his jacket. "I'm sorry I thought you and Don Alfonso were like father and son.

"We were until he decided to go legitimate. I don't know how to be a businessman, but I do know how to be a criminal. Do you know when this is supposed to go down."

"El Jefe said he was going to let them play a couple of hands then he's going to give the signal that will be the sign for our men to move in."

"Good, I passed out weapons to our men with the firing pins removed so there won't be any hostile fire. You can tell El Jefe I kept up my end of the deal now I expect him to keep up his. Wait here a few minutes then come out. It's probably better if we're not seen together."

[Meanwhile at the bar]

Jack and Casey observed El Jefe as he approached Sarah and Don Alfonso. It was almost hilarious the way he was cautious about what he said and how he acted around Don Alfonso. Finally, he tore Sarah lose and took her aside but Casey noticed Marty always had an eye on them no matter where they went.

"Listen, I expect you to do the best you can do against Jack even if he's your father. I don't want to tell you that the safety and well-being of your family in Burbank depends on it…"

"I think you just did," said Sarah as she looked at Casey. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Okay I get you've got a lot riding on this game. I don't know what you want me to say other than I'll do my best."

"I need better than your best but there is something else I'd like to hear you say. You really don't have any idea what it might be? Not after the diamonds, the jewelery and the dress?"

"Okay I'll tell you thank you if that's what you want to hear but when you put a mannequin in the window you dress her to attract customers. Isn't that what I'm doing here… window dressing?"

"You could be doing much more…" El Jefe started to say but clamed up when Marty walked over with Pedro behind him.

"Agent Carmichael, it is a pleasure to meet you," said Marty as he walked in the middle of their conversation. "I don't know if you know who I am…"

"A crooked DEA agent who thinks his boss is going to bail him out of this but is so sorely mistaken. But if you want to surrender yourself I'll be more than happy to take you end. But first I believed there's a card game that we need to get started."

"We'll start playing when I say we start," said Tomas as he looked at both of them. "We're still getting set up so everyone needs to chill out and wait."

"Tomas you don't need to get so cranky," said Sarah. "I'm going to go back over and see Colonel Casey and get a drink so if you two... I would say gentleman but neither of you are either." Sarah walked away leaving both men to talk behind her back.

"She knows who I am so she has to go," said Marty as he smiled at Sarah as she turned around. "It's as regretful as it is necessary but you brought her into this so this is really your fault. You could've had any dealer you wanted but you had to have her."

"You don't have to keep harping me on what I've to do. I know exactly what I have to do and I'm going to do it so get off my back. I won't tell you a second time."

"Is that some sort of threat," said Marty. He was smiling inside thinking about how Pedro was about to show El Serpiente who the true snake was.

"You can take it; however, you like but by the time tonight is over the cartel will be one and you're looking at their first unified president."

"Well Mr. President I expect you to do something presidential and make the right decisions so when the smoke clears the person standing is the right one."

"Like I said before, you don't have to worry about me just make sure all the wonderful things you promised me happen. You don't come through with your end I may not come through with mine."

"What's that supposed to mean," said Marty as he had to make himself chill out. He took a large gulp of his drink to settle his nerves.

"English is your first language isn't it? Because for someone who is supposed to be speaking his mother tongue it certainly seems you're have a hard time grasping onto what I'm saying. It's called I give you something and you give me something back..."

"Oh I'll be giving something all right. Just wait I'll see to it you get it priority mailed first class postage."

"Good, then we can see eye to eye on this. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go check on my men," said El Jefe oblivious to what Marty had meant when he talked back to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Back in Langley]

The General was looking at her watch waiting for X hour and it looked like it was here. She packed up everything she needed then she and Roan went down to the basement were she had her driver standing by. They drove over to Maryland. This late at night the trip over was fast with little traffic.

"Are you ready to do this and are you sure about this? Because once this is done there's no pulling it back," said Roan.

"This is a part of the plan. Is it silly to say I'm kind of excited at being included? I forgot what it feels like to be in the trenches so to speak."

"Well if it wallowing in the mud turns you on I can arrange that at my place. Sometimes it's nice to get all dirty if you know what I mean."

"I think you and I are talking about two different kinds of trenches," said the General as the DEA Headquarters came in sight.

"I don't think so Diane. If I remember correctly, you and I had some of our best times when we were in the trenches together."

"And that was before I became director. We're here so let me do the talking and you just nod you head and look pretty."

"Diane, if I didn't know better I'd say you only keep me around for my good looks. Am I a kept man? You can tell me."

"Of course not I also keep you around for your dynamite personality and your witty conversation. Not to mention you're nice eye candy," she said as she let her hand caress his back side."

"Diane, you know if you keep this up I'll have to report you to the director," he said. They both laughed as they walked into the building. The night guard stopped them in the lobby.

"Excuse me Ma'am, Sir but where are you going this late at night. All out offices are closed right now so you need to come back tomorrow."

"Son," said Roan as he flashed the man his badge. "If I were you in front of you under the counter are pictures of people you don't want to piss off. I think you need to look at the General then look at it again. Once you see the error you just made I think you might want to rephrase what you just said."

"General," said the man as he looked at the photos of the VIPs in the pass down binder. He thumbed through it until. "General... Oh crap..."

"Yes I'm General oh crap. I have reason to believe the Administrator is still here in his office. I need to talk with him urgently. You can tell him General Beckman is here to see him. He might not understand who General oh crap is."

Jordan was sitting at his desk waiting on events when he got the call from down in the lobby. At first there was a moment of panic but when the man told him she'd come with only one other agent then he started to breathe again. But it couldn't be by accident that she was here now to see him.

"Send her on up," said Jordan. He went and poured himself a drink to steady his nerves. He had a suspicion they were about to play a game of cat and mouse. The only comforting thing in her sudden visit was if she had anything on him she would've brought over a lot more men. He downed his drink then went out in the outer office to wait for her. He didn't have to wait long.

"I see I'm not the only one who burns the midnight oil," said the General as she walked in with Roan tagging along behind her. "I called over to see if you were here and they told me you were."

"Well actually I was just about to go. Is this important because I have a dinner appointment to get to and I can't let my date think I've stood her up."

"Well Jordan you might have to call her or him and say you're going to have to cancel. I need to show you something. I'm sorry the way I came off the other day but I had intel that someone high in your organization was doing some work on the side so to speak."

"Work on the side? What do you mean? I've got someone on the take in my organization? I trust everyone I work with there has to be some sort of mistake," said Jordan as he acted offended. But he knew he needed her intel."

"I know I've been in your same shoes at one time or another to find out that the people we trust the most have betrayed us. I'm sorry but I have to show you this. You might want to get a drink first then sit down."

"Here's a rum and coke," said Roan as he handed it to Jordan. "I saw the glass by the bar and I smelt it that's how I knew what you drank."

"Very good," said Jordan as he sipped it. "This is amazing you even got the proportions the same and all that from a whiff."

"It's a gift actually," said Roan. Diane cleared her throat and gave Roan a look. "Sorry you two were about to get down to brass tacks. I'll just be over here making myself a drink."

"Here watch this," said Diane as she started the video. Jordan took a gulp when he saw Marty get out of a vehicle at El Serpiente's ranch.

"What's this? I knew he was negotiating with El Serpiente. You caught me by surprise when you came in talking about a weapons sale. I questioned Marty about it and he said he'd look into it."

"Just wait and listen. I think you'll find out he knows more about the weapons then he let on. The video is bad but you can still hear the audio."

"Then you have to have a man on the inside," said Jordan. Beckman motioned for him to be quiet and listen. Marty spent almost an hour incriminating himself. "Geez, now what do I do?"

"You don't have to do anything expect tell the FBI in the morning where your Agent is. I'll be turning this all over to them. I'll let the U.S. Attorney worry if the recording is legal."

"Right you didn't have a court order now did you. There is the possibility that she'll throw it out then what do we do."

"My understanding is he's at a meeting with El Serpiente and the Mariachi this evening at an undisclosed site. I'm waiting on more tapes but I think they could be considered admissible under the Patriot Act because he is in collusion with wanted criminals who could be considered terrorists. Because of his position I might even be able to take him to Poland or Gitmo for some extreme rendition..."

"I don't know he is a US citizen and the Attorney General is kind of reluctant to send citizens to your dark sites. It's hard to sell politically."

"I know but because of the magnitude of the crime and the possible intel we could get from him... imagine all the people in law enforcement that the cartels have on their payrolls."

"I wouldn't go so far as to think that he'd know all of them."

"No but he could give us some of the higher ups he's worked with. Think about the names he'll be able to give us. I think I can sell this to the Attorney General especially if you help me."

"Me help you? What? I mean I'd need time to think about it. I don't know if this falls under our umbrella. I'm going to have to run this by our staff of lawyers."

"I just thought since this guy pulled to wool over you for evidently so long you'd want a little payback. It almost sounds like you're sorry we uncovered him?"

"No, no not at all I'm happy you did and sure call over tomorrow and we can set a time to meet the Attorney General together. Maybe it's best that you and I go in together. I'd really like to keep this on the down low anyway. It really doesn't make me look to good as you pointed out so this will help me vindicate myself and show I didn't know anything."

"That was exactly what I was thinking," said the General. "Well then I'll have my secretary call yours in the morning after I've set a time."

"That will be good and thank you for bringing this to my attention before acting on it. I hope I can return the favor someday."

"Jordan no offense but I hope I never find myself in your shoes. But I have in the past so I'm a little more cautious now."

"Maybe that's what I need to take away from this. I guess I'm just too trusting."

"I guess you are," said the General. She and Roan said good night then left. Roan started to speak but she held up her hand. "Let's wait until we're in my vehicle."

They walked outside then got in her limo then told her driver to head back over to Langley and to put the partition up.

"Well were you able to do it," asked Diane. "I saw you over there mixing drinks a lot. Please tell me you got it done before you started seeing double."

"The only time I saw double twins were involved. Of course I got it done," he said as he turned on a receiver. "Now we have ears in his office."

"See pretty and smart," said Diane as she started listening in.


	35. Chapter 35

Don't own Chuck

Jordan walked the General and Roan out then paced his office trying to decide what to do. Marty was compromised and there was no way he could let him come back to DC to be arrested. But he was in the middle of the game and he couldn't pull him out either. What to do he was uncertain and his anxiety was getting the best of him. He pulled out of his desk a pack of cigarettes and started smoking. It was a nasty habit he thought he'd gotten over but this stress was getting to him. He poured himself a whiskey neat then took out his phone and put it on speaker.

"Marty listen it's me. I've been thinking since Beckman has been snooping around you should fly in to Stafford Regional. I'll meet you there then and you can brief me on the way in," he said as he puffed on a cigarette.

"You sound nervous. Are you smoking again? Did Beckman come back with something else while I've been gone?"

"No, no of course not if she did I'd tell you. No, I want you to fly in there so we can keep all this out of the eye. Already Beckman is looking and after this evening there... well I just think it's better for everyone."

"All right I'll have the charter change my destination. It shouldn't affect anything. We'll be arriving at the same time," said Marty. "I need to go it looks like this show is about to get on the road. The doors to the tournament room have been opened."

"Very well go and keep an eye on things for us I'll meet you tomorrow. You can tell me all about it as we drive back into DC."

"I'll give you the highlights but I'm going to be dog tired when I get in. I can't wait to climb in my own bed and get some good rest."

"Oh I'll make sure you get all the rest you want when you get back," said Jordan as he took a puff then a sip. He forgot how nasty cigarettes made his mouth feel he couldn't taste the whiskey.

"You ought to put those cancer sticks away. They're going to kill you one of these days and you remember how hard it was the last time you quit. Listen, I really have to go. I'll see you tomorrow morning as planned. If any changes come up, I'll give you a call.

"Roger that," said Jordan as he hung up. He sat back in his chair and looked out the window at all the lights. Marty had been a good soldier but he'd outlived his usefulness.

"Sorry Marty," said Jordan as he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a Walther PPK. He sat his whiskey glass on his desk then checked the weapon and magazine then put the clip back in housing the first round.

"Why go home," he thought to himself. "I can just wait here then drive out to the airport." He took one last puff then put the cigarette out. It truly was a nasty habit he thought but they were his best friends too and along with Makers Mark helped him take the edge off his problems.

"Marty's probably right," said Jordan as he held up the pack of cigarettes. "One of these days you're going to be the death of me. Until next time," he said as he tossed them back into his desk drawer. He finished off his glass then leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes thinking about all the money he was about to make. In his dream he was Uncle Scrooge diving into his vault of money.

[Meanwhile outside the Casino]

Chuck had waited long enough he was ready to put his plan into action. Lying under the van he waited until the weapons had been distributed and the men had disbursed. There were only two men left with the van and one was listening to a soccer match on the radio.

"Pablo, will you turn that thing off and come out here and help me keep watch. You know if El Jefe catches you he won't be happy."

"The only way El Jefe will know is if some loud mouth by the name of Filipe opens that cave he's got for a mouth and blabbers. Just let me finish. The game is almost over and I've a hundred bucks riding on Tijuana. If they win I'll buy you a beer after we get off work."

"But you never win," said Filipe. "Hey did you hear that. I thought I heard something on the other side of the van."

"Goal!" yelled Pablo. "What did you say? I didn't hear you. Filipe, what did you say? Come on this isn't funny," he said as he got out of the van and walked around behind but Filipe was nowhere to be found. "Okay I get your point now come out this isn't funny."

"Duérmete niño Duérmete ya que viene el coco y te llevará. Duérmete niño Duérmete ya que viene el coco y te comerá." [Sleep my baby, Sleep, baby, do! The bogeyman's coming and he will take you.  
Sleep my baby, Sleep, baby, do! The bogeyman's coming and he will eat you.] Everyone one heard in their earpiece.

"El Cucuy," said Pablo he went running around the back of the van only to run square into the back door that was open. He made a loud ping when he hit the door head on then a loud thud when he hit the ground.

"Thank you Pablo for helping me out," said Chuck. He took the man's shoes off and used his laces to ties his hands behind his back then stuffed one of his socks in his mouth. After he was done he rolled him under the van to be with his partner Filipe that Chuck had taken out earlier.

"Okay two down and about twenty or so more to go piece of cake," said Chuck as reached in the back of the van and pulled out the case of grenades he'd carried out before they left.

"These put a whole new spin on rock, paper, scissors," said Chuck as he tossed a couple in his pockets then took two more for good measure.

[Back inside]

Inside the casino the room where the poker tournament was to be held opened up and people started walking. Sarah was about to go in when she noticed Pedro touch his ear then looking around she saw almost all of El Jefe's men doing the same thing and the look on their faces was nothing short of terror. Sarah looked over at Casey and he nodded back. He'd seen the same thing.

"You need to go in," said Tomas but as he was talking to Sarah Pedro came over and whispered in his ear.

"What? Take some men and go find the intruder then once we're all inside lock the doors so no one can get in," said El Jefe. Pedro nodded.

"Or is it so no one can get out," said Sarah. "It looks like your men are running a little scared Tomas. Have they seen a ghost?"

"There will be plenty of ghosts here very soon. Now get inside and win. I don't want to hear anything about the luck of the cards. You've only got to cheat better than Jack."

"Is there something wrong," asked Marty as he came over with two glasses of champagne. "Here this is for you," he said as he handed it to Sarah.

"Thanks but I never mix business with pleasure. Here Tomas I think you could use this," said Sarah as she handed it to El Jefe.

"No, don't drink that," he said as he took the glass from Tomas. "You know this is a little flat. Let me get you a fresh one," said Marty then he quickly disappeared.

"I guess your father was right when he said the champagne wasn't top shelf. I'm going to have to talk to my supplier."

"It might've come from the top shelf but from the apothecary," said Sarah. "Well you can tell Marty to stop trying to kill me until after the game is over. I've a tournament to win."

Everyone was herded into the poker room and the sides were laid out. However, people started getting nervous when the doors closed behind them and they heard the sound of the door bolt.

"I'm sorry," announced Tomas. "But there seems to be an unwanted guest on the grounds. The doors have been locked for our privacy and our safety. My men are taking care of the situation as we speak. If there are no questions or concerns let the game begin and may the best side win," said Tomas.

"Yeah sure let the best side win as long as it's his," said Casey. "Hey you dressed up in the waiter's get up. I could use a beer… you know a cerveza cold?"

"Make that two Coronas also bring us lemon wedges and salt," said Don Alfonso. "You don't want me to get angry do you?" The man scooted off and it wasn't long before he came back with the two beers and lemon.

"Thanks, I guess it helps to be the boss," said Casey as he watched Don Alfonso dress his bottle rubbing salt on the top then squeezing the lemon inside then shoving it in the bottle.

"Try it you might like it. Corona is the only beer I'd do this with. It just goes but what you said about being the Boss… well Colonel you should know all about RHIP."

"Rank does have its privileges yeah I get that," said Casey as he set up his bottle then tried it. "You know you're right not bad. You know I'm going to regret having to bring you in."

"You're more than welcome to try but my lawyers would have me out in no time then we'd draw the case out so long that after a certain point it wouldn't matter anymore. You should come work for me. Luiz over there is putting on a pretty face to make me feel good about my plan to go legitimate but I know he's not happy with it..."

"That's what all this is about? You want to go legitimate?" said Casey. He suddenly got an idea what was going on and why. "What if I told you there was a plot here to take you out?"

"I wouldn't be that surprised," said Don Alfonso as they went over to the table. Jack pulled out the chair for Sarah and she sat down. He walked over to the other side and then they brought in a fresh deck of cards Joe took them.

"House deals then you cut to see who begins. High card is the winner, are there any questions before we begin," said Joe. They both shook their heads. "Very well I will do the initial shuffle," he said as he mixed the cards. He placed the deck in the middle of the table. Jack drew a king and Sarah drew a queen.

"High card is king of hearts. Jack you deal Sarah you are the small blind. At this point I am out and you two have command of the play. May the best poker player win.

"Thank you. Jack your first deal," said Sarah. Jack shuffled the cards she cut then they he dealt out the first two cards face down. Sarah opened up the betting with a thousand-dollar chip. Jack saw her and raised her another grand then he dealt out the flop.

[Outside]

Things were starting to get out of hand for Pedro. He sent men out but they disappeared then he'd send more out and they were gone too. Chuck walked in the back door through the kitchen. He bowed to the Chef.

"I have to say that was an excellent lunch you prepared today. Do you mind if I take this," he said as he took the mop. He broke the end off then broke it again. He looked at them and flashed. He had two Escrima fighting sticks. Five men charged him in the kitchen

"It's El Cucuy," said one of them as he started to run but Pedro was there pointing a pistol in the man's face.

"Get back there and fight," he yelled. "Out of my way I'll show you all how it's done." Pedro started to raise his weapon but Chuck batted it out of his hand. Pedro tried to throw a punch but Chuck blocked it with the one stick then landed a wicked whack across the face that sent him reeling. The other men joined in to defend Pedro but Chuck block and landed blows to their kneecaps and elbows. They sounded like a bowl of rice krispies as they went snap, crackle, pop.

"Guys, have you had enough," asked Chuck but as he was dealing with Pedro's goons. Pedro snuck around and picked up his weapon and pointed it at Chuck.

"I don't know if you are this El Cucuy or just some guy named Chuck but I'm about to send you to hell. Say your prayers," said Pedro as he pulled the trigger but the pistol went click then nothing.

"Nice speech there Pedro but don't you feel a little stupid now that this happened. You know what I've got to do don't you? El Cucuy would eat you right now. You all," said Chuck as the men on the floor limped away as fast as they could. Pedro start to run.

"Not so fast there buddy. You and I've got work to do," said Chuck as he grabbed Pedro by the collar pulling him back in. "Oh Chef, the other day the cheese and bread that went missing that was me. Sorry, but I was hungry and that was really good. I grabbed a bottle of wine from the cellar, chardonnay and it was really good together. I personally prefer a Rombauer myself..."

"It's a good American wine and the combinations naturally go well with each other. Might I suggest next time try that with some olives. I prefer Italian black olives, Olive di Gaeta. They're small and tasty."

"Thank you I will have to try them," said Chuck. Pedro began to moan as the pain in what he was sure was his now broken hand came back.

"You can torture me as much as you like but I'm not helping you," said Pedro. "There's nothing you can do to get me to turn on El Jefe."

"I don't have to. You see Marty in there thinks you tipped him off to the move to tonight so sooner or later he's going to whack El Jefe because he wants you to take over the organization."

"That's just crazy talk now. Why would he..." but as he was talking he remembered some of the things Marty had told him privately. "Oh crap you set me up."

"Yes, and as soon as Marty lets the cat out of the bag what do you think El Jefe is going to do to you. If you think 'stick your hand in the deep fryer' that would be a good beginning. Didn't I hear something about Cesar's pigs? You'd be the first live meat they'd be given to eat. I don't need for you to do anything major I just need for you to radio El Jefe and tell him everything is taken care of and that you're coming inside. You go open the door to the poker tournament then I let you leave."

"That's it then I can go away? You'll let me go? Wait a minute how do I know you're not going to do to me what you did to Lucas?"

"Lucas touched Sarah and sent killers after our family. For that he paid and when I say paid I mean paid. So what will it be Pedro? I'm going inside one way or another. If I have to go in unannounced El Serpiente could slitter away and if he's already figured out Marty's little plan it won't be just me he comes looking for." Chuck picked up a radio off the floor then held it out.

"Juan, it's me I need to talk to El Jefe," said Pedro. He looked at Chuck trying to figure out who he was when El Jefe came on.

"What's going on? I need to get back to watch the game. The first hand is over and they've just laid down bets for the turn. We're almost there."

"I just wanted to tell you it was nothing just one of the guys screwing around thinking he was funny. He didn't know he was speaking into an open mic. I'm coming back inside."

"Okay get in here on the double. Everyone listen up be ready and standby for my signal," radioed El Jefe as both Marty and Luiz came walking over. Neither seemed that much concerned about being seen with El Jefe.

"So what's the news about the intruder alert," said Marty which was exactly what Luiz wanted to know. "Isn't it about time that we move on and activate the plan."

"Just a few moments and we will. I just got a report from outside saying that it was a false alarm. There never was any intruder so everyone can take a deep breath. Like I told you before don't rush me I will act when the time is right and we're almost there. Luiz don't look now but Don Alfonso is looking for you. You'd better move away but we're almost ready..."

"Where's your man Pedro I thought you'd have him here," said Marty. "Not that I pretend to tell you how to use your men..."

"That would be a first. But he's on his way back in, do you want me to have him bring you a bourbon and branch water? I think all the mixes got left at the bar."

"No don't bother him with that. He'll miss all the excitement and I think you need him here for that," said Marty. El Jefe could tell there was something else going on there then he remembered Marty saying a little bird had told him about the date being moved.

"Right... Pedro... right. My right hand man. I don't know what I would do without Rufus. That's what we all call him. Yes, that's what we call him among other things."

[Back at Castle]

Sam and Molly sat at the conference table with Zondra and Morgan. Alex and Emma were on a milk run to Echo Park. Kat went home to pick up dinner and wait for Emma and Alex to swing by and collect her at the end. Kat had a stew in the freezer and while she was waiting she whipped up some noodles to go with it.

 _"_ I don't know why we can't have ice cream for supper," said Sam as she watched Molly shuffle a deck of cards.

"Do you want to play a hand guys," said Molly. "Or are you a bunch of Fraidy cats. We're all friends so we can have a friendly game."

"Why do I have a feeling like I'm about to be taken to the cleaners," said Morgan as Molly passed out two cards face down. Sam tossed in the Little Blind then Morgan as Big Blind checked the bet. Molly dealt out the flop.

"Now things are starting to get interesting," said Molly as she arranged her cards. Then Sam started the betting again. Morgan saw and so did Zondra. Molly saw and raised. Sam folded.

By the time everyone got back Morgan wasn't doing very well. Zondra managed to hold her own but Sam and Molly were cleaning Morgan out.

"That's it I'm finished. You two cleaned me out," said Morgan as Emma walked in with Kat and Alex following behind her.

"Excuse me but is anyone checking on Bunny," said Emma. Sam and Molly pointed to the monitor that had a view from detention. Bunny was fast asleep. "Okay but what have I told you two about gambling? You don't take your friends' money. I want you two to give it all back. I'm very disappointed with both of you."

"Money? What money? We were playing for toothpicks. If we were playing for money Morgan would have to take out a mortgage on his home."

"Morgan, can I give you some friendly advice," said Sam. "Don't take this the wrong way but you really suck at cards..."

"Sam, where did you pick up language like that," said Emma. "It's not nice to tell someone they 'suck at something.'"

"But he does," said Sam. "No offense intended but Morgan, if we'd been playing for money you'd be in your underwear right now. If you ever think about going to Los Vegas and want to play a hand of poker... don't because..."

"I get it I suck. But you know what they say. Unlucky with cards lucky with love and I've got my love right here," said Morgan. "Isn't that right Alex?" Alex walked in the middle of their conversation.

"Depends if you've lost the deed to our house. If you did you're going to be sleeping in detention for a while back. Mom told me to tell you guys food is ready and you need to come if you want to eat."

"I wonder what Mommy and Chuck are eating," said Sam. "I was mean to Mommy before I hope she knows I didn't mean it."

"I'm sure she does squirt," said Zondra. "Come one we need to hurry up before Morgan eats everything up and leaves us these toothpicks to eat."

"Then we'll have to eat ice cream."


	36. Chapter 36

Don't own Chuck

-The game carried on late into the night but like everything it had to come to an end. This came here at the end of the second hand. They'd just bet on the river and now were about to begin the showdown. And showdown was what was about to happen. El Serpiente decided to deal with Pedro afterwards but for now he was going to finish his hand. The final card was added to the community cards when El Serpiente nodded.

"Come here Pedro I want you near me," said El Serpiente. The cold voice and flat tone told him he was in trouble. If a snake had a voice this would be what it sounded like.

"Yes El Jefe," said Pedro. He took a big gulp then walked in the room leaving the doors unlocked. Pedro watched El Jefe position himself behind Jack.

Marty looked over at Sarah then set his drink down. Casey caught him as he started to make his move so he positioned himself behind Marty. Casey noticed Marty start to reach in his jacket.

"That'd better be a handkerchief your looking for to wipe that stupid grin off your face," said Casey as he pressed the barrel of his weapon in Marty's back. "Now let's ease over to the corner here and watch to fun. I like the floor shows in Los Vegas. This should be as good as any on the strip."

"You do realize you're surrounded and there's no way out. If I yell you'll be cut to pieces by a hail of bullets," said Marty. "Where did you get that piece from anyway? This isn't a trick?"

"Where I got it from doesn't really matter as long as I've got it and you tell me if this a trick," said Casey as he shoved it in the small of his back. "And as far as that hail of bullets goes I just need to put one in your back.

"Maybe we can talk this out. I think we're both reasonable here. I don't want to die and I don't think you do either," said Marty as he kept glancing over at El Jefe but he was more interested in getting ready for the play then in Marty.

"You're getting a little fidgety aren't you traitor and stop trying to send signals to you cohort in crime. Pick up your drink and finish it like nothing is going on or I can give you a few leaks."

"Traitor, that's such a harsh word but sure," said Marty. He picked up his drink and took a sip. If only he could keep it together until El Jefe made his move, then in the excitement he could turn the table on the Colonel or that's what he hoped for. "You know I can offer you a piece of the action. That would make a nice nest egg for when you retire. You think you're going to be able to do anything on your government pension. Guess again."

"I'm guess you should shut up because you're really starting to piss me off right now. People like you make me sick. You're just a punk for hire."

"I might be for hire but I've got three numbered accounts in the Caymans each with over four million in them. I could give one of them to you right now. All I have to do is pull out my phone and presto it's yours. If you let me go of course."

"And of course that ain't happening. However, when you're sitting in Supermax for life you can calculate how much interest those accounts would've brought you. I said would've because I'll do everything in my power to find them and freeze them for the rest of eternity or until you get shived in prison. Your employer has to worry that someday you might talk. That's the flip side of being a traitor. Once you've done it once how does your new employer know you won't do it again."

"I'll never see the inside of a jail cell let alone seeing the inside of a courthouse. My employer will see to that. Then I'll be coming back to tie up loose ends which means her and you along with anyone else you care about."

"Those are big words for someone who has a weapon in their back," said Casey. Sarah looked back at him and nodded. He nodded back.

"Hey wait a minute what's going down here?" said Marty as he realized that both Casey and Sarah knew what was about to happen. Then he looked at the door to the room and saw it was ajar. "This is some sort of set up. Crap you're running a sting. Damn Beckman."

"No this wasn't Beckman," said Casey as something strange happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Springfield Jordan opened his eyes. He cat napped in his chair for most of what was left of the night. He wrote out a message for his secretary saying he'd be out for the rest of the day. After leaving the building he drove home then caught and early morning bus cross town. When he got off he walked to a parking garage where he kept a car that they'd picked up in a raid. But it had never been processed so it was still registered in the drug dealer's name who was doing life without parole in New Jersey. This was a car he used when he had off the book work he needed done.

"Okay let's see if I've gotten everything," said Jordan as he inspected his trunk. "Duct tape, check; shovel, check; plastic throw down sheets, check okay good to go." He pulled out of the garage and headed for Stafford Regional airport.

Back in the office Jordan's secretary arrived for work. He ran through the lobby going around the metal detectors.

"I'm sorry but I'm running late. There's a bear of traffic out today. I need to get upstairs before my boss," said the man but the security guard knew him.

"Next time I'll just shoot you. Go ahead I know you but you can slow down. Your boss left early this morning and hasn't come back. From the pass down he spent the night in his office."

"Really? Why?" He shrugged his shoulders he hadn't a clue why then he climbed on the elevator. The elevator was packed like sardines as everyone was trying to make it to their offices on time. Inside he tried to catch his breath but that was nearly impossible between being poked and stepped on. But as the elevator went up more and more people got off until he was alone.

"Phew thank goodness I'm here," he said as he got off. "Geez someone could've used a shower this morning or a little deodorant. He walked in and was suddenly hit by the stale smell of cigarettes.

"Oh no," he said as he held his nose and pulled out a can of air freshener. Then went around both offices spraying. He saw the ashtray on his boss' desk full cigarette butts and in the trash was a bottle of Maker's Mark.

"Cigarettes and alcohol that's a bad combination," he said as he dumped the ashtray in his trash can then went back to his desk closing the door to his boss' office. He found the note that Jordan had left for him.

" _I don't feel well today after pulling an all-nighter so I'm going home and taking the day off. Call me on my mobile if you need me. I'm taking my home phone off the hook. P.S. General Beckman's secretary should be calling this morning. Give her my apologies but I just don't feel up to it..."_

"Yeah, I should say you don't feel up to it. A bottle of whiskey and who knows how many cigarettes that would make anyone sick if not worse. Well let's anticipate this so I can run out for coffee." He picked up his phone and dialed Langley.

[At CIA header quarters]

Connie was sitting at her desk ticking off her list of things she was supposed to do for the day and was just about to call Springfield when her phone rang.

"Hi Barkley. Yes, she's in and I was just about to call you to see when your boss and mine could meet with the Attorney General. ... I see. Hold one let me tell my boss," said Connie. She put Barkley's call on hold then buzzed in the General's office.

"General, I've got the Administrator's secretary on the line and he says that his boss is out of the office today. He's not feeling well. Is there anything you want me to tell him?"

"No just pass on that I'll take care of it and I hope he gets better. I'll call later to see if he's in and to let him know how the meeting went... augh forget it. Just patch him through and let me talk to him." The line clicked then she brought him up on the squawk box on her desk.

"Morning, I'm sorry to hear your boss is under the weather. You can tell him I'll go deal with the Attorney General without him then I'll let him know what happened. Do you expect him in at all?"

"I really don't know I found a note he left for me on my desk when I got in this morning. From what he said in the note no but once the hangover wears off... I mean once he starts feeling better he might stick his head in."

"Well there is a bug going around I've been told. He should stay at home and get plenty of rest. You never know how these things can progress. He should try some chicken soup..."

"Or hair of the dog... I'm sorry that's a new place that opened around here. People tell me it's quite popular."

Roan sat across her desk from her and smiled the whole time she was on the phone with Jordan's secretary. She threw a pencil at him trying to signal him to cut it out but he just sat there and smiled at her.

"Well, I need to get back to work. I have to get my ducks in a row before I go over and have my meeting in the Justice Building," said the General then she hung up.

"If we leave now we can grab breakfast on your way over to your meeting. I'm feeling like crêpes this morning with strawberries and whipped cream."

"That does sound good. I forgot how much field work could generate an appetite. I wonder why Chuck hasn't checked in yet. Maybe we ought to stick around."

"The Major is monitoring events in the situation room so his boss can take her stars out to breakfast. You can't help or hurt Charles' mission at this point. The die has been cast we just have to wait and see how it rolls."

"You're rather cavalier with other people's lives."

"Not at all I helped train the boy and I know what he's capable of. He's one of a handful of people who could pull this off. Myself being one of course but Charles can handle this. So shall we go," said Roan. He walked over to the General's chair and helped her out.

"You know you're absolutely terrible. Why can't I ever say no to you? Come on let's go before they fill up or run out of strawberries."

"Now that would be a capital offense," said Roan. "Maybe I ought to grab a can of whipped cream for later?"

"You are terrible. Come on and forget the whipped cream. About my luck that will be when Chuck reports in and Roan not a word about snowcapped mountains, do you understand?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Earlier back in the poker room]

El Serpiente moved in behind Jack then looked around at all his men and nodded. The showdown was about to go down on the second hand. Joe took Jack's hole cards and with the community cards he had a club flush. Joe took Sarah's hole cards and was about to turn them over when El Jefe gave the signal.

"Now," he yelled as everyone drew weapons. Tomas pulled his FN Seven-five pointed it at the back of Jack's head and click. All around the room guns were going click but nothing else. Don Alfonso heard a click behind him he turned around to see Luiz with an FN Seven-five in hand clicking away at him. In the midst of the confusion Chuck kicked open the door walked in with a grenade in each hand pulling the pins and tossing them on the poker table.

"Good evening or morning and how do you do? Pedro as I promised you now would be the time to make your escape. As for everyone else let's just take a deep breath before you do something stupid like pull a backup piece then I have to toss one of these and everyone goes boom."

"What did you do to my guns?" said Tomas as he hissed like his name sake. "This is your doing, isn't it? I know it is."

"I take partial credit. I removed your firing pins but I believe Luiz removed the firings pins from the Mariachi's weapons. Luiz just nod your head. You're holding one of Tomas' weapons in your hand and the only way you could've gotten that was if you were in cahoots with Tomas here. You can nod again if you want."

"Is that true Luiz you betrayed me and the family? I knew you weren't happy with the direction I was going but to do this. What about the deal? Was there ever one or was this just some sort of trap for me?"

"Do you want to tell him or do you want me to? Don Alfonso, there's a reason Marty is here from the government. This was all a plot to get rid of you and the Mariachi so they could merge into on big criminal organization with the help of high ranking members in the drug enforcement agency. One large criminal organization for the Americas."

"I need to sit down," said Don Alfonso. "You were like a son to me. You knew why this was important to me..." He started to say but El Jefe pulled a blade from his sleeve and in a split second Sarah drew and fired putting two rounds in El Jefe's chest. He dropped the knife and looked puzzled at her.

"Goodbye Tomas," she said as she put a last one through his head. El Jefe dropped he was dead before he hit the ground.

"Well that was rather anticlimactic," said Chuck as he looked up over the table at Tomas on the floor. "The question is what do we do now."

"Sweetie, can I get a sidebar with you for a second," said Sarah. She took him off to a corner and started whispering and pointing back at Don Alfonso.

"Excuse me but what's going on," asked Marty as he looked at Casey. He started to ease his hand inside his jacket ever so slowly.

"I don't know what's going on over there but if you don't have wool underwear on and need to scratch you'd better take that hand out of your jacket really slowly. Hey Chuck what gives," yelled Casey.

"You're not going to like it and I'm not sure I do either but I'm going with Sarah's suggestion," said Chuck as Casey rolled his eyes.

"Yeah like that's a new one and you wipe that smile off your face before I knock it off. Come on Chuck not again."

"I'm sorry Casey. It was your idea love so you can tell him. As for the rest of you would you all kindly move against the back wall then lean into it and touch the wall."

"Well Don Alfonso, I told my husband what you'd like to do and we've decided to help you. You can take your men and leave..."

"Wait a minute that's not fair," said Marty. "You can't let him go just like that. How do you know you can trust him?"

"I think we can. How much longer do you have?" asked Chuck. "I'm guessing eight to ten months. I noticed the line around your lips and your finger nails. I have an acute sense of smell and I can smell cancer on you stage four."

"You sure you're not El Cucuy? The doctors tell me six months but I'll take your diagnosis but either way this time next year I won't be here. I appreciate this I have to make amends..."

"Oh no here he goes again. Someone take a gun and shoot me," said Luiz. Casey, who was frisking people, pulled his piece and put it next to Luiz's head. "Crap, what are you doing?"

"You asked for someone to shoot you and I was just obliging. I've got an itch that needs scratching and you've got a death wish so I thought we could knock out two birds with one stone."

"No that's just what people say they don't really mean it. Put that heater away before someone gets hurt... like me."

"Please continue Don Alfonso you need to redeem yourself why," said Sarah. "I want to know... I really do. Is it because of love? I was a different person until I met someone who changed me... well into a better person."

"My Maria, the love of my life and faithful companion for over twenty-five years of marriage. She was my angel and if there is a possibility I can be with her again then I've got to take it. I need to become the man she wanted me to be."

"You need to take your men and leave before the rest of our team arrives," said Chuck. "I'm rooting for you. The problem we have in this world is there's not enough love. If I can give you a little advice... follow your heart because our heads only get in the way."

"Thank you. Jack you have a very special daughter and I thank you all," said Don Alfonso as he took all his men except Luiz. "I'm leaving him because if I take him I will have to do something I'm trying not to do anymore."

"Hey you've got to let me go now too or so help me I'm going to tell everything to the first judge I see. You just aided and abated a wanted criminal to escape."

"Chuck, can I whack him now? I'm getting about tired of his mouth. You resisted arrest then caught a round in the back of your head."

"No John, you can't but you can give him a light from your special cigarette lighter."

"But I don't smoke."

"You ought to," said Casey as he gave him a whiff of X-13 gas. He was out like a light. "You know Beckman is going to be pissed at you for letting the old guy get away." Chuck just shrugged his shoulders.

"It won't be the first time nor will it be the last. Now we need to stage a massacre and you guys are going to help," said Chuck to the perps lined up on the wall

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marty woke up groggily onboard a charter flight. His mouth felt like he'd chewed on a mouthful of sand and his throat was a dry as the Mojave Desert where he'd been. How did I get here? He couldn't remember. He had a mission to do and he didn't know if he'd done it. He pushed the button for the flight attendant.

"Excuse me Miss, I know this is going to sound crazy but I assume we're headed to DC right?" said Marty. He looked out the window but from where he was at nothing looked familiar down below.

"We're heading for our new destination Stafford. You do remember calling us and changing the destination. You were pretty out of it when you were loaded on board."

"Loaded on board? I was out of it, are you sure?" he said. She just gave him a look. "Okay yes I know what I look like so I was loaded on board by who?

"You were loaded onboard by a group of Hispanic looking gentlemen. They said something about you eating the worm. The Co-pilot and I dragged you onboard then we took off. Right now we're about a half hour out of Stafford. I can bring you a cup of black coffee to help you with your hangover."

"I'd appreciate that," said Marty as he tried to remember what had happened. "Had everything gone according to plan then El Jefe and me celebrated. Yes, that must've been what happened and I got wasted on Tequila. I knew there was a reason I never drank that stuff. What's this?" In front of him was a folder. He opened it up and there were pictures of the casino.

"Geez this was a real massacre almost like the Saint Valentine's day massacre in Chicago. Well then there was reason to celebrate. The Boss is going to be happy with me," said Marty as he looked out the window.

"Your coffee sir," said the flight attendant. She placed it in front of him along with a paper napkin. "The pilot just informed me that we're in a holding pattern above the airport but as soon as we have permission to land I'll notify you."

"Thanks," said Marty as he took a sip of his coffee. He waited until she left then he pulled out his phone and called Jordan.

"Hey it's me. I'm calling to let you know everything went according to plan. I'm in a holding pattern above Stafford right now. We'll be landing shortly. ... You're already waiting for me. Good my head is throbbing right now. I did a little celebrating with El Jefe afterwards. ... Yes, in the end he fell into line so there was no reason to take him out. ... Yes, I'm sure. I'll see you soon on the ground." He hung up just as the attendant came back to him and the fasten seat belt sign came on.

"I need your cup and I brought you these," said the attendant. She handed him two aspirins and a glass of water.

"These really are the friendly skies."


	37. Chapter 37

Don't own Chuck

When Marty's plane arrived in Stafford it was early morning and the sun hadn't risen yet but there was a red glow on the horizon and night was giving way to day. The plane touched down then taxied over to the hangars where the pilot shut it down and while the aircrew was taking care of last minute details in the cockpit the flight attendant saw to Marty so he could deplane. The Stafford terminal was small so it was easy for Marty to find Jordan.

"Oh there you are," said Marty. Jordan waved him over. He was wearing a trench coat with a hat on pulled down to over his eyes and to make sure facial recognition couldn't identify him he wore dark sunglasses. "What's with the get up? You look like a reject form a Humphrey Bogart movie."

"You do remember I'm your boss. Come on I've got my car parked out front. I'm just being extra cautious. Beckman could have people anywhere and now that this has just gone down... what I'm saying is we need to watch our backs."

"I can see that we need to keep a low profile for a while and let the dust settle but I don't think we need to dress up like secret squirrel. I brought you crime scene photos so you can verify what took place."

"Good but you could've just told me I want those destroyed afterwards. I don't want to have any incriminating evidence left hanging around." They walked out to an old Buick Skylark parked in the lot. "Throw your bags in the back seat then get in."

"Wow, you pulled out your old pimpmobile," said Marty as he put his bag in the back seat then climbed in the passenger's seat. They pulled out for DC or so Marty thought. "Hey you missed the turnoff for I-95."

"I know I want to keep on back roads for a little while so if Beckman is looking at street cams she won't see us. It's a part of the extra caution I was talking about before."

"Are things that bad between you two? I told you I can bring in a wet team and take care of her for you. She can have an accident then all of this goes away. So what if you don't get her job you'll be swimming in dough here soon."

"That's right just like that Disney cartoon character. I'll go into my vault and dive into my money and swim around."

"That's right we both will be," said Marty. They continued down a country road and the farther they went the dense the vegetation seemed to get but Marty was just plain tired too tired to notice in the beginning. He closed his eyes but no sooner had he closed this eyes then Jordan started asking him questions.

"So tell me there was no problem with the girl? El Serpiente was cool with it in the end? I thought the way you talked he'd ruin the whole thing."

"What? I'm sorry I must've dozed off for a second. What about the girl? Oh yes in the end I did her. It was quick and she didn't even see it coming," he said. But the truth was he couldn't remember what he'd done. But it seemed only reasonable that he'd followed through with his orders.

"I expected more out of her after reading her folder. I guess the husband was the brain of the team. Beckman even tried to scare me into thinking the husband would be coming for me if we did anything to his wife."

"That will be kind of hard. El Jefe had him tossed into a snake pit although when I visited the temporary morgue his body wasn't among them."

"What are you telling me that someone got away?" asked Jordan as he glanced over at Marty. "I thought you said everyone was taken care of?"

"And they were," said Marty. "I think the agency separated his body from the rest of the people that were killed to protect his identity or something like that. Anyway I can check on that when I get back to my office tomorrow."

"Right... sure... do that first thing and let me know," said Jordan. They continued down this country road that went from asphalt to gravel and as they drove down the picturesque canopy of green that surrounded them became thicker and thicker like a mouth that was about to eat them.

"You sure you know where you're driving," asked Marty. "We get back in the country any farther and I'm going to start looking for some albino boy sitting on a porch playing a banjo."

"Very funny of course I know where I'm going. The trees overhead will make it hard for Beckman to pick us up and track us with one of her spy satellites."

"She really does have you shaken up, doesn't she? You were the one telling me not to let her get under my skin now look at you. You really need to let me arrange an accident for her then all our problems will go away."

"I didn't want to say this but I've got a plan to take care of my problems. I don't want to talk about it though until I get confirmation that it is feasible. I'm kind of superstitious that way."

"I can understand that," said Marty as he yawned loudly. "Oh excuse me I don't know where that came from. I guess I'm more tired than I thought. You wouldn't happen to have any water I've got cotton mouth from the A/C on the plane."

"There's a small bottle in the glove box I threw in this morning when I came out to pick you up. Go ahead and help yourself."

"It's not Bourbon but I guess it will have to do," said Marty as he cracked the seal then downed it. His throat was really dry and the water felt good. He finished it then put the empty back in the glove box. All the time he was drinking Jordan kept stealing glimpses. "Thanks that hit the spot."

"You know how I told you before that I didn't want to talk about my plan to take care of my problems until I was sure it was possible?"

"I think you said feasible," said Marty as he shook his head. He was starting to feel funny. He felt dizzy and woozy.

"Well I can tell you now. Beckman has you on tape planning last night's massacre and she's on her way this morning to the Attorney General to have you arrested."

"You bastard, you sold me out. What did you put in that water? You drugged me to turn me over to her," said Marty as he fought to stay awake.

"Oh I have no intention of turning you over to Beckman. You know too much about our operation and since you were successful with El Serpiente I can rake in the cash. Don't worry I've got a cover story all ready for you. You will be sent to Bolivia where your plane will crash on the way down and your body never found."

"You bast..." was all Marty got out before he slumped forward. His seatbelt held him up keeping him from hitting his head on the dash. Jordan pulled over to the side of the road. Got out and looked up and down the road then went to his trunk. He pulled out a body bag unrolled it then stripped Marty before placing him in it.

"You could've used a diet my friend you're a little on the heavy side," said Jordan. He pulled a syringe from his pocket popped the cap then injected him. The sedative combined with the muscle relaxer allowed Marty to drift right off to eternity. Jordan pulled out the shovel then dragged the body bag into the woods. About an hour later he walked back tossed the shovel in trunk then got back in the Buick.

"Oh hells bells," said Jordan as he lit up a cigarette and started to smoke as he drove away. He cut back on the interstate and was soon on the belt loop around DC heading home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the airplane the flight crew disembarked and closed up the jet. The grounds crew took over and began prepping the plane for its next flight. The cleaning crew opened the plane to run a vacuum through it and restock the bar. However, when they boarded much to their surprise they found the flight attendant fast asleep.

"Hey lady you need to get up," said one of the cleaners but she wouldn't wake up. "Boy is she out of it. What do I do?"

"Leave her. The company is running these people ragged. She probably had a couple of overseas flights and then this. You'd be dog tired too. Just clean around her," said the one cleaner. He grabbed a blanket and threw over her.

[Meanwhile in the airport]

"I still don't like this stuff," said Chuck. "Soon we'll find out it causes cancer or infertility in baboons. Then it will be too late."

"Would you've preferred we whacked her?" said Sarah. "The gas or a round through the head those were the only two options we had."

"May I help you with something today," said a woman behind a counter with car rental in big letters behind her.

"I'll have a pastrami on whole wheat, Swiss cheese and... oh you're talking about car rental. You have me confused when you asked if you could help me with something..."

"Never mind him he's just being cantankerous this morning. We have a reservation for a car rental," said Sarah. "What name did you put the reservation in Sweetie."

"Carnegie, Carnegie Hall," said Chuck as he laid down his visa gold. "I know it was a last minute request but were you able to get the car I wanted?" Sarah looked at him.

"Yes, your Ashton Martin DB9 is waiting for you outside. Just sign here Mr. Hall," she said as she pointed to the X. "Thank you and here are the keys. A word of warning all speeding tickets are on you."

"Oh he isn't going to be driving," said Sarah as she grabbed the key. "Come on Carnegie, let's go find our wheels." Sarah looked back at the woman she's already started helping another customer. "You realize you're risking becoming a cliché."

"Well I'd hate to force you to drive a cliché if you don't want to I will," said Chuck as he put out his hand. Sarah slapped it.

"I didn't say that now shut up and get in." She laid down rubber as she pulled out of the rental parking lot then they got on the I-95 heading for DC.

"Do you want to talk about what we're going to do once this is over? I was thinking about Monaco and Monte Carlo..."

"Oh Chuck, can I just tell you I don't like circuses and I especially don't like clowns. I mean are they happy or are they sad. Can you really trust a clown?"

"Wow, something tells me there's some childhood trauma behind the attitude," said Chuck as he looked over at her. "Doesn't every kid like the circus?"

"Not when their father is Jack Burton. He makes you dress up like a cross between little orphan Annie and Pippi Longstockings then you mill through the crows bumping into people lifting wallets. I'm talking literally stealing candy from babies. Then we got caught once but the circus manager who thought it was a good way to generate extra revenue so Jack and I were hired. I was never so humiliated wearing that garb then to add to it there was this other clown Alfredo who was the sad clown. We're almost there."

"No hold up you were talking about Alfred the sad clown. I guess you're talking about a Pagliacci type. What was wrong with Alfredo? And why was he sad?"

"I made him sad after he got handsy. Let's just say I raised his voice a few octaves. He went from a baritone to soprano. Shortly afterwards Jack and I moved on. I never look back so I have no idea whatever happened to them."

"I can see that would make a person sad. Well when I was talking about going to Monte Carlo I was talking about taking in the French Rivera and maybe remaking a Grace Kelly movie 'To Catch a Thief'."

"Now you're talking that was with Cary Grant. I could totally be Frances Stevens but who is going to play the part of John Robie, 'the cat'."

"Meow," said Chuck. "So that is that a yes. We take the girls and go on a vacation finally. But we can't rent a Sunbeam Alpine even if I'd like to. It's only got two seat."

"We can be 'to Catch a Thief' the sequel after they got married and had kids. Okay we're here you sure you don't want me to come inside with you?"

"No, I've got this. Just wait out here I won't be long."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jordan drove back into town and to the parking garage where he left the Buick. On the way in he got rid of the shovel and Marty's suit case and clothes. As soon as he got into his townhouse he went out to the garage. He pulled a bottle of sulfuric acid from the shelf poured it into a small plastic tub then dropped Marty's badge and wallet inside. In an hour or so nothing would be left.

"Well that problem is solved," said Jordan. He walked back in the house pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge and downed it.

"You need to stop smoking again," he told himself everything is tasting like nicotine. Jordan went to his bedroom then took off his clothes and climbed into the shower to wash off some of the grim from the morning's activities.

"Boy, do I need this," he said as he let the water beat down on him. But as he was in the shower he heard a loud noise coming from his bedroom. It sounded like the TV was blaring.

"What the crap," he said as he put on his bathrobe then walked out. To find it was just that the TV was on but he didn't know how. He switched it off then went over to his underwear drawer and pulled out his back up piece then started clearing the house. He found a man sitting in an airline pilot's uniform at his dining room table. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"I think the General warned you that I'd come knocking if you went after my family," said Chuck as he pointed to a chair across from him.

"Carmichael," hissed Jordan. "No I'm not going to give you the chance." He pulled the trigger but the gun just went click."

"You know there's a lot of that going around lately," said Chuck as he placed the bullets he'd removed from Jordan's weapon in a row on the table.

"I'm sorry about your wife but you can't touch me I'm protected," said Jordan as he sat down across from Chuck. "I mean it people will come looking for me if I go missing and what happened to your wife that was all Marty's idea."

"Who you just got back from taking care of. My wife is waiting for me outside in a car. Everything that Marty told you was a lie just he didn't know it was. Your plan... it's over. El Serpiente is dead along with his whole organization. Don Alfonso is now the big dog in the cartels and unfortunately for you that means your gravy train is over."

"So this is just a setback. I just have to wait six months then everything will go back the way it was then the gravy as you call it will come rolling back in."

"But you won't be around to enjoy it or block what Don Alfonso wants to do," said Chuck as he started playing with the bullets.

"I'm not going anywhere. Like I told you before if I disappear people will come looking for me and they'll start asking questions. Before long they'll come back to your agency and your General. She made herself known as being quite a vocal opponent of mine. Marty wanted to arrange an accident for her."

"But you planted him before you came here," said Chuck as he laid a syringe on the counter. "This is a nasty cocktail. Like the stuff they give to death row inmates. All I have to do is dig up Marty and this covered with your fingerprints will do the rest."

"Go ahead and try if you want. If he was dead his body might not be that easy to find. But that is if he's dead. I think he's on a flight right now to Bolivia where I sent him. You're more than welcome to try and track him down."

"I don't think it's going to be so difficult to find him. I'll go over to the parking garage where you have your Buick parked. I'll take a soil sample from the tire tread then I'll know where to look. I don't think it will be that difficult an operation to do."

"You're bluffing you only know about the Buick because you saw the car in the security camera footage that was taken outside the airport in Stafford."

"Well if I was you just confirmed it so I might have started off guessing but now I know you own one. Thanks for the intel."

"You're welcome but it won't do you any good. I'll have it gotten rid of as soon as you leave," said Jordan. He could feel the temperature rising in the room and he felt a little nauseous. Too many cigarettes and his body was out of the habit of smoking.

"You look a little green there. Listen, I'm a reasonable man and never say I never offered a man a way out. We both know what will happen to a pretty boy like you in Supermax. Some guy named Bubba is going to make you his property."

"You're dreaming if you think you're going to arrest me. I'll have you and your General then I'll come after you and everyone you care about."

"Well here's my offer," said Chuck as he put a pill on the counter. "You take this then go to sleep. Isn't that what you offered Marty?"

"You want me to do what? Commit suicide? You're crazy. I'm going to get dressed then I'm going to work. Once I'm done with you..." he started to say then he felt a stabbing pain run down one side of his body.

"Who said anything about suicide? That's a sedative so you can sleep through your heart attack. You came after my wife, my family and my friends that's something I don't let slide. You should've listened to the General."

"You can't do this to me. You know who I am," said Jordan as he clutched his chest and dropped to the floor.

"Yes I know who you are, a dead man talking. You didn't notice the taste of nicotine in your water when you drank it out of the fridge? You're dying from nicotine poisoning which when the coroner does his autopsy he will rule you had a heart attack. No one will look at your nicotine levels because you started smoking again. You left a note with your secretary telling him that you were staying home because you didn't feel well. How many butts did you leave in the ashtray in your office and were you drinking too? That's a bad combination Jordan."

"You can't get away with this. I'm the administrator... I'm... I'm..." said Jordan as he became still. His eyes glassed over staring off into oblivion.

"Jordan, it all boils down to a Clint Eastwood quote: 'a man has to know his limits.'" Chuck removed the bottle of water from Jordan's refrigerator replacing it with another he broke the seal on pouring some down the drain first. He took Jordan's pistol and ammunition then left. Sarah was waiting outside.

"Let's go back to the plane it should be serviced by now."

"I'm ready to go home too," said Sarah.

They were back at the airport and in the air in less than a couple of hours. Chuck and Sarah flew back to Bob Hope International as the flight attendant slept in the cabin. Chuck laughed thinking the woman was going to have a big surprise when she woke up.

"Chuck, I'm nervous," said Sarah. "What am I going to say to Sam if she's still upset with me because I left? I don't know if I can look at that little pouty face."

"I don't think it's going to be a problem. But if words don't come and you don't know what to say just look at me and I'll try to bail you out. Don't worry we'll get through this together."

"Excuse me," said a voice from behind them. "But who are you and where are we heading? I thought we were supposed to take some guy to Stafford?"

"The other flight crew called in sick. Something about bad shrimp on the buffet table and you don't remember the accident?"

"What accident? I feel out of it but what accident?"

"You did take a pretty good blow to the head. You went to get something out of the overhead bin and it dropped on your head. None of that sounds familiar?" She shook her head slowly because everything was still turning. "Well you've been out since we took off. The Jet is being repositioned at Bob Hope in Burbank where a new flight crew will come onboard."

"Well if that's the case then I'm going back in the cabin and lying down some more. I don't feel so good."

"Go ahead we've got everything under control up here."

"Do we Chuck?"

"Absolutley."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[A few hours before dawn]

Outside of Alexandria at a secret government research facility the guards were walking around making sure the facility on the top floor of a high rise was safe. In the building next door cleaners were at work trying to get everything ready before everyone came to work.

"Come on you got the cameras on loop yet?" radio a man as he took off his janitor uniform revealing black tights. The whole cleaning crew did.

"Yeah it's a go we can go to the roof now," said the one. They took the stairs up then once they were outside one of them took a gun and shot a line over to the other building. The guards below just kept walking about oblivious as three people passed overhead walking a tightrope.

"We need to be quick here," said the one as two of them took a battery power screwdriver and removed the cover off an air conditioning vent. "Okay you're up," said the one as they lowered the smallest member of their team down the shaft.

"Okay give me some slack," radioed the person in the shaft. "I'm in lower me down. This is it I'm in a big room with a pedestal of some kind in the middle."

"Hook the data device to the pedestal and it will do the rest. There should be a series of light that will indicate the amount of data downloaded. Once finished you've got it all and we can pull you up."

"Okay it's going," radioed the person back. But as they were speaking alarms went off and lights started flashing. "Crap, I must've tripped some sort of alarm. Pulling me up I need to get out of here."

"No, you need to wait until the download is complete."

"What! I hear people yelling outside the door. Crap, their voices are getting louder. It's almost there. They're opening the door I hear them entering the passcode. Okay it's done pull me up."

The thief in the lab grabbed the data device and was yanked up just as security personnel broke in the lab.

"There's no one here," radioed one of the guards. "Secure the building below then implement a floor by floor search. They have to be still in the building."

However, that was not the case. Once they recovered their partner they all ran back across the tightrope as if it were the sidewalk then disappeared into the night.

Continued Chuck vs The Circus


End file.
